Heaven In Your Arms
by StarRose
Summary: Kenshin swore he would never love again. In return for keeping a deadly secret, Saito is bribing Kenshin for his body, but when Sanosuke Sagara walks into his life, Kenshin realises love is worth any risk. SanoxKenshin Yaoi, SaitoxUnwilling Kenshin. AU
1. Fate

**ANN:** This is an AU fic, based in our time in Tokyo, and it's based on the dub version of the anime. Anything in italics are thoughts. This, for now, is a PG-13, but it will probably move up to an R later on ;) It may get quiet dark at some points later on, but there's a lot of romance and some humour, that's just my style of writing. This should hopefully turn out to be a fairly long fic like my last one, so enjoy!

**Heaven In Your Arms**

**By StarRose**

_10th January 2005_

**Chapter One: Fate**

"Sanosuke! You know we're short on staff today, hurry up back there we need you out in the bar!" came an irritated southern female voice.

"Yeah alright Tae, hang on."

Sanosuke Sagara, 20 years old, placed the last crate of liquor bottles down on the dusty stone floor and stood up straight, cracking his back in relief as he did. Switching off the light and closing the dull metal door, Sano made his way back out to the front of the bar where he worked, cleaning his hands on a cloth as he went. Down one short corridor and opening a heavy wooden door, the pounding music, voices and smoky air suddenly filled his once silent surroundings. Bright lights twirling in every direction, boys dancing with boys, girls dancing with girls, it was a usual night for the part time job that was a barman in 'Heaven', a gay club in the downtown part of Tokyo.

"Hey Sany." Came a high pitched male voice from a makeup clad cross-dresser sitting on one of the bar stools nurturing a tall blue cocktail of some kind.

"Hey I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Sano said, half listening to him as he listened to an order being shouted over at him from another man across the bar, and beginning to pour the vodka out from the glass bottle behind him.

"Oh come now, you know you like it, you've got a good name to get some good nicknames from." the slender man teased, swirling his drink with a glass stirrer and fluttering his eyelids.

"Not from you Kamatari!" He said back, a serious tone, but the slight smirk giving him away. Sano had no intention of being with this man, or woman as he preferred to be thought as, but he was a laugh so played along with his flirting. Kamatari knew he wasn't serious, and he chuckled back, taking a long sip of his cocktail.

"Say Sany—"

"Hey!"

"Yeah yeah, Saanoooo, how come I've never seen you with any handsome guy around here?"

Sano glanced at him through the corner of his eye as he took money from the man he was making the drink for.

"Cos everyone around here is too hyper and loud and…slightly disturbing." He said, noticing a young man walk past with a bright yellow hair spiked up several feet above his head.

Kamatari giggled, "Oh yes, of course, down to earth Sany wants a quiet little piece of heaven in his arms hmm?"

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to shut up!" he snapped back, a faint blush on his cheeks. He hated it when people saw past his roughen demeanour, and this guy always managed to say something to embarrass him every time he saw him.

Kamatari grinned back and picked up his drink, wandering back into the crowd on the dance floor and wavering to a group of girls the other side, hips automatically swaying to the music.

The rest of the evening continued in the same sort of way. Every now and then Sano would get some guy trying to pick him up, but after working here for nearly nine months now, he'd got to know the regulars and knew how to handle them.

"'kay, shift change! I get the maniacs, you get the perverts!" came a sweet, but cheery female voice, entering through another door behind the bar.

"Huh?" Sano said, taking a few empty glasses off the bar and putting them in one of the racks to be cleaned.

"You promised me you'd cover my shift this evening remember!" the girl said worryingly, "That man's creeping me out again and you said you'd take the bar work in the Red Room tonight for me and I'll work here!"

Sano blinked, remembering an earlier conversation a couple of days ago after some guy was giving her trouble in her part of the bar, before smiling warmly and patting the younger girl on the head, "Yeah I know I did Tsubame, I'll cover don't worry, but make sure you keep an eye on Kamatari would you?" Sano leant down to whisper in her ear as he pointed over to him, "He's getting carried away with the whole cross-dressing thing and has started to pick up girls again."

Tsubame giggled, "He thinks everyone in a dress in a guy."

Patting her on the shoulder and leaving her to the noise and dancing, Sano headed out back to the other side of the club. The Blue Room, where he usually worked, was the loud, dancing and laughing side of 'Heaven', where most of the occupants came for a laugh, to chat people up, have a good time and wake up the next morning with a hangover. The Red Room, where Tsubame usually worked, was a lot quieter. Soft jazzy music floated into the air, black leather armchairs, small deep red mahogany round tables where people would sit and talk secretly, couples in the corner booths cuddling up and making out, and generally a lot more subdued for those who want to have a night out but don't feel like dancing and being insane like the drinkers he got in the Blue Room.

It was a fairly quiet night this evening, the man that had been trying to chat up Tsubame lately, noticing she wasn't behind the bar anymore, slunk out of the club. Sano watched him go and was baffled by him, either the man was a complete idiot or he didn't realise he's in a gay club. Not that Tsubame went for girls, but getting chatted up in a gay bar by someone of the opposite sex must feel weird.

The rest of the occupants were busy doing their own thing, so Sano grabbed a cloth and started polishing up some of the glasses waiting for his next customer. He watched the people around him, keeping an eye on one of the regulars who would come here more often than not posing a rent boy, which was strictly not allowed. His eyes followed the young man closely as he slunk around, but his vision was drawn away from him when he noticed two men sitting in one of the booths a bit further back.

The hand polishing the glass stopped.

_Wow…_Sano's eye's were fixed on the younger looking of the two men, who didn't look like he was particularly enjoying his company. He was feminine in frame, but he wasn't like Kamatari, cross dresser extraordinaire, this man just looked…pretty, but…hmm…Sano couldn't place his finger on it, but it was a beauty that suited him as a man, that was obviously natural with no help of cosmetics or surgery. He had a fragile looking frame, a cute heart shaped face, and long, flowing red hair that fell loosely around his shoulders. He wasn't sure if it was just the shadows, but was that a scar on his left cheek? Looked nasty but, somehow…it kinda suited him. He didn't look like a man who liked to get angry, but with the frown adorning his eyes, it seemed the advances of his companion weren't going down too well.

Sano watched the two out the corner of his eye as the poured a drink for two girls who had walked up to the bar. The redhead kept on nudging away, face turned to one side as the dark haired man with him, hair slick back save for four stray strands at the front, whispered something in his ear. The frown on the beauties face deepened, and it seemed he made an attempt to get up, but the older looking man grabbed his arm in a strong hand, pulling him back to sit down. The redhead turned to face him, that frown definitely a dangerous one, but the other man didn't seemed to be fazed by this at all, and tilted his chin towards him, speaking so close their lips were almost touching. Whatever he said, the fiery red head looked away, a hint of sadness showing on his face.

Sano frowned, normally this kind of thing never bothered him before, people always got hassled around here, that what happens in clubs, you just deal with it, but something about the saddened look on the redheads face as the other man clasped a strong arm around his shoulders bringing the frigid man closer to him, seemed to make him angry.

"Hey, are you listening! I want another drink here!" said one of the girls he'd been serving. She'd finished her first one already? Just how long had he been staring at him?

"Excuse me." He said without glancing at them, hoping over the bar with one hand and walking over to the two men.

"What do you want?" was the stern question from the older man, as he tousled with a bang of red hair between his fingers.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," Sano said, just as sternly, "But I couldn't help but notice this man doesn't seem very comfortable with your company and I was wondering if you would be so kind to leave for the evening."

The stern polite voice Sano had mastered for the more difficult customers shone through bright and clear, as the two men locked eyes with each other. After a moment, the other man chuckled, "I really don't see how it is any of your business. You're a barman, you serve drinks, that's your purpose, kindly leave us alone."

Sano noticed that the redhead had not looked at him yet, he stared at the table, his hair shielding his eyes. Sano looked back to the other man, regarding him for a moment. Standing up he'd be a tall man that's for sure, and with some good muscles on him too, but the way he was clinging ownership to this seemingly frail young man, the fact he was just thinking of punching him and that he'd loose his job for it didn't seem to matter.

"Look pal," Sano began again, his voice loosing some of it's calm, "I may just be a barman but you don't wanna see me when I get mad. Now I don't like the way this is going so—"

"—It's alright, that it is."

Sano blinked and looked down. That redheaded beauty had looked up from the table, and was staring up at him with large, innocent like eyes, of the purest violet he'd ever seen. He was smiling softly at him, and any violent thought Sano had had a second ago vanished instantly. He quickly shut his mouth when he realised it was beginning to hang open, and swallowed hard.

"I assure you everything is fine here," he continued softly, "There is no need to worry, but thank you for your concern." His eyes closed in a bright smile.

Sano continued to stare at him. The young man radiated innocence and sweetness, and yet, the way his right hand was grasped to the leather seat beside him, suggested otherwise. Sano grit his teeth and forced back the violent urge that surged up again. As much this hair gelled man was bugging him, he technically hadn't done anything wrong, so couldn't exactly do anything.

"No, I don't see why he should be concerned." That said man spoke lowly, as the redhead turned towards him.

"Saito, I really don't see why this should continue, he has not done anything wrong."

He was smiling again, but it was a nervous smile.

This…Saito…looked down at him, before smirking. Without saying a word, he rose from his seat and turned to face Sanosuke. From the corner of the club one of the door bouncers saw the two stand to face each other, and pulled on the sleeve of his co-bouncer, nodding over to the two.

"Saito—"

"—be quiet." He said to the redhead, not removing his eyes from the so-ready-to-kick-some-ass Sanosuke.

As Sano clenched his fists ready for some action though,

"Excuse me but is there a problem here?"

_Damn…_Sano turned to regard the two well muscled bouncers that had spotted some brewing trouble, one very large in weight and not too bright looking, the other with plenty of muscles and plenty of scars from previous fights. There was a silent pause for a moment, before the redhead got up off his seat, taking Saito's arm.

"Everything's fine, really. Saito I think we should go now, that I do."

Saito narrowed his eyes once more at Sanosuke, before turning to the bouncers, "I apologise for any seeming trouble that may have been apparent, we'll be leaving now anyway." He turned to look at the red head, "Pay the bill while I get the car."

With that he walked towards the exit, the bouncers giving Sano a warning look before following him, leaving him and the redheaded beauty alone. Sano turned back to him to see him getting a wallet out of a jacket lying on the seat next to him.

"Don't." Sano said simply, as the red head looked up at him curiously. Sano couldn't help but smile at him, he made him feel so calming, "It's on the house," he said, motioning towards the empty glasses on their table.

The smaller man stared up at him, before another dashing smile spread his cheeks, "That's very kind of you."

Nodding politely and taking his jacket, he headed towards the door without another word. Sano watched him for a moment, his long hair down to his waist, flowing like water from side to side as he walked slowly to the door, almost as if he didn't want to return to the man waiting outside. Maybe he didn't, because despite the smile, he doubted everything had really been fine.

"Hey, wait a minute," Sano shouted, as the shorter man stopped, "….can I ask your name?"

The redhead was silent for a moment before he looked back "It's Kenshin." Sano repeated the name in his mind in awe, "Kenshin Himura." he smiled.

He turned back towards the door, leaving a still watching Sanosuke to follow his moves. Kenshin Himura. He liked that name a lot, just like the man that it belonged to. Maybe he'd never get to see him again, but it was worth it to witness a beauty like his just for a short while. Kenshin was disappearing into a crowd the further he got to the door, so Sano turned around, picking up the empty glasses to wash.

As Kenshin got to the exit, he paused. Closing his eyes, he smiled sadly, "Thank you." he breathed quietly, and as Sano turned around sure he had heard something, he caught the last glimpse of the sunset red hair falling behind the beauty as he walked through the door.

Sanosuke stood there with glasses in hand, ignorant of the wailing customers around him wanting drinks, and smiled kindly. _He was certainly one of a kind…I hope we get to meet again someday, _he thought to himself, unaware of the small blush that crept to his cheeks with that thought.

With a big yawn, Sanosuke walked up to the gates of his new college, after being expelled for bad behaviour from the one before (but let's not get into that), and looked up at the expanse of the red brick building and the lush grounds around it. This would be his second year in college and, unlike the first year, intended to stick with it this time.

He still didn't understand why they had to expel him, I mean really, it was the guys own fault he decided to fall through a window and break his arm, he shouldn't have insulted him in the first place….and then that other guy, well he should just watched where was going…and of course there was that day with those other three guys and a teacher that… Sano face faltered at his own thinking, oookay, so maybe he did cause quite a bit of trouble. Shrugging, he placed a small toothpick between his teeth and continued walking.

"YAHIKO! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Huh?" Sano turned around just in time to be knocked backwards by some scrawny little kid running away from a scruffy looking girl.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SCRUFFY!" screamed the girl, and only when he felt a large bump on top of his head where she had hit him did he realise he had said that out load.

Rubbing his head in annoyance, he looked down at the one who had ran into him, "Hey get off me!" he yelled at the kid currently sprawled across him where they'd fallen.

"DON'T CALL ME A KID!" the brat shouted, jumping up back onto the loose stone pathway, "I'm 18 and don't you forget it!" he said, pointing down at him on the ground.

"Yahiko, apologise to him!"

Yahiko turned to the girl who had been chasing him and stared at her, "….YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HIT HIM UGLY!"

"But you're the one who knocked him over! You shouldn't be…DON'T CALL ME UGLY! HOW MANY TIMES! IT'S KAORU KAORU KAORU!" she screamed, pulling him back and forth by his shirt.

Sano stayed on the ground for a moment watching in amusement at the two, but when they showed no signs of stopping, it became boring. "Knock it off would ya?" Sano said, getting up from the ground. But as he turned to look at them again, they were still continuing to strangle each other, "Would you stop it already!" he said again, walking up to them and trying to get in between the pair, to avail. Gritting his teeth at the headache these two were making with their screams at each other, Sano clenched his fists at his side.

"Would you two SHUT UP!"

He didn't realise until it collided with something that he had raised his fist and punched out.

Yahiko was the one to get the full blow.

"You've been here two minutes and you're already reporting to your class teacher for starting a fight."

Sanosuke followed behind one of the male teachers that had caught him punching Yahiko, and mumbled something about not starting the fight but trying to finish it. They had gone to the Staff Room first to find out which teacher he actually had as Sano didn't even know yet, and were now on their way to meet for the first time his new class teacher, and getting told off. It was like his old college all over again. Oh well, he'd been to so many teacher meetings like this before he practically knew off by heart what they would say. They would start with the awkward silence, as you sit there, they'd stare at you, sigh, and shake their head. Start off on a ramble about how much damage he'd caused, pause, as if to let the conversation sink in, ask if he'd understood, and tell him not to do it again.

They reached a door that had "Ancient Japanese History" written in black letters on the front. There was a name written underneath it, but the teacher was in the way and Sano couldn't quite make it out. He looked uninterested around the corridor as the teacher knocked on the door.

"Come in." came a soft male voice from inside.

The teacher opened the door to a small office, walls of bookcases filled with old history books of Japanese culture. By the open window at the back lay a what looked to be a very busily used desk, papers under paper weights, pencils scattered across yet unmarked homework, and strangely enough, a Japanese sword in it's sheath hanging above the window.

"Ah Mr Himura, I'm glad I caught you before you got to class."

"Mr Muraki, it's nice to see you again. Did you have a nice summer holiday?"

_Himura…_Sano blinked, as he peered round the teacher he followed to try and look inside. As Mr Muraki, as it turned out, continued to talk about why he was here, Sano's heart stopped still.

_-"It's Kenshin." Sano repeated the name in his mind in awe, "Kenshin Himura." he smiled.-_

The young teacher who had just rose from his desk and was walking towards them; he had that same shaped face, same red hair, same cross shaped scar, same violet eyes, and same humbling smile of the beauty he had only met a few nights before.

"…new in your class, Sanosuke Sagara."

That bright smile turned towards Sano, "Hello, it's very nice to me—" As soon as he opened his eyes from his smile though, he stopped in mid sentence.

"I'll leave you to deal with him if you don't mind Mr Himura, I'm going to go and check with Miss Megumi on how Yahiko's doing."

Whether he was expecting an answer back or not Sano didn't know, but Muraki left and shut the door behind him, leaving the two alone. Sano had got the first part of his teacher meeting assessment correct, what an awkward silence!

"Sanosuke." Kenshin said quietly after a pause, eyes still slightly wide at who he was currently looking at.

Sano stared at him for a moment before putting his hand behind his head and chuckling embarrassingly, "Err yeah…hi again."

Teacher and student huh?

_I guess fate does exist…this is going to be interesting._

To Be Continued…


	2. A Proper Thank You

**Chapter 2: A Proper Thank You**

_Oh boy__…_

Sano stared back at the beauty he never thought he'd see again and gulped. Of all the people and all the circumstances, why did he have to meet this guy again only when he'd got into trouble? He watched the recognition in Kenshin's eyes and felt kind of honoured that he remembered him.

The stunned face of his new teacher faded a little and turned into a kind smile, "So you're Sanosuke Sagara, it's nice to meet you again." He said, bowing polity.

"Yeah...heh, small world isn't it?" Sano grinned nervously.

He was still in shock himself at seeing him here. So Kenshin Himura was going to be his class form teacher for the year huh? Weird, he doesn't seem old enough to be a teacher, maybe he's a gifted 18 year old or something? That made him older than him, which felt even weirder to be calling him teacher, although it was a nice idea, in a cute kind of way. He was all smiles again though, just like he was that night. Sano had never thought he'd get another chance to see him again, and now this! It really was a small world…not that he was complaining.

"That it is, I had no idea that you were a student the other night though." He said, as he turned and walked back to his desk.

Sano watched him walk, his once flowing hair now tied back in loose ponytail. "Well, no offence, but I gotta say I'm surprised you're a teacher." He said, before the pause in his reply became too obvious, "I kinda thought you were student." he replied, taking his movements as a hint and followed him, sitting down in the wooden chair opposite his own.

Kenshin smiled at him as he sat down, "I actually get that quite a lot." Sano smiled back at him, you could do nothing else but smile at that cute face. This was a nice little conversation beginning.

"So you must be the one that was expelled from your last college?" came the innocent question.

Sano almost fell off his chair. So much for a pleasant conversation. "Ah, haha, yeah, that was-" he paused when he saw Kenshin remove a file from one of his draws and open the front page, skimming through the words,

"Constantly fighting with other students, breaking property, inappropriate language in front of teachers and…" Kenshin stopped, brought the file closer to his face as if reading it when it was bigger would make a difference, raised his eyebrows and looked up at him, "…letting a greyhound loose in a teachers house for giving you a low grade?"

Sano looked up at him guiltily. Every point he had picked out Sano sunk further and further into his chair. "Heh…err, yeah, I did that a while back." He couldn't look him in the eyes any longer and looked away. For such an un-intimidating person, Kenshin sure knew how to make you feel guilty. Maybe it was because you didn't want to see a look of disappointment across that pretty face.

Sano risked an ashamed look at youthful redhead, and saw a slight smile on his lips as he continued reading all the things that had piled up that had resulted in his expulsion from his last college. After a short silence, he looked up from the file, "Certainly creative aren't you?" he smiled at him.

Sano smiled back nervously, not quite sure what to make of him as a teacher yet, he seemed too smiley, too gorgeous and too happy to take him seriously. Sano found his heart beating fast just sitting here, knowing they were alone. This was ridiculous! He didn't even the know the guy and he'd been sitting with him for only a few minutes and he felt like a school kid with his first crush!

After a moment, Kenshin put the file back down on his desk and looked across at him. "I'd rather not have to give you one of those boring lectures I'm sure you've heard before, I expect you already know what I would say anyway, but just for the record as I am supposed to do something, I'll just say one thing that I will."

Sano looked at him sheepishly, noticing those little extra few words he put at the end of his sentence which was seriously cute, but tried to push that thought to the back of his mind for the moment as he was technically here to be told off, not enjoying the 'view'.

Kenshin looked at him softly, "You know not to do it again right?" His eyes had narrowed a little, but he was still smiling gently, and Sano's sheepish face smiled back.

"No problem."

Funny, out of all the lectures he'd had in the past, this was the first one where he truly felt like he would listen and try and loosen up a bit on the fights. For Kenshin Himura, he'd become a monk if he had too!…..that could be quite comical. Sano blinked out of his thoughts when he noticed Kenshin looking at him strangely, before he suddenly looked away shyly when he noticed him.

"Sorry I…" he began, before smiling timidly and looking back, "I just wanted to say thank you for the other night."

So, things weren't alright that night after all, but jeez, this was going to be a weird situation if he found out he only did that because he 'liked' him, "Sure thing," Sano replied, waving it off with his hand, "Do it all the time."

"Oh."

Was that a disappointed tone in that 'oh'? Indeed, Kenshin did look a little taken-a-back. Great, now he upset the guy, but why would he have upset him by saying he did that for everyone? Not that he did, but he couldn't let him find that out.

The atmosphere suddenly became very heavy when neither of them knew what to say next, and were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Sanosuke wanted to ask him what was going on that night, but it wasn't his business to pry into. Still, as he looked at that pretty face, he wanted to know more about him. He wanted to know how he got that scar on his cheek, what he liked to have for breakfast in the mornings, what address that guy he was with in club lived at so he could go and beat him up, what side of the bed he liked to sleep…on—WHOA!

"Um, well I've got to get things organised for my class, would you mind rounding them all up from the common room and getting them to class for me?" he smiled a little ineptly.

"Sure thing." Sano said, getting up from the chair before he got carried away in his day dreams.

As he walked to the door however, he glanced back. He watched his beautiful teacher for a moment, looking busy with papers, a slight frown to his eyes as he tried to remember where he had put the new assignment for his next lecture. The warm, early autumn breeze softly floated through the open window, ruffling the ends of his tied back hair, making him brush a strand of it out his eyes. The way he was sitting directly in front the window made the golden sunlight filtering through leave rays of light around his frame, Kenshin completely unaware that he looked like someone that had come out of a dream.

_Man he looks gorgeous._

"Is something the matter Sanosuke?" came the question from a curiously blinking Kenshin, as Sano suddenly realised he was staring straight back at him.

"Ohhh-err…" he stuttered, suddenly blushing at beginning caught out, "Yeah…how old are you?"

Kenshin's eyes went wide for a moment at the abrupt form of the question, but he soon smiled again. Sanosuke was obviously just a very straightforward and direct person. "I'm 25."

"_25!_" Sano exclaimed loudly, causing a small "Oro!" to escape the sudden surprised Kenshin. Sano stared at him with wide eyes, "Really?" he said, a little gob smacked. So much for his gifted 18 year old theory.

Kenshin smiled again, "I get that a lot too."

* * *

And so, the first day of Sanosuke's strange new college life began. Most of the students stayed on campus, but he lived in a tiny flat on the outskirts of town. His parents divorced when he was a kid and in exchange for his mother raising him, his father was to pay any bills needed for his education, which included accommodation. He needed to work to live though, which is why he had the part time evening job at Heaven. That always sounded so strange saying that. "Where do you work?" "I work in Heaven." That always left people with a bewildered expression on their faces telling them that.

Sano wandered into the lunch hall at 12pm after spending the whole morning being introduced to various people, filling in forms, getting lost around the massive building, and eventually joining in for half a lesson at 11.15. He was looking forward to the lesson after lunch however, because that would be his first Ancient Japanese History lesson with his favourite redhead, and had decided then and there he was very lucky to have chosen that subject as one of his college subjects, form teacher and a class teacher, he'd get to see as much of him as he could. As Sano stood in the lunch line, his left hand shoved in his pocket, the other holding a tray at his side, he smirked to himself.

Man, he'd really gotten smitten over this guy.

"Oh great, you're not still here are you?"

Sano turned to his right to see a boy standing next to him with a familiar spiky haired head glaring up at him, "Oh it's you," Sano said calmly, "Yahiko wasn't it? Sorry about the punch earlier."

"Don't act so casual with me!" the younger boy shouted angrily, a nice purple bruise having formed around his left cheek, "And that punch was nothing! I barely even felt it!"

"Yahiko stop showing off, you were out cold for two hours!"

Yahiko flinched and swiftly turned his glare to face his best friend, although sometimes he wondered why he put the word 'best' in front of it.

"Whose side are you on Kaoru?"

Ignoring Yahiko and pushing past him, flickering the large indigo ribbon in her hair in his face, Kaoru stood next to Sano, holding out her hand, "Hi there! Sorry about earlier, Yahiko didn't want to go back to college today and he was trying to escape. I'm Kaoru Kamiya, nice to meet you!" she smiled.

Sano nodded back at her, shaking her hand, "Sanosuke Sagara."

"What class are you in?"

"Ke- Mr Himura's."

Kaoru grinned happily, "Oh you're in our class then!" she clasped her hands together and you could almost see the love hearts floating about her head, "Have you meet Kenshin yet? Don't you think he's just wonderful?"

Sano stared at her, "Kenshin? A bit relaxed isn't it?"

"He doesn't like us calling him Mr Himura." Yahiko joined in, "So everyone just calls him Kenshin. He's a cool teacher, I had him last year."

"Oh." So he got to call him Kenshin did he? Good, because he was bound to slip up and call him that anyway. Sano suddenly frowned, "Wait a minute, did you say you had him _last _year?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Despite how he might look," Kaoru said, "Yahiko is actually really bright and was brought up a year, skipping his first year of college."

"Yeah," Yahiko smirked, crossing his arms, "so you gotta do what I tell ya to cos I'm obviously better than you."

Before Sano could retort back to that however, a cheerful voice rang out behind them, "Now now Yahiko, didn't Mr Shinomori say something about getting an ego?"

The three of them turned to see Kenshin standing behind them, another smile on his face as he held onto a tray of food. Sano almost felt like laughing, if it wasn't for the fact he knew he was a teacher, Kenshin looked exactly like a regular student, the several-sizes-too-big burgundy coloured jumper he was wearing falling half way over his hands.

"Oh yeah, he did." Yahiko laughed embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his head.

Kenshin nodded at them politely, but when his eyes fell on Sano, a small smile reached his lips as well. Turning away to head back to his office to eat his lunch, Kaoru suddenly seemed to spring into life.

"Oh Kenshin! Can we sit with you during lunch today again?" shouted Kaoru's hopeful voice after him.

Kenshin stopped and looked over his shoulder, "I'm sorry Miss Kaoru, but I have some work to be doing this lunchtime, that I do."

Her face fell, "Oh…ok then."

As he wandered off out of sight through the crowds of other students, Sano turned to Yahiko, "You have lunch with him too?" he asked surprised.

"He usually sits with the students during lunch, I don't think the other teachers like him too much cos he's so laid back with us."

Kaoru sighed deeply, a love-struck look on her face as she stared into the direction he'd long since disappeared from.

Sano stared down at her, "….well it's obvious who you have a crush on." he stated blankly, waving a hand in front of her large admiring eyes, admitting to himself though if it wasn't for the fact they were in a crowed lunch hall he would have been doing the exact same thing.

"Her and the other half of the female population." Yahiko said quietly.

"Why half?" Sano inquired, as a bored looking man the other side of the canteen filled up several bowls of rice for them.

"Cos the girls who don't like Kenshin all go for Aoshi Shinomori. He's the English Language teacher. Oh yeah, and a word of warning," Yahiko added, taking three apples from one of the fruit bowls, "When you meet a girl called Misao, don't mention him in front of her."

"Why not?"

"Cos she'll beat you up for mentioning him without her permission. She's scarily obsessed with him. She even failed last year on purpose so she could repeat it again just to be near him, she's completely insane!"

"She also happens to be our friend so stop bad mouthing her!" Kaoru demanded, who had finally snapped out of her day dream of Kenshin and returned to reality.

Sano closed his eyes for a moment to try and remember this, "So lemme get this straight, you were brought up a year, this Misao girl was brought down a year, and youuu…" he said, motioning towards Kaoru, who opened her mouth to answer but Yahiko got there first.

"She's just ugly!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Sano glared at them once again as they began to tear at each other, oblivious to the people around them telling them to be careful, just as they knocked someones food tray out their hands.

What a weird bunch of friends.

* * *

Sanosuke had ended up sitting with these two during lunch, after pouring a glass of water over Yahiko's head to calm him down. He didn't know anyone else here, so he might as well stick with them for now.

Having grabbed another toothpick, milling it over between his teeth, Sano headed back towards the common room to hang out in until Kenshin's lesson after lunch. Sano found himself smiling once again at the thought of his little teacher, and almost forgot to stop when a group of students appeared round a corner in front of him. Moving out the way before turning down that same corridor, Sano suddenly choked on his toothpick before bringing his hand to his mouth to take it out quickly, as he stared down at the man he'd just been day dreaming about.

"Kenshin!" he exclaimed, who he'd nearly ran into, "Sorry I didn't see…" Sano trailed off as he looked down at him. His eyes weren't the same happy and innocent eyes they had been earlier on, they were narrow, staring at the floor to one side avoiding eye contact.

"Hello Sanosuke." He said bluntly, before moving to one side and continuing walking.

Sano turned around and watched him go, holding some books to his chest as he hurriedly headed off down the corridor. "What was that?" he asked himself, concerned for the lack of happiness that usually seemed to follow him.

Frowning but not quite knowing what he could do, he decided he'd see if he could do anything later for him, and turned back around continue to the common room. He had only taken three steps though before he stopped, quickly ducked behind an open door, and peered cautiously round the side.

Out of Kenshin's office, closing the door behind him as he leant back against it, stood a certain man he couldn't believe was actually here. He stood there for a minute, before a sickening smile reached his lips, and he turned down the opposite direction to Kenshin. As he disappeared, Sanosuke found his fists clenching in anger. What was _he _doing here? What was he doing in Kenshin's office? Kenshin had gone there to work during lunch, he was fine then but just now he looked so upset about something. The sickening smile on that guys face, the distressed one on Kenshin's…..what was he…

…_What is Saito doing here?_

* * *

Sanosuke kept a close eye on Kenshin after that. In his lesson after lunch Kenshin was back smiling again, but these smiles didn't reach his eyes like the ones he'd seen this morning. After that he didn't see him for the rest of the day, but he couldn't pay attention to any other classes. All he could see was Kenshin's smiling face, then the panicked one he had witnessed just before he saw Saito. Who was this guy? And what was he doing wandering around the college? If he found out he was a teacher here, then he prayed for the guys own health he didn't have him in any classes. He was dressed fairly teacherish, a plain black suit, a strict teacher perhaps. But after memorising his name he would have thought he would have spotted it in the list of teachers he'd been given this morning on who teaches what and where.

Sano pondered this as he walked towards the main doors heading home at the end of the day. Most other students were heading up to their rooms, while others clambered into their cars to head to their shared houses for the night. Sano was lucky to live alone, he didn't do sharing, he liked his privacy too much. It was hardly a big place, in fact it was more like a bedsit, but it suited him just fine. It was about a 40 minute walk to get back, so walking through the half empty car park, he headed on back home.

"Would you like a lift home?"

Pausing, Sano looked back to his left to the little red Honda Civic he's just passed to see the drivers window rolled down. There looking up at him was Kenshin, yet another smile on his face, but this close up, Sano could see a sadness in his eyes. It was a silent plee for someone to keep him company, and Sano wondered if he had been waiting for him. He hadn't seen him come out in front of him, which meant had he really just been sitting there? The look in his eyes told Sano that something was wrong, but he didn't want to tell him, just that he needed someone for a little while.

"Thanks." he replied, and to see the true smile that reached Kenshin's eyes at that reply was worth it itself. Sano wandered round the other side of the car, opening the door and sitting down inside. When he actually shut the door however, his hand stayed on the handle as he suddenly realised what kind of situation he'd just put himself in.

He'd just got in Kenshin's car….alone…again…and right next to each other.

Gulping, he turned his head to see Kenshin staring at him with that wistful expression again, and just as before, he quickly looked away, making himself look busy putting the keys in the ignition as if he hadn't been doing anything.

Sano let out a quiet puff of air as he stared out the front windscreen, the engine starting up. Walking it may be 40 minutes, but the 10 minutes in the car would be the longest 10 minutes of his life.

* * *

Actually, make that 20 minutes.

_Damn traffic__…__.can__'__t they see I__'__m nervous enough as it is! _Sano cursed at the amount of cars on the street that was blocking his way home.

He was being torn between two different feelings sitting alone with Kenshin in his car. First of all, he was as nervous as hell being so close to him. He'd decided he agreed with his earlier thought when he was talking with Kenshin in his office that yes, he did have a crush on him…a very, very…very big crush on him, and being this close was driving him nuts! The second feeling however, was still concentrating on how sad Kenshin had looked earlier, still wondering what was going on. As he peered across at Kenshin, who was sitting there leaning one arm on the crook of the window looking entirely bored as he waited for the traffic to move, Sano wondered if now would be the best time to ask him what was going on in the club that night. They weren't going anywhere with this traffic, so he couldn't escape if he asked.

"Er…Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked up from leaning on the window, "Yes?"

"I know it's…none of my business…" Sano began, not entirely sure how he was going to phrase this, "…but I was just wonderi—"

"Ah it's moving!" Kenshin suddenly exclaimed, as the cars around them seemed to disappear down the road, and they started on the last bit of their journey again.

The moment had come and gone, and Sano resorted back to staring out the window. He was kinda glad they'd got going again, he suddenly felt rude for even thinking of interfering.

It was only a few more minutes, and as Sano directed him down various little streets, they came to the tall row of apartments that housed Sanosuke's home. Kenshin pulled up just outside and switched off the engine, the low rumble coming to a stop and silence filling the air again.

"Which one is yours?" Kenshin asked, leaning forward to get a better look out the windscreen.

"The top one, it's got a good view over Tokyo but…it is kinda small."

The street itself wasn't that good, piles of rubbish dotted about the pavements, water drains that desperately needed draining, and graffiti on every wall you could possibly see. The large building where Sano's own apartment was in was very dull, gravel grey walls and a broken glass door.

Kenshin looked worried.

Sano noticed this and laughed, "Oh don't worry, it's better than it looks trust me!"

Kenshin looked at him, but the smile on his face said it was alright, so Kenshin smiled back. Sano suddenly felt rooted to his seat. They were facing each other in a very small space, and as the two of them realised how close they were, both looked away at the same time.

"Well, err…thanks for the lift! It's real nice of ya." Sanosuke said, nervousness obvious on his face.

"You're welcome."

Grabbing his rucksack from by his feet and opening the car door, Sano climbed out and turned back around, leaning down slightly so he could see inside the car, "If you follow the road out you shou—"

Sano's eyes went wide and he froze.

Kenshin was kissing him!

He was too stunned to move a single muscle, let alone kiss him back, but his eyes were wide and staring at the now blurry face so close to his. Kenshin had leant across the passenger seat to get close enough, and now his eyes were closed, a faint blush on his cheeks as he kept his lips pressed against Sanosuke's for just a little bit longer. Sano's heart beat loudly against his chest…Kenshin was…Kenshin was….

He felt faint.

Kenshin's lips were soft and warm against his own, but before his brain could really get in to the situation, Kenshin pulled away, facing back out the windscreen so as not to look at him in the eye. Sano stayed leaned over for a minute in total shock, before moving slowly to stand up straight, eyes just as wide as they had been before.

Kenshin smiled shyly, that blush even redder than it had been just now, "That's a proper thank you for the other night." He said gently, and without another word, he leant back over to shut the passenger door, started up the engine, and drove down the dishevelled street and out of sight.

A few moments later and Sano found he could move his body again, his breath having caught in his throat, and the deepest blush he'd ever had on his cheeks. Breathing in short, sharp breaths as his heart rate began to return to normal, he slowly raised a finger to his lips, wanting to feel more of what he'd just been given, and unbelieving that it had just happened. Slowly lowering his arm again, he stared out into the street, eyes not looking at anything but the image of Kenshin's blushing face burned into his mind.

"…I need a cold shower."

* * *

**The Next Morning….**

Kenshin wandered down the maze of corridors heading to his office, holding another armful of books as he went. He walked slowly, head lowered, the buzz of morning students laughing and talking falling deaf on his ears as his mind was lost in dejected thoughts.

He couldn't stop him.

Saito, he…

Kenshin closed his eyes briefly to push back the thought of what Saito had done when he had found him waiting for him last night after dropping Sanosuke off home. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't stop him. He'd just have to learn to live with it and get on in life.

Unlocking his office door and walking inside, Kenshin dumped his books on his desk and went to open his window, letting some air in the stuffy office after being closed up for so many hours. Walking back round the other side of his desk with his back to the door, Kenshin picked up some of the books he'd placed there and flipped through them, seeing which ones he would need for today's lectures and assignments, ignoring the pain at his lower back. However his eyes wandered up to the sword hanging above his window, the polished silver sheath glimmering softly. His eyes saddened…maybe if he had that at home…perhaps he could have used it again…

'_Knock knock'_

Kenshin glanced to his door then back to his books, "Come in." he said, and the door opened. Kenshin noticed the faint giggling of girls outside his door as the person who had knocked walked in.

He turned around, and couldn't conceal the "Oro!" that escape him.

* * *

**The previous night… **

Kenshin walked into the oak walled elevator and turned, pressing the black and silver button that had the number 5 on it, the metal doors sliding shut. Leaning back against one of the side railings as the elevator made its way up to his apartment, Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed softly.

What was he doing? Kissing a student? One he'd barely known for only a few hours at that. But…Sanosuke Sagara…was he really just grateful to him for that night? Is that the only reason he had kissed him? Kenshin shook his head at his own thought, that was ridiculous. He'd never gone around kissing people just to thank them for things before. Kenshin smiled softly, a very small blush colouring the tops of his cheeks. He'd wanted to kiss him, saying it was a thank you was only to conceal the real reason. But was the real reason because he'd saved him from Saito that night anyway?

After Saito had suggested 'that', Kenshin was up and ready to leave, but Saito had pulled him back again, gripping his arm tightly. It was then that Sanosuke had come running over. Kenshin had prayed that he'd leave them alone, even though he wanted nothing more than to get out of there, he didn't want an innocent stranger to be involved in this. But Sanosuke had been persistent, and Kenshin could tell in Saito's tone of voice that if he didn't stop this 'polite' argument, then…Saito could…Kenshin had to stop it, so he looked up, putting the best smile on his face that he could, saying everything was fine.

He remembered how Sanosuke had stared at him, as he too stared back into those deep chocolate eyes. He saw such a determination there, and for a moment, Kenshin almost couldn't keep the blush back. This young man didn't even know him, but the look in his eyes; it was like he wanted to do anything to make sure he was okay.

He assured him that he was fine, but he had noticed his eyes move to his hand that was clasped to the seat. No matter how much Kenshin had tried to hide it, he still gave away that he needed to get out of there.

But just like Sanosuke, Saito was being just as stubborn as usual and not backing down. He'd been lucky the bouncers had come over…or he'd hate to think what would have happened to Sanosuke. When he had asked him what his name was, Kenshin felt no harm in telling him. After all, they were very unlikely to ever meet again, so it wouldn't be dangerous to him to know his name.

He had thought that really would have been the last time he'd see him, who would have known that a few days later he would be teaching that same young man in his class. He couldn't help himself, as soon as he had seen him, Kenshin's heart rate had shot up. At the time he had thought it was just the overwhelming thanks he wanted to give him for saving him that night…but now…

He had kissed him. Did he really feel something for him so quickly? But he was a teacher, and Sano was a student, did he just make a massive mistake by kissing him?

Kenshin sighed again, peering up at the electronic red letters of the number 5 appearing above the door. Well, whatever the feelings was, he'd have to squash it as soon as possible, he didn't want Sanosuke to ever find out about…

"Saito."

As the elevator doors opened, Kenshin found himself staring at a man standing by his apartment door, cigarette in hand, waiting for him.

"You're late." Saito said, taking a long drag of his cigarette and blowing it out through his nose, "Where have you been?"

Kenshin paused for a moment before walking through the open doors, shutting behind him as the rumble of the elevator returning to the ground floor slowly disappeared. "I just dropped a student off home, that is all." He said, eyes cautious of the man standing before him.

Saito took another drag of his cigarette and turned to look at it, "Oh dear, it would seem I need to throw this away now, you wouldn't be so kind as to let me in your home so I can dispose of it would you?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

It's not like he had a choice.

He walked towards him, not taking his eyes of the seemingly calm man as he passed him, taking his door keys from his pocket. A few moments later the door was open, Kenshin taking his shoes off by the door and letting Saito walk in, those narrow eyes not leaving his form.

Saito had been here many a time before and headed to the kitchen, stubbing the butt of his cigarette out in the bottom of the sink, before running the water to get rid of the rest of it.

"What are you doing here Saito?" Kenshin asked, standing in the second doorway between the kitchen and the lounge.

Saito looked over at him and smiled, "What? No offer of tea? Even a little Sake?" came the sarcastic comment, as Kenshin scowled lightly and turned around, heading through his lounge.

"Perhaps if you would reduce the payment I would be able to afford to get you some Sake for your next visit." He said, turning around and watching Saito through the kitchen doorway, waiting for him to come in and sit down as he always did.

Saito chuckled lightly, "That's a good comeback." He said, walking through the doorway and kneeling down at the glass coffee table.

Kenshin watched him for a moment, wary of his every move, before kneeling down opposite him. There was something different about him in this visit. He seemed to be secretly smirking all the time. What is he thinking?

"Now then," Saito began, resting his clasped hands on the table, "The reason I had come to you this time was after hearing at lunch today that you could not afford to pay me this month, you actually caught me in a good mood. I was feeling generous, so I had come by to tell you that I would be happy to wait until the end of this week for your payment." He paused, and Kenshin frowned suspiciously. "That was until however…" Saito added darkly, "…that you did not show up back here on time." Saito looked across at him, eyes almost smirking on their own.

Kenshin scowled back at him, "As I said before, I was merely taking a student back home."

"Why?" came Saito's immediate question, "I do not recall ever telling you that you were allowed to be home late from work."

Kenshin paused, trying to read where this was going, "I have done nothing for you threaten me with…please tell me what it is you have come here for?"

Saito closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath, and smiling disturbingly, "I was going to let you off until Friday for the payment, but now you've made me annoyed, so I think…'_another_'…form of payment is required." He opened his eyes at the stressed word and looked directly into Kenshin's worried eyes.

"….what kind of payment did you have in mind?" Kenshin asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

Saito closed his eyes again, before slowly standing up. Kenshin immediately got up, defensive to the man he had never trusted.

"If you recall that evening a few nights before…I believe I had suggested something to you that I was most happily to except as payment if you could not reach your quota for the month."

Saito took a step aside of the coffee table, intent on walking towards Kenshin. Kenshin took a step back, eyes suddenly wide. What Saito had suggested that night, was something Kenshin would never, _ever_, concede to do.

"And as I said then also, I will find another way to pay you, your suggestion is not something I am willing to do."

Saito had continued to walk towards him, and Kenshin found himself backed up against a bookcase, looking up at the man towering above him.

Saito leant down, so his little cornered mouse could see the intention in his eyes, "I don't remember saying anything about you being _willing_…"

Kenshin only had time to widen his eyes in panic before Saito grabbed his chin forcefully, one arm wrapping itself tightly around his arms and waist trapping him, pulling him towards him and crushing his mouth down on his own, the split second of shock enough for Saito to evaded his mouth with his tongue.

Kenshin couldn't move. His arms were trapped and his chin was being held so tightly Saito was almost strangling him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to use his smallness to his advantage by slipping down to get out of this death grip, but Saito saw his escape move and twisted one of his arms behind his back. Kenshin yelped as a sharp pain flew up his arm through his shoulder, but Saito through him back hard against the bookcase, several books falling from the top shelf. He leaned in close as Kenshin continued to struggle, but Saito just pulled his arm up further, causing Kenshin to grit his teeth to stop a louder cry to escape him.

Saito chuckled, "Call this your punishment for disobeying me. You said you would come straight home after work, but you didn't. You humiliated me by making me wait another half an hour just to tell you I was going to do you a favour."

"Eurhh," Kenshin groaned quietly through his clenched teeth, "Ever heard of a phone?" Kenshin snapped back, causing the sickening smirk on Saito's face to disappear and replaced by a fearsome one of fury.

Grabbing Kenshin's ponytail half way up, he yanked him away from the wall and threw him through the nearby door that was Kenshin's bedroom. As Saito shut the door behind him, Kenshin, who had fallen on his bed, scrambled over to his bedside phone.

Anyone else Kenshin could fend himself off…but Saito…

"Hold it!"

Just as Kenshin picked up the receiver, Saito had flipped him over on his front, holding one arm above his head, his legs across his own immobilising his whole body. His hand with the phone in was being held by the wrist, stopping him from dialling.

Saito tutted to himself, "Now now Kenshin, you know what happens if you call the police." Saito said softly, speaking into Kenshin's left ear as Kenshin tried to breath from the pillow his head was being pushed into, "If you go to the police, then before they get their hands on me, I'll burn down every place you've ever visited, kill every person you've ever spoken too." Kenshin's arm that was trying to get the phone to his ear stopped struggling, "Every person you know will die…" Saito smirked, "…especially that student you dropped off this afternoon, let's see now, what was his name again?…Oh yes, Sanosuke Sagara wasn't it?"

Kenshin's eyes went wide. How did he know Sano's name? Saito saw this reaction and smiled sickeningly. He squeezed Kenshin's wrist hard, making him flinch and drop the phone he was holding.

"I don't I like the idea of you being with that brat that insulted me that evening…" Saito said, pushing himself down on top of Kenshin's back. Kenshin took a sharp intake of breath at what he felt at the base of his spine, eyes wide, he found himself beginning to panic. Saito sneered in his ear, "...so I think I need to remind you of how big of a favour I'm doing for you in the long run." Kenshin closed his eyes. He knew exactly what Saito was going to say next, "If you don't do as I say…then I'll tell 'them' where you are, you know that. I think the Boss might like to know where his little escapee got to after all these years don't you think?"

"You use that same bribery tactic every time you want something from me Saito." Kenshin growled.

Saito smirked, "Of course I do…" he slowly licked the outer of Kenshin's left ear, making him squirm underneath him, "…because I know you can do nothing but comply." He whispered.

Kenshin could feel his heart rate quicken, this was Saito, and as much as he hated to admit it, there was nothing he could do to stop this. What he said was right. If he didn't do as he said, not only would he tell them, those people from his past, where he was…but he really would hurt so many people just out of spitefulness.

"There must be another way I can pay you?" Kenshin said hopefully trying to keep the desperation out his voice, having stopped any struggle and lying still on the bed, Saito's weight above him.

"No." Saito replied bluntly, "It's nice to have that extra amount of money from you every month…" Saito moved one hand to take the hair tie out of Kenshin's hair, pulling it slowly down letting the red waterfall cascade over his shoulders, "…but you've grown into a very beautiful young man over the years, so I'm sure it will be nice to have some fun with you too."

Kenshin's hand that was pinned above his head clutched onto the edges of his pillow. He couldn't do anything, he _couldn't-do-anything_! He let his eyes fall shut, unable to do anything but pray this would be over with as soon as possible, burying his face into the pillow, his body tense with what he knew would come.

He felt Saito's weight shift above him as he moved down to straddle the backs of his thighs. A cold hand ran up underneath his overly large jumper, feeling the soft skin hiding beneath it. Moving his hand around underneath, Saito pushed the jumper up a little further to expose the delicate, pale skin of his back. Kenshin kept his eyes firmly closed, not moving. If there wasn't anything he could do to stop him, then he was damn well going to be as difficult as he could be by not co-operating and refusing to move or make any noise. Hopefully Saito might get bored if he didn't react and stop.

Saito's hand found its way a little lower to Kenshin's belt buckle, swift fingers undoing the clasp and threading it through, throwing it behind him to the floor. He leered down at his obedient little puppy, leaning down and wrapping one arm around his waist.

"Kneel up." He said in his ear, but Kenshin didn't move.

Already knowing that he wouldn't comply, Saito used the arm around him to yank him upwards abruptly, catching him off guard as he fell back a little, half kneeling, half sitting in Saito's lap. Kenshin caught the other hand that had gone for his groin in the confusion and dug his fingernails in harshly, causing Saito to snap his arm back hissing through his teeth.

Grabbing Kenshin by his loose hair, he thrust him forward hard, his head smashing against one of the metal bars of the bed's headrest, and Kenshin fell forward back down to the bed, head spinning.

"You fool," Saito growled, as Kenshin held his head with both hands, his world spinning behind his eyes. Saito once again grabbed Kenshin's hair and pulled hard to one side, making him turn over on to his back, "I'm having you and you can't do anything to stop me." He snarled, crawling on top of him and hooking his fingers under Kenshin's waistband, snapping his trousers and boxers down away from his small body in one quick swoop.

Kenshin tried to look up at the man who was touching him in places that made him want to flinch away and hide, but every time he opened his eyes, all that met him was a blurry image of the man assaulting him. He felt something thick and warm trickle down his forehead, and a shaky hand wiped it away, the obscured colour of red on his hands. He didn't realise how hard Saito had smashed his head against that bar, and a wave of nausea suddenly washed over him, his body trying to give in to the blackness that wanted to consume him.

He could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head as suddenly another pain shot through his body, this time starting from much lower down, burning up his spine like a match being struck. He could feel his body moving back and forth, his head hitting one of the metal bars of his bed in the exact spot Saito had smashed him against, over and over and over again, making it feel as though pain was coming from every direction. A heat wave seemed to rush over him, his breaths coming in small desperate gasps, foreign hands violating his shaken form, and the blood dripping from his head injury seeping into the pillowcase.

"That's a good boy…" came a panting voice, and as one last explosion of pain coursed through his body, Kenshin passed out.

* * *

It was the faint murmur of running water that he thought awoke him, and Kenshin slowly opened his eyes to the darkness of his room. He was facing on his front, head resting to one side on the pillowcase, dry blood causing strands of his ruffled hair to stick together. He lay there, un-moving, staring at his bed side clock with dead eyes, the thought process of reading the time '10.14pm' slowly entering his tired mind. He lay there, still, his breathing quiet as he closed his eyes, willing the throbbing pain in his head to go away…and the even worse throbbing pain in between his legs to go first.

Saito had actually gone through with it…even though he'd passed out…he still…

That wave of nausea returned, but this time not because he'd been knocked out. Swallowing hard to keep it at bay, Kenshin slowly brought one hand up to his face and covered it; trying to push away what memories he did have of the last evening away from his mind.

The running water of the shower, that he now he realised had been what had awoken him, stopped, and Kenshin let his arm fall loosely over the side of the bed, uncaring, as he stared lifelessly back out to the wall, his eyes dull in the darkness.

Saito soon entered his vision after coming out from the bathroom, his black suit trousers from earlier back on, his shirt and jacket flung over his shoulder, hair dripping wet. He saw Kenshin's emotionless expression and smirked, placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. Walking over to the other side of the bed, Saito sat down, Kenshin's back to him, and turned on the small bedside lamp, letting the faint amount of light fill that corner of the room. He sat there and put on his shirt, doing the buttons up half way.

He turned over to smile at the broken soul laid out before him, the covers barely coming up to his waist, as he lay there naked, bruises starting to form around his hips. His long red hair lay in a tangled mess across the pillows, his breathing slow and deadly quiet. Saito moved across and gently brushed away his hair from his face, which still lay against the pillow unmoving, staring at the wall ahead of him. He traced a finger over one line of his scar and down to his neck, and he lent down, tenderly licking a trail of dry blood that followed his jaw line.

Kenshin didn't even blink, didn't even flinch, he didn't care.

"You can never escape from me." Saito whispered in his ear, "You're my little puppet on a string Kenshin…your very life belongs to me." Saito breathed in the scent of Kenshin's blood before licking his lips, sitting up straight and getting up off the bed, pulling his jacket over his shoulders.

He walked over to the door that led back to the lounge and stopped, turning back around to take another look at his handiwork. Saito took a drag of his cigarette, his eyes gleaming, "If you find you cannot pay me again…I am more than happy to except this as payment."

With that he turned and left, leaving Kenshin alone, cold, and falling further and further into depression. When he heard the front door close, Kenshin barely noticed the tears that started to fall from his eyes, dripping off his nose and cheeks as he laid there, his heart as well as everything else aching, having to except the awful truth of what had happened and the truth of Saito's words.

His little puppet on a string eh? Yeah…he knew…he knew the truth…Saito's puppet on a string. He'd never be able to escape from him, because no matter how much he'd want it….how much he'd desperately want it…there was no way he was ever going to cut those strings.

Kenshin slowly raised both hands to his face, to hide the ashamed tears that flowed, and curling up in a small, cowering ball, wished…of all things…

That Sano was here.

* * *

**Present time…back in Kenshin's office…**

"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed, eyes wide at the large bouquet of red and white flowers that was suddenly in his face.

He peered up over them to see Sanosuke standing the other side of them, face blushing and threatening to punch the students who had followed him all the way to Kenshin's office and refusing to leave him alone as he did this.

"Sanosuke? What…?" Kenshin began, as Sano gave up on the students determined to watch and sighed, turning around to face Kenshin again.

Peering down at the smaller red head, looking at the wide violet eyes staring up at him, Sano closed his eyes as to not make the blush on his face even more apparent, "Well...you know, I was thinking about this last night and well…guys, don't normally go around kissing other guys as thanks, and so…I guessed that you maybe…might…like me...so, I thought, maybe we could…well, you know, we could be…so I…" Sano sighed and gave up on his explanation, ignoring the wolf whistles from the aggravating people outside trying to peer in, and just held out the flowers to Kenshin's hand, "…I got you some flowers?"

As Kenshin stared at Sano, the voices from outside the open door continued.

"Whooo hoo!"

"The new guys gay!"

"I wanna see I wanna see!"

"Stop shoving!"

A low growl escaped Sanosuke's throat and with his left foot, hooked it around the edge of the open door and slammed it shut, knocking some poor girl back into the crowd causing a dominos effect of falling students to pile up outside.

At last they were alone, and Sano knew he must look so nervous. Blushing was something he'd never done until he'd met Kenshin. He wasn't used to it and didn't know how to act. "Err yeah…I, don't really know the kind of things you like yet…but you can't really go wrong with flowers." He laughed nervously.

He peered down at him, and Kenshin was still staring at him, eyes still wide. He peered at the flowers that were being passed to him, and an overwhelming emotion seemed to pass through his eyes. Taking the flowers, Kenshin placed them to one side on his desk, and not saying a word, took a step towards him, leant up on his tip toes to gain some extra height, and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Sano's neck and not letting go.

Sano's eyes were wide again at the once again unexpected kiss, but also for another reason. This wasn't the same kind of kiss he'd given him yesterday, a sweet and tender kiss on the lips, this time, Kenshin almost seemed urgent, a desperate kiss. His tongue swept across the inside of Sano's mouth, pressing his body as close to his as he could get, one hand buried in the back of his hair, the other grasping onto his shirt. After the initial shock had faded, Sano wrapped his arms around Kenshin's waist and his eyes closed, kissing him back deeply, relishing in this feeling of having that once in a life time beauty he'd seen a few days before locked in his arms.

If he hadn't been so lost in his love for him, he would have noticed the small tear that escaped Kenshin's eye, falling down his cheek and landing quietly on Sano's shoulder, disappearing into the fabric, along with any lingering thoughts he had of Saito Hajime.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Angel

**Chapter 3: Angel**

Sano had no idea how long he held Kenshin in his arms for, but when his brain decided to return to reality, he found his little redhead tucked under his chin, arms wrapped around him, eyes blissfully closed. Sano was sure Kenshin must be able to hear his heart beating through his chest considering he could hear it ringing in his own ears.

What a kiss!

Sano raised one hand and placed it at the back of Kenshin's head, slowly stroking down his silky hair, desperately wanting to take out that hair tie and see his hair flowing about him just like he had that night at the club. Sano sighed softly, he was so cute, he didn't want to let him go.

"I'm sorry." came the voice from his chest. He felt Kenshin release his arms from around him and found those violet eyes looking up at him once again. "I am not usually this direct at all, that I am not." he smiled timidly.

"Oh…heh, I don't mind." _Believe me, I definitely don__'__t mind!_

Kenshin's timid smile turned into a true one. For a minute there he thought Sano might walk away. He'd practically just thrown himself at him, and was afraid he might have scared him off. But seeing him just walking in with those flowers, that innocent bumbling speech just about asking him if he could be with him, Kenshin couldn't help himself. The very same person he wished could have been there last night was standing right in front of him, that naïve look on his face showing nothing but embarrassment, but determined to give him these flowers despite the laughing students outside. He had to kiss him, and when he did, Kenshin felt like crying. After what happened last night, he just wanted to get lost in someone who would love him, and it looked as though heaven had come knocking on his door, literally.

_Do you believe in love in first sight?_

Kenshin stared up at the young man that after only a day of knowing he had grown so attached too, and smiled. Love at first sight?

Maybe.

"So err…does that mean it's a yes?" asked a shy sounding Sano, wanting to either walk away from the embarrassment or take Kenshin in his arms again and kiss him. Either one, he didn't mind right now, he just couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. Kenshin had been standing there doing nothing but staring at him since he pulled away, and Sano felt really awkward with out knowing for sure what was going on between them.

Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them slowly, now his turn for a shy smile, "If that's what you'd like?"

"…Really?" Sano exclaimed wide-eyed, after the momentary shock of those words sinking in.

Kenshin chuckled cutely at the surprised reaction, "Yes."

Wow! He'd actually said yes! Sano didn't know what to do, he just stood there, almost gawping at the pretty redhead smiling up at him, before a thought suddenly managed to make its way forward.

"How about we go on a date tonight?" he asked, "Cos I think we've skipped a few chapters forward." He said anxiously. He'd known him a day and they'd already kissed twice! Not that he was complaining or anything.

"Alright. But I'm afraid I'm a little busy this evening, that I am."

"How about tomorrow?" Sano said excitedly, wanting this as soon as possible.

Kenshin tried not to laugh. "Ok. Where would you like to go?"

Sanosuke opened his mouth to suggest that really nice western restaurant that had opened up in town, but suddenly realised that that really nice western restaurant happened to also be one of the most expensive ones around, and of course…he was a student.

"Errrrr…" he began, racking his brains to try and think of somewhere else that was nice but also conveniently cheep.

Kenshin could see he looked a little stumped, and smiled, "Why don't we go back to the bar where we first met?"

Sano blinked down at him, "Yea- oh, no wait, I'm working there tomorrow." Sano slumped slightly.

"I don't mind." Kenshin said, picking up the books he'd placed on his desk, "I'll just sit at the bar with you, that I will." He smiled warmly.

"Really?" Sano asked, surely that wouldn't be much fun for Kenshin, after all he'd just be sitting there while Sano served the customers, and if Kamatari was there he'd most likely bug the hell out of him all night too.

"Really." Kenshin smiled, "What are your working times?"

"Er… it's 9.30 to 1.30." Sano said, as he watched Kenshin searched around on his desk for second before picking up a small pile of papers, and then turning back to him.

"I'll give you a lift back afterwards if you like. I'd feel bad leaving in my car while you walk off alone. I'll go in at about 10 o'clock and stay with you until your shift is over, that ok?"

Sano stared at him. He was really going to stay with him? Till 1.30? And give him a lift home too? In the middle of the night…dark…alone…together…

_Oh my._

Sano gulped in anticipation, "Yeah, that's great!"

Kenshin had finished collecting the things he needed to his first lesson of the day, and stood back in front of Sano. There was suddenly an awkward silence between them, and Kenshin kept peering up at him through his eyelashes, then looking away.

"Right, well I guess, I better go…..umm…" Sano said awkwardly, just as he caught Kenshin peering up at him again, and before the sane side of him could stop him, Sano quickly leant down a little a gave him a quick kiss on the lips, not giving him enough time to react, and quickly opened the office door, running into the seemingly hundreds of students that had gathered outside.

As the shouting and excited squeals from the students was blocked out a little by Kenshin's office door that had swung back shut, Kenshin stared at that door with a blush on his cheeks, and a shy smile to his lips.

* * *

With Kenshin's popularity amongst the female students, the rumour of him and Sano being together had spread quickly, those students who had been outside his office at the time being tackled for information. Luckily for Sano, the only thing they had seen was him bringing flowers, he'd shut the door in their faces before they saw anything 'else'.

It was a mixed reaction with the female students. Half of them had always suspected that their little History teacher was gay (the ones who loved Aoshi), and was hoping with all their hearts that it was true, although without absolute confirmation no one could be sure. The other half (the ones who loved Kenshin), had spent the rest of the morning either crying or putting on denial that their little cutie could never like any other guys, pushing the confirmed memory of Sano bringing him flowers out of their mind, after all, no one had actually seen Kenshin _accept _the flowers from him.

Sano however, was the only one walking around with a small secret smirk planted on his lips. No one had seen Kenshin kiss him, no one had seen them arranging their night out together, and he was damn well gonna keep it that way! Seeing the distressed looks on some of these girls' faces was just too funny! No matter how much people bugged him, Sano just smiled mysteriously, punching the guys who'd suddenly decided that because he was 'gay' he obviously couldn't put up a fight if they picked on him.

They were soon proved wrong.

So, after a morning of constant questions, Sano sat down in the lunch hall with his tray of college culinary delights…only to be bombarded with more questions. To his right sat Yahiko, edged to his seat away from Sano unbelieving his luck in life! First his best friend is a girl, and now he seemed to have picked up a gay guy as well! To Yahiko's right sat Kaoru, one of the many, many girls who had moped around the whole morning crying, and seeing Sano in the flesh had made a fresh batch of tears come wailing down her face.

Sano sat there leaning one elbow on the table, picking at his food, with a very fed up glare on his face ignoring all the students that had turned around to look at him asking those non-stop questions. Or rather, just one question.

"Well! Are you and Kenshin going out or what?"

This same question was asked in a variety of ways, including the fairly innocent one of: "Did he accept the flowers?" to the very straightforward one of: "You went home in Kenshin's car yesterday, did you two get it on?"

Sano had made sure to punch the guy who had asked him that one.

So, after going to and from Nurse Takani's office to apologise for the black eyes he'd given out this morning, Sano sat trying to ignore all the faces staring at him and whispering.

"Look err…" Yahiko started, as Sano continued to glare at a girl who was intent on glaring back, before she burst into giggles and turned to her friend, "Do me two favours okay?" Sano looked over to him. "Ok, one, don't get any ideas with me-"

"-Don't have to worry about that." Sano quickly interjected.

Yahiko let a small growl of annoyance escape at the interruption, but resisted from any comment, "And two, don't end up like Mr Saito."

Sano froze, "…Mr Saito?"

"Hajime Saito, he's part of the CBC: College Board Council," said Kaoru, sniffing slightly and wiping away her tears with her sleeve, "He comes round once or twice a week to make sure everything's running smoothly, and he has a huge crush on Kenshin."

"Yeah, but he's really creepy and Kenshin really doesn't like him," Yahiko finished off, "…at least, he doesn't seem too. He always goes really quiet after he sees him."

Sano found the anger boiling up inside him, this guy was sounding all too familiar, could it really be the Saito he knew? "The guy doesn't happen to have gelled back hair and really thin eyes does he?" he said through clenched teeth, as he glared down at his food.

Yahiko blinked up at him, "Yeah…have you met him already? Some say he used to work for the Yakuza, but I don't see how the college would employ someo-"

The students around them yelped in surprise as Sano brought his fists down hard and hit the table, making the trays on it rattle. They all went quiet as Sano sat there fuming, and the stupid thing was, he still didn't know why! He still had no idea what Saito was doing, but whatever it was, just the thought of it making Kenshin sad was driving him mad! He didn't want Kenshin to be sad, he wanted to see him smile!

"Oh, hey, speak of the devil."

Sano looked back at Yahiko, then turned to follow his line of sight. There, standing next to Kenshin who had just walked into the hall, was Hajime Saito. The look on Kenshin's face was different than the one he'd seen yesterday just before he nearly ran into Saito. The one yesterday looked slightly angry, with a mix of worry etched on his features, this one…this one Kenshin looked almost… terrified. He was standing in the lunch line, and was trying to edge away from Saito without being to obvious to the people around him, but Saito would just walk up behind him every time…a little too closely for Sano's liking.

"He's such a pervert." Yahiko commented, before looking away from them and digging into his food.

Sano wasn't paying attention to Yahiko though, he just glared fiercely at Saito, daring him to try anything with Kenshin, so much as a hand on his shoulder and he'd rip him to shreds! If they had been friends, Sano wouldn't have taken any closeness to heart, but it was too damn well obvious Kenshin didn't want him there, so one finger on any part of him and Saito would be spending the next month in recuperation, that Sano promised!

Suddenly though, almost as if he had read his thoughts, Saito's eyes swiftly moved towards him, and the two locked eyes with each other, Kenshin looking to one side desperately trying to ignore the man standing so close behind him. Time seemed to stop for a moment as that strange knowing smirk appeared on Saito's face once again, before breaking eye contact, saying something to Kenshin, and turning around wandering back out the hall.

Sano looked at Kenshin, who seemed to stand there looking lost for a moment, before he looked up, and blinked in surprise as he found Sano's eyes looking at him from those few tables down. Sano tried to make his frowning angry face disappear, he didn't want Kenshin to think he was angry at him, but he just couldn't make it go. Even at this distance, he could see the sadness in Kenshin's eyes. He wanted to run up there and hug him, telling him that whatever it was that made him look so sad, that it would be all right, he'd make it all go away. But before his legs could move, Kenshin smiled at him, a smile trying to cover up that sadness, and turned around back out the hall.

So, Hajime Saito worked for the college council huh? At least he now knew why he was wandering around here yesterday. Sano was determined to find out what he was doing to Kenshin, but the question was, could he find the heart to come right out and ask Kenshin what was going on?

* * *

Sano stepped outside into the greying skies after college and walked over to where Kenshin's car had been parked yesterday. He was hoping he'd get to see him before he went home, as he hadn't had a lesson with him today, but to no avail. The space was empty. Disappointed, Sano slung his rucksack over one shoulder and headed out the gates, back on his 40 minute walk home.

"Sanosuke Sagara, what a coincidence."

Sano look to his right past the driveway of the house he'd just past to see Saito leaning against a small white stone wall, a trail of smoke rising from the cigarette he held.

Sano looked at him for a moment with quite uninterested eyes, before suddenly, a fearsome glare swept across his features and he lunged at the man, punching out quickly with his right fist. Saito however barely even blinked as he moved easily out of the way, but Sano wasn't put off. He quickly bounced back and turned around, aiming another punch at Saito who again stepped out of the way.

"Are you going to be doing this all evening or can I say what I came here to tell you?" Saito said bluntly, as Sano snapped around once again ready to attack. Saito took a drag of his cigarette as Sano stood there, arms tense and fists clenched, slightly raised ready to defend himself if this guy tried anything.

"I'm not working at the bar now and it's out of college hours," Sano said, "I don't have to be polite to you, I can beat the crap outta you any day. What the fuck do you want?"

Saito blew the offending smoke out his nose and dropped the cigarette to the ground, stubbing it out on the heal of his shoe. "I simply wanted to meet you." He said calmly, taking a step towards him making Sano raise his fists a little more in a warning.

"Why?" Sano demanded.

Saito smiled at him casually, "I wanted to meet the young idiot that my Kenshin seems to have grown so attached too so quickly."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sano said, his voice low and threatening.

Saito continued to smile at him, his thin eyes closed in that smile, "Oh I think you do," he said, taking another step towards him, "I think you imagine yourself to be pretty lucky to have found someone like Kenshin. Perhaps score a few lifts home every evening? Someone so willing to just throw themselves at you too, and yes, I wonder what his favourite flowers are after all?"

Sano frowned a little worried, how did he…how did he know all that?

Saito's friendly smile disappeared when he opened his eyes, fixing Sano with a serious glare as he took yet another step towards him, this time Sano not stepping back. "But my friend, as lucky as you think you are…you do not know the _real _Kenshin. No matter how much you convince yourself that you love him, you'll only be loving a shell without knowing the truth." Saito stopped and stood directly in front of Sano, who looked at him strangely, wondering who the heck this guy really was…and _what _truth? "I'm giving you advice, and I'd advise you to take it. Forget about Kenshin. What you see…is not what you get. I'm doing this as a favour, so don't be disrespectful and turn it down."

"What makes you think I want any favours from you?"

Saito closed his eyes again, and chuckled, "Because, when it comes to Kenshin, and even more so with me…" he leant forward a little towards him, to make sure he got his point across, "You have no idea what you're dealing with kid. Stop seeing Kenshin. If you do, everything will be fine, you won't see me again."

With that, he stepped back, took another cigarette, and turned to walk away, lighting it as he went.

"Hey!" Sano called out after him, and he stopped, "Is that it?" Sano challenged, "You haven't even given me a proper reason!" he shouted after him, "There not a dog in hell's chance that I'm giving up on Kenshin, and it's pretty damn obvious that he doesn't like you, so whatever feelings you have for him I'd advise _you _to go and pin them on someone else!" he mimicked, grinning to himself inside that that should ruffle the guys feathers.

Strangely enough though, instead of being angry, Saito started to laugh. Turning around, his laughs fading, he smiled back at him, "You know kid, if we had met under different circumstances, I think I would have liked you." He stopped smiling and fixed him with a death glare, "But this has nothing to do with whatever pathetic excuse you've come up with about me in your head. This is basic fact. Keep away from Kenshin, and you won't get hurt. It's quite simple. I'm sure even a knucklehead like you can understand that." He turned again and started to walk away, "I don't give second chances!" he yelled back, "Have a pleasant walk home Mr Sagara."

"FUCK OFF!" was Sano's simple answer to that.

Clenching his fists at his side, he whammed one into the stonewall Saito had been leaning on, ignoring the small amount of blood that slid down his fingers. The nerve of that guy! Who the hell does he think he is? Stay away from Kenshin? Fat chance!

"Bring on your worst." Sano said to himself, "I've beaten up so many people in the past I can't even remember how many, so don't think I'm gonna be an easy target for you, whoever the hell you are."

_-__"__Some say he used to work for the Yakuza__"__-_

Sano thought back to what Yahiko had said, and if that rumour turned out to be true, then that still didn't make a difference. If Saito worked for the Yakuza, then that meant he'd got Kenshin involved in something bad, and if he thought that would make him stay away from him? Ha, no way! If Kenshin's in trouble, the last thing Sano would do is walk away. No, whatever was going on, Sano was determined to make sure he'd be there for Kenshin whenever he needed him.

Stay away?

He was going to get as close as possible!

* * *

As Saito arrived back at his own apartment the other side of Tokyo, he threw his jacket across one lone wooden kitchen chair, and walked towards the back of his home. At the end of a corridor leading towards the two bedrooms and the bathroom, he took a key from his pocket to the door at the very end. Placing the key in the lock and turning it, Saito entered into a windowless, dark room, that held no light except the faint glow emanating from the dozens of computer screens dotted around the small room, one chair in the middle with a desk in front. Closing the door behind him and switching on a lamp that was on the desk, Saito sat down in the black leather armchair in the middle and relaxed back, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath.

He wasn't a spiteful man by nature, he gave people one chance, which was more than the other people in his line of work would give to complete strangers. The young idiot would take his advice, or he'd regret the very day he met both himself and Kenshin.

Saito smiled at that name. Kenshin. What a delightful little turn of events. Kenshin was already having trouble paying his rent, and had even resorted to using candles in the evening to save on electricity, so getting his 'extra special treat' next month should be easy.

How did he know this you ask?

Saito opened one eye to peer across at the computer screen in front of him, to which a bath robed-clad Kenshin was currently standing in his bathroom, the bath tub full of still water, and lighting the last of the six candles giving the white and peach bathroom a warm glow. The rest of the screens showed various others rooms, the kitchen, the lounge, the bedroom, the study, there was one showing the corridor outside his apartment, showing the steps that led down from outside, one in his office at the college, and even one in his car.

Some would call it an obsession, and as Kenshin let his bath robe slip to the floor, his waist length red hair flowing around him licking at his skin, the candle light giving his exposed body an inviting glow amongst the flickering shadows, and completely unaware of the man spying on his naked form, Saito smiled.

He was inclined to agree.

* * *

Kenshin slowly sank into the warm water of his bath, the scented oil he had put in it swirling around him, his hair flaying out on the waters surface. Leaning back so the water came just under his chin, Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed softly, letting his skin soak up the warmth.

As much as he had wanted to go out with Sano this evening, he didn't think he could take sitting down for so long, not right now, not after last night. He'd just wanted to come home, run a bath, and just stay there for hours, letting the aches and various sharp pains melt away. He's been stupid really, going to work the very next day after that, but staying at home would have just depressed him further, and worry him that Saito might return. At least if he saw him in the college he knew he couldn't do anything there, and besides, if he hadn't have gone in this morning, he wouldn't have got to kiss Sano like that.

Kenshin smiled lightly, sinking into the water a little further at the memory. Thinking of Sano always seemed to make him smile. He really would have liked to go with him this evening, but then again, saying to go tomorrow made him have something to look forward to.

He'd just relax this evening, let his body heal from the onslaught, and go to sleep.

He leant his head slightly to the left and stared across at the vanilla candle he'd placed on top of the wicker wash bin. He watched its single dancing flame, the shadows playing around the room. He blinked slowly, tired, feeling his eyelids growing heavier as he blinked slowly again, opening them barely before shutting them completely, getting lost in the relaxing sensations around him.

* * *

_We scream in pain__…__that look of terror and utter shock on your face. Ashamed__…__we feel so ashamed of you, and yet__…__sad. Sad that the one day we could see our son__…__the son we lost so many years ago__…__would also be our last day of life. Our hands reach out__…__come here__…__we feel ashamed, but__…__it__'__s not your fault__…__we abandoned you to save our own lives__…__we deserve this fate. Don__'__t cry__…__you do not know us__…__you don__'__t need to cry for us__…__it__'__s our fault you turned out like this. Ashamed__…__we__'__re so ashamed__…__.of ourselves__…__our darling Kenshin__…_

Kenshin awoke with a start, catching himself as he slipped a little in the bath. He blinked stupidly for a minute, returning out of the dream world and realising where he was. The bath water around him was cold, how long had he been in there? He had never fallen asleep in the bath before.

Suddenly the doorbell to his apartment rang through the walls, and then again quickly afterwards. He realised it must have been that that woke him up, and that someone must have been waiting there for a quite a while. Pushing himself up out the bath, Kenshin grabbed the deep red towel-dressing gown hanging on the back of the door and wrapped it around him, pulling his dripping hair over his right shoulder. Blowing out the two candles that were still left alight and switching on the bedroom light outside the door, He padded out the bathroom, the doorbell still ringing. Hurrying through the kitchen, Kenshin looked through the spy hole in his door to see who it was. His eyes widened in surprise at who he saw, and unlocked the door.

"Megumi…Aoshi." He said surprised, the college Nurse and English teacher standing there smiling back at him.

* * *

"So you're back! Did you have a nice ski-ing holiday?" came Kenshin's voice from his bedroom, as Megumi and Aoshi waited in the lounge for him to get dressed.

"Mmm…" Aoshi said, a little unenthusiastically, "I suppose so, yes."

Kenshin recognised that tone, "Miss Misao didn't follow you again did she?"

Megumi laughed, "A young girl in love does what she can!"

Aoshi glared at her, "It's called stalking, and it's not doing anything for her education, I'm going to have to talk to her again."

Kenshin came back out of his bedroom, wet hair tied back in its ponytail, loose jeans and a v-neck sweater on, and a smile on his face, "Oh she's not doing any harm, that she's not! And I expect she enjoyed the holiday too, although I would try and convince her to graduate this year."

As Megumi began to pick on Aoshi about being too soft around Misao, Kenshin sat on the backs of his legs, curling up on the puffy armchair he had, right angled to the matching sofa where his two guests sat.

Megumi and Aoshi had been so kind to him over the years. He had lived with them since he was 11 years old, and the two siblings had always treated him as their little brother. They had never pried, never asked why they found him on their doorstep that night, barely alive, covered in blood with nothing but a reverse bladed sword lying on the grass next to him.

Kenshin owed so much to these two, he'd found a family with them, and he loved both of them dearly for looking after him all those years ago. The two of them were actually half brother and sister, same mother, but when Aoshi's father had died he came to live with his mother, new father, and half sister Megumi, hence why they had different surnames.

When they were growing up together, Megumi always used to get hounded by the local boys, and said if she ever did get married, she'd make Kenshin the best man as she knew they'd be no point in asking her brother. Even if he did agree to do to it the guy never smiled! She'd want someone happy and cute to do it, and so Kenshin it would be. It was true that Aoshi could be a moody man at the best of times, but he had always been protective of his older sister, and had been there to comfort Kenshin several times when he was little and would wake up in the middle of the night terrified at a random nightmare of his past.

He had never told them anything about his past, pretended he had amnesia, it was an easy escape. The only thing he had told them was that he was an orphan, that much was true, he'd never known his parents…that was until…

"Anyway Ken," said Megumi, snapping Kenshin out of his thoughts, "I don't see why you should be telling my irritable little brother to how to handle his students when you seem to be having a little trouble of your own!" she said, wagging a finger at him playfully.

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked.

"Sanosuke Sagara! That new student that started yesterday!"

There was silent pause between the group, before Aoshi turned towards his sister, keeping his eyes on Kenshin, "…is he blushing?"

Megumi started to giggle at Kenshin's stunned face, "I knew it! So those rumours _were _true!" she said, before fixing him with a motherly stare as if about to tell off her child, "Kenshin you should know better! Now out with it! How far have you two got?"

"ORO?" said an even wider eyed and deeper blushing Kenshin.

You could practically see Megumi's scheming mind at work, determined to tease Kenshin about this new relationship. "Well he's certainly different than that other boy you were seeing when you were 18, Soujirou, he was as a quiet and kind and smiling, and now this one! Do you have any idea how many people I've treated today for black eyes and bruises after he'd punched them?" Kenshin sat looking sheepishly up at his 'sister', feeling strangely enough like a student getting told off, "Now the fact that he's a student isn't the thing that bothers me…" she fixed him with a glare, but there was a definite smirk underneath it, "…it's that I had to find out about this from a rumour and you didn't even tell me you'd found someone else!" she chirped.

Kenshin smiled nervously, "Well…there's nothing to tell really, I've only known him for a few days."

"That's not the point! I'm your sister! You tell me everything or I spread the rumour of what I found you 'reading' when you were 15!"

"MEGUMI!" Kenshin suddenly exploded, face beat red as Aoshi rolled his eyes and sat back, staring out a near by window, "You know I didn't know what that was! Hiko said it would be useful to read and leant it to me! I didn't know it was one of 'those' magazines that I most certainly did not!"

Megumi placed a hand to her mouth and laughed, it was so easy to tease her little brother. "So now's your chance to tell me. Come on! What's been happening between you two? Have you kissed?"

Kenshin waved his hands in front of him frantically, seemingly unable to get rid of the blush on his cheeks, "Wait a minute I don't really-"

"Have you done something more?" Megumi asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

"NAHHA AHH, n-no I-"

"I'm going to make some tea." Aoshi interrupted, not wanting to know the end of this conversation and walked over into the kitchen, leaving a sly and teasing Megumi, and a still blushing Kenshin who looked as those he was about to pass out from the rush of blood to his head.

* * *

Aoshi and Megumi stayed for almost three hours. They had ordered take out pizza for dinner, surprisingly Aoshi's treat, and had caught up on the goings on in theirs lives in general, Megumi every once in a while asking Kenshin how far he'd got with Sanosuke, trying to catch him out, but failing to her annoyance every time.

So now at 11pm, Megumi reluctantly sighed, saying they should probably make their way back to their homes. Having shared a car to get here, Megumi bear hugged her little Kenshin as a goodbye, even though they'd probably see each other tomorrow anyway, and went to get the car parked round the back of the building, leaving Aoshi to stay with Kenshin for the moment by the steps at the front of the building

As Aoshi waited for Megumi to return, he glanced across at Kenshin, who was staring up the sky, looking at small group of stars that managed to shine through a gap in the graying clouds. Looking back at the road in front of him, Aoshi sighed. Turning to his right, he grabbed a surprised Kenshin in a hug, Kenshin completely not expecting that from him and stood there rigidly still.

"Look," Aoshi began, holding his little brother tightly, "Whatever your relationship is with this student, just keep one thing in mind." Kenshin listened, "I remember how terrified you used to look after waking up from those nightmares when we first found you…so just ask yourself one thing. Whatever your past might have been, it was obviously something devastating for you. If you have sort of feeling for this boy…do you really want him caught up in that past?"

The silent reaction that accompanied that comment was interrupted by Megumi's car that arrived out in front of them.

"My goodness! Now that's a scene I need a camera for. Aoshi actually hugging someone!" she said through her open window, as Aoshi released Kenshin from his arms and scowled down as his sister, walking round the other side of the car.

He paused before he opened the door, taking another knowing look at Kenshin, who looked back at him with a slightly worried frown. Nodding his head gently, Aoshi opened the door and stepped inside, telling Megumi to please drive with both her hands on the wheel as she drove off waving to Kenshin outside her window.

Kenshin stood there, a little bewildered now on what to think. A small droplet of rain splashed down on his cheek, and he blinked, looking back up at the clouds.

He hadn't thought of that…his past…what would Sanosuke's reaction be if he found out? He remembered telling Soujirou about his past. He had truly thought he'd be the one, always smiling, so sweet, he had loved him so much….but the look on his face when he had told him his past…that cute and innocent face…it had never looked so terrified of him.

Soujirou didn't need to say anything to break up with him that day, he just ran, ran as far away from Kenshin as he could. Kenshin never saw him again after that, and he'd never felt so heartbroken either. To see someone that you honestly thought would be the one to accept you, to still love you no matter what you may have done in the past, so see that face contorted in fear and hatred…

Kenshin had cried before, but never like he had that night.

When he had thought about it afterwards, it was probably for the best that he had left. If they had stayed together, Soujirou would have found out about Saito, and that could have been dangerous. He didn't want to risk any innocent lives just because he might be feeling a little unloved.

Now the one question remained. If he truly did love Sano after all, did he love him enough already…

…to leave him?

* * *

The next morning had Kenshin waking up to a pretty good mood. That bath had obviously done his body some good, he didn't hurt anywhere now, and even though what Aoshi had said last night was still fresh in his mind, he still found himself smiling at the thought of his date this evening with Sano. He had thought about Aoshi's words lot during the night, but contrary to that, he also had Megumi's voice stuck in his head saying "You can't be alone forever! Go and be with him, go on….NOW!" Those two were like polar opposites, but both had a good reasoning. He didn't want Sano to get hurt, but he didn't want to be alone either.

In the end he had decided to stick with the date this evening, and after that? Well, Kenshin hadn't decided what he'd do after that. Would he stay with Sano and make a go of a proper relationship? Or should he leave? Leave before Saito found out about him. As much as he hated to admit it, he had been drifting towards the leaving part. Maybe he'd allow himself to fall in love with someone just once more, but leave before it became too serious. Just once. Just so he could remember that feeling without having the memory of hatred and fear running across Sano's face like it had with Soujirou. It would hurt Sano to leave, but it would hurt less than telling him the truth.

As Kenshin now walked into his first lecture of the day, immediately spotting Sano at the back of the auditorium who had looked at him the second he walked in, Kenshin smiled sadly.

Yes…he'd fall in love one more time, and then walk away.

* * *

Sano's thoughts had been occupied mainly by two things today. Number one of course, was his date with Kenshin. He'd been so looking forwarded to it Yahiko had to nudge him out of several day dreams, especially during Kenshin's lecture where he'd been resting his head in his hands and staring down at him the whole time (having to actually copy Yahiko's notes during lunch).

The second thing, which to others may seem juvenile and pointless, was that fact that Kamatari would be there this evening. The guy always had a knack of turning up when he least wanted him. If it was a busy night, he'd stay there at the bar and want to talk to him the whole night, if it was a quiet night where Sano actually had some free time, he'd be getting drunk with his friends on the dance floor and usually have to be carried out the club…although he would refuse the bouncers to carry him and only let Sano do it. He was a nice guy, don't get him wrong, but jeez! Couldn't he find a different club to go to a change? He was there almost every night!

And so as Sano found, standing behind the bar at 10 o'clock busy with customers, there was Kamatari, sitting at the bar wanting to chat.

Again.

"So that's what I said to him. Do you think I was bit harsh? He was asking for it." Kamatari was saying, lining up several shot glasses he seemed to have collected in boredom.

"Look," Sano began, as he reached up high to grab another Martini bottle on the top shelf behind him, "Can't you tell that I'm a bit busy right now?"

Tonight, to which Sano had completely forgot about, was Student Night, and it would seem that every gay student in the whole of _Japan _had decided to come to Heaven this evening, and was being rushed off his feet even with Tae helping out behind the bar.

"I can see that yes but you can still listen while you work can't you? I'm telling you about my extremely fruitful love life! Oh and, do you think I can get a fill up?" Kamatari smiled sweetly, waving his empty glass at Sano who had refrained from hitting him over the head with an empty bottle.

Sano filled up his glass to keep him quiet, but as soon as Kamatari had taken a sip, Sano snapped his head back over to him when he'd started choking.

"Hey hey! You alright?" he said, as Kamatari managed to gain some control and swallow the liquid. But he seemed to be preoccupied, staring to his right at something that had obviously taking him by surprise causing him to choke on his drink.

Sano followed his eyes and was very glad that Tae was standing next to him then, because she caught the glass he was holding as he dropped it. There, by the door, stood his stunning looking date, looking around the club trying to spot him.

"Wow…what a killer looker." Kamatari finally managed to say, gawping along with Sano.

Sano couldn't move, he just stared. Kenshin had his hair down just like he had that night before, two long strands over his shoulders, the rest behind him flowing down his back. He wore a slim line shirt, deep purple, and only done up half way, letting a V shaped section of skin exposed to any eyes looking upon it. Tight black jeans made the finishing touches to the gorgeousness that just seemed to radiate from him, and as his eyes finally found Sano's, that bright smile illuminating his face, Sano felt his knees go weak.

"Kenshin." Sano breathed softly, Tae's voice telling him to be more careful drifting through one ear and straight through the other.

"You know him?" Kamatari said excitedly, "You _have _to introduce me!"

As Kenshin walked over to them, working his way through the crowd of students, Sano felt his heart rate shoot up. Wait a minute, those weren't tight black jeans Kenshin was wearing, those were tight, black….._Oh my god__…_

Sano swallowed hard.

…_Kenshin__'__s wearing leather!_

Sano had no idea if he was drooling at the sight or not, he wouldn't be surprised if he was, but the only thing he managed to stutter out as Kenshin walked up the bar was;

"…Y-..y-you're gorgeous."

Kenshin giggled lightly.

Kamatari however just rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, you're a real smooth talker aren't cha Sany?"

Inside Sano was glaring at Kamatari, but for the minute, he could do nothing but stare at Kenshin. As far as Sano was concerned, for the first time since he'd started working here, a real angel had finally walked into Heaven.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. To Fall in Love

**Chapter 4: To Fall In Love**

Kenshin…plus leather…equalled a _very _happy Sano. Kenshin…plus every pair of eyes around him staring at him…equalled a very _pissed off _Sano. Kenshin…plus Kamatari's drunken arms around him…equalled an _extremely _pissed of Sano getting yelled at by Tae to pay attention to the customer's orders instead of shouting at every person who looked at Kenshin to "Get a life and find your own date!"

It had been one and half hours since Kenshin had walked into Heaven, and because of the stupid amount of students demanding drinks every second, Sanosuke hadn't had a chance to say one word to him (or even apologise for the stupid spluttering of how gorgeous he was when he'd walked up to the bar). His date wasn't exactly going as planned, and as Tae had now shoved him up the other end of the bar to keep him away from Kenshin, he couldn't even ward people away from him now, and every time he'd look over at him he'd find Kamatari, obviously pretending to be more drunk than he actually was, giving every chance to fling his arms around Kenshin and get as close as possible. And Kenshin wasn't even trying to push him away! Either he was too dense to release what Kamatari was doing, or he was just too polite to ask him to stop.

…_..Or maybe he doesn't want him to stop?_

Sano nearly dropped another glass.

_Stop it! _He told himself sternly, he was freaking himself out by thinking such thoughts.

"Can't you concentrate for two little minutes?" Tae asked, spotting as he nearly dropped that glass, "What is it with you this evenin'?"

Sano looked around the bar to find the students gradually fading off onto the dance floor. The insane few hours of people arriving and ordering their first drinks had died down, and it looked like it was heading back to normal. Hmm…maybe if he asked…

"Can I ask you a favour?" he said, checking out the door to see the line of people outside had dropped quite a lot.

"What?"

"Can I have the rest of the night off?"

"WHAT?"

Sano turned to look at her, "Oh come on! Isn't this new girl you hired supposed to be arriving any time now anyway? It's just one night!"

"You only work part time here anyway!"

"Just tonight? Please? I'll make up the time." Sano pleaded.

Tae glared at him, "Why do ya want the night off?"

Sano's eyes flicked automatically to Kenshin, then immediately back to Tae, "Err…because…I've just got someone that—HEY!" Tae had put her hand to her mouth and had started laughing, "What's so funny?"

Tae giggled to herself for a moment before looking back up at him, "You actually arranged a date on a night when you were working didn't you?"

Sano blinked, "How did you…?"

Tae's giggles faded, "Ah saw you look over at that young man over there, you've been hangin' around him all evening, that's why ah put you up this end of the bar. At least ah know why you've been so distracted, that was no ordinary customer."

Sano bit his bottom lip, "So err…does that mean I can have the night off?"

"No." she said bluntly.

"WHAT?"

Tae put one hand on her hip while pointing with the other at Sano's chest, "You don't work enough to have an evenin' off." She said seriously, before smiling, "But ah'll let you work back over by him so you can at least talk to him, alright? It's the best offer you're gonna get."

Sano thought about glaring at her for a minute, but considering that was what he had hoped was going to be his date in the first place before all the students arrived, he agreed.

"Yea alright, thanks a lot." He said, with no thanks in his voice at all. He didn't want her to think he was _too _grateful; she'd only give him more work to do. Still, he didn't see the smile on her face as he hurried back down the bar to Kenshin.

_It's nice to see him with someone, _Tae thought to herself, before she smiled sadly, _…poor Kamatari…_

* * *

Megumi had been round her brother's house since after work to help him redecorate his living room. They'd been doing this consecutively for a few weeks now, and now at 11.30pm, it was time to leave.

"Well, it's getting there, it should be finished soon." Megumi was saying, getting her coat and stifling a yawn.

"Thank you again for your help." Aoshi said, passing her little black bag to her, but Megumi picked up on a certain tone in his voice. He sounded…distracted.

"What is it Aoshi?" she asked, concern evident, "You seem different."

Aoshi looked at the floor for a moment, as if mulling over something in his mind. "Megumi…" he looked up to her eyes, "I'm worried about Kenshin."

Megumi smiled. Her seemingly heartless half brother had a soul hidden somewhere there, "Why are you worried?"

"Because I believe Kenshin really does have serious feelings this student. I'm just worried that…" he looked back down to the floor, "You remember what happened when he told Soujirou about his past? What Kenshin was like?"

Megumi's head drooped slightly. Yes, she remembered. Her happy little brother…she had never seen him so…so…hm, it was almost like he was a different person. That night, that night had been only the second time since she had met Kenshin that she had truly wanted to know what he had done, why they had found him the way they did that day.

The first time was after he had come back from the hospital, her parents saying they would adopt him, and Kenshin coming to live in their house. She felt no fear or anger towards him, but she just wanted to know. She was four years older than him, but still felt an overwhelming sense of protection over him. She knew nothing about him, but he seemed so lost and depressed those first few months, she just wanted to make him smile. When he did smile though, she had never seen a more beautiful one than that. Every time he smiled, she treasured it, because she never knew when he would smile again. As the years went by though, that smile remained, and Kenshin had become as dear to her as her own brother.

Then came that night when Soujirou had left, that she found out Kenshin had told him about his past. That smile that she had worked so hard to bring forth, disappeared once again. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't bear to watch him. Such raw emotion…it felt like she was witnessing something that was for no one to see. She'd wanted to help, but how could you console someone that you knew nothing about? How could you tell them that everything would be okay, when you knew not the reason they were crying? That's the only reason she had ever wanted to know about Kenshin's past, so that if that did ever happen again, if the past he kept hidden so well was to return, she'd be able to help him.

"I do not want to see Kenshin have to go through that again." Aoshi continued, looking back up at his sister, "I believe we should just be there to help them along, because if Kenshin does ever tell him…we need make sure Sanosuke loves him enough to accept it, whatever it might be."

Megumi looked at her brother thoughtfully and nodded. It didn't matter what Kenshin may have done in the past,. Whatever it was, it had tortured him enough, and now he deserved every bit of happiness they could send his way.

* * *

"-fectly justified." Kenshin was saying, as Sano finally walked up to his date and the annoying limpet hanging off him.

"You think so?" came Kamatari's voice, who strangely enough sounded like he'd been crying, "But he ended up in hospital for a week…"

Kenshin, who had Kamatari wrapped in his arms leaning over from his own barstool, sweat dropped nervously, "Ah…well I…guess you just have a pretty hard right, that you do."

"Alright what the hells going on here?" Sano asked, placing his hands on the bar in front of him fixing the two of them with a suspicious glare.

Kenshin smiled over at him, "Miss Kamatari was just telling me how she got revenge when her boyfriend dumped her."

_Miss? _Sano chortled to himself.

Kamatari suddenly looked up from burying his head on Kenshin's chest and glared at Sano. "Exactly! And this was what I was trying to tell you earlier but you wouldn't listen to me! Why don't you ever listen to me! I like you Sany and all you ever do is ignore me! Why can't I find someone like Kenshin! Kenshin listens to me!"

Sano noticed the shot glasses Kamatari had been playing around with earlier had the remnants of drink left in them. Perhaps he was more drunk than he'd thought?

Kamartari turned back to Kenshin and leant on his shoulder, wiping away the tears that had collected on his lower eyelids, "You're mean Sany…_and I want another drink_!" he suddenly yelled, picking up one of the shot glasses and shoving it almost directly in Sano's face.

Sano glared lightly at him and took the shot glass, "Alright, but on one condition."

"You'll let me take Kenshin home?" Kamatari said hopefully, eyes wide.

Sano really did glare at him now, as Kenshin laughed cutely, "No." he said blunted, and Kamatari pouted, "That you'll leave us alone." he said, trying to get the hint across.

"Not gonna happen!" Kamatari said matter-of-factly, completely missing the hint and grabbing onto Kenshin's left arm, "If I can't have you…" his sentence was interrupted by a hic cup, "Then I'll have to settle with your boyfriend."

Sano started at him, while Kenshin's eyes went wide.

"Wait a minute, back up there…waddya mean "If you can't have me?""

Kamatari leant forward and fixed him with a drunken frown, "Because I'm so stupid that I waited all this time to tell you I'm in love with you once you'd actually found a boyfriend and when I'm drunk! You do realise this is all your fault don't you?" he said, waving a finger in front of his face.

Sano couldn't believe what he was hearing! Was this why he'd hung around him so much…because he 'liked' him? And now he was seeking revenge by taking Kenshin away from him…Oh boy. It was a good thing he was drunk, with any luck pass out in a minute, and….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Kamatari had turned to Kenshin and had started shaking him from side to side, a string of "Orororororooo's" escaping Kenshin as his eyes went a twirl, Kamatari drunkenly demanding to know how he could take his Sany away from him when he didn't even have him in the first place, and to make it up to him wanting to know where the bathroom was because….

…he was so going to throw up.

"Hey hey hey! Not here! Over there!" Sano demanded, as he quickly ran round the other side of the bar and grabbed Kamatari before he fell off the bar stool, half walking, half dragging him over to the toilets, his new found confession starting to slur,

"If I dyed my hair red would you go out with me?"

"No!"

* * *

It was 20 minutes until Sano opened the bathroom door, now carrying the passed out cross-dresser in his arms, hoping that Tae was coping alright on her own for a while. Steadily making his way through the crowd of dancers and drinkers, he walked through the adjourning door between the blue room and the much quieter red room, and laid Kamatari down on one of the leather bench seats nearer the bar. Asking Tsubame to call a cab for him when he woke up, Sano walked back into the Blue Room, deciding this had to be the worst date he'd ever tried to arrange. First he couldn't spend the first one and half hours with Kenshin, then he got a love confession right in front of him and had to spend the next half and hour or so making sure the guy didn't die!

Sighing, hating to think what a crappy time Kenshin was having, not that he'd ever admit it, Sano walked back towards the bar when he stopped. Looking across at Kenshin, he found three, rather muscularly looking men, all wearing white tank tops, standing either side of him at the bar, and one behind him. They swivelled the bar stool round so Kenshin was facing the one behind, and the stern look on Kenshin's face made it clear it was company he did not wish to keep. The man now standing in front of Kenshin put his hand on his chin, lifting his head up to look at him, Kenshin's glare staying put.

Sano clenched his fists. What the heck did they think they were doing?

Swiftly making his way over to them, preparing his polite but "get the hell away from him" voice, Sano had had no violence in mind until the man slid his hand round to Kenshin's leather-clad behind, Kenshin jumping in surprise as the other two men suddenly dipped their hands in Kenshin's half open shirt, and before Sano could think about the consequences, rushed fuming towards them and punched one of them squarely on the nose, sending him flying backwards knocking some glasses off the bar and sending them smashing to the ground.

The other two stood up swiftly, ready to fight back, but Kenshin leapt in front of the enraged Sano and wrapped his arms around him, "Stop it Sanosuke!" he yelled, but his smaller size against Sano's wasn't much of a match, and he found himself stumbling backwards trying to hold him still, Sano ignoring his protests and trying to lurch forward towards them, "Stop it!" Kenshin yelled again, "Just leave them!"

"SANOSUKE SAGARA!"

The fury in Sano's eyes vanished and he stopped struggling forward. Turning towards the bar, Kenshin still holding him closely, a furious looking Tae was standing behind the bar glaring dangerously at him.

"You were right." she said angrily, " Ah should have given you the night off because I wouldn't be telling you to go home now!"

Sano's eye's went wide, _wait a minute!…_"What? You're firing me?"

"No." she said, quickly putting a cloth down on the spilt drinks on the bar, "But this is your one, only and final warning! Sort out that anger of yours! Don't think ah don't know that you nearly got inta trouble the other night as well, the bouncers told me, so don't come back until you can control that anger! Got that?"

Sano stared at her unbelievingly. But…didn't she see what they were doing to Kenshin? She was standing right behind the bar, she could have said something! Sano's eyes narrowed in anger. What the hell did she expect him to do?

"Fine." He said sternly, and as Kenshin let go of him, he turned around and stormed towards the doors, leaving Tae to apologise to the man Sano had punched, and a sad looking Kenshin to watch him go.

* * *

As Sano walked angrily past the bouncers and outside, he found, rather ironically, torrential rain to great him outside. It must have be the final out come of those grey clouds that had been floating around yesterday. They always say that the weather matches your mood, well, this was really matching his mood! Pouring down with rain, Sano stormed out into the street and swore under his breath. He was only helping Kenshin! What was he supposed to do, walk up to them and say, "Excuse me, but do you realise that what you're doing is something that I can and will kill you for?"

Sano growled in fury to try and let some of that anger escape, and swiftly turned around to glare at the club as if that would help, when he found his glare met by a pair of concerned eyes, as Kenshin stood by the entrance.

There was an awkward silence that filled the air, the only sound being the heavy rain that painted the ground and everything else it landed on. It was true after all, Kenshin really did have the uncanny ability to make people feel guilty just with one, small look, and Sano found himself staring at the ground, unable to look into those eyes anymore.

He heard Kenshin's footsteps as he walked down the steps of the club, walking towards him on the wet pavement, both of them now standing in a small stream of water that ran down the grey concrete.

"Sano."

Sano blinked, looking up at him in surprise, "…that's the first time you've called me that." He said, the rain running down his face, "It's always been Sanosuke." He smiled lightly, thinking it was nice to hear him call him by his shortened name. Kenshin had the ability to make you feel guilty, but he also had the ability to make you completely forget any anger inside you as well.

Kenshin eyes seemed to smile at him, and he took a step forward, taking one of Sano's hands in his own. "It's too late to go anywhere else now, that it is. Why don't I take you home? I most definitely couldn't have you walking in this." He said, raising his other arm a little, the rainwater collecting in his hand.

It was then that Sano realised just how amazingly gorgeous Kenshin looked right then. Walking into the bar earlier, Sano honestly thought his knees were going to give out when he'd seen Kenshin…but now…

He must have been staring at him because Kenshin was looking at him quizzically. "What is it?"

The rain had made Kenshin's thick hair heavy, and it lay plastered to his shirt, strands coming down in front of his eyes, small droplets dripping off the ends. The silken shirt itself was sticking to his skin, the rain making it seem almost see-through. The cold water slowly sliding down the pale skin on his chest disappearing downwards to the unseen, more droplets running smoothing down Kenshin's skin tight leather's_…oh my god_…

_Surely this has to be illegal!_

Did Kenshin have any idea what-so-ever of what he was doing to him right now? And all he was doing was standing there! It was an outfit for complete seduction, but the wide innocent eyes staring curiously up at him wondering exactly why Sano looked as though he was about to faint, turned Kenshin not into a seductive little devil with evil and naughty intentions in mind, but a pure and naïve little angel in a devil's disguise, un-aware of the attraction he radiated.

It couldn't be possible for someone to be this beautiful, Kenshin had to know how gorgeous he was, surely! Most people who would wear something like that were ones people would presume were out looking for 'fun', one night stands with whatever street corner guy they could find, but Kenshin…with those violet innocent eyes, that sweet curious look… he must be the only person on the whole planet to be able to wear tight leather and an open necked silk shirt like that and be able to look ravishing and adorable all at the same time. What was that saying? A wolf in sheep's clothing? For Kenshin, it was more like a sheep in wolf's clothing.

"Are you alright?"

Suddenly Sano was snapped out of his daydream of the dream in front of him, as Kenshin had raised his hand to his forehead, frowning slightly in worry.

"E..err…yeah..I-I'm okay." Sano replied, gulping nervously as his heart rate shot up once again as Kenshin leant up against him to look closer, his face barely inches from his own.

"But your face is flushed." He said, far too naively, making Sano wonder if maybe he _did _know what he was doing to him. He was certainly finding it hard to breath that was for sure! "Maybe it's the rain, we really shouldn't be standing here, that we shouldn't." Kenshin continued, stepping back, still holding Sano's hand, "My car's just round the corner." He said smiling, starting to pull a stumbling Sano along behind him, who was finding his legs as well as his lungs not wanting to work.

Spotting the little red civic usually parked in its usual spot back at the college, Kenshin ran round the drivers side, the rain coming down harder now, and unlocked the doors (where the heck he had been keeping the keys was something Sano would be sure to think about later). Laughing slightly as Sano nearly slipped up on the wet road trying to open his door, the two of them finally managed to get inside and shut the doors, the heavy rumble of the rain falling on the roof of the car and windows filling the air.

Smiling and chuckling lightly at Sano as he looked in the side mirror realising what a state his once spiked up hair was, Kenshin put his keys in the ignition and put the windscreen wipers on full, reversing out onto the street.

"Argh…" Sano said, lifting one arm watching the water drip off it like he'd taken a bath let alone a rain shower, "When we get back to my place I'm not letting you go home until you've at least borrowed a towel to dry off a bit." Sano said, thinking that Kenshin looked the most drenched out the two of them…probably only because his shirt had gone almost transparent though, but still, he didn't want him getting ill.

"Thank you." Kenshin smiled at him, before heading out back to Sano's apartment.

Sano suddenly paused in his ringing out of his own shirt though, as he realised Kenshin had practically just agreed to coming up to his apartment when they got there.

Alone…soaking wet…middle of the night…

Once again, _Oh my!_

A secret happy little smile appeared on Sano's face as they drove away, which was more than Saito had, watching from the shadows, stubbing out his cigarette angrily on the side of his car and throwing it out the open window into the rain.

He had made himself clear to that boy, stay away from Kenshin… because he didn't give second chances.

* * *

While Sano took his head band out from his hair and rung it dry, Kenshin didn't mean to be rude by not talking but he was lost in thought. He had been thinking about what Sano had suggested, coming up to his apartment to dry off a little before he went home. He had agreed without thinking about it, but they'd be alone together, and that worried him. Not because of what Sano might do, of course not, but because of what he himself might do.

Walking away.

That was his plan.

He wanted to stay with him, he wanted to be happy, but he knew he was only being selfish thinking that way. It's true that nothing might happen to Sano, nothing had happened to Soujirou, but still… although he wanted to stay with Sano, he didn't want to tell him about his past. He didn't want to go through that again, no matter how much he may deserve to be hurt like that, he didn't want to see that look on Sano's face. Maybe he just wouldn't tell him, but that would eat away at him, knowing he was lying. That's why he had told Soujirou that day, he had felt guilty he was keeping such a big secret from someone he loved so much, but that had turned out to be a day he regretted.

So no, as much as he would want to stay, he had to walk away, for his own sanity, and Sano's own safety.

Soon they arrived outside Sano's apartment, and as Kenshin turned the ignition off and the engine went quiet, he sighed quietly to himself. He wanted something he wasn't allowing himself to have. He knew he would end up telling him about his past if he stayed, and he didn't want a memory of Sano's hated glare when he did. This was to just have one final happy memory, that was all…no fear…no hatred.

"Sa-" Kenshin began, but was cut off.

"-So err…you wanna come up?"

Kenshin looked over at him, eyes meeting and Sano's looking away for a minute, before looking back at him, an embarrassed smile on his face that he was trying to hide. There was a look in Sano's eyes that made the hidden concern in Kenshin's own eyes soften. Did he really like him that much?

Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He didn't have to stay for too long, and well, he was getting a little cold, it wouldn't hurt for just a few minutes right?

"Alright." He replied, opening his eyes to see Sano quickly hide a grin that had flashed across his face for a split second.

Smiling warmly at that reaction, Kenshin opened the door to step out, Sano following, and locked his car once again. It was still raining hard outside, so the two rushed up the steps to the front door of Sano's apartment building.

"Err…I hope you don't mind but the elevators broken….again" Sano added quietly, as he opened the cracked glass door as the two bedraggled looking young men stepped inside in the main hallway.

"Don't mind at all." Kenshin replied, as the two of them headed for the windy metal staircase heading up to the top floor.

As they travelled up, Kenshin's face gradually looked more and more worried. There was a lot of graffiti on the walls inside, and as they past one floor could hear a mother screaming at her kids coming loud and clear from inside one of the doors. Sano glanced across at him and his eyes softened, smiling. It was true it did look like he lived in a dump, but his little apartment was nice.

As they reached the top floor, passing a guy on their left with a lot of tattoos banging on a door asking his girlfriend to let him back in, Sano stopped at his door other side of the staircase.

"Here we are." He said, unlocking the door and walking inside, Kenshin following. With the plain grey wallpaper adorning the walls in the corridor, Kenshin prepared for the worst inside, but actually found that Sano was right. It was small, three rooms, Kitchen, Bathroom, and the Living room which doubled over as his bedroom too, but it was cozy, comfy looking, just right for a student living on his own.

"Sano…" he said, a small smile of relief finding his lips.

"See? I told you before you shouldn't worry." Sano said, shutting the door behind him and walking into his living room, "It is small, but it's enough for me. Despite the area I kinda like living here, people tend to ignore you on the top floor."

Walking through into the bathroom, Kenshin sitting down on the three seata bed sofa, Sano grabbed a large blue towel and chucked it through the door, Kenshin laughing as it landed on his head, practically covering his entire body.

"Sorry." Sano smiled, grabbing another towel for himself as Kenshin wrapped his around his shoulders, flipping his wet hair back over the towel, Sano sitting down next to him rubbing his hair.

"How long have you lived here for?" Kenshin asked, looking around the main room, a pile of CD's stacked up in the corner.

"About three years."

Kenshin turned to look at him surprised, "Three years? So this wasn't just accommodation for college?"

"Nah. My dad pays for me to be here, but I couldn't stand living with my mum so I moved out as soon as I could. My family's a bit weird, trust me this is better like this." He added, seeing the saddened look on Kenshin's face. "Sooo err, what about your family? When did you move out?" he said, to change the conversation from his own family.

Kenshin looked away from a moment, "Oh err, I don't…actually remember my parents, I was an orphan."

Sano wondered if it was wrong that his first thought to hearing that was that it made Kenshin seem even cuter, but soon pushed that to the back of his mind.

"Oh…that's too bad." He said, not really sure how to react to that.

Kenshin smiled at him, "It's alright, I grew up with Miss Takani and Mr Shinamori from college since I was eleven. They're half brother and sister and their parents adopted me."

"So that's why you became a teacher huh?"

Kenshin chuckled, "You could say that. Their mother was a doctor while Megumi's father was a teacher, and I guess she did both. Aoshi's father was a detective, but he got killed in action shortly before I lived with them."

"Wow," he said, impressed, "Guess you couldn't skive off any homework then eh?" he said grinning.

"Definitely not." Kenshin laughed back, "Even on birthday's, homework came first."

"Wow…that must have sucked." Sano chuckled back, just imagining the three of them as kids being taunted with a line up of presents but piles of homework do to first, parents standing there waving fingers at them to get their education done before any fun. "Hey yeah, when is your birthday?" Sano asked, wanting to know as much as he could.

At that question, Kenshin looked away, glancing up at the round clock stuck slightly crookedly on the wall "Actually…" he began, just as the second hand ticked over 12 midnight, "…it's today."

"What?" Sano said, jumping up to the edge of his seat.

"Well, it's not my real birthday," Kenshin said, looking at the floor, "I don't know when my real birthday is, but this is the day that they foun—that I was adopted by them," Kenshin was glad he caught himself then, he didn't want Sano asking too many questions, "so we've always called this my birthday."

"Why didn't you say anything? I would have got you something." Sano said, disappointed. "I feel guilty now."

Kenshin smiled warmly at him, "You didn't know, it's fine, I've never been one for big celebrations anyway, that I haven't."

"Well I have to give you something, at least a little thing until I can get you something nicer." He said, looking around the room to see if there was anything decent enough to give him until the next evening when he could go out and buy something.

"Sano…it doesn't matter, really." Kenshin said, now feeling guilty that he'd made Sano feel guilty.

Frowning annoyed at himself that he never kept nice ornaments or something that he could give him for now, Sano suddenly had a different thought. Turning back to look at him, he stared at him for a moment. Maybe he could…

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin, who had been looking down at his fingers in his lap on not knowing what to say, turned back to look at him, and as he did, Sano suddenly dipped his head and placed his lips on a stunned Kenshin's. One hand cupping Kenshin's right cheek, the soft and loving kiss lasted for only a short while before Sano gently pulled away, opening his warm toned eyes to look upon the small faint blush that had appeared on Kenshin's cheeks.

"….what was that for?" Kenshin asked quietly.

"It's your birthday kiss." He replied. He had actually wanted an excuse to kiss him, sitting there looking so irresistible, dying to feel those lips again, but unsure up until that point if he should. If they had been outside or back in the club and kissed, he wouldn't have hesitated, but here…alone in his apartment…he wasn't sure if kissing him would be a good idea in case…they both got another idea.

Which as it would seem, was where it was heading.

Sano slowly entwined his fingers with some strands of Kenshin's hair, leisurely sliding downwards to his chin, the sides of his fingers moving down the soft skin on his cheek. Their eyes didn't move from each other's stare, and slowly, almost asking permission, Sano moved forward, both of them closing their eyes as their lips met once again. Small, gentle kisses, as Sano placed his hand at the back of Kenshin's neck, bringing him forward just that little bit more as those small kisses began to last longer, their lips pressing more avidly against each other. Sano could feel Kenshin's unsure arms reach up to his shoulders, draping themselves around his neck as Sano dipped his tongue into Kenshin's mouth, the passionate and adoring feelings he was feeling right then seeming to pour into him, Kenshin moaning softly as Sano held him tightly against him, never wanting to let this perfect being out of his arms.

This wasn't a kiss they had shared before, this was something different. Sano gently lay Kenshin down on the sofa, their lips still locked together, one free hand gently pushing away the towel that was around Kenshin's shoulders, and as their kiss broke for a moment to be able to breath, before claiming his lips once again, Sano knew this was leading somewhere else.

Kenshin's eyes fell shut as Sano began to kiss along his jaw line; head falling back against one of the cushions, letting Sano continue his gentle kisses down his neck. Delicately licking across his collarbone, Sano could feel Kenshin's pulse beneath his lips, and it made his own heart beat faster.

Moving back up, Sano claimed his lips once more, gently slipping aside the silken shirt off Kenshin's shoulders, his skin still damp from the rainwater. Sano felt one of Kenshin's through his hair as they kissed, the other grasping his shoulder as Sano's own hands weaved underneath his body, pulling him further towards him, their bodies meeting and pressing against one another, Sano suddenly realising he'd made Kenshin very much aware of how much he wanted him by doing that as his hardness pressed against him.

Sano resumed his quest down Kenshin's chest, undoing the last few buttons at the bottom of Kenshin's shirt and pushing it aside. He left trails of butterfly kisses everywhere, every piece of skin he could see he left his mark, and although he'd already known it before, this was just proving more and more that Kenshin truly was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

This was actually happening, and Kenshin wasn't saying no! He had Kenshin in his apartment, in the middle of the night, half undressed lying on his sofa, the most adorable blush on his cheeks, letting Sano slowly begin to make love to him. He had to kiss him again, he didn't want to ever stop kissing him. Leaning back up and dipping his tongue into Kenshin's willing mouth once more, Sano's hand found the waistband of Kenshin's hip level leather pants, finding the top clasp.

Suddenly though, Kenshin's hands flew up to his shoulders and he broke their kiss, staring up at Sano with wide troubled eyes. Sano stared down at him wondering what was suddenly wrong.

"Sano…" Kenshin said, staring up into his chocolate eyes before looking away, "…we shouldn't do this." He whispered softly.

Sano's eyes widened. But…but…, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, worried that he may have hurt him somehow or…or something…

Kenshin smiled up at him gently, "No, you didn't do anything wrong…" he glanced away again, "…It's just…" Kenshin paused for a moment before looking back up at him, seeing the worry in his eyes. He smiled softly, burying his head at the base of his neck, "…just not tonight okay?"

Sano wondered why, but he had seen that smile and a little relief washed over him. Kenshin wasn't angry with him, so he hadn't done anything wrong, maybe he just wasn't in the mood…or something like that. He smiled, kissing the top of his head and holding him close for a moment instead, breathing in the scent of the faintly fruity smell of his shampoo. After a moment, Sano could feel Kenshin move away, so he got up from lying on him, sitting at the edge of the sofa.

Kenshin pulled his shirt back over his shoulders, his hair shielding his eyes. Sano watched him for a moment, wondering what had caused the concern in his eyes for that brief second.

"I should go." Kenshin said, looking back over at Sano.

"…okay." Sano said, feeling a little awkward but standing up nevertheless, Kenshin following and heading for the door. As Sano opened it, Kenshin walking through first, Sano made sure to grab his keys from a small side table and turned to Kenshin. "I'll walk you ou-"

"-no," Kenshin interrupted, and Sano frowned at the sudden sternness in his voice. Kenshin must have realised though because he turned around and smiled kindly, "It's still raining outside, that it is. I wouldn't want you getting any wetter. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Kenshin turned around without another glance, Sano grabbed onto his hand, "Wait." He said, and Kenshin turned back to look at him.

He didn't know why, but this sudden strange behaviour was distressing him. Why did he make him stop? Why was he leaving so suddenly without even a kiss as a goodbye? Surely after that little incident he could kiss him goodnight at least?

"Are you sure your okay?" Sano asked. It felt like Kenshin was suddenly hiding something.

Kenshin paused, staring at Sano as he held his hand, refraining him from leaving, "I'm fine." He said, smiling, but Sano could see a sadness in that smile.

Without another thought, Sano took a step forward and pressed his lips against Kenshin's, just for a brief moment, wanting to make that silent sadness he could see disappear. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled away, mentally wincing that that was probably a stupid thing to say and especially so early in their relationship.. But seeing that blush spread over Kenshin cheeks again made him grin inside. He wouldn't blush if he didn't feel something, maybe he should just stop worrying so much.

Kenshin looked away shyly, looked back again , the blush still on his cheeks, before turning and walking towards the stairs, letting Sano's hand slip from his own. Sano stood by his open door, watching Kenshin walk out of sight down the stairs, and turned around back into his apartment, letting the door fall shut behind him.

He stood there for a moment, leaning back against the door, hands shoved in his pockets, staring up at the ceiling. _Wow_, he thought to himself, a naughty little smile reaching his lips.

_There aren't enough cold showers in the world to help me outta this one._

* * *

On the journey back home, the rain still pouring down, Kenshin was practically yelling at himself inside. What had he said to himself before he went in there? "wouldn't hurt for just a few minutes right?". Ha! He got carried away then, he'd almost crossed a line he wasn't letting himself cross.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter as he drove down the empty midnight streets, angry at himself for what he'd almost done. And yet…it was like there was two sides of him. One side wanted to leave, never see him again, afraid of what might happen if he found out about his past, but the other half…the other half wanted to stay, wanted to risk everything if it meant he had a chance of happiness. Risk the fear of hatred, risk the worry of pain, risk everything…for Sano.

But no…he couldn't! He wouldn't put Sano through this, he wouldn't put him in dange—

Kenshin stopped at a red traffic light and noticed a young couple standing by a bus stop, huddled under one small umbrella, laughing as it wasn't quite big enough so cuddling in each others arms to try and stay dry, smiles across their faces. He sat there and watched them, not caring about the rain, not caring that their small umbrella wasn't helping very much and they were still getting wet. They weren't caring what was happening to them, because they were smiling at each other. They held each other closely, happy there, despite the rain.

That's what Kenshin wanted. Someone to get lost in, someone that, it didn't matter what was happening around them, someone to stay with, someone to love him just like that, someone to…

((( "K-Kenshin?"

Kenshin suddenly found himself wrapped up in Megumi's arms, huddled on the floor of their kitchen. Kenshin clung to her like she was the last thing he had, his tears streaming so fast down his face he couldn't even tell anymore that he was crying.

_Soujirou…why?…why did you…_

He couldn't handle it…he couldn't believe what he had said…not from him…not from someone he loved so much.

Vaguely, above his own desperate cries, he could hear Megumi's own tearful voice, asking what had happened, what was wrong, why the crystal rose Soujirou had bought him lay shattered across the floor.

He didn't want this feeling…he felt like he'd died from the inside, the tears seemingly unable to stop, his heart feeling like a lead weight in his chest. Why did he tell him? Why did he tell him the truth?…..because he thought he would still love him, that's why. How could he be so stupid? Like anyone could possible still love him after finding out about that!

He wouldn't love anyone else…never…_never _did he want to see that face again, so much hatred from someone he loved. He clung to Megumi tighter, burying his head against her shoulder as she held him so tight. Why wasn't this making him feel better? Why wasn't someone who loved him making this pain go away? It was because she didn't know. No one knew. She was trying to make him feel better, but how could she when she didn't know the truth? Kenshin frightened himself as that thought made him feel like he should tell her… tell her what he had told Soujirou…

No…he'd tell no one else, he couldn't bear it. Even if it meant living the rest of his life as a lie, he couldn't stand to go through this again…so much pain…he knew he deserved it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. He would run away…yes…run away from the pain…it'll be lonely but…even to be alone forever, even hiding in shame…

…was better than seeing that face again. )))

Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts as the bus the couple had been waiting for pulled up, the two of them running inside out the rain.

Is that really what he had been doing this whole time? Running away? Scared of something that might or might not happen? He frowned, annoyed at himself. It was wasn't it? This had nothing to do with Sano's safety, Sano wasn't in danger! Saito had left Soujirou alone, why would he bother Sano? He had just been saying that as an excuse this whole time! Saying he was worried over Sano's safety, when all he was doing was running away from the fear…the fear of rejection. Sano would be fine, it was him, it was the coward inside of himself that wanted to run away from the possibility of that happening again…of the rejection…the hatred from someone he loved.

Would he be doing this forever? Falling in love, playing them along and then leaving? Sano…Sano cared for him…he'd hurt him by just leaving…he might not know the truth…but he…he had said he loved him.

He loved him.

Sanosuke…had fallen in love with him.

Kenshin stared with lonely eyes up to the sunroof, seeing nothing but the splashing of water droplets from the sky. He had had enough of being afraid. He had had enough of running away. He wouldn't tell him about his past, he wouldn't let him know. Sano had fallen for the person he had become now, he didn't need to know about the past. And if he never knew, then there was no problem in loving him. He could spend forever with him…he could be loved again…to remember that feeling.

Kenshin closed his eyes. He would have to suppress the feeling of guilt at not telling him the truth, but for his own sake of happiness, he'd have to learn to live with it. He loved him back, he loved Sano, he wanted to stay with him, and for the first time in seven and half years…

Kenshin was going to allow himself to fall in love.

As soon as that thought entered his mind, it was like a rush of warmth spread throughout his entire body. His heart, heavy with the sorrow and pain of the rejection before, seemed to spring back to life, feeling light again at the prospect of finally being able to admit it loved someone. Kenshin had forgotten this feeling, buried it so deep inside he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips, raising his hand to hide it embarrassingly even though no one else was there. He wanted…he wanted to go back…he wanted to see him…to stay with him tonight.

Jumping slightly in surprise when another car's horn behind him blasted into the air, and he released he'd been sitting staring into space at a green light, Kenshin indicated into someone's driveway and turned around, heading back towards Sano's apartment.

It had been so long since he had felt this, he wanted to spend tonight just wrapped up in his arms, just together, forgetting everything, every memory of his past, just get lost in his love…and never leave those arms.

He was tired of being alone, now he wanted to fall in love.

* * *

Only a few more minutes away, and Kenshin wondered what was going on with the sudden mass of fire engines that had gone zooming past him, followed by several ambulances. It looked like they were heading in the same direction he was, and wondered vaguely what could have happened, hoping that, with this heavy rain, where ever the fire was it would be out soon.

Following along behind them, Kenshin's vague worry suddenly turned into a more personal worry, as every street they went down also happened to be the same ones that led to Sano's apartment. Suddenly over the rooftops, Kenshin made out a thick band of smoke rising into the rain filled air, the fire engine at the front turning a sharp left, the sirens stopping indicating it had arrived at its destination.

Kenshin's car slowly came to a stop at the side of the street. Wait a minute…the building around that corner…that….that was…

Without a second thought, Kenshin flew open his car door, not even bothering to shut it as he ran out into the rain, flying past the fire engines to the building ablaze in front of him.

Stopping…staring…Kenshin didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Right in front of him, red and yellow reflecting in the puddles on the street, people crying and firemen desperately trying to put out the raging flames, was Sano's apartment building.

His heart seemed to have stopped, his breath caught in his throat, "Wait…" Kenshin whispered, unable to take his eyes away from the top floor, "…please…" Suddenly whipping around, Kenshin's panicked eyes searched the crowd of people that had gathered, "…Sano?" he whispered, finding his voice lost at a thought he didn't want to admit to think. "Sano?" he said louder, taking a step forward, before running over to one of the ambulance men, "Is there a man here called Sanosuke Sagara? Have you seen him?" he said, trying to stay calm, but his short breaths giving away a rising panic.

"Hang on, I'll go check." The man said, running over to another doctor helping with a stretcher of a woman the firemen had just brought out of the building. A few words were past, and the man came back to him.

"We haven't seen anyone by that name." He said, worry in his voice, "Why do you know if someone's still in there?"

Kenshin's eyes widened in terror.

"He's not…he's…not here?" his last two words fell to a whisper, before the crowd suddenly gasped in shock, an almightily crash coming from behind him.

As he slowly turned around, the flames reflecting in his wide eyes, the blazing building collapsed, the fireman sprinting out of the way and pushing the crowd back from the danger.

Kenshin didn't even register that he himself had been pushed back into the crowd, the mangled mess of voices, shouts and cries disappearing from his mind, as he stared at nothing but the dancing flames, torturing his mind. Sano wasn't here, he wasn't in the crowd, he wasn't in the ambulance…which meant he was still…

"S…." Kenshin could feel his body start to shake; "Sa…" tears fell from his eyes adding to the rain falling from the sky, "Sano…" his hand reached out, reaching into nothing as if he could bring him back…

_Please…no…_

"SANOSUKE!"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Wild Beast

**Chapter 5: Wild Beast**

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there. He had no idea when he had even sat down. Somewhere along the line someone had put a blanket around his shoulders as he sat on a small red-brick wall, head in his hands and eyes tightly shut, trying to block out what had inevitably happened.

The embers of the fallen building crackled quietly, the giant flames finally put out as the last few firemen packed away the hoses and safety equipment into the one remaining fire engine. The rain had subsided to a faint light mist getting carried in the wind, the crowd dispersing back to their own homes, some being taken by the police for questioning.

Kenshin felt a presence standing next to him, but had no intention of raising his head.

"I'm so sorry." came the voice. It was the one of the ambulance men Kenshin had spoke to earlier, who now sat down next to him on the wall. He looked sadly at the lowered head before him, avoiding eye contact, staring inertly at the pavement underneath them. "Will you let me take a look at your arm now?" he gently persisted.

"It's fine." came the fallen whisper, as Kenshin held his right arm closer to his stomach, trying to hide the blood on his sleeve.

"It's not fine." the man tried again, "I know it's not broken, but it's been badly burned from that stunt of yours. At least let me bandage it or it'll get infected."

As the man put his hand on Kenshin's arm, Kenshin flinched away, his hair falling over his shoulder. He sat there turned away for a moment, the pain in his arm nothing to what he felt inside right now.

When he had called out Sano's name, it was like another being took over him, something that had no regard for his own life. He had sprinted away from the crowd towards the crumbling building, ignoring the heat of the fire, ignoring the fireman who had grabbed him just inside the burning main hallway, struggling to pull him back out of the flames falling from the ceiling as Kenshin thrashed in his arms trying to get to Sano, not knowing what he could do or where Sano could be, but having to try, reaching out into the flames, screaming out his name until another fireman ran into the building to help with the first one, and managing to get Kenshin out of there just before the hallway collapsed with the rest of the building.

"Please let me look at it." the voice came again, and Kenshin sighed quietly, bringing his arm out from holding it to his stomach so it could be treated.

As the man went about cleaning his wound and bandaging it, Kenshin continued to stare aimlessly at the ground, his mind blank of all emotion. From in front of him two firemen walked dragging one of the long hoses behind them, walking past him.

"-finitely started deliberately."

"You think so?"

"Sure. There's no way a natural fire could start a blaze like that with all this rain around. Besides you could smell the petrol in there it was-"

Somehow, Kenshin's mind was distantly aware that conversation was important, but right now that thought didn't seem to get any further than a vague awareness of it, his mind already lost in other dreaded thoughts. Thoughts of Sano.

Why did this happen? He hadn't left that long ago. If he'd stayed then….Kenshin sighed. Then what? They'd both be dead?

Right now Kenshin couldn't have cared.

"Alright, that should do it." The ambulance man said, as Kenshin brought his arm back across his stomach, un-caring that the man had helped him. "Look…go home. You can't do anything more here." He said gently, putting his hand on Kenshin's shoulder to try and offer some small amount of comfort to the grieving young man.

When Kenshin didn't move, the man sighed sadly, getting up from the wall and walking back over to his ambulance.

What would he do now? It seemed every time he had a chance of being happy something went wrong. Now Sano was gone he….

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he felt hot tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes again. Saying that…saying that Sano was gone… he didn't want…

Kenshin let the tears fall, dripping off his cheeks and falling to the ground, covering his head with hands as his body trembled, his heart heavy with yet another loss added to it's already hefty weight.

He was gone…just as he finally let himself love someone again, and they were snatched away.

"What the?….ooohh SHIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Kenshin blinked, his whole body seeming to freeze.

"_What the hell? _How-….When-…._What the hell happened to my apartment?_"

Slowly raising his head, Kenshin looked over in front of him to his left, and saw someone standing there that made his heart skip a beat.

_It can't be…. _Kenshin stared unbelieving; slowly sitting up straight, _There's no way he…_

"S-Sano?" he whispered, his eyes going wide, before he suddenly bolted from the wall he was sitting on.

Before Sano could get his head around the fact that his apartment didn't seem to be where he'd left it, his arms were suddenly full of a clinging Kenshin, burying his face in his chest and holding him so tightly Sano almost felt like his ribs were gonna be crushed.

"K-Kenshin what…? What are you doing here? I thought you went home?"

"Sano I…" Kenshin chocked, tears of relief streaming down his face as he clung desperately to the back of Sano's jacket, eyes tightly shut as he pressed himself as close as he could to him, "…I didn't…I thought you were dead you…" he buried his head against his chest, Sano quickly wrapping his arms around the quivering figure, looking down at him, face full of worry.

"Well…well what's going on?" he said, looking across at the collapsed building, "How did…what…Kenshin you…" he stuttered, not being able to think straight, looking back down at the tearful red head in his arms.

"It was a fire." Kenshin managed to choke out, "I came back…I wanted to be with you…I changed my mind, I wanted to stay…I love you," he cried, his knees feeling weak as he slowly slipped to the wet ground, Sano falling with him as he knelt there, still holding him in his arms.

"You…you love me too?" he asked quietly.

"I thought I'd lost you…" Kenshin whispered, his breathing ragged, trying to calm down, "I want to be with you…I love you Sano…I love you…I want to stay." He whispered, calming down, a barely audible "That I do" Being added on the end, and Sano held him tighter, kissing the top of his head.

Whatever the hell happened here would have to wait. He needed to get Kenshin home, he was in shock, half collapsed in his arms.

"Kenshin?" he said, trying to get Kenshin to look up at him, "Kenshin where's your car? I wanna take you home."

"But…but your apartment…" Kenshin pitifully protested, still not wanting to let go of him.

"Oh forget my apartment." He said sternly, "I wanna make sure you're okay. You might not believe it but I can actually drive, I could just never afford to get car after I took my lessons." Sano tried to stand up, bringing Kenshin with him now loosening his grip a little so Sano could finally see his face, "Where's your car?" he said gently, running his thumb over his cheek to wipe away the last tear that was threatening to fall.

"It's…err…j-just round the corner." He said, his voice still a little shaky, trying to will his brain back to the reality that Sano was fine, standing right in front of him alive and well.

"Ok…come on." He said, turning to walk towards the street, taking Kenshin's hand as Kenshin held it tightly, his other hand coming to grab his sleeve as they walked towards his car.

"Oh damn…looks like someone's been in your car."

Kenshin looked up when they stopped walking, and found the driver's door swinging open.

"No…I did that." He said quietly, "I didn't think of shutting it…I was too worried that you were in danger."

Sano looked down at him, clinging to his arm, feeling his fingers digging into his skin.

_He really had been terrified hadn't he?_

Sano's eyes softened as he looked at him. If that had been him in his position, then my god, he would have been just as terrified…to think that had lost Kenshin…wow, now that was a feeling he most definitely did not want to experience.

Slowly leading him over to the passenger side, Sano opened the door for Kenshin to sit down, which he did, but he didn't let go of his arm.

"Kenshin…" he said sadly, "You have to let go, I can't drive you home if you don't let go."

Kenshin didn't move for a moment, staring at the dashboard, before slowly letting his hand fall away from his sleeve. Shutting the door behind him, Sano made his way over to the driver's seat and got in, shutting the door and realising that Kenshin had left the keys in the ignition too.

_Man…I'm surprised no one stole this they-_

Sano's thought was interrupted as he suddenly found Kenshin's head resting on his shoulder, his hand clinging to his arm again, eyes closed. Sano looked down at the red head, and found himself smiling sadly. He didn't like seeing Kenshin like this, like he was lost and afraid. He wanted to see that smile again, that beautiful smile that never failed to capture his heart every time he saw it.

He'd get him home and then… ah…then what? It's not like Sano had anywhere to stay now, maybe he'd stay in a motel or something, he still had some money left from looking around in that Pawn Shop. God he'd been lucky that was open, good people in there, very good people to have it open 24 hours. Mind you, he supposed they got all the interesting stuff in the middle of the night. If he hadn't have been in there looking for a present for Kenshin, liking History and stuff he figured there may be something of value he could buy from in there, then he would have been back at home…and maybe he would have been caught in that fire…

Sano shuddered.

Ok, no time to be thinking such things, getting Kenshin home was his first priority, what he'd do and where he'd go after that was something he'd have to figure out later.

"Okay Kenshin, I need you to tell me where to go."

* * *

By the time they'd got back to Kenshin's apartment, parking in the underground parking lot specifically for that building, Kenshin had been dozing off, exhausted from the emotional excursion. Prying his hand of his arm, Sano gently shook Kenshin's shoulder.

"Kenshin?" Kenshin slowly opened his eyes, sitting up straight from leaning on him when he realised where they were, "Come on, let's get you inside."

Opening the door, and after Kenshin had got out making sure to lock it afterwards, Sano found Kenshin clinging to his arm again as they walked up the stone steps to the main street, then up the ones leading to main entrance. Walking into the elevator, Sano turned to him.

"Err, I dunno which floor you're on." He said, smiling embarrassingly. Kenshin slowly moved and pressed the number 5 on the control button pad, the doors sliding shut and taking them up.

Kenshin still hadn't looked at him properly in the eyes yet, he'd just clung to him like this, like if he'd let go Sano would just, disappear or something. Sano definitely wanted his smile back, he didn't want to think that he had been the cause of Kenshin's pain…well, not that he could have done anything about it at the time, he didn't even realise while he was out midnight shopping that his apartment decided to catch fire, nor did he realise that Kenshin had come back saying that he…

…loved him.

_Oh yeah._

As the doors opened, Kenshin leading him through still not looking at him, Sano remembered what Kenshin had said to him.

He loved him…wanted to be with him…wanted to stay…

As Kenshin reached his door and unlocked it, Sano suddenly frowned in thought.

_Wait a minute…if Kenshin wants to stay with me, then does that mean….?_

"Sano?" Sano looked down at Kenshin, the door swinging open to his apartment, "About what I said earlier…that we…we shouldn't be doing what we were about to do?"

Sano swallowed, "Er…yeah?"

Kenshin finally looked up to him.

"I've changed my mind."

Suddenly Kenshin flung his arms around his neck, pressing his lips against Sano's and demanding entrance so forcefully for a second Sano stupidly thought if he'd taken home the right person. Struggling to stand up against such as powerful kiss, Sano gasped for breath as Kenshin pulled away, grabbing his wrist and practically yanking him through the door, slamming it shut quickly behind them, and pulling him swiftly through the kitchen and living room towards his bedroom.

"Werr..err hang on a minute Kenshin, don't you think this is going a bit - whoaa!" Sano found himself virtually flung down on the bed, Kenshin cleverly managing to remove his jacket in the process. Turning back around to sit up, he saw Kenshin, having hurriedly shut the door behind them, now slipping out of his shirt walking towards him.

Sano's face flushed, "Kenshin, I-I-I-I think you better think about this you…"

Kenshin flung his shirt to one side, crawling over on top of Sano making him fall down on his back onto the bed, one knee placed high in between his legs, while Kenshin buried his hands in Sano's hair and kissed him again, another forceful kiss that made any protests from Sano, as little as there were to begin with, melt along with any remaining thoughts of…well, anything really.

Sano moaned into this incredible kiss, his hands wondering what to do, whether to hold him or push him away, because he obviously wasn't thinking straight. What happened to his quiet, blushing little Kenshin? He'd suddenly become a wild beast, ravishing his form as Kenshin, haven broken the kiss, forced Sano to lean up a little so he could rip the t-shirt right off him.

"Ken-Kenshin wait—OW!" Sano tried to say something, but Kenshin had currently given him a very large and very painful love bite on his neck, and the more Kenshin wriggled around on top of him like this, straddling him in nothing but his leather pants, his hair falling about him like waves of silk, Sano was finding it more and more difficult to try and stop him…in fact more and more difficult to even breath!

What a dilemma! Kenshin was being the sexiest being on this planet, but Sano had to stop him! This wasn't right, this wasn't his Kenshin, he wasn't even saying anything he was just-

_-Oh my god!_

Something in Sano snapped, and as Kenshin had dipped his hand underneath the un-done zip of Sano's jeans, Sano suddenly sat up, grabbing Kenshin by his shoulders and pulling him back down, holding him tightly to his chest so he couldn't move anymore, his arms trapped.

"Kenshin snap out of it!" Sano demanded, as Kenshin tried to struggle in his arms, desperately trying to move downwards, but Sano kept his grip, "Stop it Kenshin! This isn't like you! Not after what's just happened, now stop it!"

Kenshin stopped.

They lay there together for a moment, no one speaking, no one moving, before Sano suddenly felt something wet on his chest, and Kenshin's shoulders beginning to shake.

Was he crying?

"Make love to me…"

Sano blinked.

"Please make love to me."

It was such a quiet voice, a desperate whisper, choked with tears.

"Please…I was so terrified I'd lost you…please Sano…I want you…I want to be so close to you…please…please make love to me….please don't push me away."

Sano held him close, a loss at what to say. He rested one hand on the back of Kenshin's head, slowly stroking his hair for a moment, letting him calm down. After a minute or two, Kenshin's breathing returned to normal, and Sano slowly turned over, resting Kenshin down on his back, his head falling back softly into the pillow.

"Alright." Sano said quietly, as he lay there on top of him, Kenshin placing his hand on Sano's own that had softly stroked down one cheek.

Sano leant down and kissed him tenderly, the fiery madness of a moment before lost, leaving a gentle and calming atmosphere between them. "I won't push you away." He whispered, kissing each cheek lovingly, his heart beat beginning to race as he went in for another kiss, Kenshin slowly wrapping his arms around his neck, doing exactly what he had wanted to do, getting lost in his love. "I'll never push you away."

Wiping the tears away from his cheek, that shy smile finding it's way to Kenshin's lips again, Sano smiled back. This was his Kenshin, the Kenshin he'd fallen so deeply in love with so quickly, the Kenshin he could kiss over and over again and never, never ever leave him.

"I love you Sano." Kenshin whispered, so much passion in his voice it almost made Sano himself feel like crying, to have found such a perfect being like this, for this Angel to love a drop out, stupid, fight picking idiot like him, he truly had to be the luckiest person on this planet.

Sano buried his head against Kenshin's neck, relishing the fact that they were here together like this, "I love you too…love you so much."

Sano had never thought it possible to love someone this much so quickly, this had to be fate. Meeting in the bar that evening, Kenshin turning out to be his teacher, everything was pulling them together, and Sano was going to take every chance to stay together too. Even his apartment burning down, maybe he could even live with Kenshin now? He hoped so…god he hoped he could be with him. To live with him, have dinner every evening with him…to sleep in the same bed with him.

Sano sighed contently, gently kissing down Kenshin's neck onto his chest, Kenshin's head leaning to one side, eyes closed, that blush on his cheeks, letting Sano finish what they'd started earlier.

As Sano reached for the clasp on Kenshin's leather pants however, Kenshin reached down to stop him, Sano wondering what he'd done wrong again this time. But as Sano's eyes looked up, he didn't see a look of worry on Kenshin's face…

He was smiling.

Bringing one hand around the back of Sano's neck, pulling him forward so he could kiss him again, a passionate kiss that told him to do anything and everything, Kenshin laid back down, letting Sano do whatever he wanted, wherever he wanted, and for as long as the two of them could keep up.

Kenshin wanted Sano to make love to him? He'd make love to him all night long.

* * *

Saito didn't like to show weakness, but after spending a fun packed night of stalking, burning down buildings and then heading over to your Bosses place for….top secret stuff, Saito was tired.

And pissed off.

He had wanted to get home as quickly as possible after drenching that apartment with petrol, and…opps!…dropping a lit cigarette to the ground as the building was immediately engulfed in flames. It was a crude method, but he had been feeling particularly evil that night, and wanted to make a damn good…or should that be bad…impression.

Getting a call from his Boss though he hadn't expected, and so had to go all the way over to Kyoto in the middle of the night. He understood though, mobile phones can easily be tapped; it was always best to meet in person. Still, he had wanted to get back to be able to see the look on Kenshin's face when he found out that his precious Sanosuke had been killed. Although he guessed it wouldn't matter too much, his video cameras recorded everything, he could just review his tapes to see that look of shock and pain across that pretty face.

Closing his apartment door behind him, Saito headed as usual to his little back room, walking into darkness as he had switched the monitors off while he wasn't there. Turning his desk light on and sitting down, he switched on one screen in front of him, typing into the keyboard. The system whirred for a moment, before displaying 'Replay' in the top left hand corner of the screen.

"Lets see what you've been up to since you got home…found out yet?" Saito smirked to himself, sitting back in his chair and relaxing, just to see how distraught Kenshin was, and then go get some sleep.

As the screen flickered on however, what he saw made that smirk immediately disappear.

He didn't know what time it was, but with the bright light coming from the windows where the curtains hadn't been drawn, it was obviously morning. Kenshin had awoken to find himself lying on his back, Sano lying half across him cocooning him in his arms. His lips were lightly pressed to the top of Kenshin's head as he slept, letting Kenshin rest his head just under Sano's chin, snuggling against his warm skin. Eyes blinking lazily, not wanting to wake up, Kenshin slowly moved to kiss Sano's neck lightly, before closing his eyes again, ever so gently holding him a little bit tighter.

Sano had been true to his word, he'd made love to him all night long, slowly and passionately, covering every inch of him with a love Kenshin had wanted to feel again for so long. They must have been awake for hours together, holding and touching, getting lost in each other's passions and desires.

Sano had turned out to be a very sensual lover. Maybe it was just with him, but it was like he couldn't get enough of him, wanting to touch and kiss everything that was laid out before him. Kenshin felt his own heartbeat racing the whole time, Sano's exploring hands and talented tongue driving him wild with a hunger for more, more of anything and everything that Sano could give him.

Kenshin had never felt so loved as he did that night, he'd lost count on how many times Sano had said he loved him, whether it was a gentle whisper on his lips as they kissed, or heavy breathing as he panted it in his ear, Kenshin's body and mind lost to this overwhelming feeling of never wanting to let go of this person his heart felt like it belonged too. Even when their bodies couldn't move anymore, they just lay there together, Sano's protecting arms either side of him as they kissed slowly, run out of energy, but not out of love, just relaxing into the gentle sensations as they finally drifted off to sleep together.

He'd fallen in love with him so quickly, so fast, but it felt like he had loved him forever, holding him so closely, just relishing in the fact that they were lying here together like this without a care in the world.

* * *

The glass flew across the sideboard and smashed on the floor below, the water it was holding spraying across the tiled floor. Saito leant with arms out stretched on the wooden panelling of the kitchen counter, teeth clenched as a fury like no other rushed through his veins.

Sanosuke was alive…but not only was he alive he was…

Smashing another glass onto the floor, Saito stormed out of his kitchen when his front door suddenly opened. Stopping in surprise, he watched as a woman walked through, placing her keys back in her handbag. She paused as she saw Saito staring at her, and looked through the kitchen to the smashed glasses on the floor.

"I take it your plan didn't work then." She said bluntly, closing the front door behind her.

"I am in no mood for your lectures this evening Tokio," he glared at his wife, as she ignored him and put the shopping bags she was carrying down in the kitchen, before walking down the hallway to the Lounge.

"Why is it you try to kill everyone you don't like?" she asked, still not looking at him as he followed her.

"It's not like you should worry Tokio, I would never kill you, you're too precious to me." He said, although there was a slight smirk to his tone of voice.

"Really?" she said dismissively, "I'm a marriage of convenience. The only reason you don't get rid of me is because I'm your Bosses daughter."

Saito watched her for a moment, switching on the side lights and untying her hair, letting it fall down her back, taking no interest in her husbands presences. "Tell me," Saito began, "What is it that has brought this on this evening Tokio?"

There was a pause in her answer, her back still turned to him, "That young man…Kenshin Himura…what have you done to him?"

"What exactly are you implying?" Saito asked cautiously.

"He's all you ever talk about," she said sadly, "How much you enjoy giving him trouble by always keeping him just inside his debt but…I've checked the bank statements…we haven't had any money from him this month. I know what you're like, you wouldn't let anyone off easy…so I want to know what you did to him?"

Saito stared at her back for a moment, before smiling, "What I did to him you ask?" his smile faded as he put his hand on her shoulder, his mouth by her ear, "I did to him what I haven't done with you for many years." With that he turned around without another word, heading to the bedroom to finally get that sleep he needed.

As he walked out of the room, Tokio sighed softly. She remembered, 16 years ago, that little redheaded boy…so cold…so cruel, but all the time thinking it was the right thing to do, what her father ordered him to carry out. She had tried many times to be with him, to have a motherly figure in his life, despite her father's protests, but all the time, everyday, it was nothing but training with husband-to-be, Hajime Saito, and the rest of the boys. He grew up thinking it was right…what they made him do. Saito spent everyday with him when he was growing up, surely at some point he must have felt friends with him? What happened? Why did he now feel such pleasure in tormenting someone he practically raised?

Saito had been 17 when Kenshin left for good, making her swear not to tell her father what had really happened, or he'd lose out on his new 'bonus' every month. As far as 'he' was concerned, the Boss, Kenshin was dead, and Saito was going to keep it that way so he wouldn't go looking for him. Kenshin would have to pay Saito for his silence if he wanted to live, to not tell the police what he had done, or his Boss that he was still alive. He was only 11 at the time, so Saito expected that payments at first would be small, but the older he got, the more amount of money Saito demanded. He'd turned bitter, sadistic, and it made him smile that creepy smile that somewhere along the line Tokio had grown used to.

Saito was a clever man, a little too clever, he had a way of playing with people's minds. What he had done to Kenshin, and whatever he had planned in the future, she hoped that Kenshin wasn't alone in his fight for freedom from the chain's Saito kept around him.

* * *

"Morning beautiful." came an adoring voice, and Kenshin opened his eyes, looking up to the loving ones staring down at him.

Smiling sweetly, Kenshin moved forward a little and kissed him, the start of what he hoped with every cell in his body would be the first of many morning kisses. It was only going to be a short, sweet kiss, but somewhere along the line they began to get lost in each other again, the kiss deepening, Sano holding him more closely.

It was a small giggle from Kenshin that broke the kiss though, "Looks like something else has woken up as well, that it has." He said, a faint blush on his cheeks as he glanced downwards at Sano, before smiling back up at him.

"Can you blame me?" Sano grinned, before leaning down again for another kiss, moving further on top of him as that certain 'something else' dug into Kenshin's hip.

Kenshin laughed again, breaking the kiss, but Sano continuing to kiss his cheeks, and even the tip of his nose. "You know…" he said, kissing him again quickly, "You have the cutest laugh."

Kenshin, now aware of his laugh, simply smiled back trying and failing not to laugh as Sano stared at him intently waiting for him to do it again. He looked away embarrassed, the smile unable to leave his lips.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened to your arm?"

Kenshin blinked and looked back at him, "My arm?" He looked down at his right arm, still bandaged (although how it was still bandaged after last night he wasn't sure) and having completely forgot about it.

"What did you do?" Sano asked worried, leaning up on one elbow as Kenshin held his arm, feeling the heat underneath it.

"Did you… only just notice this?" Kenshin asked, because surely he hadn't…again not after last night.

Sano smiled back, "Of course not, but you seemed to out of it last night after the fire it just…didn't seem appropriate to ask." He said gently, Kenshin seeing the slight concern in his eyes, "Anyway, I could see it was all wrapped up ok, so I figured I could wait until now to ask you about it."

Kenshin blushed slightly at the memory of how he was acting when he had brought Sano home, spying his shirt still on the floor by the door where he'd ripped it off so quickly.

"Yeah umm…I am sorry about that." He said, looking away.

Surprisingly, Sano grinned back, "Are you kidding? That was totally hot, just…not at the right time." He added softly, Kenshin looking back at him to still see that grin still on his face, "So if you wanna do that again, an-y time, that's fine with me!" he grinned, Kenshin resisting the urge to roll his eyes and instead just smiled.

"So yeah, how did you do that?" Sano asked again, nodding at his arm.

"I…" Kenshin paused suddenly, frowning at the memory, "…you'll probably yell at me for this but…" Kenshin looked at him sheepishly, "I ran into your apartment building when it was on fire." Sano's eyes went wide, "I thought you were still in there…" Kenshin said sadly, looking down at the bedcovers, "I didn't know what to do, so I just ran in, hoping that…somehow…you'd just be in the doorway so I could get you out."

Kenshin avoided his eyes, he knew Sano would be angry with him, but suddenly he found himself engulfed in Sano's arms as he held him close, one hand at the back of his head "You're right, I would yell at you, if you hadn't been through enough already." He said gently, letting his fingers flow through his hair, before suddenly getting to a knot and pausing, both of them beginning to laugh again as they pulled away from each other.

"You're even cute with your hair in a mess." Sano smiled, causing Kenshin to blush yet again at the hidden message within that, "And thanks."

Kenshin looked back up at him, "For what?"

"For caring so much." He said quietly.

There was another pause full of shy smiles, Kenshin finding it embarrassing to look him in the eyes. It was funny, he felt like a school kid with his first crush, innocent and shy to everything. As the silent moment passed, Kenshin realised Sano was staring at him rather lovingly.

"W-what?" Kenshin asked smiling.

"I was just thinking. There's been no weird 'awkward silences' or anything, we've just continued talking and kissing like we'd been doing this for years."

It was true. Kenshin had woken up and had had no feelings of awkwardness, what he would say to Sano when he woke up, how to act around each other after last night, nothing. That made Kenshin smile, and he leant over and kissed Sano again, his smaller hands cupping his cheeks.

"Like that?" Kenshin whispered as he finally pulled away, leaving this time a blush on Sano's cheeks.

"…Yeah." Sano smiled back.

* * *

Saito sat at the end of his bed, staring out the window to the bright sun outside. Tokio should learn when to keep her mouth shut, or daughter of his Boss or not, if she said that again…

Running his hand through his hair, Saito thought back to the matter at hand. Sanosuke. The stupid college student who wouldn't leave Kenshin alone. How the hell did he get past him when setting that building a light? He must have sneaked out beforehand, which made Saito even angrier at himself for not spotting him.

Well, there was more than one way to skin a cat, as the saying goes. If Sanosuke wouldn't leave, even after burning his home to the ground, then he had forced Saito to take the more painful route. If Sano had left when he had told him before, then sure, Kenshin would be a little upset, as would Sanosuke, but they hadn't known each other for that long so it wouldn't have been so bad. Now he'll play with him. He'll make Sano doubt, make him worry, send him hints of Kenshin's past and find out exactly how far this love goes. Because just at the right time, he'll make him ask…ask Kenshin about his past, and when Sano does exactly the same thing that Soujirou had done, Kenshin will lose all hope…

…and fall right into his arms.

A thought flashed through his mind so quickly it barely had a chance to register; but when did he stop caring about the money, and simply start to want that body instead?

* * *

"We should get up." Kenshin said, but with no movement from either of them as they lay in bed together, the sentence didn't seem quite so serious.

"Why?" Sano asked, cuddling him a little closer.

Kenshin looked up at him and smiled, "Why don't you go and have a shower while I make some breakfast hm?"

"Can't I have a shower with you?" Sano asked cheekily, nose to nose.

Kenshin smiled back, eyes closing happily "Maybe another time, I'm hungry now." He said cutely, trying to wriggle out from underneath Sano. Sano however wasn't going to let him go easily, and latched onto his waist, a silly smile on his face as Kenshin laughed, trying to crawl off the bed with Sano attached to him.

"S-Sano…get off…" Kenshin chuckled, trying to manoeuvre to the edge of the bed.

"Aw come on…it's your birthday isn't it? I wanna make love to you all day." He said cutely, completely love struck with his little angel.

"You've already done that all night." Kenshin smiled, managing to slip his legs over the side of the bed,

"Yeah and?" Sano tried to protest, but as Kenshin finally managed to stand up, Sano was still hugging him around the waist and so found himself falling off the bed and onto the floor, bed sheets and all.

As he lay there face down on the floor, Kenshin smiling and almost sniggering as he tried to untangle himself from the bed sheets, Kenshin grabbing his dressing gown hanging at the back of the door, slipping it over him.

"The bathroom is the door on the right." He said as he opened the bedroom door, while Sano finally managed to grab the sheets and stand up, before lunging for Kenshin with a predatorily glint in his eye…

And smashing straight into a closed door, Kenshin's cute and happy laugh floating away behind it.

* * *

As the gentle hum of the shower drifted through the apartment, Kenshin stood by his open fridge, grabbing a carton of orange juice from inside and a glass from one of the top cupboards. The thought crossed his mind he should really move those glasses to a lower cupboard as he nearly always dropped something when trying to reach up to get one, either that or re-do his kitchen so everything was lower and in his reach. Filling the glass with juice, Kenshin took a sip idly glancing over to the clock on the wall.

In doing so, Kenshin nearly choked at the time.

Putting his glass back down on the counter, Kenshin ran back into his bedroom and flew open his bathroom door, Sano freezing in shock standing under the shower, the water still running over him.

"Sano! It's 11.30!"

"So?"

"On a Thursday!"

Sano blinked at him "So?"

"We have to get to college!"

Sano looked around the bathroom walls for a moment as if thinking, before turning back to him "So?"

Kenshin stared at him as if he'd suddenly grown horns, "We have to go." He said quietly, the sudden rush of panic disappearing and now not knowing what to do with Sano's lack of panic.

"No we don't. I think my apartment burning down is a pretty good reason not to go in don'tcha think?" he smiled.

"I don't…really think you should be smiling when saying that." he said, sweat dropping.

Sano stared at him for a moment, nothing but the sound of running water filling the air, before he suddenly reached out and grabbed Kenshin, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him into the shower with him.

"S-Sano!" Kenshin stuttered in surprise and embarrassment as Sano was of course completely naked, the water from the shower head beating down on them both, Kenshin's dressing gown getting soaked.

"I think you should stop worrying," Sano said, "So what if we miss one day?"

"But…" Kenshin began, protest gradually fading from his mind at the situation they were in, "I think it is going to be a little suspicious if we're both off on the same day, especially after those rumours going around, that it will."

"Oh let them rumour," Sano dismissed, as he cornered Kenshin against the wall, putting his hand under Kenshin's chin tilting his head back a little, the water running down his face. He stared at him for a moment, a small blush on Kenshin's cheeks wondering exactly what Sano was thinking.

Sano suddenly smiled mischievously, leaning down a little so he was face to face with him. "Is it 'another time' yet?"

Kenshin blinked at him, his blush deepening as he realised what he meant from their earlier conversation. "S-Sano I don't think-"

His speech was interrupted as Sano kissed him, pressing him against the wall as the water pounded down on them both. As Sano's hand pushed the dressing gown off Kenshin's shoulders, letting it drop to the ground, any protesting thoughts from the redhead about getting to college melted from his brain, letting Sano kiss him deeply and lovingly as they stood pressed against each other under the shower.

Guess it was that 'another time' then.

* * *

"Hey Seta, weren't you working on that case?"

Soujirou Seta looked up from the files he was organising in the cupboard behind his desk and looked over at the two officers he worked with, sitting at the end of his desk.

"What case?"

"You know, about a year ago you got assigned to carry on the investigation over what happened at the Ellisman Mansion when it was dropped about 10 years ago? Where that detective got killed right? Ahh…I forget what his name was."

"Shinamori?" Soujirou inquired.

"That was it!"

"Yeah," the other man began, "Rumour has it they've started work in Tokyo again, check this out." The man slid a photo across the desk, Soujirou walking over and picking it up. "We had a scan run on the guy in the shadows on the right, recognise him?"

The picture was of Sanosuke's apartment building just before it caught fire, and there in shadows of an alleyway at the side, was the definite face of Saito.

"Hajime Saito…" Soujirou said quietly, recognising his face from the filed reports, "Yes but…why are you showing me this?" he smiled.

"Check out the building 2 minutes after that photo was taken." The other man said, handing him a small bundle of photos. As he looked through each one, low and below, the building was on fire, but as he came to the last one, Soujirou's eyes went wide and he dropped the other photos.

"Hey what's wrong?" one man asked at the shocked look on his younger colleagues face.

"When…when were these photos taken?"

"Early this morning, why?"

"Who's covering this?" he asked, a slight panic in his voice which was strange to hear from him.

"Err…old man Okina's doin' it I think. They've got him on the small cases as the fool refuses to retire an—HEY! Where ya going?"

Soujirou had ran to the back of his office, opening the door, "I'm getting on this case." He called out as the door swung shut behind him, leaving the two men to stare bewildered at where he had been standing.

"Ah, kids these days." one of them said, grabbing the photos he'd dropped, picking up the last photo Soujirou was holding that he had dropped when he ran. "I wonder what's so special about this photo that made him panic like that?" he asked, looking at the photo of the burning building, now most of it crumbled to the ground, and a young man on the far left sitting on a small brick wall, his profile staring up at the building, long wet red hair clinging to his back. "Hmm…oh well." The man dismissed, leaving the photos on his desk for him, and walking with his colleague back to their own desks.

If he had looked closer however, he would have seen a small picture frame on Soujirou's desk, squished between the computer and the screen, that same red head smiling brightly with his arms wrapped around him, the only picture left to remind Soujirou of what a fool he had been to leave.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. EXboyfriend

**Chapter 6: Ex-boyfriend **

Sano sat leaning against the pillows propped up against the metal bars at the back of Kenshin's bed, Kenshin sitting between his legs leaning back on his chest, snuggled up together under the bedcovers. It certainly hadn't taken a lot of convincing from Sano for Kenshin to stay home today, and as Sano had his arms wrapped around him, eyes closed resting his chin on top of Kenshin's head, Sano certainly had no intention of going anywhere .

"What are you going to do about your apartment?" Kenshin asked into the quiet air.

"Not much I can do." Sano replied, "My dad pays the money for that place straight into my bank account, so he doesn't have to know what happened. I can use that money to find somewhere else I guess." He sighed deliberately heavily, opening one eye and peering down at Kenshin hoping he would get the hint.

Kenshin smiled, having taken the hint, and turned round slightly to kiss him gently, "Yes, you can stay here if you want." He said, Sano's returning grin making Kenshin laugh.

It was then the doorbell rang throughout the apartment, so prying Sano's arms from around him and standing up, quickly throwing on a spare pair of jeans and loose t-shirt, Kenshin made his way to the front door.

Unlocking it, Kenshin opened it to find an old greying haired man standing the other side, a bright smile lighting up his wrinkled features.

"Ah, would you be Kenshin Himura?"

Kenshin blinked, "Err, yes?"

"Would you have a young man named Sanosuke Sagara here with you at the moment?"

"…yes?" Kenshin replied, wondering where this was going.

"Ah excellent!" the man cheered, reaching into his pocket, "Detective Okina!" he said, bringing out his badge to prove his identity, "Just wondering if I could have a word with the young man about the fire last night? Just the usual questioning, nothing more."

"Oh! Of course." Kenshin said, opening the door offering him to come inside.

"Thank you very much!" Okina grinned, taking a step inside.

Kenshin was about to close the door behind him, when it felt like there was someone pressing against it.. Frowning and opening it again to see if something had perhaps got stuck underneath the door, he felt his blood run cold when he saw a certain someone standing there, holding up another badge with the name 'Detective Seta' written underneath.

"Hello Kenshin."

Kenshin was frozen to the ground, looking back into a pair of deep blue eyes he hadn't looked upon for seven years.

* * *

Something very weird was going on. This old man seemed ok, asking him questions, where were you, did you see anything suspicious etc etc, but this other guy, the younger one…why did he keep looking at Kenshin?

Sano sat on the two-seater sofa next to Detective Okina, while Kenshin sat in the small arm chair to his left, all facing inwards towards the low glass table. This Detective Seta was being a little too close for comfort, very casually sitting one of the arm rests next to Kenshin, but Kenshin didn't look too impressed, trying to press closer to the other side towards Sano. Every now and then Okina would ask Kenshin something, and the thought crossed Sano's mind as to how they knew that he was staying here with Kenshin.

Sano tried to pay attention to the aging Detective, but keeping an eye on the seemingly distressed look on Kenshin's face was beginning to take precedence. The young detective suddenly moved his hand to Kenshin's shoulder, and before Sano even had a chance to say anything, Kenshin suddenly shot up out of his chair.

"W-would anyone like some tea?" he offered, a forced smile on his lips, and a slight nervousness to his voice.

"Oh yes thank you that would be lovely!" Okina chirped happily, scribbling down some notes in his notebook as he turned back to Sano.

Sano watched Kenshin walk to the kitchen, a frown on his face at this strange behaviour. He was about to turn back to Okina when he did a double take at Seta. Was this guy glaring back at him? No…it wasn't a glare but…it was an inquiring look, as if he was trying to work something out.

Suddenly the young detective stood up, "I'll just continue the questioning with Mr Himura." He said as he motioned towards the kitchen.

"Yes yes." Okina said, waving him off.

Sano watched him walk through the kitchen door, closing it behind him as Okina continued talking. Sano didn't like that guy, something was going on, and he didn't like how Kenshin was reacting.

* * *

Kenshin stood with his back to Soujirou at a counter, setting up a tray of tea cups, knowing full well that he was standing behind him. Now they were alone, Soujirou wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"You look well." He started, smiling, Kenshin ignoring him and placing the now water filled kettle back down to boil. Soujirou looked down at the floor for a moment, biting his bottom lip in thought before looking back up, "I see you kept the apartment then. I wasn't sure if you'd still be here. One of the ambulance men said he saw Sanosuke Sagara head off with you, so I thought I'd try here first."

Kenshin still said nothing, still faced away from him waiting for the water to boil.

Soujirou didn't know what to say. What was he doing here? What did he expect to happen? For so many years he had stayed away from Kenshin after he told him the truth. He never wanted to see him again, never, not after Kenshin had told him the secret he'd been keeping from him. Yet, a part of him wondered that what Kenshin had told him, if it really was everything? There had to be a reason why he did what he did, and a reason why he stopped as well, and Soujirou had never stayed long enough to find out.

So, Soujirou had gone through training and applied in the police force, to see if there were any records of what happened. When he was promoted to detective last year, the very first case he was put on was a follow up for a case that was dropped 10 years prior, having no evidence to prove any of the suspected Yakuza to have had any connection with the massacre at Ellisman Mansion. It was brought up again because one of the assassins working for the Kyoto Yakuza, who was known to have been at the mansion that night, had been spotted in Tokyo, an assassin that whenever seen, something was bound to happen, yet every time he would always have an alibi, and once again, no charges could be brought forward.

Hajime Saito was the name of the assassin in question, one of the bodyguards for the Kyoto Boss, but what was a Kyoto assassin doing wandering around Tokyo?

After some research on various people and locations, he'd found a very interesting piece of information about him and the Kyoto Clan…about what they were doing in secret, and had been doing for years, but then….another name cropped up.

Kenshin Himura.

Soujirou remembered when he had found out the 'real' truth behind Kenshin, some of the things Kenshin _hadn't _told him. Suddenly, the anger towards him, although still there from hiding this from him, didn't seem so strong. After years for never wanting to see him again, never wanting to look upon that face full of lies and deceit…Soujirou wanted to apologise.

So, after seven years of being apart, Soujirou stood in Kenshin's kitchen, wondering what to say, and wondering…

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Kenshin paused for a brief second, before pouring the water out into the cups, steam rising from within.

"What are you doing here Souji?" came Kenshin's quiet voice, still not turning to face him, and ignoring his question.

A slight spark of happiness shone through on Soujirou's face at Kenshin's use of his shortened nickname, the name he always used to call him when they were going out together.

"I…" Then the thought hit him. Kenshin didn't know that he now knew everything about him.

_He thinks I only know what he told me that night I left. Should i tell him? Or should I stay quiet? _

"I'm a detective now…I was just put on this case, that's all." He tried smiling again, "There was a family that died in that fire, and we…" _Should I tell him? _"…we think Hajime Saito may have something to do with it."

Kenshin nearly dropped the kettle he was holding, before stopping himself in time and placing it gently back down. "I don't know who that is." Kenshin said, still a quiet voice.

Soujirou thought he might deny knowing him. Kenshin hadn't told him about Saito, he's only something he found out about afterwards, so admitting he knew him would admit his guilt. Not that Soujirou would lock him away now, even if it meant losing his job, he wouldn't put Kenshin away for something he couldn't possibly have done anything about.

There was another awkward silence that echoed between the two of them, and Soujirou could see the tension he was causing Kenshin. Maybe that meant Kenshin still loved him, somewhere inside, and just didn't want to admit it…or maybe he was just trying to hold back an anger that he didn't want to release. Perhaps he should start by apologising for that night? The conversation wasn't going anywhere, so if he just came out and said it, he could see Kenshin's reaction. Soujirou opened his mouth to start his sentence, when Kenshin got there first.

"Please go…I don't want to see you."

Soujirou blinked. That wasn't an angry voice, it was a lost voice, a voice that held a strain of another emotion, like…like it was difficult for him to speak to him. Was it still love? Or was it because he thought he still hated him? Soujirou sighed. What was he thinking? That if he apologised Kenshin would just fling his arms around him and forgive him? Not a chance. It'd had been seven years, seven years Kenshin had thought Soujirou had hated him more than anything else on this planet. There was no way any amount of apologising could make up for that feeling.

Soujirou took another glace at Kenshin, his back covered by his flowing red hair, red hair that Soujirou remembered running his fingers through years ago, a sweet smile on those lips, an adoring gaze in those violet eyes.

"Please go away."

Kenshin's voice was almost pleading with him now, and that made Soujirou feel so sad. He'd done this to Kenshin, he'd made him recoil away from him, and there was no way, no way that he would ever be able to feel those arms around him again.

"All right." Soujirou said back, almost a whisper, "But…let me just ask you one thing before I go?" Kenshin said nothing. "Have you told him?"

Soujirou waited for the answer, another silence, Kenshin pausing in stirring one of the cups.

"Souji?" Soujirou looked rather surprised when Kenshin started to turn around to face him, but was in for even more of a shock at the look in Kenshin's eyes. "If you tell him…" Soujirou felt his breath slow, fear at that look, those once wide eyes…narrow….glaring….

"…then I'll kill you."

In a typical movie fashion, normally someone would have burst in on them at that point, leaving an unstable air between them, a conversation they couldn't finish, but this time, there was no one. Soujirou stared back with shocked eyes, upon the eyes that bore daggers into his own. Eyes that he had never seen on Kenshin before, but knew where they had come from. His shocked look faded, and a faint smile broke out on his lips. A sad smile, for Kenshin.

"No you won't…" Kenshin's glaring eyes softened, "…not any more."

Whatever Kenshin was feeling seemed to subside. He now stood there, staring back at Soujirou, with an almost sad expression on his face. He turned around again and picked up the tray that held the tea cups, walking past Soujirou. He stopped though just as he walked past him, and said quietly,

"I don't know what you are really doing here, that I don't…but I love Sano now, if I want to tell him anything, then I'll do it by myself. If you say anything to him…" Kenshin paused. He hated given threats, not now, not any more, but if threatening to kill him wasn't putting him off, what could he possibly say?

"You can't do it can you?" Soujirou asked softly, "You can't back up what you say anymore."

Kenshin didn't look at him. Apart from glaring, Kenshin avoided eye contact. It was too painful to look at him. He frowned sadly to himself, unable to stand being with him any longer, and opened the door, walking back into his lounge, a bright smile on his face once again as Okina grinned back at him thanking him for the tea.

Soujirou stayed there for a moment as the door swung shut behind him. Kenshin threatening to kill him? He must love this Sano very much.

_Sanosuke Sagara hmm? _He thought to himself, _Until you find out, you'll never feel more in love._

_So treasure it while you can._

* * *

"Alright, what was that?" Sano said suspiciously as Kenshin closed the front door.

Okina had finished his questioning, and he and Soujirou had just left, Okina somewhere along the line managing to take home a small packet of biscuits too.

"What was what?" Kenshin asked, almost too innocently.

"That friction between you and him, that…Detective Seta guy, do you know him or something?" Sano frowned, suddenly feeling very overly protective.

Inside Kenshin was smiling at the look on Sano's face, frowning, arms crossed, sulking and jealous, but on the outside, Kenshin looked away, not really wanting to talk about 'Detective Seta'.

"Er, no it's…euh…he…um…" Kenshin stuttered along, Sano's frown becoming more questioning, before Kenshin smiled in defeat. "Yeah…" he finally gave in, "He's, I guess you could say my ex-boyfriend."

Sano blinked, "You have an ex?"

Kenshin chuckled lightly, "I'm 26 years old Sano, of course I have an ex."

"Oh." Sano blinked again, he hadn't expected that, but he smiled back, "So that's why it felt so awkward." He said relieved.

Kenshin smiled back too, but if only he knew the half of it. "Yes."

Sano smirked, "Heh, the guy must have been gutted when you dumped him, I sure would be if I lost you."

"Umm…actually," Kenshin said rather awkwardly, "It was him who dumped me."

Sano gaped at him, "That was something I wasn't expecting to hear." Sano walked around behind him and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his chest to Kenshin's back, "What could there possible be to hate about you?" he said, nuzzling against his hair.

Kenshin looked away sadly, before turning around and wrapping his arms around Sano, burying his head under his chin, "Hmm." Kenshin smiled.

_That's something I'm never going to let you find out._

Being right next to the door, when the doorbell went off again, both Sano and Kenshin jumped in surprise at the loudness of the bell, pulling away from each other and laughing.

"What could they possible want now?" Sano said as Kenshin opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"ORO?"

Kenshin stared wide eyed back at his brother and sister, Megumi having been the one to shout out happy birthday at him, while Aoshi seemed to be carrying a bag full of…Sake?

"W-what are you doing here?" Kenshin said, his heart rate still through the roof.

"Ken, is that anyway to talk to your older sister? It's your birthday, and as you didn't turn up at college today, 1) I want to know why, and 2) Because I know you won't tell me we brought lots of alcohol to get you drunk so you'll end up telling me anyway."

Kenshin glanced across as Aoshi for help, "Don't look at me," he said, "This is entirely her idea." He said tetchily.

"Umm…well I don't think you're going to need to get me drunk to find out why I didn't come in today, that you won't." Kenshin said nervously.

"Oh?" Megumi blinked, "Why's that?"

Kenshin let the door swing open more to reveal Sano standing beside him, and with the mischievous smile that spread across Megumi's lip's, Kenshin knew he was in for a night of a lot more questioning.

* * *

Kenshin stood leaning by the window in the lounge, and while Aoshi sat opening the Sake bottles, he found himself watching Sano opening cupboards and draws in his kitchen through the door, trying to find where Kenshin kept his Sake glasses. He thought he should perhaps go over and show him, but it was cute watching him looking for them.

"You've got that look again."

Kenshin glanced to his right to see Megumi smiling sweetly at him, having caught him staring at Sano. She had seen that look before, a gentle expression, the same look she used to catch on him when he was going out with Soujirou all those years ago.

Kenshin smiled at her, before looking back at Sano.

"So?" she said.

Kenshin turned to her again, "…so?"

Megumi smiled, "This has started a lot quicker than with Soujirou, it took you a long to time to trust him, don't you think this is going a little fast?"

Kenshin smiled again, looking back at Sano, "Perhaps…" He said idly, "But it's nice."

Soujirou had been the first person to 'like' him, well, perhaps that wasn't true. There had been plenty of girls when growing up in high school who had asked him out, but back then, he was still recovering. Memories were too sharp, he didn't feel like he deserved their attention, and had unwittingly become the heartbreaker of the class.

Soon girls stopped asking him, they become friends, but knew there was no point in trying for anything else.

It had been around that time when Soujirou had transferred in from another school, his parents moving from Hiroshima to Tokyo. Soujirou had taken an instant liking to Kenshin, the only male in the class his same small height and therefore didn't pick on him for being short. They become quick friends, but Kenshin still didn't trust him too much. The only people he ever trusted were his brother and sister, they had been the only ones to prove their trust for him. But with Soujirou's constant smile and cheerful attitude, Kenshin found himself smiling more and more with him. They'd go round each other's houses for study sessions, meet outside school heading to the arcades, copy each others notes in class if one of them wasn't paying attention, and eventually, Kenshin admitted to himself that yes, he'd found a best friend.

But as another year went by, and their 16th birthdays were coming up, suddenly out of the blue Soujirou had asked him a very strange question…

((( "Hey Kenshin?"

"Mm?" Kenshin replied, as they sat on metal railing in the local park over looking the city. They were waiting for Soujirou's mum to come by and pick them up after seeing a movie straight after school, and this was their usual pick up place.

"If someone said they loved you, I mean, other than family, what do you think you'd say?"

Kenshin peered over at him, his legs swinging as he sat on the bar. "I don't know." He said, wondering where this had come from, "What would you say?"

Soujirou stared up at the starlit sky, "Depends who it was." He replied, "I think if it had been one of the girls that follow you around all the time, if that was me, and they said they loved me, I would have refused them too. They're all so fake." Kenshin frowned a little, this was a very odd conversation, "But if it was…" Soujirou paused, glancing at Kenshin before looking back up at the sky, "If it was you who said you loved me, I think I'd probably say I loved you bac-…Kenshin?" Soujirou blinked when he realised Kenshin wasn't sitting next to him, and looked behind him to see he'd fallen backwards off the bar.

Soujirou laughed and jumped down, "Are you okay?" he said, reaching out with his hand to help him up.

Kenshin however just stared at him, his black school uniform splattered with mud from the earlier rains, and very confused expression on his face. "What…what do you mean you'd say you love me?"

Soujirou blinked at him, "If you said you loved me, I'd say I love you back too." He smiled.

"But…" Kenshin began, an agitated look at Soujirou, "…but, we're…"

"It doesn't matter that we're both boys," he said, deciding what the hey and sitting down next to Kenshin in the mud too, "It's nice to hear someone say they love you, don't you think?"

Sitting next to each other, when Kenshin turned to look at him he found their faces barely inches apart. A sudden blush appeared on Soujirou's cheeks, a nervousness seemed to descend upon them, "Have you ever kissed anyone Kenshin?" Kenshin wondered how to answer that, wondering how Soujirou would react, but quietly shook his head anyway, "Can I…can I kiss you then?"

Kenshin's eyes went wide for a moment, an unsure feeling washing through him, but a slight curiosity as well. He nodded his head slowly, and let Soujirou be the one to close the distance between them. This would be his first kiss, his very first kiss, with his best friend at that, a boy, just like him. Kenshin closed his eyes as he felt their lips touch, an unfamiliar tingling sensation washing through him. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but as Soujirou pulled gently away, he asked, "What would you say if it was me who said I love you?"

_Pain. Terror. Torture. Screams. Blood. Hate._

_Guilt._

Kenshin smiled sweetly, "I'd say I love you too.")))

"I love him Megumi." Kenshin said, "I don't know everything about him, but then, he doesn't know everything about me. It doesn't matter, because it's nice to be loved, it's always nice to hear someone loves you." He suppressed a giggle when Sano stood up too fast and banged his head on an open cupboard, a distant swear word floating out the kitchen, "It may have started faster than with Souji, that it has…" Kenshin turned and looked at Megumi straight in the eyes, a kindly smile on his lips, "…but I don't intend for it to end as quickly as it did with him either."

Megumi found her smile turning into a sad smile, the memory of that night one she'd rather not remember. In this very apartment 7 years ago, that very kitchen where Sano was now wondering around getting frustrated, was that same kitchen she had held Kenshin so tightly as he cried onto her shoulder. Despite the depression Kenshin had gone through, she wished he had told Soujirou about his past earlier, before they had become so serious, before they bought this flat together, and of all days…

…not to have told him on the night Soujirou had asked if Kenshin would marry him.

"Don't look so sad." Kenshin laughed at the look on Megumi's face, but Megumi couldn't seem to bring that smile back.

"Ah! Found them!" came a voice from the kitchen, as Sano walked out with a small wooden box, the Sake glasses inside.

"I could have got them you know." Kenshin smiled, "You didn't have to offer."

"Yeah well, if I'm staying here I'm gonna have to find where everything is anyway." He said, putting them on the table.

Megumi and Aoshi both turned to stare at Kenshin. Kenshin stared back, before he realised why they were staring at him so unbelievingly, "Oh, yes you didn't know that did you?" Both siblings shook their heads, eyes still wide, "Would you believe me when I say his apartment burnt down in the middle of the night?" Again, two shaking heads.

"Oh well."

* * *

Three hours, and many a bottle of Sake later, the occupants of Kenshin's apartment had almost become entirely different people. Megumi sat on the edge of the sofa, determined to regal everyone in embarrassing tales of things that happened to Kenshin when he was younger, and occasionally slipping off the sofa very undignified and crawling back up again.

Aoshi, who had taken nearly an hour of convincing to have any Sake in the first place, lay curled up next to Megumi fast asleep. It seemed drinking didn't affect Aoshi in the 'getting drunk' stage, but just skipped straight from drinking, to immense tiredness. Kenshin sat in Sano's lap in the one armchair, Sano seemingly deliriously happy, either forgetting or not caring that his company were teachers from his college, and kept on, strangely enough, trying to plait Kenshin's hair, and with the lack of eye co-ordination at this moment, not doing a very good job of it.

Kenshin was in the middle of giggling fit for no apparent reason, and only being interrupted by a series of hic cups every now and then which just brought forward another round of giggling.

"Of course, (hic cup), you can stay here." Kenshin was attempting to say.

"Oh good!" Megumi smiled, swaying slightly, "I don't think either of us could possibly drive back now." She said, poking Aoshi in the shoulder receiving no response.

"As long as you don't mind sleeping in heeere…" Kenshin slurred as he slid of Sano's lap, giggling to himself as he tried to steady himself standing up, getting his balance, and err, 'walking', over to his bedroom to find some extra blankets.

"And you," Megumi said, pointing at Sano, who blinked in surprise at the mention of his name, "You had better start behaving yourself at college, now you live here I can have Ken check up on you!" she said very motherly like.

Sano stared at her for a minute, before asking out of the blue "How old are you?", completely unaware of the lack of respect that went with that question.

"31." was her reply, completely unaware that she wouldn't normally answer that question.

"So you were…" Sano stopped for a minute to try and do the maths in his clouded mind, "16 when your family adopted Kenshin?"

"Yes, but we found him first."

Sano frowned, "Found him?"

"Mmm," she said, as Aoshi stirred in his sleep, "We found him on our doorstep after coming home one evening, nothing but him and a sword, the very one in his office at college actually." She smiled, taking another sip of Sake.

Sano frowned again, but followed her example and gulped down another mouthful of Sake, his mind drifting with this new information, but none of it really sinking in for the moment. A thought wondering how Kenshin got there in the first place floated across his mind, but with the free Sake that was being given to him at the moment, his brain couldn't handle anything else.

With Megumi and Aoshi camped out in the lounge, Aoshi still passed out on the sofa, Sano was trying to act sober enough to be able to lock Kenshin's bedroom door.

He found himself grinning, because now the guests were out of the way, he had Kenshin all to himself, and as an added bonus, they were both drunk, and drunk, meant fiery passion…although as he turned around in hopes of pouncing on his love, ready to let loose this unbridled passion, he found his fiery redhead…not so fiery, lying half passed out on the bed.

He stared at him for a moment, and with one hand still on the door handle steadying himself , Sano smiled softly. Kenshin was so cute. When some people get drunk you'd get to see their nasty side, but with Kenshin, it just made him even more adorable. With his loveable little drunken giggles, gorgeous smile, heck even his hic cups were cute.

_-We found him on our doorstep after coming home one evening, nothing but him and a sword-_

Sano frowned, what Megumi had unwittingly told him coming to the surface. What happened to him? Found him? But he was 11 years old right? Where had he been until then? And a sword? That was weird. But still…there was one thing that was bothering him even more…

Stumbling over and falling onto the bed, Sano crawled up behind Kenshin under the covers and held his back to his chest, one arm draped over Kenshin's chest keeping him close. Snuggling up to him, the fiery heat he had a moment ago gently subsiding at the peaceful and tired look on Kenshin's face, Sano yawned.

"Hey Kenshin?" he said softly.

"Mm?" came the barely audible response.

"Who's this Saito guy?"

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing but darkness and the red digits on his digital clock. "What?" he frowned, not sure if he'd heard that correctly.

Sano yawned again, finding now that he'd laid down, a tiredness was quickly sweeping over him, "It's just while you were in the kitchen when those detectives were round, Okina asked me if I knew Hajime Saito. Why'd they ask me that?"

Kenshin blinked, suddenly feeling very much awake. "Saito…?" Soujirou had mentioned him too…but why would Saito…?

"Yeah, I met him in college," Sano continued, "Man he's a grouch, telling me to stay away from you, what's his problem anyway?"

Kenshin was suddenly very sober, eyes wide in the darkness, heart beat quickening. Saito had spoken to Sano? About him? But then…

"….what did he tell you?" Kenshin whispered, "…..Sano?"

"Mm?" Sano said, already half asleep.

"What did he tell you?" Kenshin repeated, more concern in his voice.

"Oh, that he'd hurt me if I stayed with you…" he trailed off, his mind finally giving up on the conscious world, and happy to be lulled to sleep by Kenshin's warmth, holding such a wonderful person so close.

Kenshin however suddenly felt as though he hadn't drunk a single drop of that Sake. He'd been made sober and wide awake at the simple mention of Saito. How did he know Sano had been seeing him? How? But…but even so, why would he care? He never blinked once when he went out with Soujirou, why would he suddenly want to stop him being with Sano?

_That fire… _Kenshin suddenly thought, heart racing at what he was about to say to himself, _That fire had to have been him…he was trying to get rid of Sano…_

For the first time in his life, he prayed that he'd run into Saito tomorrow at college, because if he did, Saito was going to have a lot of explaining to do, and as Kenshin's eyes narrowed at the thought, glaring into nothingness with an image of Saito in his mind, Saito may find regretting trying to kill someone he loved.

* * *

Waking up with such a huge hangover on a college day wasn't funny. Waking up to find you needed to wash and dry your previous day's clothes in about 10 minutes because you had no others made that day even worse. To find of course you had even more work to do over the weekend now because you'd missed a day of college made that day just…not even funny anymore.

"Sano?"

"Oh for crying out loud," Sano mumbled to himself, trying to get some work done during lunch as he wanted to spend as much time with Kenshin over the weekend rather than sitting do coursework, "What?" he demanded at Karou, in a foul mood at everyone's constant question's over how come he and Kenshin were off on the same day, to which of course, he denied everything. Teacher and student relationships were never shined on, so the two of them had agreed to keep things quiet at college.

"Umm…" she said, looking rather strangely at him, "What is that on your neck?" she pointed.

Sano blinked, "My neck?"

Placing his pen on the table and putting his hand at the side of his neck, he felt a small bump there. Feeling it for a moment wondering what on earth he could have done, his eyes suddenly went wide when he realised what it was…just as a shocked Karou did too.

"Is that a love bite?" she said horrified, coming to the conclusion that with him and Kenshin being off together that love bite could only have come from one person.

"Errr…man, I totally forgot about that." Sano said, rather nervous looking at Karou who suddenly glowered at him, her fists clenched, "Umm, look, Kenshin and I, don't-"

"DID MY KENSHIN DO THAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, bursting into tears, most of the lunch hall turning to face them, other nearer girls who'd been half listening to the conversation turning to see this love bite, then they too bursting into tears.

"Oh boy…" Sano sighed, giving up before he'd even started on an explanation, knowing full well he was in for a lot of jealous girls coming his way for information/gossip/general torture.

* * *

Kenshin hurried from the small teachers meeting during the first part of lunch back to his office. He walked quicker through the halls, a darker look on his face, heading to his office where he hoped that Saito would be waiting for him. If he was going to show up any when during the day, it would be during lunch, and this would the one time he'd really want to see him.

Coming up to the door, Kenshin opened it to see the very person he'd been hoping to see.

Saito sat in Kenshin's chair behind his desk, polishing the sheath of the sword he'd taken down from above the window. He glanced up when Kenshin walked in, and continued polishing for a moment.

"You look angry." he commented, as he picked up the sheathed sword and stood up.

"Did you start that fire?" Kenshin demanded, closing and locking the door.

"Fire? What fire?" Saito asked, eyes smirking.

Something in Kenshin's own eyes seemed to snap for a moment, and in lightening fast speed, Saito suddenly found the tip of an _un_-sheathed sword pointing at his neck, the sheath he was holding feeling light now empty.

"Did you, or did you _not_, start that fire?" Kenshin growled, his eyes piercing into Saito's.

Saito kept his head back a little at the closeness of the metal tip at his throat, and smirked, "Yes…I started the fire."

Almost unconsciously Kenshin's arm moved the sword an inch closer to Saito's neck, a burning anger inside as the tip touched his skin.

"Why?" he demanded.

Saito watched him, in a stance he hadn't seen in a long long time. The way he held the sword, the stillness and perfect balance of the blade, and those eyes…eyes that had never accompanied such a young child, and eyes that hadn't been seen since. To the untrained eye, nothing had changed about Kenshin, but there was one thing that made Saito want to laugh.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not a falter in Kenshin's eyes, "Why are you threatening me with _this_? You know very well you wouldn't do it…you wouldn't kill me, you can't anymore, remember?"

The sword lowered a small fraction as a conflict began in Kenshin's eyes. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to hurt Saito so much for trying to kill Sano, he wanted to…to….

"You're no threat anymore," Saito continued, as Kenshin struggled within himself to come to some sort of a conclusion about what he should do, "Years ago if you had done this to me, I would have been generally afraid, but now…you're just like this sword." Saito raised one hand, wrapping it around the sword, squeezing gently letting blood seep from his hand, but it shouldn't have been from where it came from. "You're just like this reverse blade sword that I gave you…" he smirked as Kenshin's eyes seemed to soften, a more worried expression as the sword slipped from his hand, letting Saito take its weight and take it from him, placing it back into its sheath.

Putting in back on his desk and walking up to him, Saito took Kenshin's chin in his hand and stared down at him, "…pathetic." He said, letting go sharply and unlocking the door, walking out leaving Kenshin alone.

As the door swung shut, Kenshin stood there staring at the sword on his desk with wide eyes, eyes that couldn't believe the thought that had ran through his mind. For a brief second, he would have done the one thing that he had sworn never, _never _to let himself do again. For a split second, he would have returned to that time, a time that he had spent so long running away from.

For one small moment, Kenshin had wanted to kill him.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Black Heart

**Chapter 7: Black Heart**

Having finished lunch and not wanting to hang around to try and work in the noisy lunch hall any longer, Sano had moved across campus to the library, for the first time in his life really wanting to get some work done so he'd have a free weekend with Kenshin. He didn't want to be stuck doing work when he could be having 'fun' with his cute little History teacher. Still, he would need to go out shopping for clothes and stuff as he'd now lost everything, and Sano sunk in his chair at that thought. To buy stuff, you need money, and to get money, you need a job….

…and he was currently suspended from his.

Damn.

Leaving his work on the table for the moment, Sano wandered out of the library to a pay phone just outside. Checking his watch, thinking that Tae would probably be at the club right now doing stock checks, Sano dialed the number and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" came the southern voice from the other end.

"Err, Tae? It's Sano."

"Oh." Came the flat voice.

"Um, look," Sano said awkwardly, "I'm really sorry about the other night, but I'm in a bit of financial situation right now and could really do with the money. Is it alright if I come back tonight?"

"It's only been two days Sano," she said sternly, "We were lucky that man didn't press further charges!"

"Oh come on!" Sano pleaded, "You saw what he was doing!"

"That's besides the point Sanosuke! That kinda thing always happens in clubs, gay clubs or otherwise. People have ta stand up for themselves, and besides, that's what the Bouncers are there for if things get to outta hand. You're a barman, you serve drinks, that's all!"

"Oh jeez, look," Sano said rather exhaustedly, "my apartment burnt down last night, I don't have any money, and I need some clothes." He said bluntly.

"That was _your_ apartment?" Tae suddenly squealed down the phone, "That was on the news this mornin'."

"Yeah, that was mine, so can I _please_ come back? I won't do that again I swear, I couldn't risk it now anyway."

There was a pause on the line, before a small sigh, "Alright, ya can come back this evening, just make sure that you don't do that again because…" Sano didn't really pay attention to what Tae was saying after that. He had seen a certain man walking outside the window towards the car park, someone that he now remembered he'd asked Kenshin about last night, but fell asleep too fast to remember.

"Thanks Tae, I gotta go." He said distractingly, in the middle of her sentence, before hanging up the phone. Running down a short corridor to the doors outside, Sano ran around the side of the building to catch up the man in the black suit taking his car keys out his pocket.

"Hey Saito!"

Saito paused and turned around seeing Sano running up to him. He glared annoyed at him, "Don't you have any common courtesy in you at all?"

"Yeah great," Sano said completely uninterested, "Look you don't have anything to do with my apartment burning down yesterday do you?"

Saito stared at him for a moment, before smirking, "To the point I see. What if I did? I told you stay away from Kenshin, and I told you that I don't give second chances."

Sano was slightly surprised at that answer. It _was_ him? He'd only asked cos he wouldn't have put it passed him, but he didn't actually expect it to be him. Sano glared back at him as the realisation sunk in. "What the hell is your problem? Was burning down my apartment supposed to be a warning!"

Saito chuckled, "Idiot. You were supposed to be _in _the building." He said bluntly, as Sano instinctively took a small step back at that remark.

The guy was really trying to kill him… _What he heck is going on!_

Saito walked up to him, leering down at him. He paused for a moment, eyes boring into Sano's with an equal glare to return, "I'd be careful if I were you." He said, "You seem to be one of these people who thinks they're better than others, that they can overcome anything that stands in their way. It's people like you, who get hurt first, because they can't get through their thick heads when to quit." Sano bit back a remark, for a part of him was starting to wonder exactly what influence this guy had. "Regardless of what I say however, I know very well you'll still see Kenshin again, even though you have no idea of who he really is—"

"Will you stop saying that!" Sano suddenly yelled, causing Saito to blink in surprise, "Enough with all the cryptic clues, you just like to hear yourself talk don't you! If I don't know the 'real' Kenshin then why the hell don't you tell me huh?"

Saito stared back at him, that smirk returning to his lips, "You really want to know? Why don't you ask Kenshin yourself? Ask him, for example, where he got that sword in his office from. Or, I believe you had a Detective Seta around to ask questions yesterday," Sano frowned. How did he know that? "Why don't you ask him why he broke up with Kenshin?" And how did he know _that?_ "Ask Kenshin about where he lived before he came to live with Aoshi and Megumi? Ask him where he got his scar on his cheek from? There are so many questions. Just ask him, and see the air of awkwardness that'll follow. You want to know now, but when you find out I can guarantee you'll wish you'd kept your curious little mouth shut."

Leaving that statement in the air, Saito turned around to head back to his car. Sano watched him for a moment, unnerved for the fact that those were questions he actually had been thinking of asking Kenshin. Not to be nosy, just find out more about him. He loved him, he wanted to know everything about him, and he now felt a slight pang of worry as to whether or not he should ask those questions. It's not that he didn't trust Kenshin, but Saito seemed so damn sure about Kenshin's past…what happened? He wanted to know, but at the same time, was worried of what he'd find out. Where exactly_ did _Kenshin live before? And how did he get that scar? And why did Soujirou break up with him?

Sano wished the nervousness rushing through him would go away. He didn't like this feeling, he didn't like the idea that Kenshin was hiding something, but, at the same time, Sano felt like he wouldn't care what it was. It couldn't be that bad surely, it's not like he'd gone on a mad killing spree or anything….. Sano laughed to himself at that. It made him feel slightly better, telling himself that whatever Kenshin did, whatever had happened, it wouldn't matter. He loved Kenshin, no one's perfect, everyone has their ups and downs, so if Kenshin did ever tell him, he'd stick with him, he wouldn't push him away.

"Saito! Saito!"

Both Saito and Sano suddenly turned around to see Kenshin run out from behind one of the buildings, searching around almost frantically, "Saito!" he called again, before spotting him by his car. "Sai—" but he stopped. Kenshin saw Sano standing there with him, and his momentary shocked eyes suddenly narrowed. Walking up to them with a determined stride, Kenshin ignored Sano, keeping his eyes on Saito, "Go back to class Sano." He said, his voice seeming deeper.

"But—"

"Go back to class!" Kenshin demanded again, snapping his head round to face him. Sano's eyes went wide at the look on Kenshin's face. His eyes were the same eyes he'd seen that first day when he bumped into Kenshin walking out of his office, narrow and unwavering, a glare that could easily stop you in your tracks.

"…ok." He said, not wanting to see that look directed at him, so backed away, before turning around, glancing back once again at the two of them, and heading round the corner of the building and out of sight.

"You should be careful Kenshin, or he won't need me to tell him about you, he'll guess anyway."

"Shut up!" Kenshin demanded, "What did you say to him?"

After Saito had left his office, Kenshin had a terrible thought that he might go and find Sano. He didn't want him speaking to Sano again, so he ran out his office to try and find him, to make sure he would stay away from him. Looks like he'd been right.

"Why are you trying to kill him? Why did you start that fire?" Kenshin said through a strained voice, trying to keep this conversation quiet but difficult with an anger building up inside him. "Why are you doing this? You never did this with Soujirou, you don't have a reason, that you don't!"

"Don't have a reason?" Saito said comically, "You just don't understand do you Kenshin?"

Kenshin stared up at him, now slightly confused. "Understand what? I've paid you every month since I was 11 years old, just as you asked of me, you don't need to do this. And I'm sorry I couldn't pay you this mouth, but I will, I just need a little more tim-."

"You think this about the money?" Saito interrupted.

Kenshin looked taken a back that. He thought that perhaps trying to hurt Sano was a way at getting back at him for not paying up this month, despite what Saito had done to him anyway, but if it wasn't the money, then what…?

Saito took a step closer to him, placing his hand on Kenshin's cheek, tracing his scar with his thumb, "I would have thought our little evening together would have told you that something has changed."

Kenshin automatically flinched at his touch, and at the memory, but stayed his ground, "You're right, I don't understand."

"It's quite simple. As I said that night, you have grown into a very attractive young man over the years Kenshin, so much so in fact, that I think a little change in plan is in order." Kenshin watched him carefully, what did he want now? "I don't just want the money anymore…" he said, leaning in closer, "…I want have you, just like that night."

"What?" Kenshin exclaimed, "No!" he said sternly, "I will not let you do that to me again, that I most certainly will not!"

"You don't have a choice Kenshin."

"That wasn't in the letter-"

"The letter?" Saito laughed, "At the time I wrote that letter I needed the money, now I want something else."

"It wasn't in the letter, we did not agree on this."

Saito chuckled again, "You _still _don't understand do you? Regardless of what was in that letter, you forget that you're my little puppet on string. Just because what I want now was never in writing, if you don't do as I say, I'll go back to them, I'll tell them where you are. The reason I want Sanosuke out the picture is because your body belongs to me now-"

"No-"

"-I want him away from you. Your mine. You have to do everything I say Kenshin, it's quite simple."

Kenshin stared with a lost gaze up at Saito. What was he going do? It was true, even though it's not what they agreed in the letter, even though this would mean he'd be….practically selling himself to Saito….

He didn't have any choice at all.

He didn't want to go back.

He didn't want Sano to get hurt.

Kenshin lowered his head, looking at the concrete ground beneath him before closing his eyes, a lump forming in his throat at what he was about to say.

"If…if I let you do this, can I at least stay with Sano?" he asked quietly, "I won't let him find out about this, I promise he won't get in the way. Please don't hurt him, but please let him stay." Even if he had to give himself to Saito, if Sano was there to hold him afterwards, it could be just about bearable.

Saito looked at Kenshin, his long bangs of hair covering his eyes as he stood there pleading with him. He knew he was putting him through such torment, but that was half the fun. Most would call it sadistic, but to Saito, it was almost art. To control such beauty, to control its expressions and movements, Kenshin was for him, a canvas he could paint anguish and pain onto, with just a flick of his brush, just a sentence of words, he could create an artwork of suffering.

"Alright," Saito said, enjoying this now knowing he was going to get what he wanted, "I'll let you stay with this boy, but every month when I come round, I want him out, understand?"

Kenshin nodded numbly, trying not to think about next month. As Saito turned around and headed back over to his car, Kenshin watched him go, the engine starting up and pulling out of the parking space.

Had it really come to this? He'd left that place so they couldn't tell him what to do, so they couldn't make him do that horrible thing anymore, but he was still being controlled, he still couldn't escape, he'd be under Saito's control forever.

There was nothing he could do.

**

* * *

**

As Sano collected his books from the library and headed back to class, he couldn't but wonder if Aoshi and Megumi knew anything about Kenshin's past. Surely they must have asked him, a strange boy turning up on their doorstep with a sword one evening, they must have had loads of questions. Maybe he'd ask them if they knew anything? Even if it's just where he lived before, Kenshin must have told them something. Turning round one corner, he saw a girl standing in front of the Staff Room.

Walking up to her, he tapped her on her shoulder, "Hey, you don't know where Mr Shinomori or Miss-"

"Aoshi?"

Sano stared down at the girl, her long plaited ponytail heading down her back, "Err...yeah."

"_My_ Aoshi? What do you want with _my_ Aoshi?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" Sano said, confused, before a memory suddenly came to light, "Oh, wait a minute, you're not…Misao are you?" he asked, remembering Yahiko warning him about her on his first day here.

"Yeah I am! And as I said, what do you with_ my_ Aoshi?" she demanded again, taking a step towards him, making Sano step back.

"I just wanna ask him something, I'm not gonna kidnap him or anything." He said, before he suddenly found a hand coming towards his face as she slapped him.

"Ow! Jeez what the hell was that for!" he said glaring back at her.

"How dare you even think about kidnapping him!" she yelled at him.

"I just said I wasn't you idiot!" Sano snapped back, "Don't you listen!"

"Why you…" Misao grabbed his shirt as the two of them practically growled at each other face to face, before the Staff Room door opened and out walked the very person they'd been fighting over.

"Oh, Mr Shinomori!" she said, dropping Sano and turning to face him, looking suddenly sweet and innocent.

Aoshi, seeing what had been going on, sighed, "What are you doing Misao?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." She smiled.

Aoshi looked across at Sano, who nodded over at him indicating he wanted to talk to him.

"Well you've seen me, please go back to your class." He said bluntly, walking over to Sano and heading off down the corridor, Sano walking behind him.

"Ohhh…" Misao sighed, wanting to show him the pictures of him she'd taken while following him on his ski-ing holiday.

* * *

The two of them walked out into the sunshine, Aoshi sitting on a bench just outside.

"You looked troubled," Aoshi said, "Anything I can help with?"

Sano paused for a moment, not sure exactly how to ask his question, but sat down next to him anyway. "Err, I was just wondering if…if Kenshin has ever told you about his past, before he came to live with you?"

"No," Aoshi said, watching the water from the outdoor fountain fall down into the small pool of water underneath. "And I've never asked. Would you like to know why I have never asked?"

Sano nodded.

"Because I don't need to know. No one can change their past, just as much as you can't change what you had for breakfast yesterday. Whatever may have happened in Kenshin's past, the outcome of it was the man that I now call my brother, the man that you fell in love with. Everyone has secrets, may they be big or small, secrets are secrets because the person keeping that secret does not want others to know. All I know is that Kenshin's secret eats away at him. When he was 18 he was in love with a young man named Soujirou Seta, who loved him back just as much. Kenshin thought he had found someone who would accept him no matter what he may have done in his past. He loved him, and he knew Soujirou loved him back. So he told him. He told him everything about his past. And do you know what Soujirou did?"

Sano shook his head, and Aoshi turned to look at him, looking directly into his eyes.

"He told Kenshin straight to his face that he hated him."

Sano blinked in shock. No….no way. That's just cruel! Surely nothing could be bad enough to say to someone you loved that you now suddenly hated them. That bastard! Sano found himself unconsciously clenching his fists. If he saw that Soujirou again he'd make sure he regretted hurting Kenshin, no wonder that was such an awkward atmosphere when he came round, Kenshin probably didn't know how to react!

"How would you feel if that happened to you?" Aoshi continued, "The one person that you loved more than anything on this planet, the one person who you truly believed would be the one to love you no matter what…how would you feel if that person said that they hated you, then turned around and never saw them again?" Sano didn't want to imagine that. Man if Kenshin did that to him….Sano shuddered. He never wanted to lose Kenshin. "Kenshin was completely heartbroken. He had put every bit of his trust in Soujirou, and he had walked away. Kenshin fell into a deep depression after that, lasted for almost a year."

Sano sat back on the bench and stared up at the fountain, shock still evident on his face. How could anyone do that to Kenshin?

"But that's another reason I've never asked Kenshin about his past. I don't want to hate him. Whatever happened, it's over, nothing can be changed. Whatever Kenshin used to be like, he's not like that any more. There's no sense in blaming someone for something they regret and can't do anything about, it just causes more pain."

Sano frowned, glancing over at him, "Wait…if you don't know what he did, how do you know he regrets it?"

Aoshi paused for a moment before answering, "Because no one, no matter how terrible a thing they may have done, could possibly have turned out as kind and gentle as Kenshin. No one with a black heart could be like him, so he either regrets whatever he had done, or was forced to have a black heart in the first place, managing to escape from it."

Sano wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that, but it sounded better. So basically, whatever Kenshin had done made someone who was desperately in love with him say they hated him straight to his face, making Kenshin fall in depression. Sano imagined for a moment if that had been him walking away, but seeing a heart broken face on Kenshin was something Sano never wanted to see, especially if it was himself being the cause of it.

Well, he'd make sure he wouldn't do that. Whatever it was, he'd make sure he wouldn't make Soujirou's mistake. If he ever found out about Kenshin's past, he wouldn't put him through that depression again, he'd stay, and make sure he didn't feel alone. After all, that's what being in love with someone is all about, staying with them through all the tough times, accepting them for everything that's a part of them…

…right?

Sano didn't have a chance to see Kenshin until his lesson with him after lunch. He got a lot of questioning eyes following him, girls whispering with the rumor of why the two of them just happened to be off from college yesterday without so much as phone call. Luckily for Sano, the teacher he'd have to report to if he did miss a day was Kenshin, and as he definitely knew why he wasn't in yesterday, Sano had managed to escape from any awkward questions from other teachers and professors.

Kenshin had set the first assignment for this semester today, and after a short lecture, all the students sat relatively quietly in the auditorium, some with paper and pens, other's with their own laptops, doing research and general study. Sano however, was still pondering on his conversation with Aoshi. Watching Kenshin wandering around helping students who needed a point in the right direction, Sano's mind was concentrating on anything but work.

Whatever Kenshin had done…argh, Sano just couldn't think of anything! Kenshin looked to innocent and naïve to have been able to do something that made someone who loved him hate him and run away. His cute smile as a girl thanked him for helping him before moving onto the next student, the rays of the afternoon sun filtering through the large windows giving the room a warm glow, Kenshin was just happily leading his life. Sano sighed. He should stop worrying, it wouldn't change anything anyway. Saito wasn't in love with Kenshin, how would he know just how far that love can go?

* * *

Sano hurried down the corridor towards Kenshin's office. His last period was free so he was going to see if Kenshin was alright after seeing Saito. He seemed alright in class, but he seemed to have a knack for covering up emotions after seeing that man. Knocking on his door, Sano waited for an answer but received none.

"Kenshin? You in here?" Sano asked as he turned the door handle, opening the door wide.

Seeing into his office, there was no one inside, so Sano walked in and shut the door behind him deciding to wait for a while, and if he didn't show up, indicating Kenshin had another class, he'd just head back over to the library. After all he couldn't go home yet, he didn't have Kenshin's keys.

Sano headed over to Kenshin's desk to sit down when he saw the sword, usually hanging above the window, lying on the desk. Frowning curiously, he gently picked it up and, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was walking through the door, unsheathed it.

The shining metal glinted in the sunlight as Sano examined the sword closely. He didn't know much (ok absolutely nothing) about swords, but wasn't the blade on this one on the wrong side? This was the sword that Megumi had said they found him with, but what on earth could an 11 year old Kenshin be doing with a sword? Even a weird one like this? As Sano shrugged to himself and placed the sword back in its sheath, he paused as he saw something on the handle. Looking closer, there was a pattern of red on the fabric, like red dye but…no, that red wasn't dye, was that…..no…dried blood? Sano felt around with his fingers to see if it would come off, when suddenly something crumpled under his fingers. Moving part of the fabric back that covered a small part of the handle next to the hilt, there was what looked like a folded piece of paper, a letter tucked underneath hidden away.

"Sano!"

Sano dropped the sword back on the desk in shock and spun around to see Kenshin standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Kenshin, it's you." He said relieved, "You made me jump."

Kenshin had seen Sano holding that sword, and frowned to himself in concern, "What are you doing?" he asked as he walked around to his desk, quickly picking up the sword.

"Just waiting for you." He replied, as Kenshin stood up on his chair and placed the sword back above the window, "Just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Kenshin paused when he sat down on his chair, Sano half sitting on the edge of his desk. He stared down at some papers with sad eyes, and sighed, "I am sorry."

Sano blinked, "For what?"

"For snapping at you earlier." Kenshin said guiltily.

Sano watched him carefully for a moment, trying avoiding eye contact. True it had been a big surprise to be yelled at by him, he'd looked so angry when he saw him talking with Saito, so agitated and…almost scared?

"You're worried I'm gonna ask you about him aren't you? About Saito?" Kenshin looked up at him, definite concern in his eyes on that subject, but found Sano smiling warmly back at him, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask. I'm guessing he's a long story right?"

Kenshin smiled back, a smile of relief. Long story was right. "Thank you." He said, a large weight seemingly lifting from his soul knowing he wouldn't have to explain.

Sano watched him again, still avoiding eye contact staring at his desk, so he stood up and walked towards him. "Sano?" Kenshin queried, as Sano took Kenshin's hand and pulled him slightly to get him to stand up from the chair, before enveloping him in a tight hug.

"I don't know what's going on with him," he said, closing his eyes against Kenshin's hair, "And I don't really care, but as long as you're okay, that's all that matters."

Kenshin smiled softly against Sano's chest. Yes, this is what he needed, no questions, no anger, just…just Sano, to hold him like this. He would give Saito what he wanted if it meant he could stay in these arms, if it meant his freedom, he would give himself just once a month to him, just once, if it meant he could be happy.

Sano peered up at the sword behind Kenshin, looking at the small piece of fabric that hid what he felt was something important underneath. Although he wondered what it was, and what was written on it, Sano placed that thought at the back of his mind. It would seem whatever was going on was something that was out of his league, but whatever was going to happen, if that Saito lay one finger on his Kenshin, then he wouldn't be held responsible for the consequences.

To try and cheer the seemingly solemn atmosphere that suddenly filled the office, Sano grinned to himself, "Hey…we're all alone you know." He said suggestively.

Kenshin chuckled lightly, looking up at him, "That we are." He smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" Sano asked smiling.

"Mm hm." Kenshin nodded lightly, closing his eyes as Sano leant down to kiss him, cradling the back of his neck with his hand, the other wrapping itself around Kenshin's waist.

Leaning into him, Kenshin wrapped his own arms around Sano's neck, deepening their kiss, blissfully unaware of anything except each other's warmth. Soon Sano gently pushed Kenshin back, the backs of his legs hitting the desk making him sit down, Sano still kissing him deeply. As he tried to get Kenshin to lay down on the desk, Kenshin broke the kiss, placing one hand behind himself on the desk to keep him balanced, "Sano…not here." He smiled shyly, but Sano it would seem wasn't paying attention.

Placing butterfly kisses on his left cheek, Sano lent over him to finally make him lay down, starting his kisses on Kenshin's neck, ignoring, as feeble as they were, any protests from the pretty redhead. Knocking what sounded like a small pen holder off the desk, Kenshin found his pulse starting to race as Sano began unbuttoning his shirt, capturing his lips once again, tongues delving into each other's mouths, Kenshin lost once again to Sano's advances. Resuming his kisses down Kenshin's neck, Sano slid one hand under Kenshin's left thigh, lifting his leg up over his waist, Kenshin's eyes closed with the sensations he was feeling.

"Sano…" Kenshin whispered, head resting to one side, a deep blush spread across his cheeks as Sano had worked his way down to his waist, one hand already underneath the waistline of his pants, making Kenshin's slow breaths turn into breathless gasps. As Sano dipped his head down, maneuvering Kenshin's other leg around him, Kenshin placed one hand in Sano's hair, fingering through the strands as he found himself arching into the pleasure, trying with every ounce of will he had left to not moan so loud that people passing outside the door would here them.

Although he may possibly have been too late for that.

"Ahem."

Kenshin's eyes shot open and got up so fast he knocked Sano out the way and lost his balance falling off the other side of the desk, luckily 'out of view' behind the wooden panels.

"….hello Megumi." Came a very timid voice behind the desk, Kenshin's entire face beet red, Sano just seeming to blink stupidly sitting on the floor trying to come to terms with what had just happened, and what he had been doing before he suddenly got pushed out the way.

Megumi, who stood in the doorway with a mixed expression of surprise and desperately trying not to laugh, raised her eyebrows at the scene of walking into the room to find her little brother moaning and wriggling around on his desk with a student between his legs.

"Well…" she started, biting her bottom lip, "I've completely forgotten what I came in here for now. Bye bye." She said, face really starting to crack with laughter, "Oh and err…" she said with a strained chuckle, "I'd lock the door if I were you." And with that walked out shutting the door behind her, her held back laughter suddenly escaping as she walked down the corridor, her hand by her mouth trying to cover the fits of giggles.

Kenshin finally peered out from behind his desk, face still red with embarrassment at being caught at doing 'that'. Well, at least it had been his sister, and not a student, now that could, well, _would_ have cost him his job!

Breathing a small sigh of relief as his heart no longer felt like it was about to burst from his chest, Kenshin peered over at Sano who had stood up from the floor, "Sano?" Kenshin said, watching him as he got up and walked to the door, "What are you doing?"

Sano got to the door and flipped over the latch that locked it, before turning around and walking towards him. Kenshin, who was still splayed out on the floor, shirt un-done hanging loosely at his sides, peered up at him as he knelt down in front of him. Taking his chin and kissing him quickly, Sano flashed a winning smile, "Locking the door like she said."

Kenshin blinked at him, apparently he was unfazed at getting caught like that, but as he took a breath to tell him it was probably best that they should stop now, Kenshin found himself back on the floor, Sano lying on top of him devouring his mouth once again. Kenshin frowned, he had work to do and so did Sano, he shouldn't have let him get as far as he did in the first place, and if someone _did_ hear them then—

Kenshin gasped sharply, eyes closing blissfully as he found himself involuntarily lifting his hips to meet Sano's, that deep blush returning once again.

Well…maybe just this once…

But Sano should really learn to restrain those hands of his.

* * *

Sano sat in the passenger seat of Kenshin's car as Kenshin drove them home for the evening. It was the weekend now, and Sano had every intention of spending every waking (and sleeping) moment with him, cuddled up in his arms looking all cute and gorgeous and cute and pretty and-

"What?" Kenshin smiled, quickly glancing across at Sano as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

"Nothing." Sano replied a faraway smile on his lips as he continued to stare at Kenshin, sitting at a slightly awkward angle on the seat so he could look at him dreamily. "Can we do that again?" he said after a pause.

Kenshin chuckled slightly, "I didn't think it was 'nothing'." He smiled, "And no we can't."

Sano's face fell, "Aw why not?"

"Sano, I don't go into work everyday just to do that in your free hours," he said kindly, although unfortunately there was a serious tone behind that smile, "Besides, you should be studying in your free time, not running off to find me, that you shouldn't." Kenshin glanced across at him again before looking back to the road, "And I don't care how much you stare at me like that I'm not going to change my mind, it's too risky, that it is, and you should be putting your education first anyway."

Sano had been staring at him the whole time, still with that faraway smile on his face, "That proves it." He said.

Kenshin blinked, "Proves what?" he asked, glancing across at him again.

"That whether you're being cute and blushing in my arms, or if you're stuck in teacher mode and being all stern and serious…." Sano grinned, "It's just not possible for you not to be totally hot."

Kenshin slowed the car to a halt as the traffic around them came to a stand still at a red light, and he looked across at Sano, a sweet smile on his lips and a knowing look in his eyes.

"I'm still not doing it again."

Sano chuckled, "Well, damn, but alright." He said, as he leaned across, placing one hand behind Kenshin's neck and bringing him forward a little so he could kiss him, lingering on those lips for a moment before pulling away "You can make it up to me when we get home instead." He whispered, grinning at how he made Kenshin blush again, before the traffic moved and Kenshin quickly started back home, before Sano got the idea of asking him to make it up in the car instead.

**To be continued…**


	8. Mistress Yoko

**Chapter 8: Mistress Yoko**

Sano was excited! Having the exhilarating thrill of possibly being caught (being caught just beforehand by Megumi didn't count) in the middle of ravishing Kenshin in his office in the middle of a college day, was not only a turn on, but now he was definitely going to get to ravish him some more when they got home. He didn't have to get to work till 9.30, so he had _plenty_ of time to play.

They were almost home now, but as Kenshin pulled up in his usual parking spot in the small car park under the apartment building, Sano's heart seemed to stop. The car they'd parked next to seemed eerily familiar, and as if an evil spirit had walked over his grave, Sano shivered, staring at that car, the dark navy blue seeming black in the shadows, the license plate number which ended in "BAD" bringing the awful truth to light.

"Oh my god…" Sano whispered, as Kenshin turned to look at him.

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked worryingly, Sano seemingly to go white.

"She can't be here…." Sano whispered again, not taking his eyes off the devil car next to them, Kenshin following his gaze and completely confused on what the problem was.

"Who?" he asked, as Sano suddenly flew open the car door and, on running round the other side and grabbing Kenshin's hand who has half way out the door, dragged the now stumbling red head up the steps and into the main entrance, running into the elevator and stopping so fast Kenshin ran straight into the back of him.

"No, no no no no," Sano stammered, pressing the button for floor 5 over and over again as if it would make it get there faster.

"S-Sano, what's going on?" Kenshin tried asking again, as Sano held his hand tightly.

"Let's just get into your apartment, I'll explain as soon as were safe." He said, voice seeming to shake.

"Safe?" Kenshin queried, but as the elevator doors opened, Sano was frozen to the spot at who he saw standing by Kenshin's apartment door.

"Oh no…" Sano stared in terror as the woman turned to look at him, her dyed blond hair tied back in high ponytail, frowning when she saw who it was, "Mum….." Sano whispered.

"Oh, your mother?" Kenshin smiled, wondering what all the fuss was about, her knee high black boots making her footsteps loud on the floor as she walked towards them.

Sano took a step backwards, "No, you don't understand…" he tried to explain, but no intelligent thoughts were entering his mind as his mother walked sternly towards them, "She…"

"WHAT LITTLE TRAMP HAVE YOU SHACKED UP WITH NOW?"

"ORO!"

* * *

Somehow, from that, ahem, out burst, the three of them had managed to work their way into Kenshin's apartment and out of the hall, where Sano's mother was now storming up and down Kenshin lounge screaming at Sano, Sano unable to get a single word in, and Kenshin watching like a tennis match between the two.

"Not only do you leave me-"

"Mum you-"

"But when I try and find you you _always_ avoid me-"

"Mum please-"

"You never call-"

"Mum you don't-"

"When I _do_ finally find you I have to get the information from a _police man_—"

_Police man?_ Kenshin thought, before releasing about the fire, _Oh, Soujirou._

"Mum!-"

"And not only that I see you've now moved in with this half pint who by the looks of is barely out of high school! Sanosuke I'm so ashamed of you!"

Kenshin blinked, _Half pint?_

"Mum listen to me-"

"I suppose you've got her pregnant haven't you? HAVEN'T YOU! Well at least you're not gay anymore, it's step in the right direction but she can't be more than 15! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Sometimes I wonder why I even bother!"

At this point Sano turned slowly to look at Kenshin, who now stood there with wide eyes staring at Sano's mother. _She thinks he's a…_

And Sano burst out laughing.

His mother glared at him, "I don't see what's so funny," then she turned to Kenshin, walking up in front of him and looking him over, Kenshin standing perfectly still, his violet eyes still wide at being called a girl, "Well, as I said at least you're a girl, you may be young, but if young is how that idiot wants them, it's better than a man. I'll thank you for that." She said, and suddenly grabbed Kenshin in a tight hug.

"Oro…." Kenshin said distantly, before Sano's mother seemed to stop. Opening her eyes and frowning, she let go of him and stood back, eye brows raised curiously.

"Wait a minute…." She said, as she stared at his chest, "There weren't any…"

"ORO!"

"MUM!"

Sano grabbed his mother and pulled her off Kenshin as she lifted up his shirt.

"You're a MAN?" she exclaimed, in total shock, "But…but you look so….."

"If you let me get a word in edgeways I'll tell you what's going on!" Sano yelled at her, shoving her down on the sofa, "This is Kenshin, he's my History teacher in college. This is his apartment and he's letting me stay here as my apartment burnt down a few nights ago. _Yes_ he is a he…" he said as she opened her mouth and raised her finger to point at him, "_Yes_ he _is_ my boyfriend _and-before-you-say-anything-" _he quickly interjected as she opened her mouth again, "Yes I _am_ still gay, and the fact that you don't like that well I couldn't care less. Oh, and the reason I don't call you is because I never know which one of your playboys is gonna pick up the phone!"

Breathing quickly to catch his breath back, the apartment was suddenly left in an awkward silence.

Kenshin looked from one to the other, holding the front of his shirt protectively, "Umm…I'll go and make some tea!" he said overly cheerfully, backing out quickly into the kitchen.

* * *

Sano's mother sat at the edge of Kenshin's sofa cradling her cup of tea, staring at Kenshin sitting in his armchair, Sano leaning next to it.

Kenshin looked at her, now calm and quiet, and had to admit she didn't exactly seem like the mother type. Short black skirt to go with those knee high boots, a furry jacket and a lot of make up, and she looked pretty young too. Still, that awkward atmosphere was still lingering around so he thought he'd better start the conversation.

"I guess I should introduce myself properly, that I should," Kenshin smiled, "I'm Kenshin Himura, I teach Ancient Japanese History at Sano's college, it's very nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake, but she just stared at it with a raised eyebrow, before taking it gently.

"I'm Yoko," she said distractingly, as she stared at Kenshin's smaller hand, "Are you sure you're a man?" she said quietly.

"God you're so embarrassing…" Sano whispered, closing his eyes and looking away.

"Yes I'm afraid I am," Kenshin smiled awkwardly, "I am sorry if you do not approve."

"But, you're a teacher right?" Kenshin nodded, "Well…how old are you then?"

"26."

"26!" she exclaimed, nearly dropping her cup, "My goodness…." She said staring at him, "You'll have to tell me what you do to keep looking so young! And actually…" she said, leaning back a bit, her eye lids lowering and small smile on her lips, "Now I know you're a man…." She crossed one leg over the other, making very sure her already short skirt was pulled up a little higher "…you are _very_ cute."

"Mum stop trying to hit on my boyfriend, it's your fault you scared the last one off." Sano said sternly, arms crossed and a very pissed off look on his face.

Yoko glared at him, "Shiro leaving you was not my fault. I had no idea it was him in that bed, I thought he was Taro."

"Taro? Yeah right!" Sano exclaimed, standing up straight from leaning on the chair, "He and all the others were just your playthings, Taro was only around for a month until you got bored, you knew very well that was Shiro! You do this every time! Is it any wonder I try to avoid you?"

"It's your own fault for being gay!" she said back sternly, "If you were like any _normal_ man you'd be out finding a girlfriend. That's what's supposed to happen, male and female, not male and male!"

Sano sighed, "You're such a tart. Considering your line of work you'd think you'd be the _last_ person to say that."

Kenshin was completely lost. This was certainly a strange mother and son conversation.

Yoko, now deciding to ignore her son, turned back to Kenshin, "He's not giving you trouble is he?"

"No not at all," Kenshin quickly smiled, "It's very nice to have him around."

Yoko smiled at him, watching him for a moment, "Well, you're certainly more polite than the trash he used to bring home-"

"Oh jeez…"

"All those skimpy outfits and piercings, I'll never understand where he gets that from."

Sano raised an eyebrow at her, "Try waking up every morning to find a different guy making you breakfast wearing nothing but tight shorts." Sano stated bluntly, "Can you blame me for turning out gay when there were guys walking around half naked all the time? Dad was lucky to get out when he did."

"Well he did catch me sleeping with two of my clients so I suppose I can't argue." She said distantly.

Kenshin's eyes went wide.

"I think I like you." She grinned at him, "If my son is insistent on being gay, I guess it's alright if he's with someone as cute and polite as you."

Sano leant back on the chair, "Oh finally, it only took you half my life to come to terms with it."

"Alright, well as I know you're in good hands, I'll be off then." She said surprisingly nicely.

"Let me show you out," Kenshin smiled, as he looked down to see her lifting her hand for him to take. Swallowing nervously, Kenshin took it and she got up off the sofa, keeping disturbingly close to Kenshin as he showed her to the door. As he watched them head into the kitchen, Sano collapsed face down on the sofa.

As Kenshin opened the door and she walked through, Yoko turned and smiled at him, "You really are cute you know." She said, rummaging around in her hand bag and bringing out a card, "If you do ever get bored with him, give me a call." She winked, giving the stunned Kenshin her card and walking off down the corridor.

Slowly closing the door, Kenshin walked half bewildered back into the lounge, seeing Sano faced down on the sofa.

"She's….ummm…nice?" Kenshin tried, looking down at the card she gave him with the words, 'Mistress Yoko…You got a fantasy? Consider it fulfilled.'

Sano lifted his head up from the sofa so he could breath, "Don't ever say that." He said, before flopping back down again.

Kenshin raised a very worried eyebrow, "What exactly _is_ her line of work?"

Sitting up from trying to suffocate himself, Sano leant back on the sofa closing his eyes as Kenshin sat next to him, "She's the manager of a highly exclusive…err…" Sano wondered how he could put this, "Well…" he thought, "Well to put it simply, she's an S&M Queen."

Now Kenshin's eyes went _really _wide!

"She had me when she was only 19, she and my dad were never married, but they didn't stay together very long anyway, as she said he caught her with two of her clients. Then after that everyday there was some new guy wandering around the house. I got used to it but after a while I realised…I _shouldn't _be getting used to this, it was disturbing, so I moved out."

Kenshin smiled sympathetically at him, placing his hand on Sano's shoulder, "You ok?" he asked, as Sano opened one eye and peered across at him.

"Exhausted now." He said, as he leant into him, slipping down until the back of his head rested on Kenshin's lap, closing his eyes again. Kenshin sat there stroking his hair for a moment, before he smiled, "Skimpy outfits and piercings?"

Sano flinched.

"Don't ask."

* * *

Sano peered round the internal door behind the bar and looked out into Heaven, scanning the area for any certain annoying cross dressers. Seeing none except the usual dancers out on the floor and a few make up-clad guys Tae was serving, it would seem Kamatari wasn't in tonight. Sighing in relief and walking out into the bar, he glanced across at Tae who mouthed over at him through the loud music, 'No fighting.' Throwing her a lazy salute, Sano grabbed some dirty glasses off the bar and got back to work.

Unfortunately his plan for seducing Kenshin again when they got home had of course been completely thrown out the window. Running into your insane, lustful mother did kind of put off the temptation of wanting anything to do with sex for the evening.

"Evil witch…." He muttered to himself.

"YEEEEY! YOU'RE BAAAACK!"

All of a sudden Sano found himself yanked over the bar in tight hug of that certain cross dresser he had been trying to avoid.

"Hey get off me would ya?" Sano demanded, trying to pry out of the surprisingly tight grip his admirer and not drop the glasses he was holding at the same time.

Kamatari let go and crossed his arms, standing there scowling at him, "Is that anyway to treat someone who's been worrying sick about you?"

Sano frowned, "What? Why?"

"Why?" Kamatari shrieked as if it was the most obvious question in the world, "I heard about that fire!" he said, slamming his hands down on the bar.

Sano rolled his eyes, "It's no big deal," he said polishing a glass, "There wasn't anything important in there anyway, it-"

"-I was worried about YOU you idiot not your apartment!" Kamatari said, hitting him over the head before bursting into tears, "I was so worried and you didn't even come to me for a place to stay!" he sulked, sitting down on his bar stool.

Sano stared at him, rubbing his head where he'd hit him, "Ok, 1) I don't know where you live so even if I'd wanted too I couldn't find you, and 2) It doesn't matter cos I'm staying with Kenshin."

"WHAT?" Kamatari screamed so loudly that even over the music a few curious gazes were past their way, "But you've only known him five minutes!"

"Hey, five minutes is a life time in gay years, you should know that."

Kamatari sulked on his stool, "You still should have come to find me."

Sano glared at him, "…. I don't wanna stay with you."

Kamatari wiped his eyes, before wailing once again, "I thought I'd lost the only person who can make my favourite drink so nicely!"

As Kamatari continued to blaze about wanting to look after him, Sano stared at him. Did he remember _anything_ of that other night? His confession of loving him right in front of Kenshin, one of the _many _things that completely ruined that date, well he wasn't exactly acting as if he knew Sano knew he loved him.

"Err…yeah." Sano said frowning in curiosity, "Do you want that drink?"

Kamatari immediately lost the tears and smiled, "Yes please!" He grinned, as Sano went about making his peculiar blue cocktail, Kamatari's own recipe that he called "The Drink I Only Let Sany Make", or as it had been dubbed when he had drunkenly tried to put the contents together to show Sano how to make it the first time.

As he passed it to him and Kamatari took a sip, Sano wondered if he should bring that evening up. He didn't seem to be acting any different than usual, you'd think after telling someone you loved them you'd act perhaps a little shyer or something.

"Hey, is your friend coming in this evening?"

"Hm?" Sano blinked, "Who Kenshin?"

"Yeah!" he smiled, "I don't really remember much about him, I just remember telling him about breaking up with my boyfriend then not much else!" he said cheerfully, taking another sip of his drink.

Sano raised an eyebrow, "Nothing else?"

Kamatari stared at him, "Like what?" he said innocently.

Well that answered that question.

"Never mind." Sano quickly said. He didn't want to have to repeat that he told him he loved him, the guy would be all over him again.

"Nooo, like what?" Kamatari asked again, putting his drink on the bar and leaning over a little on his stool.

"Nothing." Sano said back defensively, mentally taking down an order shouted across at him.

"You're hiding something…" Kamatari said suspiciously, "Oh come on! What? What was I supposed to remember!" he giggled.

"Sano!"

"Oh thank god." Sano muttered under his breath, anything to avoid this question, "What is it Tsubame?" he asked as the sweet looking girl came through the bar doorway.

"That mans back again," she said worryingly, "He keeps following me around when I pick up empty drinks."

"_Again_?" Sano sighed, this guy just didn't want to leave her alone, "Alright, cover me for a sec I'll go and get rid of him."

Walking back through the door, down the short corridor and back out into the Red Room, Sano saw the same man with the shady hood over his head skulking around the bar. Sano walked up to him, and on seeing him, the man seemed to panic and start for the exit.

"Hey wait a minute you," Sano called out as he ran round the edge of the bar to catch up with him, "What do you think you're-"

Sano stopped, staring at him.

He'd reached out to grab him, but the man had darted out the way so had only grabbed his hood, pulling it down revealing…

"YAHIKO?"

Yahiko, looking embarrassed and angry at the same time, spun around and glared up at him. "WHAT?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sano demanded.

"I'M-" Yahiko stopped, a blush appearing on his cheeks, "Nothing." He said quietly.

"Yeah right, doesn't look like it. Why are you bugging Tsubame? And what's with this disguise, what are ya a man on the run?" Sano eyes suddenly went wide, thinking of where they were, "Oh my god, you're not gay as well are you?"

"OF COURSE I'M NOT GAY THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Yahiko screamed at him, although shouting a comment like that in gar bar was getting a few crossed looking glares thrown in his direction.

"Well what are you doing here then?" Sano demanded once again.

Yahiko growled at him, "For your information I'm-" he stopped again when he saw Tsubame poke her head around the door behind the bar, seeing what was happening.

Sano looked over his shoulder, saw Tsubame, looked back at Yahiko and the blush on his face, and put two and two together.

"Oh jeez," Sano laughed, "You've gotta be desperate if you're trying to pick up girls in a gay bar."

"SHUT UP!" Yahiko screamed at him again.

"Come here." He said, taking him by the arm and ignoring his protests as he dragged him back over to the bar, Tsubame walking out of the door to see what would happen to her stalker.

"Tsubame, this is Yahiko." Sano introduced, keeping a hold of Yahiko's hood so he couldn't run away no matter how much he was squirming, "He's an idiot-"

"-HEY!"

"-and this idiot wants to talk to you cos he likes you."

Tsubame blinked "Oh." Was her reply, "So you're not a creepy old man following me around because you're a pervert and want to take me home and do naughty things to me?"

Sano and Yahiko stared at her, mouths gaping open, before Tsubame realised what she'd said and placed a hand to her mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry, I've been reading too many books lately." She smiled embarrassingly.

"You know," Sano started, "_that_ statement, coming from _your_ voice….is just really odd." He stared at her still, "Although you got the part about the pervert right." He smirked down at Yahiko.

"WILL YOU LET GO OF ME?"

Sano sighed, "Fine," he said, releasing his grip on the hood as Yahiko tried to straighten out his clothes, "I'll leave you two alone." He grinned, as Yahiko tried to throw a glass at him only for Tsubame to grab his hand to stop him, Yahiko realising who had grabbed his hand and quickly yanking it back, the blush still on his cheeks.

Leaving him to it, Sano made his way back through the adjourning doors back to the bar in the Blue Room. When he got there however, he stopped, and stared at a young girl standing behind the bar next to Tae. As she turned around, he found himself looking back into a pair of familiar eyes.

There was a moment's silence, before two voices rang out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Sano glared back into the eyes of Misao Makimachi, who stood there waving a glass at him.

"I _work_ here!" Sano said, "What are you doing behind the bar?"

"_You_ work here?" Misao exclaimed, "You mean it was _you_ who got suspended from punching a customer?" she exclaimed, still threatening to throw the glass at him.

Sano stared at her, "What? How did you know that?"

Tae decided to cut in here, "Misao is the girl that was startin' working here that night, only YOU decided ta get into trouble and leave me to help her out. She arrived five minutes after you left."

"_You're _the new girl!" Sano pointed.

"Yeah! Although it's not like I wanna work here, but I have to pay off my holiday so you're gonna have to live with it! NERRR!"

"Why you…" Sano growled.

"Hey hey hey! No more fightin' Sano!" Tae warned him.

"I wasn't gonna punch her!" Sano exclaimed.

He didn't hit girls, no matter how annoying and killable they were. There was just something about her that he didn't like…and the way she was sticking her tongue out at him from down the bar where she'd walked wasn't helping.

"Oooo, cat fight cat fight!" Kamatari chanted.

"You can shut up as well." Sano growled.

And to think, this afternoon had started off so nicely too.

* * *

Driving back to Kenshin's apartment (Kenshin had been kind enough to let Sano borrow his car), Sano yawned loudly as he parked it, his mother's devil car thankfully no longer there. Working his way up to the apartment, Sano unlocked the door (again Kenshin's borrowed keys) quietly and crept through into the darkness. Taking a few steps into the kitchen, Sano felt around the walls for the light switch and flipped it on, squinting slightly at the sudden light.

He'd have to get changed quietly and sneak into bed with Kenshin as to not wake him up. He'd never had to worry about waking someone up before when coming home from work, but 'coming home to Kenshin' was a very nice thought.

Quickly grabbing a glass of water and drinking it, Sano switched off the light and worked his way over to the bedroom in the dark, gently opening the door. There tucked up under the covers was Kenshin, fast asleep, the moonlight from the window casting a soft silvery glow over the room. Snapping out of staring at him, Sano headed over to the bathroom to get changed. He'd have to wash these clothes _again_ in the morning until he could go shopping tomorrow, still, he wondered if Kenshin would come along with him, if he'd get to hold his hand while walking down the street. Sano smiled. He hoped so.

Switching off the bathroom light and heading back into bedroom, Sano quietly walked round the other side of the bed and pulled the curtains, throwing the room into complete darkness. Letting his eyes adjust to the night, he turned around, instantly walking into a small side draw. He yelped but clamped his hand over his mouth, looking over at Kenshin to see if he'd woken him up. But Kenshin still lay there peacefully, lying on his back head tilted to one side, breathing softly. Sano smiled. It truly was impossible for Kenshin to look anything but beautiful, his hair splayed out on the pillow, looking just completely innocent. Climbing into the bed, Sano leaned up on one elbow for a minute looking down at him. Using his free hand, he brushed a few strays hairs away from Kenshin's face, and leant down and kissed him gently, making sure not to wake him.

"Goodnight Kenshin." He whispered, before draping one arm around him and snuggling up next to him. Resting his cheek on top of Kenshin's head, relishing in the soft feeling of his hair, he closed his eyes, the room falling silent.

This time last week, coming home from work, he had been thinking of nothing but the pretty red head he had met in the bar that evening, Kenshin Himura, the man he never thought he'd see again. Yet here he is, one week later sharing a bed with him, happy to kiss him and hold him like this.

Kamatari had been right. Despite his other fairly scary boyfriends in the past, Sano truly had found his heaven in Kenshin's arms. Forget Saito, forget any questions, Kenshin was so easy to fall in love with, why would he jeopardise loosing him?

After all, you had to be really _stupid_ to want to leave Heaven.

* * *

Sano frowned sleepily, eyes still closed. Maybe it was the fact he'd literally just woken up and his brain wasn't really alive yet, but his body felt really strange, like…like he was being squished, but not painfully, just…a weight all over him. As his brain became more aware of what was around him, his eyes still too sleepy to open, he slowly realised what this strange feeling was, and smiled.

Kenshin was currently lying on top of him, fully awake, and softly kissing his neck and shoulders, slowly bringing the younger man into the realm of the awake.

"MmMmm…" Sano chuckled sleepily, "What're you doing?"

Kenshin laid one more butterfly kiss on the side of his neck and looked up, Sano's chocolate brown eyes finally opening to the morning light, meeting Kenshin's pretty violet ones.

"Just kissing you." Kenshin said, his eyes closing in a sweet smile.

Smiling and stretching slightly, Sano wrapped his arms around Kenshin and leant up slightly to kiss him on the lips, eyes closing again as Kenshin leant his arms either side of Sano's head so he could deepen the kiss, loving being able to wake up in the morning to find his bed no longer empty as it had been for so long.

"We have to go shopping today for you, that we do." Kenshin said sweetly against Sano's lips.

"Mm, yeah Tae gave me the money, so I better go get some clothes." He grinned, "Although I could walk around naked in here." He said slyly, Kenshin lowering his eyes lids and smiling, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Hey, can we have another shower together?" Sano asked.

Kenshin's sweet smile almost seemed to turn into a smirk, "You call that a 'shower?'" he said, his voice a little lower than usual, and leant down to kiss him again, Sano's brief shock at the sly look in Kenshin's eyes vanishing as he lost himself in Kenshin's passionate kiss.

Well, it would seem his fiery little redhead was feeling rather fiery this morning, and Sano had noooo complaints about that! Sitting up making Kenshin straddle him, Sano slid his arms up underneath the pajama top Kenshin was wearing, feeling the smooth skin underneath, teasing him with his fingers making him shudder at his touch. Kenshin sighed blissfully as Sano began nibbling at his neck, gradually working the shirt up and finally over his head, Kenshin cupping Sano's face and kissing him again, pressing his bare chest to Sano's equally unclothed body.

Kenshin slowly pulled away from the tender kiss and simply hugged Sano close to him, cheek to cheek. "I love you Sano." Kenshin whispered, feeling his heart beat seem to match his own.

Sano smiled gently, nuzzling Kenshin's hair, "So is this a yes to the shower?"

Kenshin chuckled, looking back at him, "You really want that shower don't you?"

"Yep." Sano grinned, his arms resting around Kenshin's hips, "Hey actually can we have a bath together?" Sano said hopefully, thinking of how totally dreamy it would be cuddle Kenshin in a bubble bath.

Kenshin however just looked down at him with half laden eyes, smiling almost seductively. "Maybe later." He said, before wrapping his arms around Sano's neck again and pressing his lips to his, tongue demanding entrance, pulse racing as they fell back on the bed together.

Kenshin wanted him, there was no doubt about it. Trying to sleep without Sano there last night was hard, which was comical really, considering they had only slept in the same bed together for two days, but those two days were enough for Kenshin to feel sad when he wasn't there. Lying there on his side of the bed, staring at the empty space next to him in the moonlight, Kenshin was almost tempted to just go the club so he could be near him. But it wasn't long until Sano would be home anyway, so Kenshin decided to stay and just try to get to sleep.

Somewhere along the line he must have, because waking up on a lazy Saturday mid morning, no rush to go to work, Kenshin found himself cocooned once again in Sano's arms, the warmth from his body filling Kenshin with so much love for him. Too many nights he had woken alone and cold, he'd never been with anyone else since Soujirou, he'd never allowed himself to. Why Sano had been different he didn't know, but neither did he care. He was here with him, here loving him, here holding him so close…Kenshin had never felt so happy.

Seeing him sleeping there peacefully, several bangs of hair loose over his eyes now he'd taken off his bandana, Kenshin had wanted him so much, wanted to make love with him again, just to keep on proving that he wasn't a dream that he would wake up from, to find himself alone once again. But no, Sano was real, Sano wouldn't leave, Sano loved him.

"Kenshin? Hey what's wrong?"

Kenshin blinked, suddenly feeling hot tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Raising one hand, he gently wiped one finger under his eye, a tear clinging to it before falling to the soft covers below.

Kenshin smiled gently, brushing a bang of hair away from Sano's worried eyes, "Nothing…" he said, before wrapping his arms around his chest and holding himself close to him, "I am just so happy to be with you, that I am."

As the two of them lost themselves in each other's caresses, they were both unaware of the man spying on them, Saito sitting in his usual chair back at his home, his wife knowing not to enter this room, sitting and watching the two of them through one of his cameras. Turning the screen off, Saito frowned annoyed, but for once it wasn't at Sano, this time, he was frowning at a feeling inside him, a feeling that was confusing him, a feeling he didn't recognise. He had told Kenshin that he could stay with that student as long he could have his body once a month as payment. He was fine with that, he was getting what he wanted, the money was nice, but it wasn't necessary, he wanted to break Kenshin, it was far more satisfactory.

But…why was looking at the two of them, looking at Kenshin seemingly so in love with Sanosuke, holding him so closely and smiling so sweetly, why was it causing him so much confusion?

He was getting what he wanted, so why on earth was he feeling so…..

Jealous?

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Misty Violet

**Chapter 9: Misty Violet**

"What a nice day." Kenshin smiled, the warm autumn air blowing his hair over his shoulders.

"Yeah, least the rain's gone." Sano said, taking a sip of the coffee he'd ordered.

The two of them sat side by side outside a small café near the entrance of the large shopping centre they'd just been shopping in. Sano finally had some more clothes and other necessities he'd realised he missed from his apartment, so now the two of them sat in the sunshine by a table under a sun umbrella, Sano drinking a cup of coffee, Kenshin sitting with a strawberry milkshake.

Sano watched Kenshin as he looked up into the cloudless sky, and smiled at him. Having hoped last night that Kenshin would let him hold his hand while out shopping, Kenshin had actually latched onto his whole arm as they walked around, which made Sano feel lightheaded being with him. It was quite amazing how one person could make you feel, well Kenshin was one amazing person, Sano enjoying the jealous glares he got from random women passing by, and even some guys. He'd got everything he needed now…well, almost everything.

He still had to get Kenshin's birthday present.

Now, how to get Kenshin away from him?

"Oh Kenshin!"

The two of them looked to their left to see Kaoru and Misao walking over to them, Kaoru waving frantically at Kenshin, while Misao carried a large bouquet of deep red roses in her arms.

"Oh hello Miss Kaoru, Miss Misao." Kenshin greeted, smiling as Kaoru walked swiftly over to them, walking straight passed Sano as if he wasn't there, and sitting down next to Kenshin.

After college yesterday, Kaoru and all the other Kenshin lovers had set up, for those in need, the KGHG (Kenshin is Gay Help Group). They would come to Teaching Room 349, sit in a circle, and cry. Then they'd hug, complain about Sano and men in general, cry some more, and leave feeling slightly better. At the moment the strategy of the KGHG was to deny Sano's existence.

Despite how much he glared for ruining the nice peaceful and quiet time he'd been having with Kenshin.

"Kenshin! It's nice to see you." Kaoru blushed, as Misao meandered over and, on spotting Sano, sat directly opposite him, putting the roses down on the table, and glaring at him, Sano just sitting there looking confused at what her problem was with him.

"You two out shopping today?" Kenshin asked.

"Mmm, well, sort of," Kaoru replied, "We were only going to get these roses for Yahiko."

Sano snorted, "You want to get roses for Yahiko?"

Kaoru blinked at him, before looking around with a fake confused look on her face, "I hear a voice but I do not know from whence it came."

Sano raised an eyebrow at her, "How long are you planning to do this for?"

Kaoru turned back to him, "For as long as it takes for you to realise your evil ways." She stated simply, Kenshin smiling rather nervously at the sudden tension, while Kaoru picked the roses up off the table, "Yahiko asked us to get some roses for his new girlfriend, he was too embarrassed to go and get them himself. I told him to stop being an idiot but he said he'd buy me a new dress if I did, and having Yahiko actually _want_ to buy you something is not something you see very often." She stated, smiling down at the pretty petals.

"Yahiko's an idiot, clever, but he's still an idiot." Misao said, before waving over to a waitress at a nearby table, "Hey! Can we get come drinks over here!" she demanded.

Sano sighed; it seemed the two of them were planning on staying for a while. He needed to get away from this lot to go and get Kenshin's present, but to be honest he still didn't know what Kenshin liked. Maybe these two could chat with them for a while, while Sano thought about what to buy.

"They are very pretty." Kenshin said, taking the roses from Kaoru for a moment, "She must be a very lucky girl Yahiko has found, that she must."

Sano suppressed a smile. So, Tsubame agreed to go out with him after all did she? He didn't know which to feel sorry for, Tsubame for being stuck with that constantly arguing idiot, or Yahiko for being lured in by Tsubame's innocence face, because he was _sure_ there was more to her than that, especially considering where she worked.

"I know I would like to have these, roses are my favourite." Kenshin continued, smiling sweetly, "Especially Misty Violet roses."

Sano suddenly blinked and looked up. When he had bought those flowers for Kenshin in his office that day, saying that he didn't know what to get him but you couldn't go wrong with flowers, he had wondered what his favourite flowers were. Roses huh? Misty Violet…. He'd never even heard of that type of rose, not that he really knew of _any_ types of roses.

But it gave him an idea! It was something he'd seen when they'd first walked into the centre, but he hadn't taken much notice of it at the time.

"Oh hey! I just remembered I've got one more thing to get. I'll be back in sec." he said, deliberately leaning over and kissing Kenshin on the cheek, looking out the corner of his eye to Kaoru flaring up in annoyance and Misao sticking her tongue out and grossing out behind her.

"Okay." Kenshin smiled cutely, unaware of the surrounding reactions, watching as Sano headed back into the shopping centre, his present for Kenshin firmly in mind.

* * *

He knew Kenshin had told him it didn't matter about any birthday present, but for Sano it didn't feel right. It would be a whole another year before his birthday again, and he didn't want to wait that long to have an excuse to buy him something nice. He hoped Kenshin would like this. Admittedly he was now flat broke again because of this present, perhaps he'd ask Tae if he could work some extra hours, but it would be worth it to see Kenshin smile, he just had to hope he'd like it.

After driving back home, Kenshin had left Sano in the bedroom to sort out his shopping, while he went into his study to catch up on any work emails and papers. As he sat there typing away to an email query from the CBC about a question on one of the exam papers being organised for later in the year, Kenshin suddenly realised he had been listening to the sound of running water.

Frowning in curiosity, he headed out of his study and over to the bedroom, opening the door. Plastic bags were still strewn about the room, piles of clothes on the bed, but a soft glow was coming from under the door of the bathroom. Walking over, Kenshin slowly pushed back the door to be greeted with the blinds pulled down and candles dotted about the room, the bath half full of water and still running, causing bubbles to grow out of the water.

He blinked, wondering what was going on, when he heard Sano walk in through the bedroom door behind him, carrying a bottle of wine and two upside down wine glasses in one hand. He was grinning to himself as he walked in, but when he saw Kenshin standing in the bathroom doorway he stopped.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked after a moment.

Sano stood there looking rather awkward, before he smiled, "Aw hey, you weren't supposed to see this yet." He said, placing the wine bottle and glasses on the bed.

"I thought you were sorting out your shopping?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh I was but," Sano walked over to Kenshin, placing one hand at the side of his cheek and leaning down to kiss him softly, "Can we have that bath you promised me first?" he asked, smirking.

Kenshin blinked up at him innocently, before smiling, almost a sly smile, and looking up at him through his eyelashes, "I never _promised_ you that."

"You said 'maybe later', and it's later now." Sano grinned, placing one arm around Kenshin's waist.

"There was also a 'maybe' in that sentence, that there was." Kenshin smiled, as Sano gradually walked forward causing Kenshin to walk back into the bathroom, once again falling prey to Sano's advances as Sano placed his other hand behind Kenshin's head, kissing him passionately as the door to the bathroom slowly fell shut behind them.

* * *

"Happy now?"

Sano cuddled Kenshin sitting in front of him, his legs either side, the mass amount of fluffy bubbles surrounding them in the warm water.

"Mm hmm." He said, kissing Kenshin's left cheek.

Kenshin, hair loose around his shoulders, lay back on Sano's chest, smiling and closing his eyes. This was nice. Candles giving the room a soft glow, the water just the right temperature, and Sano holding him closely, skin to skin, just relaxing.

"Hey Kenshin, I want to give you something." Sano said, Kenshin opening his eyes as Sano raised one arm out the water, droplets of water falling off his arm as he reached down over the side of the bath for something on the floor.

Kenshin watched as Sano brought out a small box, about three inches wide, covered in black velvet. "I know you said you didn't want anything for your birthday, so if that's the case, just think of it as an anniversary present."

Kenshin chuckled, "But we haven't been together a week yet."

"True, but technically we first _met_ a week ago yesterday, so I'll use that excuse. But it_ is_ your birthday present really." He smiled.

Kenshin took the box from Sano's hand, water droplets dripping off his own hands as he opened the box.

"I hope you like it," Sano said, peering over his shoulder, "I remembered seeing it when you mentioned about the roses."

As the lid of the box opened, Kenshin's eyes went wide as he saw what was inside. This…this was…

((( "A Misty Violet Crystal." Soujirou smiled, as the 18 year old Kenshin held the miniature crystal rose up to the kitchen light, "You like it?"

"It's beautiful," Kenshin breathed, the light catching the crystal at certain angles making it shimmer a faint violet, "Thank you very much." he smiled warmly.

Soujirou grinned back at him, "Well, I wanted to get you something before I asked you this." He chuckled.

Kenshin looked back at him and blinked, "…asked me what?"

Soujirou looked away at the floor for a moment, almost as if he was embarrassed, before looking back up at Kenshin. "Well, as we're students, I couldn't really afford to…well….get a ring but…"

_A ring?_ Kenshin asked himself, _Why would he get me a ring?_

"I love you Kenshin." Soujirou said gently, an uncharacteristic blush on his cheeks, "And…" he paused again, looking into Kenshin's gentle eyes, "And I want to marry you."

Kenshin stared at him for a moment, slight shock in his eyes, before glancing down at the crystal glistening in his hand, watching the varying shades of violet shimmer inside it. He looked up when Soujirou took a step towards him, finding his lips on his own, Soujirou's hands in his hair as he kissed him deeply, Kenshin's eyes falling closed.

"I know I…didn't exactly phrase that as a question," Soujirou smiled against his lips, pulling away, still holding Kenshin close, "But I guess it still needs an answer. We've already moved in together, I guess…saying we're married makes it feel so real."

Kenshin looked up at him, that sweet face smiling at him, a million things racing through his mind. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Soujirou, no doubt about it. They'd just moved into this apartment together, Soujirou having extremely nice and conveniently rich parents paying the rent for them until they could afford it on their own. Everything was going their way, and he loved him so much. They'd been together for just over three years, they were practically glued to each other's side, and they'd never once argued about anything. It was a perfect relationship, so he had every intention of staying with him anyway, but it was true, to say you were married to someone, just made it real. So yes, he wanted to marry Soujirou, so much did he want to stay with him…

…but one thing was bothering him.

"Souji?" Kenshin said, almost sadly.

"Mm?"

Kenshin looked away for a moment, thinking. He wanted to marry him, he really did, it would be just the perfect thing to happen, for someone to want him, to stay with him.

But that was the problem. Soujirou didn't know the 'real him'.

Kenshin looked back at him and smiled, "Of course I will marry you." He said, causing Soujirou to grin madly and hug him tightly.

"I love you Kenshin, I love you so much, this will-"

"But…"

Soujirou blinked and slowly pulled back again, "But?" he asked worried.

Kenshin bit his bottom lip. Should he do this? Should he tell him? He was just being offered the one thing he wanted, for someone to love him forever. To have someone to hold like this, someone to kiss, someone to wake up to every morning.

But…he couldn't do it. He couldn't stay with him knowing that he was hiding something so important, knowing that he was lying to him.

Kenshin sighed, leaning forward and kissing him softly. What was he worrying about? Soujirou loved him, he wanted to marry him, which meant that you accepted any faults with that person, because they love you for you. It would be alright to tell him. It wouldn't change anything. Soujirou was the one, of course he would accept him, of course he would love him, because Soujirou was going to be the one that he would love forever.

"There is something you need to know about me first."

Everything would be fine.)))

Kenshin held the small Misty Violet Crystal in his hands, the candle light making the violet from the crystal dance on the walls. Sano waited for his reaction, hoping he'd like it. It was based on his favourite rose, and it would last longer than a real one so-

Sano watched as Kenshin suddenly placed the crystal on a small shelf just to their right and moved round in the water, turning over, and before Sano had a chance to say anything, kissed him deeply. Wrapping his arms around him trying not to slip down in the water, Kenshin kissed him so lovingly, pressing their bodies together under the water just wanting to be close.

Sano may not know what this meant to him, but for Kenshin, this proved that he was being given a second chance, a second chance to stay with someone who loved him, and this time, he wasn't going to ruin it. He wanted to stay with Sano, he loved him so much, he had no idea how much he meant to him, to want to be with someone like him.

Soujirou hadn't been the one after all, it was Sano, it _had_ to be Sano, because Kenshin was never going to tell him what had happened.

As Kenshin finally pulled away, Sano slightly dazed, he smiled at him, "I take it you liked it?"

"Yes." Kenshin said softly, answering him with another kiss, cupping Sano's cheeks with his hands, the ends of his hair floating on the water's surface. Sano wrapped one arm around Kenshin's back, keeping them close, the other twirling the floating strands of Kenshin's hair between his fingers.

It had _definitely _been worth getting that crystal! Sano had hoped for a smile, but now Kenshin was all over him, and in the bath too! He let the hand playing with Kenshin's hair trace down his back, smooth wet skin beneath his fingers. Sano grinned to himself as Kenshin continued to kiss him, every inch of skin seemingly more alive in the warmth of the scented water, Kenshin's smaller hands coming to rest around his shoulders, keeping him against the back of the bath tub. Sano's hand slowly meandered down to the back of Kenshin's thigh, bringing his knee slightly forward under the water.

Kenshin smiled against Sano's lips, "What do you think you're doing?"

Sano grinned at him, placing one quick small kiss on his lips, "One step up from the Birthday Kiss?"

"…..In the bath?" Kenshin blinked.

"Yeah, why not?" he said back, brushing a few wet strands of hair away from Kenshin's eyes.

"But…" Kenshin said, eyes seeming naïve, "…there is not that much room."

Sano smiled at him softly, "Don't worry about that." He said, leaning up and kissing him again, slipping his tongue into his mouth as he sat up slightly in the water.

With Sano moving, Kenshin was forced to re-position his legs, now finding himself straddling him in the water. Kenshin giggled softly and broke the kiss for a moment now he could feel _exactly_ how much Sano wanted him under the water. Moving Kenshin's wet hair out the way that had fallen over his left shoulder, Sano gently moved down his neck, suckling at the already moist skin, his other hand wrapped around Kenshin's waist keeping the two of them together. Kenshin sighed contently and smiled softly, eyes closed, as Sano kissed across his left shoulder, his hand dipping under the water finding something else that made Kenshin gasp softly, making his hips automatically thrust forward, head tilting back, and that wonderfully cute blush to appear once again.

"Sano…" Kenshin breathed softly, opening his eyes looking down at him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pushing their whole bodies against one another, his eyes closing blissfully once again. Biting his bottom lip at the sensations Sano's ever so talented hands were making, Kenshin ran one hand through Sano's hair, holding him so closely as he found himself moving against him, wanting more touch, more feeling, just more.

"Kenshin you're so beautiful," Sano whispered in his ear, Kenshin's gasps and moans becoming more frequent, "I love you so much."

"Oooohhh Sano…" Kenshin moaned, head tilting back again, breathing heavy, the bath water rippling on the surface. Sano took to licking and kissing Kenshin's exposed neck again, as Kenshin grasped onto Sano's shoulders, his blush deepening, chills running up his spine.

And then the phone rang.

Kenshin opened one eye, still panting at what Sano was doing to him, and peered across at the bathroom door.

"Just ignore it." Sano quickly interjected, placing one hand on Kenshin's cheek forcing him to look back down, capturing his lips. For a moment Kenshin was once more lost, but all too soon he opened one eye again, eyebrows beginning to furrow in worry.

"I…I should get that." Kenshin said, trying not to gasp at Sano's relentlessly inquisitive hands.

"No you shouldn't." Sano said, trying to kiss him again only for Kenshin to lean away, his hands slipping under the water to stop Sano.

"But what if it's important?"

"It won't be important." Sano said, not paying any attention to the phone whatsoever, not with a writhing blushing Kenshin currently on top of him. He brought Kenshin's head down to kiss him again, but by now Kenshin was far too distracted and he pulled away.

"No, I should answer it." He said, moving away from Sano's hands. It was kind of difficult to do this sort of thing with that constantly going off in the background. Looking down at Sano's pouting face, Kenshin smiled and leant down to kiss him gently, "I'll be right back." He said, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself as he stepped out the bath.

Kenshin walked out the bathroom, leaving a very turned on Sano in the bath, and picked up the phone by his bed.

"Hello?" Sano listened idly, wishing a slow and painful death to whoever had decided to call, "…..yes I am Kenshin Himura…" _Come on!_ Sano thought to himself, leaning over the side of the bath tub. He had had a great thing going on here! Why wasn't this person psychic and could tell when not to call? "…...Oh….." Sano didn't like the sound of that Oh, that Oh sounded like a worried Oh, "…..Yes, I'll be right over."

_Oh damn it._

Sano closed his eyes and sighed, sliding down in the water so it came up just under his chin, listening as Kenshin put the phone back down on the receiver.

So much for his playtime in the bath.

Kenshin walked back into the bathroom, a worried look on his face, "Someone broke into my office at college," he said sadly, "I'm going to have to go."

Sano sighed again before tilting his head to one side to look at him, "Want me to come with you?"

"No, no it's alright, it shouldn't take too long. They just need me to collect something."

Sano frowned, _Collect something?_

_

* * *

_

"Only one student was injured, running out into the road to try and get away from him, so if you don't mind, I'm afraid we cannot allow you to keep this on the premises any longer."

"Yes of course."

Kenshin had returned to the college premises to find security tape lines cornering off a small section of the car park and around a car that had crashed into the side of one of the buildings. Having walked in the front hallway he found what looked like knife scrapes across the walls, tearing through the paint and posters. When he had got to his office, the door was hanging off its hinges, and two police officers waiting for him inside, the papers on his desk now lying scattered across the floor, and another sharp scrape line across his bookcases, tearing some of the spines of the books.

Kenshin took his reserve blade sword from one of the police officers and held it at his side, "Is there anything more I can do for you officers?" he asked politely.

"No, just make sure that is kept safe and away from any students." The taller of the two answered, ushering him towards the door.

Apparently one of the students on campus had gotten heavily drunk last night and broke into his office, grabbing the sword and running around crazed with it, scaring the life out of a group of girls making them run out in the road to try and get away from him. The student in question had been taken into custody, one of the girls getting run over but luckily not seriously injured, but this of course now left Kenshin having to take his sword home.

"Yes I will, thank you." He said, as the policeman stayed behind to finish up, Kenshin deciding it was probably best to sort out his office on Monday then interrupt them in their work right now.

So, putting the sword in the back seat of his car, Kenshin headed back home to keep it safe.

And hoped that Sano still wasn't waiting for him in a cold bath tub.

* * *

As the evening was drawing to a close, Tokio pulled across the curtains keeping out the light from the lamp posts illuminating the dark outside. Turning around and walking through into the kitchen, she held up a small watering can under the tap in the sink, before heading back into the lounge and sprinkling the water over a few potted house plants under the window.

Her husband had been acting strange today, ever since he had come out of his room at the back, he had stayed quiet, in thought, ignoring her. Well, not that that was any different from any other day, but even if he ignored her she would at least get an annoyed glance in her direction, but as she had walked past him as he headed to their bedroom, he did nothing. Just walked past her, not a glance, as if she hadn't been there.

She wasn't sure if she should be worried or not. Years ago, when their marriage had originally been arranged, she had truly loved him, and she knew he loved her back. They had grown up together back at her father's estate; they were friends, well, as much as a daughter of the Kyoto Boss of the Yukuza could be with the number one bodyguard and assassin of the Kyoto clan.

When her father had said she would marry Saito, she was happy! She was truly happy! He had always treated her with respect, always polite, as happy as she could be with an arranged married, she didn't mind this one at all.

But that night…that night when he had returned, telling her about what had happened to Kenshin Himura, the young boy he had been training, it was after that night that he had changed. His whole life he had to take orders from others, do what was told of him, but now he had control over another, and the power of being able to torment them and knowing they could do nothing about it… Saito wasn't who she thought he was anymore. The power had gone to his head, and he was no longer the man she had once called her friend, no longer the man she had been happy to marry.

A year later they were married, but even after one year, he had already changed so much. His loyalty to her father hadn't wavered, but behind the scenes, when he had been allowed to return home, that was when his sadistic nature arose. He began ignoring her, expecting her to do the everyday things that a wife was supposed to do, wash, clean, go shopping and cook dinner. Tokio didn't mind, she could have ended up worse. It was better her husband ignored her, then let him take out this cruel personality on her.

Still, this evening, with his strange behaviour, a part of her hoped he was seeing what he was doing was wrong, that he should stop, let the past disappear along with this man she didn't know anymore.

She just wished he would let Kenshin go.

* * *

Saito stood by the window of the bedroom in the dark, peering outside to the night. He watched as a few cars went by down their relatively quiet street, and turned back inside the room, staring at the bed shrouded by shadows.

His mind was racing, different thoughts telling him different things, but all ending up in the same conclusion that he didn't, no,_ couldn't _admit was true. That feeling, watching Kenshin looking so happy for that moment, had stirred something inside Saito that he had finally realised he recognized, but had wished he hadn't.

He had told himself, just for arguments sake, suppose that he was jealous? The question still remained, as to _why_ he was jealous? And what was he jealous of exactly? That feeling of being happy and loved, that Kenshin had found in Sanosuke's arms, was that…was that what he was missing?

He had had that once, in Tokio's arms, so many years ago now. That feeling of happiness, secure and safe, he had felt that feeling with her before. The same feeling he had for Tokio all that time ago…was that feeling…the same feeling he now had towards Kenshin? Was he jealous of that happy feeling? Jealous of… the love Kenshin shared with someone else and not him?

Saito chucked to himself, dismissing the thought as soon as it had entered his mind, walking over to the bedroom door. Him? _Love_ Kenshin? That was about as likely to happen as for him to feel that love again for Tokio. But as he walked out in the hallway, along to the kitchen, Saito stopped. He watched the unaware Tokio as she watered the plants, carefully making sure they weren't too soaked, and he found himself wondering again, if perhaps…that _was_ the reason.

He was jealous. Jealous of Sano being the one with Kenshin, jealous of the attention Kenshin was giving someone else. That love he had felt for Tokio, it felt the same, the same as that moment of jealously he had felt when watching Kenshin.

After so many years of tormenting the younger man, of controlling and enjoying every moment of pain he could squeeze out of him, had he…

Fallen in love with him?

Saito closed his eyes.

No. This was wrong. This was not a feeling that should be arising in him. He spent so many hours just watching Kenshin through his camera's, had it really got to the point where he didn't just watch the aftermath of anything bad he had done to him, as it had been before, but to the point where he just watched him because…because he simply just wanted to watch him?

Saito frowned annoyed at his own feelings, and walked back down the corridor to his room at the back. Stepping inside, he looked at the darkened room where the monitors where switched off. One press of a button and he'd be able to see Kenshin on those screens, one button.

Saito lent down and pulled the electricity plug out its socket, the whirring room falling silent. If this feeling was what he thought it was, it would have to be eliminated immediately. He would see if he still felt the same after not watching him again until his payment was due next month. He would not visit him at college. He would simply stay away.

But if this feeling still remained after that, if it really was 'love' he had suddenly felt for someone he loved to torment, then he would have to either move away, or go to other extremes, and as moving away would be a sign of weakness and failure, then the only other option…

Would be to eliminate that source of this unwanted love.

* * *

_**Three weeks later…**_

Sano's month with Kenshin had been pure bliss. Everyone always said that no one's perfect, but hey, they'd never met Kenshin! They'd settled in together so quickly it was like they had already been together for years. As the entire college now knew they were together, thanks to that love bite and Sano blurting out who had given it to him, the two of them at first had to be careful about the other teachers reactions, but luckily as there wasn't too much of an age difference as there could have been, no one seemed to mind, or just not care. Kenshin had been asked to have a meeting with the CBC about his relationship with Sano, Saito strangely not there, but Kenshin had come out all smiles, with the good news that they would allow it to go ahead as long as it didn't affect either of their work.

So with this happy news, Sano had no problem with kissing Kenshin whenever he could during the day, even when he had done it in the lunch hall in front of every student, getting a mixed reaction of gasps, wolf whistles, depressed cries and disgusted groans all at the same time from the surrounding students.

The KGHG had gradually obtained more and more members over the month as the news of the group had spread around, and Kaoru, who had appointed herself head counsellor, had asked Kenshin many a time now to come and join them in one of their meetings to pretend just for half an hour that he liked girls, which of course just got a confused look from Kenshin having never heard of this group and wondering what on earth was going on with the crying girls behind her.

Sano had been pestered relentlessly from both girls and guys. The girls either loved him or hated him. Those who loved him would come up to him asking what it was like being gay, if Kenshin was totally hot in bed, and various other questions that Sano left them with nothing but a wink as an answer.

Those who hated him would follow him around and spy on him, trying to steer him away from Kenshin, and throwing various objects at him whenever he got too close. This had annoyed Sano at first, but after a while, he would just turn to them and grin, telling them to stop being so jealous and that Kenshin chosen him over them so get over it.

That usually shut them up and left them to walk off sulking and/or crying.

The guys who had pestered him were most of the time ones who didn't believe he was gay. To them, they had the stereotypical image of gay's in their mind: pathetic, wearing tight fitting clothes, usually bright colours, and be obsessed with their hair style and have no friends but girls and other gays, to which for them, Sano didn't fit this description, and couldn't understand why he was going out with Kenshin unless he had mistaken him for a girl when they first they met and was now just being too polite to turn him down once he'd found out the truth. Sano's answer to this was to tell them to stop playing on stereotypes and, now you know gay's don't have to act like that, perhaps you should think about whether or not you're gay as you seem to be so interested.

This usually shut them up and left them disturbed for the rest of the day, confused about their sexuality and freaking out at any other guy touching them.

The home situation had been great too. Now Sano had clothes and various other bits and pieces, the two of them had filled out the necessary forms, change of address forms, tax forms and other things, and now Sano was officially staying at Kenshin's apartment. Well, it was his apartment now too, and Sano grinned to himself whenever he thought that.

Even better, Saito seemed to have disappeared. Neither Sano nor Kenshin had seen him since their run in with him in the college car park that day, which was good because Sano could just enjoy his time with Kenshin without Saito trying to confuse things and, well, kill him. But whatever Kenshin had said to him that day seemed to have worked, and it was great not to see him and get instantly pissed off just by looking at him.

Megumi had been true to her word too when she had said she would get Kenshin to keep an eye on him. He had caught her several times trying to get Kenshin to tell her how he had been behaving outside of college, and if he did do anything bad, did he punish him. Sano had been walking past the staff room when he had heard that and had nearly walked into a wall. Saying the word 'punished' brought forward another annoying woman who wouldn't leave them alone.

After his mothers first initial shock at Kenshin not going to be her future _daughter_ in law, the embarrassing woman had phoned him on several occasions asking if there was any 'toys' he wanted to have.

Sano could have killed her.

For once it would seem she had taken a shine to his boyfriend, and every time Kenshin answered the phone, her first question would be, "When are you going to come around and play with me?" to which Sano would grab the phone out of Kenshin's frozen hand and tell the sexed-up woman to crawl back into her play den before her other playthings got bored, before slamming the phone down and grabbing some pills to cure the instant headache he always got with talking to her.

Anyway, besides his crazy mother, the month living with Kenshin had been wonderful. For Yahiko however, who seemed to always be there when Sano started on one of his I'm-ranting-about-how-wonderful-Kenshin-is-and-you're-going-to-listen-dispite-your-rampid-homophobia sessions, Yahiko just sighed and resisted the temptation to hit him. The first time he did that Sano warned him that he would tell everyone in the college he found him sneaking around a gay club, so Yahiko never complained about Sano's love for Kenshin ever again, unless he wanted everyone to think he was gay too.

So now, after finishing his latest rant on how wonderful and sexy and gorgeous Kenshin was, Yahiko's brain almost dead, Sano grinned at him.

"Ok, you can stop pretending to listen now, I'm done."

Yahiko blinked out of his trance, the vivid images Sano had just been painting in his mind leaving a forever scared mark in his brain, Yahiko glared up at him.

"'Bout time. How long was this one?"

"About 15 minutes."

"Okay, Yahiko, you're up!" called out the sports teacher, Yahiko_ so_ glad to get away from Sano and run out onto the court, catching the basketball thrown over at him and running up to the end to try out his shooting.

* * *

"Hey Kenshin, you coming?"

Kenshin looked up from the paperwork on his desk at Sano sticking his head round the corner of his office door.

"Oh, no I'll be home later that I will," he smiled, "All the teachers are staying for a meeting with CBC today. It's a long meeting, I probably won't leave until 8 o'clock."

Sano opened the door fully and stepped inside, "Well that sucks." He pouted.

Kenshin of course just smiled at him, "Oh they do this once and a while. I wouldn't expect you to stay, you should go home, I'll walk back later."

"Hell no, that's a long walk! I'll pick you up. Eight you said yeah?" Sano grinned, before waving and walking out the door, "I'll catch ya later then!"

Kenshin watched the door fall shut, staring at it for a moment before looking back down at his papers and getting back to work. Only a few short moments later though, his office door opened again and in ran Sano, running up to his desk and leaning right over it, grabbing the back of Kenshin's neck so he leant forward in his chair, and kissed him. The momentary shock kept Kenshin's eyes open as Sano lingered on those soft lips, before he pulled away, winked at him, and ran out the door again.

This time Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled cutely as the door fell shut behind him.

* * *

He would see him this evening, Kenshin, he would see him in the meeting today.

Saito had been true to his word, those three weeks ago. He hadn't turned on those cameras again, he wanted to prove to himself this wasn't 'love', the word that had so inappropriately floated into his mind that day.

As he drove towards the college, the early evening sky already falling over the busy city, Saito analyzed exactly what he had been feeling. Had he missed Kenshin? ….no, he didn't think so. Had he _wanted_ to see Kenshin?...well, he had wanted to see Kenshin _hurt_, as usual, but the thought of not seeing his pretty fac- his face again, hadn't bothered him. He had only sat in his camera room once over the three weeks wondering if he should turn them on for a moment, but hadn't, so no, as far as he was concerned, this wasn't love at all.

He had tried to remember how he had felt for Tokio years ago, tried to compare those feelings to Kenshin, but no, there was no comparison. He had loved Tokio back then, he wouldn't have wanted to see her in pain, which is what he liked to see Kenshin in, so how could this possibly be anything remotely like love with a feeling like that?

Satisfied with this conclusion, Saito sped a little faster towards the college. After three weeks of not tormenting the younger man, he had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

Sano leant back on the chair and sighed contently. He sat in Kenshin's study in their apartment, having just finished an essay borrowing Kenshin's computer. There was no point in trying to work knowing Kenshin was around, it was so easy to get distracted, which is why he had thought given this opportunity he better get as much work done as possible while he wasn't here.

Stretching his arms up above his head and glancing at his watch, Sano decided he could have a quick bite to eat then go and pick Kenshin up. Standing up off the chair and walking into the living room and through into the kitchen, Sano made himself a small sandwich and walked into the bedroom to pick up the car keys. As he picked them up off the set of draws by the bed, Sano glanced over at the sword leaning against a corner of the room.

He didn't like that sword. When Kenshin had brought it home that day, he had suggested perhaps giving it to Aoshi or Megumi to look after it. But Kenshin had refused, saying that he should really look after it, and it had been leaning against that wall ever since, with really no where else to put it.

Every time he saw that sword though, the urge of wanting to read that letter he had found inside it grew more and more. He didn't want to read it, he kept on telling himself he didn't want to read it, but every time that sword caught his eye, he'd find himself staring at it a few seconds too long for his liking, and would quickly turn away.

If it was something important Kenshin would have told him, so there was no point in worrying about it. Maybe it was just part of the sword? An old letter left there by the last owner, whoever that may have been, so maybe it was part of the swords history? That would make sense, considering Kenshin was a History teacher. But even saying that, even convincing himself that was the reason…

He still never asked Kenshin if that was true.

* * *

Kenshin left the meeting room as soon as it had finished. Heading down the corridors walking quicker than usual, he hoped Sano was waiting for him outside.

He had hoped Saito wouldn't be there like last time, but he was.

With the lack of Saito over the past few weeks, and with his happiness of being with Sano, the fact that he hadn't seen or heard from Saito had completely slipped his mind. Seeing him walk in the meeting room earlier with the other staff had been a shock, which was soon replaced by worry. If he hadn't seen him for so long, that probably meant he'd want to see him after the meeting, and that was something Kenshin would really rather not do.

Stepping out of the entrance and about to turn around one side of the building to the car park, a familiar voice rang out behind him.

"What's with the rush Kenshin? You should slow down."

Kenshin stopped and turned around, a trail of cigarette smoke floating away in the air from the very man he didn't want to see.

Kenshin scowled, "Saito."

* * *

As Sano drove to pick Kenshin up, the thought of the letter and the sword had disappeared from his mind, and was now left happy and excited at seeing Kenshin. True he had only been away from him for 4 and a bit hours, but still, seeing Kenshin again was always a good thing, no matter how long they'd been apart, because there was always that 'hello again' kiss to look forward to.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Kenshin asked cautiously as Saito took a step towards him.

A sly smile spread across Saito lips as he looked down at him, "Missed me that much have you?"

Kenshin didn't react to that, he wouldn't give him the pleasure. He just stayed still as he stood in front of him, glaring back into those thin eyes.

"I've just been busy lately, that's all. But tell me," he said, taking another drag of cigarette, "Have you forgotten what time it is? What is _owed_ this month?" he said, leaning down a little closer, as Kenshin's eyes widened at the realisation of what he was talking about.

* * *

Sano indicated into the college car park, parking next to one of the standing lamps illuminating the concrete covered area. He hadn't parked too closely to the college, for the simple reason he'd get to walk a little further arm in arm with Kenshin.

He liked the small, stupid things the best.

* * *

Saito placed one arm behind Kenshin, the palm of his hand flat out against the brick wall of the building, forcing Kenshin to back up against it. Saito's face was a little too close for comfort, and there was a flicker of worry in Kenshin's eyes which soon disappeared, but Saito had noticed, indicating that Kenshin seemed to have forgotten about their little monthly arrangement. He had obviously been too happy with that student.

"Don't worry," he said, tilting his chin upwards slightly, "Nothing's owed until tomorrow, so I'll leave you alone tonight." His grip on Kenshin's chin tightened slightly, Kenshin gritting his teeth.

He felt helpless. He didn't want to feel helpless, heck he _wasn't_ helpless, but against Saito, against what he knew he would do to him, against the fact he knew there was nothing he could do to stop him, that made him feel truly helpless. But still, he tried to grab Saito's arms, feebly trying to push him away.

"Remember Kenshin, no fighting, no resistance, or I hurt that student of yours remember?" Kenshin flinched angrily at the thought of Sano being hurt, but again, there was nothing he could do except make sure Saito didn't get angry, and the only way to not make him angry…

Was to do everything he wanted him to.

Saito saw the conflict in Kenshin's eyes stop, and Kenshin looked away to one side in defeat, lowering his arms.

Saito smiled., "Yes, that's right." He said, and with a small tug on Kenshin's chin again to make him look up, Saito kissed him, keeping him forced against the wall so he couldn't move.

Kenshin wanted to push him away, to run, to do anything to get away from him, but the thought of Sano getting mixed up in all this, the thought of him getting hurt… no, Kenshin would never let that happen. As he said before, if giving himself once a month to Saito meant that for the other 29 or 30 days of the month he could be happy with Sano, then considering his situation and what _could_ have been, this was about as good as it could get.

Kenshin forced himself not to flinch away when Saito forced his mouth to open, slipping his tongue inside. He just stood there, un-responsive; eyes tightly closed wishing for this one kiss to be over and done with as soon as possible. He knew he had a lot worse to face tomorrow night, but he wouldn't think about that now. There was no point in thinking about something he could do nothing to avoid.

* * *

Sano walked across the middle of the car park heading to the main entrance. Toothpick back in his mouth and walking happily along in the darkness, only a few car park lighting lamps to guide the way, he saw two people standing against the wall near the entrance. Figuring they were two students, especially when he saw they were kissing, he thought nothing of it, but the closer he got, the slower he walked, as he suddenly realised that, even in the darkness…the one against the wall…the one who was…

The toothpick fell from Sano's mouth and he dived behind a nearby car.

He found his heart suddenly wanting to beat out his chest as he stared wide eyed into the darkness. There was no way he thought that was who he thought it was. That was ridiculous! It was dark, it must have been the shadows playing tricks on him…yeah, of course it was.

He carefully looked around the bonnet of the car back at the two. He couldn't tell from here but….oh this was stupid! Sano felt like hitting himself. Like that would be…like that could possibly be…Sano laughed quietly to himself, but somehow it wasn't a very convincing laugh. Peering around the side again to make sure, a car coming down the road opposite illuminated the pair with its headlights for a brief moment before it continued down the road out of sight.

It was at that point that Sano's heart now felt like it had stopped beating altogether.

He found his hands clenching against the car, fingernails scraping across the paint as he knelt hidden behind it staring out into the darkness, unable to look anywhere but at these two people kissing in the murky light. Eyes wide and almost scared, not wanting to believe what he was seeing, there was just one, small word that fell from his lips;

"Kenshin?"

**To be continued….**

**AN**: If Soujirou seems OOC, err, it _is_ a little difficult for someone who has no emotion to be head over heals in love with Kenshin (I had to choose the most difficult of characters for this part didn't I?), so I'm trying my best, but just…use your imagination lol


	10. The Letter

**Chapter 10: The Letter**

The clutter of the main entrance doors opening made Saito quickly abandon his kiss and step back from Kenshin, nodding and smiling polity as the other teachers from the meeting filled out the building. Kenshin smiled at them too as they made their way back to their cars, but his smile wasn't quite as well put on as Saito's.

Saito turned back to him when they were far enough away, dropping his dud cigarette to the ground.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Kenshin. Say seven o'clock?"

He didn't expect an answer, but enjoyed the glare Kenshin threw at him, his violet eyes intense and darker in the night air.

Turning around, Saito walked out to his own car in the opposite direction. Kenshin watched him go, his heart sinking with every step he watched him take. Seven o'clock. Less than a day before he'd have to go through 'that' again. Guess he'd have to think up an excuse for Sano to be out the apartment, the last thing he needed was for him to see that. Aoshi was still redecorating; maybe he could ask him to go help for the evening or something? Not wanting to linger on that thought, and wanting nothing more than to just find Sano and hold him after that, Kenshin turned round the corner of the building to find him.

* * *

"What…? Young man what on earth are you doing?"

One of the older women who was in the meeting had just walked around her car to find Sano hiding the other side. Sano stayed put for a moment, his mind blank of anything but the image of Kenshin and Saito burned into the back of his eyes. He eventually glanced up at her, before slowly standing up.

"Oh, sorry." He said distantly, moving out the way and letting her in the car, standing to one side and watching her go.

His body felt numb, he didn't want to believe what he'd seen, it couldn't be right! Why was Kenshin kissing Saito? I mean jeez of all people _especially_ why Saito? His first thought was that perhaps Saito had forced himself on Kenshin, he was definitely the kind of guy to do something like that, but Kenshin wasn't putting up a fight, wasn't even trying, so…so he must have let him.

But, did this mean that Kenshin didn't love him anymore? Was this one month going to be it? Was Kenshin going to say he didn't want to be with him anymore?

"Sano!" Sano turned around to see a smiling Kenshin walking towards him. Taking both Sano's hands in his own, Kenshin leant up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for coming to pick me up." He smiled.

Sano just stared at him for a moment. He had kissed him on the cheek, was he worried they'd be an unfamiliar taste in his mouth if he'd kissed him properly?

"Errr…" Sano stared, Kenshin blinking up at him, "Er…yeah," he quickly snapped out his worried expression and smiled, willing his throat to unclench, "no problem!"

Although he was sure his smile must have looked fake, Kenshin hadn't picked up on it, and they walked together back to the car. Was he really going to pretend he hadn't seen anything? Was he really going to carry on as normal as if he hadn't caught Kenshin cheating on him? How long would he last? Just waiting for the day when Kenshin would turn around to him and say he didn't want to be with him anymore.

As Sano looked down at him, clinging to his arm walking close, Sano's eyes softened in sadness. He didn't want to lose Kenshin, no way, so if pretending he didn't know anything was the only way to spend as much time as possible with him until he said otherwise, then he'd pretend for the rest of his life.

He loved Kenshin. He loved him so much. He didn't want to lose his Angel.

* * *

Sano had said that he drive, which left Kenshin to try and look not worried as they travelled back home. Seeing Sano standing there had made him jump at first, desperately panicking that he'd seen him and Saito. That would have been the last thing he needed. If Sano had seen them, then…well, that would be it. He'd lose him.

Not wanting to seem nervous though, he'd just smiled and walked up to him. Sano seemed to have paused for a moment, but he soon smiled too, which let a wave of relief rush over him. That had been too close, he'd have to double and triple check Sano would be out the way tomorrow.

He hated doing this, he felt like he was being so unfaithful to Sano, well he was, but what choice did he have? It's not like he wanted for this to happen, if he could have it his own way and Saito wasn't here, he'd move far away with Sano, somewhere else in the world, just away from all the bad memories that Japan brought him.

But unfortunately, he couldn't. While Saito was here, there was nothing he could do. All he could do was put up with him, that one night every month, and just stay in Sano arms afterwards, reminding himself why he was letting this happen, reminding him how much he loved Sano, how he do anything do be able to hold him. Sano's arms were the only place he felt safe.

A place where not Saito, not anyone could ever get him, a place where he could just stay, and feel protected from everything.

* * *

Kenshin's head was thrown back against the pillow, a deep blush spread across his cheeks, body still shaking, staring with heavy laden eyes up at the ceiling. His panting was slowly calming down, Sano collapsed on top of him, his head resting on Kenshin's chest as he too tried to slow his breathing down, leaving loving butterfly kisses on that soft skin beneath him.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around Sano's shoulders, letting one hand run through his hair, kissing the top of his head and holding him so close, eyes falling shut as the tiredness set in after that burst of pleasure.

Sano placed one more kiss on Kenshin's chest before letting his head rest, almost every part of their skin touching the other, wrapping his own arms around Kenshin underneath his back, not wanting to let him go.

"I love you Sano." Kenshin whispered sleepily, snuggling down a little more and squeezing him gently.

Sano smiled sleepily, his own eyes falling shut too. He felt so comfortable in his arms like this, listening to Kenshin's racing heartbeat gradually slow to normal. He kissed his soft skin once more before snuggling him too, the two of them falling still as exhaustion washed over them.

This was how it should be. He felt so in love with Kenshin, especially at moments like this, the two of them as close as you could possibly get to someone else, feeling nothing but their warmth and love, feeling safe, as if for this one moment nothing in the whole world could get to them, nothing could ever hurt them.

Sano opened his tired eyes and looked at the sword, directly in his line of sight. Why did he feel that letter was going to explain so much? Why did he feel like he should read it? Kenshin must still love him, he'd just said he did after all, and there's no way they could experience something like this together if he didn't love him. It wasn't just sex, it was never just sex, he always made love to him, always cared for him, and with the way Kenshin smiled at him, held onto him tightly, gasped his name, and then in heat of passion, begged him not to stop…

How could he kiss Saito? _How_? The question was _tearing_ at Sano's heart. He was so in love with Kenshin, he'd do anything for him, couldn't he see that? Didn't he love him enough? He'd do anything to make him feel loved, if he was doing something wrong, he wished Kenshin would tell him.

Why Saito? Why was this happening? The more he thought about it, the more he panicked, and the more he panicked, the more he could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He wanted to know the truth. He wanted, but he knew if he asked, somehow….somehow he knew he would lose Kenshin. He couldn't ask, but he couldn't stay in the dark either!

He gently placed his lips on Kenshin's chest once more, "I love you too," he whispered, but it was lucky that Kenshin was asleep, because the tears in that voice could easily have broken his heart.

**

* * *

**

The early morning birds chirped happily outside the window, fluttering from tree to tree that lined the pavement. Kenshin turned over in bed still mostly asleep, arm reaching out next to him for Sano. But his arm didn't come in contact with Sano, and after sleepily moving it around the bed for a moment, the fact that Sano obviously wasn't there made Kenshin finally wake up and open his eyes.

Blinking tiredly at the empty space in front of him, Kenshin's eyes slowly became more focused and he leant up on his elbow. Looking around the room, which was equally as empty, Kenshin frowned.

"Sano?"

Yawning and wrapping his red dressing gown tighter around him, Kenshin wandered out into the living room, which again was empty, so moved through into the kitchen, which was just as Sano-less as the rest of the apartment. Frowning again, Kenshin suddenly noticed a small hand written note lying on the sideboard. Picking it up, he read Sano's handwriting.

_Kenshin._

_Gone in early._

_Sano._

That was it? Kenshin turned over the small piece of paper as if expecting more, but there was nothing else. For some reason, Kenshin didn't like the feel of those words. The last time Sano had left early in the morning when he had to finish of an essay that he'd left his research for at college, that had to be handed in that very morning, he'd left a note so full of apologies and xxxxxxx's at the end it made Kenshin laugh.

This note however, those 5 small words, almost seemed hostile.

* * *

Sano walked down one of the busy main streets towards the college, the morning sunlight in his eyes and the smell of freshly baked bread as he passed a bakery, which was quickly consumed by the strong smell of exhaust fumes as he walked past a traffic jam beginning to pile up down the road. It was a long walk from Kenshin's apartment, but to be honest, he couldn't face the short awkward silence in the car. Well, at least _he'd_ feel awkward anyway.

Waking up this morning, he didn't know what to feel. He wanted to pretend he hadn't seen anything, hadn't seen them kissing, but the more he thought about not thinking about it, the more it was on his mind, and he wasn't sure how long it would be until his own nervousness and odd glances got Kenshin asking him what was wrong.

When he woke up, still lying exactly as they were when they'd fallen asleep, Sano realised it was the first time he had not wanted to ravish Kenshin there and then again, as the normal feeling took him, but this time he just lay there, Kenshin's arm's still around him, staring at the red digits of the bedside clock having not even looked up at Kenshin's sleeping face.

No, the very first thought he had, was not of how much he loved Kenshin, but questioning how much _Kenshin_ loved him. He couldn't bear to look up at him, just in case the violet eyes that would meet his were ones saying that this would be their last night together.

He had lay there for quite some time, just listening to Kenshin's heartbeat and watching those digital numbers tick by, but after a while he slowly raised one arm and turned off the alarm before it went off, not wanting Kenshin to wake just yet. He had carefully un-tangled himself from Kenshin's arms and rose from the bed, leaving Kenshin still fast asleep.

He had got washed and dressed quickly and quietly, not bothering with breakfast, he wasn't very hungry anyway. He had sat at the side of the bed watching Kenshin sleep for a few minutes, wondering again what he was going to do. Would he survive pretending? Would Kenshin notice he was acting strangely? Or would Kenshin be the first one say that he didn't want to be with him anymore?

Once again he was depressing himself, and he shook his head slightly to clear any lingering thoughts over what was happening. Leaning over and kissing his sleeping beauty on the forehead, Sano got up, scribbled a note in the kitchen, and left for college, one last lingering thought on how much longer Kenshin was going to be _his_ sleeping beauty.

So he continued to walk, a bag of books over his shoulder, and a depressed look on his face. His mind was racing with nothing but unpleasant thoughts, and amongst those thoughts, the stronger desire to once again read the letter hidden in that sword.

* * *

The morning lessons and lectures seemed to have flown by for Sano. Most of the time he spent staring out the window, either not seeing or ignoring the concerned looks that Yahiko and Kaoru threw his way. Any books he was supposed to be using for research stayed open on the first page, his notepad stayed unwritten, and any thoughts were not the subjects at hand.

The picture of Kenshin and Saito kissing hadn't left his mind, and he hated the fact he couldn't get rid of it. Everything he tried not to think about only made him think about it more. He tried to ignore what he saw, and it was all he could see. He tried to ignore his hatred for Saito, but the very thought of that man made his blood boil, and he found himself scanning the car park from the windows searching for his car. But worst of all, a feeling that had only just arisen was one he was trying desperately to ignore, because it was one he desperately did not want to feel.

He was angry at Kenshin.

He didn't want to be angry with Kenshin, even if….even if Kenshin didn't love him anymore, he didn't want to be angry with him for kissing someone else. Anyone else in this situation would be yes, but he just couldn't bring himself to be angry with someone he loved so much, but again, because he was trying so hard not to feel that anger, the more angrier he seemed to become, and by the time he, Yahiko, Kaoru and the rest of the class had walked into Kenshin's lesson before lunch, Sano was finding it difficult to even look at Kenshin without a feeling of quiet hatred rise in his chest.

So he ignored him, throughout the entire lesson, he did not look once at the person he'd grown to love so much. He didn't want to hate him, he didn't want to be angry with him, he loved him….he loved him….

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Kaoru, as Sano snapped out of staring idly at the desk in front of him, pen in his hand having not written a thing. He looked slowly over at her sitting to his right, and smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said, and as he glanced down, he saw Kenshin looking over at him from another student, a concerned look on his face too. That tiny knotted feeling inside Sano's chest rose again, anger bubbling, so he quickly looked back to his blank sheet of paper, trying to ignore it.

He did _not_ hate Kenshin. '_But he kissed Saito.'_ He could _never_ hate Kenshin. '_But he wasn't resisting'. _He loved Kenshin. '_But he's lying'. _He loved him so much….

So why did it feel like he was trying to convince himself?

* * *

Kenshin had rushed into work this morning. Not only was he running late as his alarm hadn't gone off, but he hoped he'd be able to talk to Sano before classes started. Unfortunately he'd only just made it in on time, and hadn't been able to find Sano before he had to get to his first class.

His mind had been worrying all morning. The stupid thing was he wasn't entirely sure why. Sano hadn't said anything strange last night or done anything, but that note just felt so…so harsh. Many a time Kenshin had scoffed at himself to stop worrying over the layout of a note, but deep inside he knew the real reason why he was worrying, a reason he was trying to pretend he didn't have.

Had Sano seen him kissing Saito?

All morning he'd just been kidding himself, wondering what on earth could be wrong when he knew exactly what Sano might have seen, he just didn't want to accept the possibility. But how on earth was he going to find out if he had? He couldn't exactly go up to him and say "I'm sorry but did you see me kissing Saito yesterday?... No?...oh…errrrrr…."

Oh yeah, that would go down smoothly.

He could really do without this today,_ especially_ today. He just wanted to spend today seeing Sano smiling and just to be with him when he could, just to love him…. until tonight. Until tonight when he wouldn't have Sano with him, until tonight where he'd just have push back any resentment of Saito and just get the deal over with as soon as possible, letting him back into Sano's arm's again as soon as possible.

But it had been during the History lesson with Sano's class where Kenshin's worries grew worse. He kept on trying to catch his eye, but every time Sano would look up he would avoid Kenshin's obvious stares and go back to staring at his work. But Kenshin watched him carefully. He hadn't written anything throughout the whole lesson, and he looked so distant, as if his body was there but his mind was drifting somewhere else.

No, something definitely wasn't right, and considering Kenshin couldn't think of anything else that could be wrong, the only conclusion was that Sano had seen that kiss.

But that was something Kenshin desperately didn't want to believe.

* * *

Sano had been the first person out of Kenshin's lesson as soon as the bell had rung, so after the rest of the class had gone, Kenshin made a dash for the lunch hall, hoping that's where he would be going. As he turned a corner, his mind on nothing but were Sano was, he did not see Aoshi until he had already run into him, his head coming in contact painfully with Aoshi's shoulder.

"Are you alright Kenshin?" Aoshi asked as Kenshin raised one hand to rub his forehead, noticing but not mentioning the worried look on his face.

"Have you seen Sano?" Kenshin asked quickly, ignoring Aoshi's concern.

"No." Aoshi replied, and without looking at him Kenshin moved to one side. He was about to run off to find Sano again, when the thought that regardless of their personal situation, Sano had to be out of the apartment tonight, and Aoshi may be the only way.

Turning around to face him again, Kenshin looked up at him "Are you still decorating at home?"

Aoshi looked at him carefully for a moment, wondering why he was asking such a question with such a troubled expression. "I am yes, why do you ask?"

Kenshin looked away awkwardly, not entirely sure how to phrase his question without it seeming suspicious. "Well I… I just have a lot of work to do this evening, and it is difficult to concentrate with Sano around, that it is," he smiled affectionately, "I was just wondering if you still need any help with your painting, and if you do, if you wouldn't mind picking Sano up later so he can help you? I'm sure he won't mind if I ask him."

Kenshin could feel his smile feel more nervous by the second as Aoshi's piercing eyes seemed to read his own.

"It would be helpful yes," he eventually said, "I haven't had a chance to continue with it lately." He watched the relief on Kenshin's face, but he seemed a little too relived for someone simply wanting to get some work done, but still, he continued, "What time would you like me to pick him up?"

Kenshin thought for a moment, "Is six o'clock alright?" he smiled, hiding the fact that his thought had been about whether or not Saito would arrive early, so better play it safe and get Sano out one hour before he was supposed to arrive.

"That's fine." Aoshi said, eyebrows furrowing slightly at Kenshin's nervousness.

"Thank you Aoshi." Kenshin smiled again, and turned around, hurrying off down the corridor.

Aoshi watched him go, other students looking at him quizzically as he stood in the middle of the hallway, before turning around. Immediately he stopped before he walked into Misao who was standing directly behind him.

She looked up at him, almost pouting, "What's your relationship with him?" she said bluntly, now definitely pouting.

Aoshi was a little taken a back at that question, especially from a student to a teacher, "I don't see how that is of your concern Misao." was his reply, but instead of moving out his way, Misao put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you know you _could _be feeling more, it's just I really hope you're not. I mean I know you're brothers and all but you're not _blood_ related so you could be feeling more and I don't want you to so you better not do because he's already with that Sanosuke guy and I want you all to myself and it's not fair if you're with him!" she said, panting slightly as she said most of that in one breath and getting faster with every word.

Aoshi blinked at her, wondering if she had any sense of respect for her elders at all, but there was something else that was bothering him more, "How exactly do you know that Kenshin is my brother?"

Misao, who had been hoping for a full blown apology, blinked back up at him. "Hmm? Oh! I know all about you from my grandfather." _Her grandfather?_ "Oh I remember when I first saw you," she smiled dreamily, cupping her cheeks with her hands, "I was only 6, I remember walking up to your house with my grandfather, I can't remember why we came to see you now, I think it might have had something to do with your father, but ooohh, I just remember you, you were so handsome…but you did look a little sad," she said quietly, remembering that day, "I remember that."

Aoshi had frozen. His father? He tried to think back. If he was looking sad it was probably after his father had died. His mother had gone round to her ex-husband, Megumi's father, when she had heard the news. She found comfort in his embrace, and as he had never remarried, and she didn't want Aoshi to grow up alone, he had suggested that they stay in his house with Megumi. It was the next night they had found Kenshin on their doorstep, but…but he didn't remember an old man or a little gir—

Aoshi paused. He looked at Misao, who was still rambling on about him, now how he liked to eat alone in the staffroom at lunch and how she wanted to have lunch with him to, but as he looked at her, there was one small memory that came to the surface. It was about a month after Kenshin had moved in with them, he remembered his mother opening the door to…to….

"Misao?"

Misao stopped rambling, "Yes?"

"Was your grandfather….is his name, Okina?"

Misao smiled, "That's right!

It couldn't be. Okina was…Okina was his father's partner, he had to have been there when he was killed! But if Okina knew about him, then he must know about…

"Excuse me." He said, and he walked swiftly back to his own office, leaving a confused, and then flared-up-in-anger-for-walking-away-from-her-in-mid-speech Misao, behind him.

* * *

Kenshin ran into the busy lunch hall, scanning the full tables for Sano. Spotting for a brief second what he thought was him, Kenshin's stomach sank as he ran over to find it was Yahiko, sitting with Kaoru.

"Ooo! Kenshin!" Kaoru smiled as she spotted him walking up to them, "Are you going to have lunch with us today?" she asked hopefully.

Kenshin was still looking around at other tables as he walked up to her, "No, I am sorry Miss Kaoru," he said, finally turning to look at her, "Have you seen Sano around?"

Kaoru shook her head, "No, I haven't, not since this morning, but he doesn't have any classes this afternoon, so maybe he went back home?" Kaoru watched Kenshin look nervously around, worry obvious on his face. "Actually, he's been acting strange all morning," she added, but Kenshin still wasn't looking at her, "…are you…are you two fighting?" She thought she'd be happy at that, but the sad look on Kenshin's face wasn't making her happy at all.

Kenshin looked back at her, before looking back towards the doors, "I don't know."

* * *

Soujirou placed his freshly made cup of tea on his desk, ducked from a paper aeroplane being chucked across the office from someone just leaving on their holiday, and sat down. Planning to catch up on his reports, he opened his desk draw just as his phone rang. Picking it up, he took a quick sip of his tea and answered,

"Detective Seta speaking." His eyes went wide at who he heard the other end, a man who got straight to the point, "….Okina? No, no, he wasn't there… he was running late from another call out, by the time they found out what had happened, he was ordered not to interfere. When something happens to your partner, they always order you to keep out, you don't think straight when it's personal….." Soujirou looked around the office to make sure no one was in hearing range as the other man spoke, "….He doesn't know about Kenshin. I can promise you that. I've seen his report on that day. Besides, if he knew what happened, "Soujirou paused, looking at the small picture of him and Kenshin on his desk, "Kenshin would have been locked up years ago."

* * *

Aoshi put the phone back down on the receiver and leant back in his chair. He wasn't sure why, but he got the feeling that something was going to interrupt the nice peaceful life Kenshin had been living.

He had remembered the day he meant Misao and Okina now, remembered exactly why he looked sad, but there was one emotion Misao hadn't picked up on that day. He wasn't just sad, he had been angry, furious…at Kenshin. But that was then, and this was now, and now, Aoshi wouldn't let Kenshin be sad anymore, and he certainly wouldn't let him return to those nightmares that had woken him up so many nights as child.

* * *

Sano had walked home again. It was a stupid idea to walk really; it left him with his thoughts for too long, every thought getting worse by the minute. Normally on this day when he had no classes in the afternoon, he would stay in the library and other classrooms to work. Knowing that he was trying hard on his subjects made Kenshin happy, so ever since they started going out Sano had really started paying attention and getting good marks, but today, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he didn't care if Kenshin would be upset if he didn't work.

The question, why was Kenshin kissing Saito, was the only thought in his mind. He didn't want to be angry with Kenshin, but he was, he was angry, angry that Kenshin hadn't told him he didn't feel the same way anymore, angry that he had to find out like this instead of Kenshin telling him straight out, angry that how the hell could he love that bastard Saito more than he loved him? Nothing made sense in his mind, and that just made him even angrier that he couldn't figure out how someone so perfect as Kenshin could be this cruel.

When he had got home, he immediately lay back on the bed and stared at the white ceiling, arms behind his head. He should have stayed at college, at least that way there would be students around to distract him, now as he lay there on his own in the quiet, the only thing he had was that anger. He closed his eyes, sighed frustratingly, and turned to lie on his side. He stayed there for a moment, trying to will his mind to clear and go to sleep, but with no luck, he opened them again, finding that once again, that damn sword was in his vision.

He scowled at it, as if that would make his situation any better, and rose up from the bed, sitting at the edge. The temptation to read that letter returned again, and he found his hands gripping the sides of mattress where he sat. He didn't read it before because he was worried that it would be something bad, something that would ruin their relationship for whatever reason. But right now, considering that Kenshin obviously didn't love him anymore anyway…

What difference did it make?

Reaching out, he took the seemingly harmless sword from its resting place, and lifted up the small piece of fabric on the handle, pulling out the folded letter. It had gone yellow in places, obviously it had been there for quite some time, and Sano stared at it. He had taken it out now; all he had to do was unfold it. He searched his mind for any reason why he shouldn't, but all the answers he got were ones of anger towards Kenshin.

So he opened it.

* * *

The end of the day couldn't have come quicker for Kenshin. He raced to his car, ignoring some poor student who asked him for help with the lesson they'd just had, and drove back home as quickly as the speed limits would allow.

He parked, ran out, up the steps, into the lobby, not wanting to wait for the elevator to come down, he ran up the stairs. Floor after floor, he finally made it to his apartment door and unlocked it, stepping through into his quiet apartment and shutting the door behind him.

He saw Sano's jacket on the coat stand, so at least he was here. He walked through the kitchen in the living room, and saw their bedroom door slightly ajar. Kenshin felt so nervous. That kiss had to be the reason Sano was acting strangely and ignoring him. He didn't want it to be, but it had to be, nothing else had happened between them for him to be upset. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, and he took a deep breath. They'd just talk. He'd ask what was wrong, and Sano would explain. With any luck it would just be something superficial, like work stress. Everyone goes through that at college, and maybe he just wanted some space. Feeling slightly more confident, Kenshin opened the bedroom door.

Oh. It wasn't stress, it wasn't even the kiss….it was something far worse.

Kenshin's racing heartbeat seemed to stop, his once nervous eyes now wide with panic. His hand fell from the door handle, and he took a step back.

This was it. It was over. There was no way he could talk himself out of this one.

Sano was sitting on the bed, the sword lying next to him, and the letter in one hand. Sano looked up slowly at him, as if he'd only just noticed the door had opened. The confused and angry look in his eyes was something Kenshin had prayed he would never see in those eyes, but now, it was too late.

So as the silence in the air grew unbearable, there was but one question that left Sano's mouth,

"Who are you?"

**To Be Continued….**


	11. The Truth

**Chapter 11: The Truth**

"Aoshi, Megumi, this is Kenshin."

Mrs Shinomori went to place her arm on Kenshin's shoulder, but the small boy stepped away from her reach, keeping his vision fixed firmly on the ground. His red hair that just reached just passed his shoulders was dull and un-brushed, his left arm in a sling, a white medical patch on his left cheek, and with various bruises on his face, neck, arms, and most likely everywhere else that couldn't be seen, the poor child looked sullen and miserable.

Mrs Shinomori smiled sadly, and bent down to Kenshin's level, Kenshin looking away. "It's alright sweetheart," she said warmly, "These two are your new brother and sister. They'll look after you, we all will." She said, just as her ex-husband walked up the driveway from parking the car, having returned from the hospital with Kenshin.

Kenshin refused to look at her, so she moved in front of him, Kenshin frowning nervously and still avoiding her eyes.

"Kenshin. This is your new home. We want you to stay here." Kenshin still didn't look at her; he just clung to the front of his shirt with his right hand, looking almost like he wanted to cry. Mrs Shinomori gently placed the backs of her fingers on Kenshin's right cheek in a touching gesture, stroking it gently. "It's alright to cry you know. I won't ask what happened, if you want to tell me, then you can, but I'll never ask you."

Kenshin stood there, his small frame seeming so fragile, as if he held the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. His eyes were shining with un-shed tears, but without a word, he suddenly leant forward into her embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and held him gently, as not to hurt his arm, and Kenshin just stood there leaning into her. He did not cry, the tears stayed in his eyes, he just stood still, experiencing for the first time in his life, a hug.

Mr Takani watched them for a moment, before walking towards the door, "Come on you two. Let's go inside and get dinner started, let him settle in a little bit."

The 13 year old Aoshi looked up at his step father and glared at him, "I don't have to do what you say," he said, true venom in his voice, "You're not my father."

With that he turned around and walked away into the house, having not even looked at Kenshin and ignoring Megumi calling out after him, followed by his mother's voice.

Mrs Shinomori sighed and looked down at Kenshin, who still looked at the floor. "Don't worry about him, he really is a nice boy, he's just…going through a tough time right now." She said sadly, "His father died a few days ago, I guess… I guess your arrival has helped me take my mind off it all." She smiled sadly, the memory of her dead husband making her quickly wipe at her eyes before her own tears came forth.

Putting on a brighter smile, she stood up and placed her hand on top of Kenshin's head, beckoning Megumi to come over. "Anyway, as I was saying, this is Megumi, she'll take care of you for a minute while I just go and check on Aoshi ok?"

She didn't receive any reply from Kenshin, who continued to look at the ground, so she glanced at Megumi sadly, who smiled back at her, reassuring her she'd look after him while she sorted Aoshi out, who incidentally had run into the living room and now sat there sulking, ignoring his step father's attempts at being nice to him.

So as she went back into the house, Megumi and Kenshin were left alone on the front lawn. She looked down at him, looking so lost, and she smiled.

"So your names Kenshin yes?" Again Kenshin stayed quiet. "Hellooooo?" She said, bending down trying to look at his face, brushing his hair out the way. Kenshin flinched slightly, but otherwise did not move.

After a moment, he finally and slowly looked up at her, his wide violet eyes still shining. "That's better!" Megumi smiled, gently taking his hand and standing up, "Come on. I'll show you to your room. Unfortunately you're going to have to share with my grumpy brother, we don't have enough rooms in the house, but he's ok once you get to know him."

Kenshin looked at his hand that Megumi was holding, looked away, then looked up at her. She too looked down at him, wondering what he was thinking, before she felt his smaller hand close around her own, and she smiled gently.

She hated to think what had happened to him for him to end up like this, battered half to death and so quiet and sad. But, she knew if that was her in his situation, she wouldn't want nosy people asking her hundreds of questions of what was wrong, so she simply led him into the house, his new home, and his new life.

Taking him up the stairs away from her mother trying to calm a very agitated Aoshi, she walked over to the first door and opened it, walking through. Inside was a very messy room, bookcases lining the walls crammed full of books, cardboard boxes on the floor, bits of paper strewn about the place, and two beds opposite each other next to a wall.

"Err…sorry about the mess." She apologised awkwardly, looking around the dishevelled room, "This was my father's study, but with both Aoshi and you both moving in so suddenly we're all still trying to get organised. But we bought you a bed yesterday, so at least there's that."

Kenshin looked up at the bed on the left, and spotted something lying on it that seemed vaguely familiar. Megumi led him over to it when she saw him looking at it, and he sat down at the edge, staring at the sheathed sword lying there.

"This was all that we found with you." Megumi said quietly, she too looking down at the sword. "It…it had blood on it. I've cleaned it up the best I could for you. I'm presuming it's something important to you as it's all that was with you."

Kenshin looked at it, vague images flashing across his mind. He seemed to remember this sword lying on a car seat, next to him, and someone's shadow looming over him as he lay there.

"Um…this was found with it too." Kenshin looked over at her as she picked up an envelope from one of the boxes on the floor, passing it to Kenshin. "It had your name on it, so we haven't opened it."

Kenshin took the letter from her, immediately recognising the handwriting his name had been written in.

There was another awkward silence that filled the room, and Megumi coughed quietly, "Do you…want anything to eat or anything?" Kenshin shook his head, looking at the letter. "Do you want to be left alone for a while?" Kenshin nodded, still looking at the letter. "Ok," she said softly, "We'll all be downstairs if you want anything ok?" Kenshin nodded again, and Megumi walked to the door, looking back at him before closing it quietly.

As soon as she left the room, Kenshin opened the envelope, un-folding the letter within.

_Kenshin._

_As you were half unconscious when we agreed this, I'll just remind you of a few things. Your life belongs to me now. I've done you a very big favour, letting you live, so next time I see you I'll talk about what you can do for me to keep me quiet from the Boss and the police, I'm thinking money. If the Boss finds out you are still alive, he'll kill you and the little family I left you with, and I'd hate to think of the sentence you would get if the police find out what you've done. I may have been doing the same, but the law is too cowardly to come after the Yakuza, you however, are a lost cause. The only protection you have is me, so you better do exactly what I want all the time and don't complain or your life is over._

_So until we meet again my pathetic little friend, I'll leave you to live a life of regret and sorrow, as you deserve. Oh, and I hope you like your little gift I left with you, that sword is quite becoming of you now don't you think? I picked it up at the Mansion, but when I realised what a worthless piece of junk it was, I thought it would suit you nicely._

_You may be free from the Yakuza, but now you have me to answer to, so don't do anything stupid like try to leave the country, because I'll kill you myself._

_I'm watching you, all the time._

_Saito._

Kenshin placed the letter down on the bed and looked across at the sword. Using his free hand, he grabbed the handle and pulled the sword out of its sheath. Laying it back on the bed, he ran his fingers along its edge, finding it dull and blunt, the blade on the wrong side.

A reverse bladed sword huh? Not capable of killing unless its owner flips the blade. Yes, it was rather appropriate now. Kenshin was capable of killing, but no one, not _one single person_, was ever going to make him kill again.

He would keep this sword, as reminder. He had no intention of living a happy life, he deserved to be dead, worse then dead, but as he wasn't dead, he would make sure that he would never be happy.

Touching the bandage on his left cheek, where lay the mark from his Boss and from Saito, Kenshin closed his eyes and fell back on the bed, those tears in his eyes finally falling free, praying to every person he had ever killed, to every person who mourned their deaths…

That they could forgive him.

* * *

**_Present Day…_**

"Who are you?" Sano repeated, anger rising in his voice, "Who is Saito?" he demanded, standing up from the bed, the letter now scrunched up in his hand, "What is he talking about in this letter? The Yakuza? What is it you've done?" All the anger he had been keeping bottled up inside all day finally burst out all at once, all at Kenshin.

When the bombardment of questions Kenshin had hoped never to hear from Sano's mouth subsided, the usual loving and soft brown eyes directed at him were now filled with a frustrated anger, fed up with being kept in the dark and after reading this, wanting to know who the hell Kenshin really was.

"I don't want to be angry at you Kenshin I really don't but what the hell is going on?"

Kenshin had stayed standing by the door, a terrified look on his face. It was happening again, Soujirou, everything, it was happening all over again. This was the exact reason why Kenshin had promised himself he would never ever tell Sano about his past, he couldn't face going through this again.

His heart felt like it has jumped to his throat, blocking any words or explanations, his pulse quickening, his eyes unable to move from Sano's, ones that were glaring into his own. But it was a sad sort of glare, as though he _really_ didn't want to be angry at him, but had no choice.

The two of them continued to stare at each other in silence, when the anger on Sano's face seem to melt slightly, replaced by something else, "….And why were you kissing Saito?"

There was a definite sadness in that voice, the harsh anger disappearing. So Sano had seen him kiss Saito after all. Heh, somehow that very thing Kenshin had been worrying about all day seemed superfluous now, as if anything else could go wrong.

"S-Sano I…" The lump in his throat let those words past, but nothing else. He was at a loss at what to say. He didn't want to tell him, he couldn't tell him, he'd lose him if he told him, just like his mistake with Soujirou that day.

Yet again the two of them stared at each other, a silence so unbearable Kenshin wished for something, _anything_ to just interrupt them, distract them, make Sano forget everything he'd just read and the kiss he saw, just start over again.

Suddenly though, with Kenshin not responding to his questions, Sano moved swiftly from around the bed and engulfed Kenshin in his arms, holding him tightly, burying his nose in his hair and kissing the top of his head. "I love you Kenshin, I love you so much, but…please tell me what's going on, I don't want to be angry with you," he kissed the top of his head again and closed his eyes, concentrating on nothing but holding Kenshin close to him, "I love you."

It was true. He didn't want to have this feeling towards Kenshin, he wanted to love him, not hate him, but there was no way he could back out now. Something weird was going on, and he couldn't just ignore it now, he needed to know, he needed an explanation.

"Don't…." Sano didn't know if he wanted to ask this question, or even know the answer to it, "….don't you love me anymore? Is this it?" He could feel Kenshin's body tense in his arms, and he held him even tighter, "Please tell me." Sano pleaded, terrified of Kenshin's answer.

There was a very long pause, the silent air consuming them. Kenshin's right arm was trapped at his side where Sano was holding him, the other gently clutching at the front of Sano's shirt. "Of course I love you," came the quiet whisper, his head resting against Sano's chest, the hand clutching Sano's shirt just by his left cheek, "I love you more than anything else in the world."

His voice was so quiet and unsettled that the faint flicker of happiness that Kenshin still loved him only lasted for a second, as Sano wondered why he sounded like he was about to cry.

"Ok, you love me," Sano smiled sadly, still keeping him so close, "But why…why were you kissing Saito then?" he said gently, his eyes still so sad, unfocused staring out onto a wall in the living room, "What is that letter talking about?"

Another pause, Kenshin moving his fingers down slightly on Sano's chest to clutch more of the fabric, almost like if he let go, Sano would disappear. His mind was racing. Panic and sadness, love and confusion, confusion over what to do. He tried to stay quiet for as long as possible, hoping once again for that distraction, but when nothing happened, he opened his eyes, and found his vision blurred by tears gathering in his eyes.

Was this it? Barely even a month and he'd all ready have to lose him? One month. It wasn't long enough, no amount of time could ever be long enough, he wanted to stay with Sano so badly, he loved him so much, he didn't want this to happen. Couldn't a hole just open up in the ground and swallow them both? Just take them away from the world, so nothing else mattered but them, just the two of them, where nothing, no Saito, no dark past could ever find them. Where he could just stay in this warm embrace forever?

"Tell me Kenshin." Sano's voice was a little stronger, he was getting impatient.

Kenshin could feel his own body begin to shake with nervousness, and he closed his eyes again, pressing himself even closer to Sano. His breath was becoming caught in his throat along with his words, he just wanted a clock to rewind the past and prevent this all from happening.

"Kenshin." Sano voice was stern now, but again there was that sadness in that voice. Sano didn't want to be doing this anymore than Kenshin, but Sano had no idea what Kenshin would have to tell him.

Kenshin could feel his chest tighten, jerking slightly as he tried not to cry, tried to think of a way out of this, just tried to think of anything! But he couldn't hold back the tears, he couldn't anymore, and they fell down his cheeks, one after the other, getting lost in Sano's shirt.

"I…..I can't," he finally said, his voice breaking as he spoke, clinging onto him "I can't tell you….I can't….please Sano, it….it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter anymore just…..please… please understand, I can't tell you…I can't."

If Kenshin had been crying like this any other time, Sano would have been so worried and panicked at what was wrong, but this time, all he did was gently stroke Kenshin's hair, his eyes softly glaring at the living room carpet, anger still behind his eyes.

"So you want me to just accept the fact you were kissing someone else with no explanation? To stay with you knowing that you could be having an affair right behind my back and just to live with it? Also knowing that you are obviously hiding something from me so bad that you don't want to tell me? Are you saying that I should still love you knowing that I'm not even sure who I love anymore?"

Kenshin still shook in his arms, and after a pause, replied. "….yes." He knew he sounded pathetic, he knew that it would be the wrong answer, but if Sano had to be angry at him, he'd rather he'd be angry at not knowing the truth, then being even angrier if he found out the truth.

"Well I don't wanna do that." Sano replied, frustrated at Kenshin behaviour, and with him refusing to give him an explanation. They'd been living together for nearly a month, they were lovers, didn't he have a right to know why he was kissing someone else? Didn't he have a right to know who he was in love with?

"Kenshin if you don't tell me….." Sano paused, a part of him not wanting to believe what he was about to say, "….then I'll leave."

Kenshin's head shot up from his chest, and he stared at him horrified, "No!" he shouted, his tears stopping at this sudden outburst, and he pulled his arm up swiftly from being trapped at his side and quickly wrapped his arms around Sano's neck, holding him closely again and letting his head rest just under Sano's chin, "No…" he said again, quieter, but still so much panic in his voice, "No please, Sano…." He couldn't get away from it, "…please, I'm begging you please understand…" He could never escape from his past, "….please, please God don't make me tell you." Tears were once again dripping off his cheeks, eyes screwed up tightly, body shaking, knowing he was losing this battle but not wanting to face the truth.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" Sano asked, Kenshin's behaviour now suddenly concerning him. What could possibly have happened to make Kenshin act like this?

Kenshin opened his eyes, seeing noting but a blur of colours through his tears, "Because I'll lose you." He whispered, closing his eyes again and pressing his face as close to Sano as he could, "I don't want to lose you, that I don't."

The desperation in Kenshin's voice, the way he clung to him, something was so wrong about all this, but how could Kenshin expect him to live on with him knowing there were so many lies being held against him?

"You don't know that," he said softly, "If you don't tell me, then I _will _go, I don't want to, but I will, but if you _do_ tell me, then I still might stay."

"No, you will." Kenshin said instantly, "You will, I'll lose you."

"You're going to lose me anyway if you don't tell me." Sano said back just as quickly.

"No." he said again, as if blocking out Sano's words in his mind would stop this all from happening. "You'll go, I'll be alone again….I don't want to be alone again, I don't want to lose you."

Sano could barely understand him through his tears, and his loving side for him felt sorry for him. What this was all this was about, was obviously something that was causing him so much pain, and Sano was asking him to tell him everything. But he loved Kenshin, so he couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell him. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to push him away, he loved him, he'd help him through it, of course he would, why couldn't Kenshin see that?

Sano gently put his hands on Kenshin's shoulders and pushed him back a little, so he could see Kenshin's tear streaked face. Kenshin looked up at him, eyes seeming to quiver with fear at what was happening.

"I want to love you…" Sano said softly, wiping with his thumbs at the tears about to fall from Kenshin's eyes, "…but I want to know who I'm in love with."

Kenshin felt sick, his body still trembling. He looked at Sano, silently begging him, pleading with him to stop asking, to forget everything. But when Sano's eyes did not faltered from his own, Kenshin took a step back away from him, shaking his head stiffly.

"I can't…." he repeated once again, and Sano found himself glaring at him once again, "I can't….." Kenshin had run out of things to say, he just stood there, looking up at Sano with tearful eyes, eyes that wanted nothing more than to see Sano's smile once more, and not this frown.

Sano stood up a little straighter, glancing at the floor for a moment, before looking back at Kenshin, "Then I'm leaving."

But as he walked past Kenshin towards the door, Kenshin momentarily frozen to the ground with wide eyes, Sano suddenly found Kenshin racing back in front of him again, his arms back around him and squeezing him tightly, preventing him from taking another step.

Sano sighed, a mix of frustration and sympathy, and put his arms back around him, "Are you going to tell me then?"

Kenshin stared with wide unfocused eyes at Sano's chest, his forehead against his shirt, just staring. His mind had gone a blank, all he knew was that he was going to hold Sano and not let go, never let go. If he didn't let go, he could never leave, he could never leave him.

"Because I think I deserve to know, don't you?" Sano continued, trying to keep his voice clear from anger, "You say you love me, but how can I believe you now? You won't even tell me why you were kissing someone else; you won't tell me anything about you." Sano kissed the top of Kenshin's head again, trying to coax him out of this silence, "Please Kenshin, tell me, I won't leave you." But that still didn't seem to be enough, "I promise I won't, how's that?" he tried smiling, but there was nothing to smile about here. "I don't want to leave Kenshin, so please just tell me."

Kenshin had lost all hope. Sano's promise meant nothing when he didn't know what was to be said. Either way Sano would hate him, from either not telling him or telling him, both had the same outcome, Sano leaving. After all, he had told Soujirou the day he had asked him to marry him, and he still left, and they'd known each other for years, were best friends even!

Of course Sano was going to leave.

He'd already lost him.

"Alright."

It was two words that seemed to clarify and confirm his pain for the rest of his life.

"I'll tell you."

Three more words that he thought he would never again say to anyone.

"Do you want to sit down?" Sano made a move to the sofa, but Kenshin kept his feet firmly where he was, clinging onto Sano.

"No…I don't want to let you go."

Sano looked down at the red hair beneath him, and wrapped his arms back around Kenshin's shoulders. This was going to be difficult for Kenshin to say, so he'd just let him say it, he wouldn't interrupt, he'd just be here.

"Sano before I tell you," Kenshin began, looking up at him, "just keep in mind that I love you…I love you so much…I just want to be with you." He said gently, and he leant up and kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss, a sad kiss, because as far as Kenshin was concerned, this was their last kiss.

He lingered on Sano's lips, but Sano didn't know whether or not to respond. He didn't know what to do now. But as Kenshin's lips pressed a little harder against his own, almost seeming to plead with him to kiss him back, Sano decided to push everything that was happening to the back of his mind, and remember how he had felt about Kenshin over the past month. With love at the surface, Sano kissed him back, deeply, holding his smaller body against his own, as he found his heart fluttering again at his beautiful teacher.

How long they kissed neither was sure, but Sano was the first to pull back, wanting to know the truth. Kenshin kept his eyes closed for a moment, wanting to keep that memory forever, his last kiss with the person he loved more than anything this whole world could possibly offer him.

Kenshin looked up at him one last time, those chocolate brown eyes filled with questions and wanting answers, and Kenshin lowered his head, resting it against Sano's chest once again, closing his eyes,

He tried to will his breathing to calm down, and after a minute, it did. He forced his body to stop shaking, forced the tears to stay where they were, and just stood still. Wrapped in Sano's arms, Kenshin concentrated on nothing but that warmth, nothing but the memories of the past month with him, nothing but all the times they had held hands, nothing but every kiss they'd shared, nothing but every smile thrown his way, nothing but all the times Sano had held him so tenderly after they'd made love….

"I'm a murderer."

Sano looked up.

"I'm a…mass murderer."

Kenshin opened his eyes and just stared at a nearby wall, his hands once again clutching the shirt on Sano's back, just wanting to keep him close. "I used to work for the Yakuza as an assassin…" he kept on pausing, his voice almost drifting, like he'd accepted his fate, and there was nothing he could do about it, "… I've killed so many people Sano, I can't even remember how many." Kenshin felt Sano's arms around him loosen a little, but he still kept his own grip on him just as tight. There was no way he was letting go. "So many people have died because of me, so many…I even…" Kenshin paused again, closing his eyes, a faint smile on his lips. But it was a smile of desperation, a smile that knew that if he didn't smile, he'd break down right there and then, "…I even killed my parents. … I knew who they were, I killed them in cold blood." As Kenshin rekindled these thoughts for Sano, the memories of what he'd done flashed across his mind. So much blood. So many bodies. That Mansion, the Ellisman Mansion…his parents... "Saito…. he was there, I had to bribe him to stay quiet from the police… at first he wanted money, but now he wants my body, that's why I was kissing him." After telling Sano that he was a murderer, somehow the fact he'd simply kissed someone he shouldn't have seemed completely irrelevant now. Surely Sano couldn't care less about that now after hearing this.

So, with not much else to tell, Kenshin stopped, snuggling against him. "There….you wanted to know…..that's it."

At first no one said or did anything. Now standing in the living room after Sano had tried to leave, nothing but the late afternoon sun filtering through the window, giving the room a fake impression of a warm and happy feeling, to which at the moment, was anything but a warm and happy situation.

Kenshin held onto Sano like his very life depended on it. His heart felt like it wanted to beat out his chest, waiting for Sano's response. Even though he knew that Sano would leave, there was a still a tiny part of him that hoped he wouldn't, hoped he would still love him, hope that everything would just go back to how it was.

But after what must have been a few minutes, Sano still hadn't said anything, so Kenshin opened his eyes, worried at the lack of response, and slowly looked up at him.

He really wished he hadn't.

The eyes that met his were not ones of love, they weren't even ones of anger.

Sano looked scared.

Kenshin's own eyes went wide as Sano let go of him, stepping back away from him, his fearful eyes not leaving his own. "Sano?" Kenshin said quietly, a tentative fear in his voice, not sure on what he was doing.

Sano continued to stare at him for a moment, took another step back, then ran.

Kenshin only stood there in shock and terror for a second before he bolted after him, catching him in the kitchen just before the front door, and latched onto him around his waist, Sano freezing on the spot, his body tense and rigid.

"Sano!" Kenshin wailed, pressing himself against Sano's back, holding onto him for dear life, "Sano you promised you wouldn't leave, you promised!" The tears were back, so quickly this time, as he held onto his one hope at being happy. If Sano left now, that was it, he would never love anyone again, how could he? It was going to be like after Soujirou, he was going to be alone forever, but he'd fallen for Sano so easily, he just took a chance, a chance that had gone horribly wrong. "I love you Sano," he chocked through his tears, "Please don't leave me…." He felt like he was hyperventilating, the desperation at wanting to keep Sano so fierce.

Sano stood so still, his arms by his side, and a lump in his throat. "Let go of me Kenshin." He said, his voice strained trying to stay calm.

"No…" Kenshin cried into his back, squeezing him tighter, "I don't want to let go…if I let go you'll leave."

Sano took a very shaky breath, fear rising from inside him, "Let go of me." He repeated, but Kenshin just held him closer.

"Please Sano…" Kenshin could feel his knees growing weak, he just wanted to collapse to the floor, "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry..."

"You think that'll make up for the people you've killed?"

Kenshin's eyes opened in shock, _never_ expecting to hear that from him, "Of course it won't make up for the people I've killed, nothing can." He cried, "No matter how much I want to change what I've done I can't—"

"I don't want to love a murderer Kenshin, or a liar."

Those words stabbed into him like a knife, his grip on Sano loosening. Not because he wanted to let go, but because his body felt so weak, he just couldn't hold onto him anymore.

"Let go of me Kenshin."

Kenshin felt like he was dying from the inside, and he found himself slowly slipping to the floor. He tried to hold on, Sano's shirt wet with tears, but he'd lost his battle, he'd lost his happiness…he'd lost his Sano.

So as Kenshin slowly slipped to the floor, his hands coming up to his face, the tears had never flown so freely as Sano ran out the door, the door slowly falling shut behind him, Sano's footsteps becoming quieter and quieter before disappearing altogether.

That was it. Never again would he allow himself to love someone. Never again would he let himself be happy. He was an evil, murdering human being who deserved nothing but to be in pain for the rest of eternity.

So as Kenshin leant back against one of the kitchen cupboards, curled up against the corner on the floor, he cried distraughtly into his hands, knowing he would never see Sano again, never wake up with him in the morning, never see him smile ever again.

As the pain poured out of him in tears, the one last lingering memory of his last kiss with anyone in the world stayed fresh in his mind, a memory he would never let go, and a memory that would torture him for the rest of his dejected life.

* * *

He ran. He did not know where he was running to, or how far he had to go, all he knew was that he had to run. Run far away, away from the unbelievable truth he'd just heard. He ran past shoppers, dog walkers, children playing in the street, not once looking back from where he'd run. He even knocked a shopping bag out of a young lady's hand as he ran past, but he did not turn back to apologise.

What happened? What the hell just happened? Kenshin's words ran through Sano's brain over and over again, tormenting him with the truth he knew he should never have asked about in the first place. He was torn between screaming at himself for asking, and anger at Kenshin on how he could possibly have not only kept a secret like that from him, but expect him to carry on as normal after finding out!

He'd been living with a murder, an assassin, someone who at any moment could have turned on him! Was Kenshin's calm and peaceful demeanour all a lie? To act like that and keep any anger at bay in case he snapped? Who the hell had he been living with?

Sano felt his heart thundering in his chest as he ran, panic and heartache all mingled into one. Had Kenshin really killed his own parents? He had told him he was an orphan, heh, well, that would explain why. And had he really worked for the Yakuza! But….but it couldn't be true…it couldn't! Not Kenshin! It wasn't possible! Kenshin was a kind and gentle soul, he'd never have a violent thought in his mind! Right?

Sano tried to picture it, Kenshin's beautiful childlike eyes in a narrow blood-lusting glare, his sweet smile replaced by taut lips, a loving and cheerful aura replaced by a blackness that held no care for anyone in the world and only wished to kill.

Surely it wasn't possible? But if it was, if Kenshin really was telling the truth, then the person he had fallen in love with wasn't Kenshin. Even though he now knew everything about him, knew his past, knew what he had done…it didn't fell like he knew him at all. He wasn't the Kenshin he'd fallen in love with, he could never love a murderer, never, it wasn't right, it wasn't….it wasn't…. Sano couldn't think of the right word. Just thinking about it made his very heart cringe at the thought of living with someone who had killed so many people. No matter how innocent Kenshin may have seemed, no matter how easily he had stolen Sano's heart, to Sano, it wasn't Kenshin anymore. He felt awkward, scared, shocked; wanting to believe this was all a bad dream, because it certainly felt like something out of the movies.

Sano found his feet had led him to a park, where a mother and her children were busy feeding the ducks in the small pond in the middle. Walking almost hypnotically, Sano walked off the path and onto the lush grass, finding a bench situated under a large tree, the leaves on its branches turning brown and starting to fall to the ground. He sat down, staring out into the road just ahead, letting the innocent sounds of the children float past on the wind.

He had come to this park with Kenshin once about a week ago. They had sat together on that bench the mother was sitting on now, overlooking the pond and the rest of the park. They had held hands, cuddled, just sat there and watched the world go by in the warm autumn evening. Who would have thought that the beautiful eyes that had looked at his own, the soft lips he had stolen a kiss from, and the arms that had wrapped around him snuggling into the warmth as the sun drifted under the horizon, were ones that belonged to someone with such a black heart?

There's no way that Kenshin could really have loved him, no way, someone like that….surely a murder wouldn't know how to love anyone? Taking people's lives, so easily, and so many times, surely there wasn't any space for love in his soul? It had been a lie. Every time Kenshin had told him he loved him, every smile, every kiss, everything was a lie.

Sano swallowed down a lump that had formed in his throat and he covered his face with his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees. _How could Kenshin do that? How? I don't understand!_ Sano felt so sad, but so angry at all once. He had always thought Kenshin was perfect, as impossible as it was that he had been lucky enough to find someone without any flaws in character or appearance…even his scar had suited him. Being a mass murder was one heck of a secret to keep from him! Did Kenshin honestly think that he'd never find out? If they were going to be together surely he must have thought that Sano may have asked him one day? Or was Kenshin really going to wait until he had worked his charm so much that Sano wouldn't care what he had done in his past, as long as got to stay with someone so perfect like him. Was that it? Behind the supposed kindness was there a sly sneak that just wanted someone to do what he told them as he couldn't get away with his past antics anymore?

Sano didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore. It just went to show that you can't trust anyone these days, no matter how they seem, no matter how kind and loving they come across, even someone like that can hold such a dark secret that would make anyone turn away from them. Well, he could give him one thing; Kenshin sure was a great actor.

But his feelings for Kenshin had changed so suddenly. He didn't love him anymore, how could he? He didn't even know who he loved now. Kenshin didn't love him, he never had done!

The anger swelled inside him knowing what Kenshin had done, having the cheek to hide something as big as that and then expect it all to be forgiven, the lies, the secrets, Sano hated it! The Kenshin he had loved was lie. Everything about him was a lie! How could he trust him, he didn't know him anymore! He didn't know who Kenshin was! He….he didn't love him anymore, he didn't want to love him anymore, he _couldn't_ love him any more…

So why was he crying?

Sano stared at the pavement through his hands, frowning sadly at the wetness on his cheeks. He didn't love Kenshin, he couldn't, not anymore, he didn't know him. So why was it every time he told that to himself, did his chest seem to tighten and more tears try to escape? Why did those un-loving thoughts feel so painful to think?

Sano wiped at his eyes, wiping away the tears he didn't understand, and leant back again on the bench, staring up into the cloudless sky. The sun was just beginning its slow decent into the Earth, making the shadows of objects and people seem longer than usual on the ground. He stared out into the slowly reddening sky, eyes not focusing on anything in particular, and just sat there, confusion, sadness and anger, all mixed together.

_Mmmm,_ Sano thought absentmindedly, looking at a few wisps of cloud that floated by, a red tinge to them, _That's Kenshin's hair colour_. Immediately Sano screwed up his eyes at that unwelcome thought. Why did he have to think that _now?_

"Sanosuke?" Sano lowered his head to the road and his eyes focused on the car that had just pulled up into his vision, only to see Aoshi inside it, car window down and looking at him. "What are you doing out here?" Aoshi inquired, opening the car door and stepping out into the early evening air.

Sano turned away from him as he walked towards him, not wanting to actually look at anyone who reminded him of Kenshin. "Nothing." He replied, a sulking tone in his voice.

Aoshi stood a few feet in front of him, looking down at the younger man who was obviously avoiding his eyes. He paused before speaking; trying to work out exactly what kind of mood Sano was in. He glanced at his watch which read 5.50pm, 10 minutes before Kenshin had asked him to come round and collect Sano.

"Has Kenshin not told you I was coming round to pick you up this evening?"

Sano glanced up at him, a questioning gaze, before a realization struck him and he exhaled frustratingly, looking back to one side, "Oh, I see. Wanted me out the house did he? Didn't even bother asking, I wonder what he's hiding this time." Somehow his own tone of voice seemed to make things more painful, knowing that tone was directed at Kenshin, and wanting to chid himself at how childish it sounded.

This reply made Aoshi raise a concerned eyebrow at his behaviour, and he continued to analyze him. His body was leaning slightly away from him, his eyes looking anywhere but at his own, the cruel tone in this voice and general attitude. Did they….

"Have you and Kenshin…had a fight?" Although he didn't show it in his face, he had suddenly become increasingly worried over what Sano's reply to this would be.

Sano didn't reply at first. He kept a feigned interest in the little boy on his left who was playing catch with a big red ball with his father, before glancing down at the ground, then turning back and staring at his hands in his lap.

"Well I guess you'll find out eventually anyway." He paused again, suddenly feeling awkward under Aoshi's stare, "I'm not going back to him." he said quietly, once again feeling those words would tear him from the inside.

Aoshi's eyes went uncharacteristically wide at this answer, and he tried to keep his voice even. "May I ask why?"

Again Sano paused before answering. He really did not want to be discussing this with Kenshin's brother. Blood related or not Aoshi still thought of him as such, and would probably yell at him now for leaving him. But Aoshi didn't know about Kenshin's past, he'd told him so himself. If he knew, if he knew what Kenshin had done, there was no way he'd be standing here asking why.

"Not really." He said quietly, the wind ruffling his hair, "You don't know what Kenshin's done in his past."

That had apparently been the answer Aoshi had been dreading, but he needed to check for sure before he did anything, "Kenshin has…told you about his past?"

Sano nodded quietly, staring at the grass. With that confirmation, Aoshi immediately turned around and walked quickly back over to his car. Sano watched him curiously as he shut the door behind him, wondering what the sudden movement was for, and watched as Aoshi grabbed his mobile phone. Sano could not hear what he was saying after whoever it was he had called had picked up the phone, but whoever he was talking to it was a very short conversation, before Aoshi put the phone back down and looked back across at Sano.

"Get in." he said, putting his keys in the ignition and starting the engine.

Sano frowned at him, "What?"

"I said get in. Get in the car."

Sano stared at him, before glaring straight back, not moving from his bench, "Why? You're not taking me back to Kenshin are you?" he spat at him.

"No I'm not. Just get in," Aoshi replied quickly, but when Sano still didn't move, Aoshi got angry and glared at him, "NOW!"

Aoshi's outburst made Sano jump slightly, remembering how strict he was in college, and if he didn't do as he was told now he'd probably hear about it later. So reluctantly Sano stood up from his bench and walked over to the passenger side of the car, opening the door and getting in, the door barely closed behind him before Aoshi pulled out into the road and sped away.

**To be continued…**


	12. Love that he Deserves

**Chapter 12: Love that he Deserves**

It had been an awkward journey, travelling in silence, but luckily Sano didn't have much time to feel awkward for before long they were pulling up outside the local police station. Sano frowned, now very curious and slightly worried about what they were doing outside of this place of all places, and was about to ask when Aoshi got out the car.

"Follow me." Was his only instruction, so Sano got up out the car, the car bleeping twice to indicate its alarm had been set, and followed Aoshi into the main lobby, deciding with this attitude of his to probably keep his mouth shut for the moment.

Sano had been into this police station a few times before when he was at school and his previous college. He had been better at controlling his anger recently, but back then he had been sent here for beating up people in class when the teachers couldn't control him any longer. He'd been such a handful back then, but since meeting Kenshin he'd calmed down a lot-…. Sano's stomach sank. Kenshin. Everything reminded him of Kenshin.

"OoOOOOooo Sany!"

Sano's stomach seemed to sink even further at that voice. He recognized that voice all too well, but then he frowned, suddenly wondering why the hell…

"Kamatari?" he exclaimed, "Why the hell are you in a police…..station…" Sano trailed off, glaring unbelievingly at Kamatari, hand cuffed with his hands behind his back, being led towards a pair of swinging doors to the left of the main desk by two police men.

"Ahhh eh hahaha…." Kamatari laughed nervously as he was dragged away, "I got together with my old boyfriend, but I soon remembered why I had punched him in the first place and well… I punched him again…. and it, it kind of got out of hand…." he trailed off, grinning nervously as he nodded towards his captures, "Hey watch the heals!"

"You didn't put him in the hospital again did you?" Sano shouted after him as he was dragged away, ordering his captures to pay more attention to the state of his stilettos.

But at Sano's comment Kamatari seemed to stare at him for a moment, before a grin of pure joy came across his face, "Oooh you DO remember things I tell you! I always thought you weren't listening to me…" his voice finally went out of ear shot as he was dragged behind the double doors and out of sight.

The momentary distraction from Kenshin had been nice, but it didn't last because as soon as Kamatari had gone, Soujirou walked through those same doors, spotting himself and Aoshi and walking over to them.

"This way." Soujirou said, and Sano guessed it was him Aoshi had called on his mobile, although why he wasn't sure just yet. In fact…why would Aoshi even have his number?

Sano followed behind Aoshi as Soujirou led them down a long corridor and up a flight of stairs on the left. Passing light brown office doors with small square windows in them, some with names of officers underneath or names of departments, they finally came to a door with no window that Soujirou opened and led them through.

It was a dark room, one small slit of a window right at the very top, and a single light bulb on the ceiling. The walls were a dark stone grey, and there was nothing in the room but a small steel table, which looked like it was fixed to the floor, and four steel, and very uncomfortable looking chairs.

"I'm sorry about the room, it was the only place we could go without being interrupted." Soujirou apologised, as he shut the door behind them.

Sano guessed as soon as he walked through the door this was an interrogation room. The uncomfortable furniture, the bleak surroundings, well, it was supposed to make perpetrators feel pressured after all.

So what the hell were they doing in there?

"Er…what exactly is going on?" Sano asked carefully, deciding now was the time to ask.

Aoshi motioned for him to sit down, which he did obediently, the other two sitting on the chairs the other side of the table, making Sano suddenly feel like he really _was_ a perpetrator about to be interrogated.

The air was thick with an uncomfortable silence, Aoshi seeming to gather his thoughts, while Soujirou just looked to one side.

"You remember what I told you about why I never asked Kenshin about his past don't you?" Aoshi finally said, and Sano looked at him, Aoshi's eyes seeming sad. "No one can change their past, no matter how much they may desperately want to. Whatever Kenshin may have done, the outcome of it was the man that you fell in love with. Everyone has secrets, may they be big or small, they are called secrets because the person keeping that secret does not want others to know, because they are afraid of what people will think of them, remember?" Sano looked away, remembering Aoshi's same little speech before. "Kenshin's secret eats away at him. I know this because this has happened before with Soujirou here."

"Yeah, I know this story." Sano said, Soujirou finally looking at him, not quite expecting him to know about him and Kenshin.

Soujirou had a sad look in his usually bright eyes as he spoke, "Do you know what I did?"

"You left." Sano replied bluntly, looking back straight at him, "Just like I have."

"I did more than just leave him," Soujirou continued, Sano frowning, "Kenshin thought he had found someone who would accept him no matter what he may have done in his past. He loved me, and he knew I loved him back. So he told me, by choice. He told me everything, and do you know what I did?"

Sano stayed quiet. Soujirou turned away for a moment, before looking back at him, years worth of guilt showing in his eyes.

"I shouted straight to his face that I hated him."

Sano blinked, his heart suddenly beating a little slower than usual.

"Barely half an hour before, I had asked him to marry me." Soujirou paused at the memory, a memory he'd played over and over in his mind many a time before. "How do you think that made Kenshin feel? How would _you_ feel if that had happened to you? The one person that you loved more than anything on this planet, the one person who you truly believed would be the one to love you no matter what your past held…how would you feel if that person said straight to your face that they hated you, then turned around and walked away, never to see you again?"

Sano's heart suddenly felt like it was clenching in his chest, that strange feeling from earlier when he was telling himself he didn't love Kenshin, had returned. He looked down at the table, his breathing shallow.

"I had never seen Kenshin cry so much as he did that night." Aoshi said, rejoining the conversation as Soujirou again looked away, guilt ridden at Aoshi's statement, "He was completely heartbroken. He had put every bit of his trust in Soujirou and he had walked away."

The room fell silent again, as if they were waiting for Sano to react. When no one said anything though, Sano looked back up at them, "Why are you telling me all this?" he asked quietly.

Aoshi watched Sano for a moment, Sano returning his gaze, "Tell me," he said quietly, "How did Kenshin tell you?"

"I found out." Sano replied gently, "I found a letter, but…but it didn't really make much sense, so I asked him about it. Told him to tell me everything." The image of Kenshin begging him to just forget it all flashed across his mind, and he raised his hand to his chest, the same part of his shirt where Kenshin had been clinging onto him. "He…he didn't want to tell me…but I said I'd leave if he didn't, so he gave in."

Aoshi sighed gently, rubbing his temples with his fingers for a moment and leaning back in his chair. Soujirou crossed his arms on the table and rested his head there, suddenly looking as though he wanted to be anywhere but in this situation.

"Well think about what has just happened between you and Kenshin." Aoshi said sternly, "Even knowing that there was a possibility that you would do the same thing as Soujirou did, even though he knew you might hate him and walk away, Kenshin still told you. He didn't have to, he could have let you walk away thinking he was nothing but a liar by not telling you, but I know what he's like. He loves you. His past is a secret that eats away at him, so as much as he would have hated to do it, he told you because he _wanted_ you to know. You could have left, knowing nothing that Kenshin was simply lying, but if Kenshin hadn't told the person he loved about his past, it would just eat away at him more and more everyday. He told you because he loves you, and now once again, that person that he loves has shattered his hopes of having someone love him back."

Guilt. Guilt? Why was he feeling guilty? Sano's hand clutched as his shirt where Kenshin had held on so tightly. Why should he feel guilty? Kenshin's the one who murdered people, Kenshin's the one who was lying to him, Kenshin….Kenshin was the one in the wrong….

"I remember how lost and heartbroken he was when Soujirou had walked away; I remember how much he had loved him." Aoshi said gently, glancing down at Soujirou who was point blankly refusing to meet anyone's gaze now. "But to tell you his past, even after that, means that he truly is in love with you, even more than with him."

"How can you say all this?" Sano suddenly blurted out, glaring at him and making Soujirou jump slightly, sitting back in his chair, "You don't even know what he's done Aoshi!"

Why was it that bad feelings towards Kenshin were so difficult to maintain? He wanted to be angry, scared, any bad feeling that meant he could forget about Kenshin and what he'd heard. But the more he forced himself to hate him, the more he it felt like his heart was going to break in two, and Aoshi's sob story wasn't exactly helping! But how could Aoshi sit there and preach at him like this when he knew nothing of what Kenshin had done!

Sano had expected the strict teacher to snap back at him, but instead, Aoshi seemed to stare at him sadly, before it was his turn to turn away. He sat there deep in thought, as if trying to decide to say what was on his mind, before he sighed again, and turned back to Sano.

"…..I know he's a murderer."

Sano's eyes went wide, his glare turning into a simple unbelieving stare, "….What? You told me you didn't know anything."

Soujirou looked at Aoshi with a concerned gaze, as if asking if he was sure it was alright to say this.

"I know." Aoshi replied, "I lied. Megumi doesn't know. It's just me. When we found Kenshin on our doorstep that evening, he was plagued by so many nightmares. Having shared a room with him, during those nightmares I'd hear him cry out, begging his mother and father to forgive him….for killing them."

Sano's heart beat began to race a little faster at the mention of Kenshin's murdered parents. He suddenly felt like he had a million questions to ask Aoshi, like how he could have lived with someone he knew was a murderer? How could he be so protective over Kenshin? How could Aoshi sit there and tell him to go and love someone who killed their own parents in cold blood!

But as Aoshi fell silent, and Sano's mind was to overrun with shock, it was Soujirou's turn once again.

"What exactly did Kenshin tell you about his past?" he asked.

Sano paused, his vision passing from one man to the other, before fixing back down on the table, "He just told me that was an ex-assassin for the Yakuza, that he had killed so many people, and murdered his parents."

The room fell silent again, but after a few seconds, Soujirou almost seemed to smirk sadly, "That was it?"

Sano stared at him wide eyed, "Whaddya mean 'That was it?'!" he said loudly.

"He didn't tell you how old he was when he did this? He didn't tell you _why_ he was doing it? Why he _stopped_ doing it?"

Sano glared at him, "I'd just been told the person I'd been living with was a murderer! I wasn't exactly thinking of a line up of questions I just wanted to get outta there!" he said angrily.

Soujirou watched the rage in Sano's eye for a moment, before he lowered his head slightly, "Heh, I guess I was still the worst then."

"Huh?" Sano blinked, as Soujirou looked back up at him.

"You don't know everything just yet." Soujirou said quietly, "When Kenshin told me that day, he told me_ everything_. Why he was with the Yakuza, the amount of unbearable regret he had for his actions, things that happened to him just before he left, the _reason_ why he left, everything. What I did by leaving was so much worse. I literally knew everything and I _still_ left, I never gave him a chance, so I can see now why he chose to only tell you the surface amount."

"I don't understand." Sano said, confused and now feeling slightly worried.

Soujirou seemed to smile gently at him, "He wanted to see how you would react with only knowing the bare essentials. There would be no point telling you every detail if you were going to run half way through. What he told you was the over view. If you couldn't forgive him for what he had done, there was no point in telling you everything else. That's why what I had done was so much worse. I knew, but I still ran. You didn't know any of the facts. What you heard was nothing compared to what's really going on in Kenshin's memories. I think that is one of Kenshins faults this time." He said sadly, "If you knew a little more of what had happened, you might not have left. By thinking, by testing if you would leave just by simply knowing he was a murderer, instead of in-sighting curiosity, all he did was scare you away."

The dimly lit room was once again left in silence, all manner of thoughts and feelings running through Sano's mind. He sat there, heartbeat feeling slower than normal, his breathing shallow again, and that burning guilt still flowing through him. But why? He didn't want to feel guilty….but the stupid thing was, he then felt guilty for _not_ feeling guilty! No matter how many times he told himself to forget about Kenshin, to hate him, the more….the more love seemed to come through.

But he wouldn't give in just yet. Soujirou obviously had more information, and he needed to know the truth, the _real_ truth about Kenshin before he made heads or tails of his feelings. Besides, if Soujirou said he hated Kenshin, then why was he sitting here looking just as guilty as Sano was unwittingly feeling?

"Alright," Sano said, "So tell me. Tell me everything you know. How old was he when he killed his parents?" His voice sounded cruel to his ears, but he needed to know, however horrible the question may be.

"He was 11 years old Sanosuke." Aoshi answered, and for a split second Sano's heart felt like it stopped beating all together, "It was a few nights after that that he left. He had been raised by the Yakuza practically from birth, his vision of right and wrong were distorted, but he knew what he had done was still wrong. Do you really believe, that if someone was malicious enough to kill for fun, that they would be plagued by nightmares like the ones that woke me up frequently at night with Kenshin's cries….that they would stop killing just because of _one_ feeling of guilt…" Aoshi looked at him straight in the eyes, "…that that someone was capable of even falling in love?"

Sano said nothing.

"All I know," Soujirou said quietly, "Is that Kenshin worked as a body guard for the Kyoto Yakuza Boss, Yoshida. When Kenshin was eleven years old, the other city Bosses had found out that Kyoto was stealing children at birth, and raising them to be assassins. They may be the Yakuza, but even some of them, as it would seem, had a heart, because it was the Tokyo Boss Takahashi that had decided to put a stop to these child kidnappings. He had contacted Yoshida, feigning interest in wanting to join them in the idea of young assassins, and arranged to meet at Yoshida's mansion just outside of Kyoto, The Ellisman Mansion. But unfortunately both sides had other ideas. Both used this as an opportunity to defeat the other, so when the two bosses arrived at the mansion, so did their most efficient assassins. It was a blood bath." Soujirou suddenly glanced across at Aoshi before looking at the table, "Kenshin had told me that he had killed an undercover detective during the battle, someone who with our sources had heard about this meeting and had run, against orders, to infiltrate the meeting to find out what was happening with these missing babies and young children. I can only guess that he was found out as Kenshin knew he was a detective. Anyway," he coughed a little as he glanced at Aoshi again, who was looking away at the blank wall, "Kenshin's parents. I found out when I joined here that they had once been a powerful couple in the trading industry, very rich and well known, but when their business had started to fall, they had searched for help from the Yakuza who promised to get business up for them, in exchange for one thing."

Sano already knew what he was going to say, and he closed his eyes, an unbearable pain for Kenshin flowing through him.

"They wanted their 4 month old son, Kenshin, in exchange for keeping them in their high life lifestyle, keeping their reputation and money. So they sold Kenshin to the Yakuza, in exchange for keeping them in business."

Sano's anger was flaring, but this time not towards Kenshin. They had sold their own child…their own fucking child! How could they do something like that? How could people like that even exist in this world anymore? Selling your own child….surely no one, no matter how desperate they were for money, could possibly sell their own child? What were those people thinking?

It was then a thought suddenly found its way through the confusion. If Kenshin's parents had sold him…did Kenshin know that? Had the Yakuza told him? Argh, but there were already too many questions in his mind. By the time he'd thought of one he'd forgotten another, so he tried to will his mind to relax, or at least to stop imagining himself beating the crap out of Kenshin's parents.

He let his eyes fall back down to the table, his mind trying to take in so much information and emotions all at once.

"Anyway, it gets a little sketchy from here on, but somehow during the battle Kenshin's parents were there, and that's when he killed them. Why I don't know, why there were there in the first place I don't know, but it was Kenshin's guilt at what he had done that made him stop. But to think, that even someone who had been raised practically from birth by the Yakuza, who could probably swing a sword before he could walk, knowing nothing but violence, pain and anger, even someone like that, knew that deep inside him killing people was wrong. The battle at the Mansion was won by Yoshida, the few remaining of the Tokyo clan fleeing for their lives. But refusing to kill anymore obviously didn't make Yoshida very happy when Kenshin had told him. What happened to Kenshin within the two days from the battle to him leaving the Yakuza I don't know, but when he arrived on Aoshi's doorstep that night he was covered in blood, beaten up very badly so I'm told, and a reverse bladed sword lying next to him. The only other piece of information I have is that the man who had left Kenshin there was another Kyoto assassin by the name of Saito Hajime."

Sano sat there almost stupefied, staring at the table as if it would help him figure out his feelings. Kenshin had suffered through so much, his whole life had been in darkness, and Sano had just run away with the little bit of light Kenshin had managed to get from him. Kenshin had been so young, ridiculously young, how would he have known that killing was bad? But even so, he had figured it out in the end and stopped. He wanted to get away from that life, wanted to stop, he'd never been given the choice to have a normal life, never been loved, never had a friend, never anything.

"I've never told Kenshin that I know, it would be wrong." Aoshi said after the silence, "If he does ever want to tell me, then I will be there when he does."

"You've really known he was a murderer all this time?" Sano asked quietly.

"Since I was 13 years old." Aoshi replied, "It was a month after he had moved in when one of his nightmares gave away what he had done, that he had murdered his parents, and-" Aoshi seemed to catch himself, but the 'and' was so quiet Sano didn't seem to have noticed, and Aoshi continued on. "But do you see me running away from him? Saying that I hate him for not telling me the truth? No. Because Kenshin is the kindest person that I know, and I will do anything I can to keep those nightmares at bay. Admittedly, at first, I did hate him. But I kept quiet, as I was as a child, but as the years passed by, the more I saw that this gentle boy, this…kind smile he had, was not one that belonged to a murderer, but to someone that needed all the love and care that his new family could give him, to bring him away from his past."

Sano still stared hard at the table, not wanting to meet the eyes of the brother and ex-lover of the man that he….that he….. Sano screwed up his eyes shut for a moment. He couldn't even think it now….those harsh words….what was happening to him? He should hate Kenshin…he should…he's a murderer, you're supposed to hate murderers!

"But even if Megumi and I went to him now, it would mean nothing. We would not be able to console him. I wish I could, for as far as I'm concerned Kenshin is my little brother and I love him just as much as Megumi." Aoshi watched the younger man, sitting there rigidly, his eyes obviously lost in thought. "I know you love him," Aoshi said softly, "Or you wouldn't be sitting there letting us say all this."

Sano still remained quiet, his heart aching, crying out for Kenshin despite the minds resistance.

"Do you understand though, that what I did was even worse then you?" Soujirou said softly, "You simply jumped to conclusions, me, I knew everything, the _real _truth, .and I still left…still said I hated him. I knew everything and I ran away. I spent years forcing myself to hate Kenshin, forcing myself to hate him so much so it wouldn't hurt anymore, but every time I tried, all I saw was his smiling face, and the one of heartbreak as I ran away from him. But I couldn't go back…after screaming at him that I hated him like that…how could I possibly go back to him? So I forgot him, tried to move on, but no matter who I kidded myself into loving, I never felt like I loved them as much as I loved Kenshin. I was a coward. I had never told him that….that I forgave him, for everything he said, everything he did, that I had forgiven him."

Soujirou looked like he was close to tears as he spoke. "With you though, it's not too late. It's been too long with me, saying that I forgive him now won't do anything, it has to be from you, someone who has only just heard everything fresh in his mind. You know inside that you love him, now you know the truth, can you really believe the Kenshin that you love….the Kenshin that I loved…could really be a murderer now?" Soujirou's eyes shone with those tears, a few drops dripping down his cheeks, his voice sounding like every word was painful to speak, "I've caused him so much pain….please…save him…only you can be with him…only you can love him. He needs to hear you say…that you forgive him."

Soujirou wiped at his eyes, while Aoshi leant forward in his chair.

"When Soujirou ran away from Kenshin, I had caught up with him and demanded to know what had happened, why he had left. Soujirou told me everything we'd just told you, as all I'd known before was that he killed his own parents, now I knew everything, it did not change my feelings towards Kenshin, because I knew the Kenshin that lived _today_, not in the past."

Sano lowered his head, the bangs of his hair covering his eyes as he stared at the shiny metal table.

"You have to be the one to accept him," Aoshi said, a stern sort of kindness in his voice, "If you don't, Kenshin will never ever let anyone else into his heart. He'll be lost, and I do not want him ending up like that again. He needs you to love him. Remember, no matter how much he may want to, Kenshin cannot change his past, but you can help him have a future. You still love him, it's obvious that you do, and if Kenshin is ever going to need you more, now is the time. Forget about what you've found out about his past, it doesn't matter anymore, just remember the man that you fell in love with. I cannot do anything more for him now. The rest is up to you. The murderer in Kenshin died the day his parents did, you know very well that the Kenshin _you_ fell in love with is not a murderer. You are the only one who can love him now. For Kenshin, you were his last chance at being happ-….Sanosuke?"

One after the other, tiny splashes were hitting the table's smooth surface, the tears dripping off Sano's cheeks, his heart clenching so painfully.

Both Aoshi and Soujirou watched him silently for a moment, before Aoshi lent forward in his chair. "Look at me," he said gently, "and tell me straight to my face that you couldn't care less about Kenshin. Tell me straight to my eyes that you don't want to go back to him, that you don't care what happens to him…tell me right now that you don't love him."

Sano's head was still lowered so Aoshi couldn't see his eyes, but the tears still fell freely. He choked back a sob, his fists clenched tightly on his knees, as the others waited for his reply.

Slowly but surely, Sano's head looked up, "…I can't." he cried, every memory of Kenshin's smiles and warm embraces filling him from head to toe with such an overflowing feeling of love that he just wanted to run back and gather Kenshin in his arms, holding him forever and never letting go.

For the first time in what must have been a very long time, Aoshi actually smiled, "Then I'm asking you, go back to him, stay with him…"

" …Give him the love that he deserves." Soujirou finished, his tears now falling, but a bright smile on his face.

* * *

Sano knew he must have been breaking every speed limit on every street, but right now he didn't care. _What have I done?_ He thought to himself, narrowly missing a car pulling off of a side street as his eyes were still a little blurry with tears._ What have I done to him!_ Sano sped back towards Kenshin's apartment, wanting to just gather the little red head in his arms and apologise over and over again for leaving him. He hated to imagine what kind of a state Kenshin was in, if it was anything to go by his reaction when Soujirou had left, it was going to be bad! He didn't want to think he'd made him cry, he couldn't stand it, he loved him, he loved him so much, who was he kidding when he was telling himself that he didn't, because he loved him more than anything!

_Oh Christ what the hell have I done?_

Everything that Aoshi and Soujirou had said he had been trying to deny. Denied that fact that he felt sorry for Kenshin's upbringing, denied the fact that he felt horrified the Yakuza had forced a child to kill, denied the feeling he had wanted to hold Kenshin in his arms when he was left half battered to death on a doorstep, denied the feelings of love he still had for him no matter how hard he tried to push them away.

Soujirou had said himself he had tried to do the same thing, tried to forget Kenshin but couldn't, because what he had said was true. No one compares to Kenshin, no one could, you can't beat perfection, Sano would have been searching for years for someone who could stir the same feelings within him that Kenshin did.

He didn't want anyone else, he wanted Kenshin, wanted to make him smile, forget all the bad memories and make new memories with him instead. He wanted to hold him, to love him, to do everything with him and to make sure that he never felt sad again.

Turning sharply round a corner, Sano skidded Aoshi's car to a stop outside Kenshin's apartment, Soujirou saying he would drop Aoshi off home later, and opened the car door so forcefully it bounced back on him. Leaping out, Sano ran up the stones steps, his heart hammering in his chest, grabbing the door handle, and….

All of a sudden his throat felt like it was on fire from the inside, the air unable to reach his lungs. His eyes went wide as his lungs stung like a thousand wasps were trapped there, before the evening light around him vanished in darkness, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Someone placed the chloroform cloth back in their pocket before grabbing Sano's ankles, dragging him back down the steps to a black car just ahead. Opening the trunk, Sano was lifted into it and dumped there, the trunk being shut and locked. Heading back up the steps, hungry eyes looked up at the fifth floor, to a window that belonged to Kenshin's apartment.

"Guess I picked a good time to switch the cameras back on." Saito smiled to himself, flicking his cigarette to the ground, and walking through the doors.

* * *

The door hadn't shut properly; it was just resting against the lock, waiting for someone to close it. The apartment itself was still and quiet, as if there hadn't been an argument just a little while ago, as if there hadn't been tears shed and a heart breaking in its midst.

Suddenly the front door slowly swung open, hitting the wall gently, disturbing the silence in the air. Saito took a step inside, casually hanging his jacket on the coat stand to one side as if he was the one who lived here, and looked through into the kitchen.

There, sitting on the floor in a corner, his knees brought to his chest and leaning on the kitchen cabinet to his right, was Kenshin.

Saito could tell he'd been crying, but the tears had since stopped. His eyes were only half open, staring at nothing, a few strands of his red hair stuck to his cheek on the wet tears tracks. One arm was wrapped around his knees, the other lifeless at his side, every cell in his body seeming to cease all movement and thought. He didn't even look up when the door opened, nor did his brain register that it was Saito that had walked through.

"Something the matter Kenshin?" Saito smirked, as he walked over to him and stood in front of him, looking down at the smaller red head curled up on the floor.

Saito had seen the whole thing on his camera's, Sano and Kenshin's argument, Sano running, Kenshin collapsing to the floor in tears where it would seem, since Saito began his journey over here, he hadn't moved.

By the look on Sano's face as he'd ran up the steps to Kenshin's apartment building, Saito could tell the young man had had a change of heart, but he couldn't let that happen. Saito enjoyed seeing Kenshin hurt and upset, so he wasn't about to let Sano sweep him back into his arms and let that smile return to Kenshin's face. No no, this was far more entertaining. Not only was he keeping Kenshin upset, but he was keeping the truth from him as well. Sano wanted him back, and he was keeping them apart, and Kenshin would still think that Sanosuke hated him.

Saito knelt down in front of Kenshin, watching him for a moment. He reached out to brush those strands of hair away from his face, but Kenshin still didn't move. He still sat there, and even though Saito was directly in his line of sight, his eyes seemed unfocused, staring through him rather than at him.

"He's left you hasn't he?" Saito said blankly, as if he didn't know. "What a shame," he said, no hint of sadness in his voice at all, "It's happening all over again isn't it? People will always hate you when they know who you really are."

Kenshin blinked, but other than that, there was still no movement. Saito liked to taunt Kenshin because he would see those piercing eyes glaring at him when he did. He liked those eyes, the eyes he recognised from all those years ago, the eyes that showed so much hatred for him, and he loved it. The only problem was that his taunting this time wasn't getting a rise out of Kenshin, as he still stared blankly at him, as if he wasn't even there.

Saito reached his hand forward again and grasped Kenshin's chin, forcing him to look at him in the eyes. But Kenshin still stared through him, no emotion on his face, and Saito gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"How many times are you going to have to go through this until you realise that I am the only one who will accept you for what you are? We are both one in the same, both once child assassins, both murderers, when will you realise that the only people who will ever forgive you are murderers themselves?"

Kenshin seemed to frown slightly, his eyes suddenly looking a little sadder than before, but he still did not glare, still did not fight back, still just stared blankly through Saito, his mind just as empty.

Saito's grip on Kenshin's chin tightened a little more, before he let go, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around him surprisingly gently. Kenshin found himself now staring at the door over Saito's shoulder, the door that Sano had run away through, the door that Soujirou had run away through, the door it would seem that everyone Kenshin cared about would run away through.

"You're looking for love in all the wrong places." Saito continued, "Someone like you is not allowed to love innocent human beings. People like us have to stick to our own kind." He ran his fingers through Kenshin's tied back hair before he looped them round his hair tie and pulled it free, Kenshin's sunset locks falling around his shoulders and back. "Think about it Kenshin. I am the only person who knows _everything_ about you, and I'm the only person who hasn't rejected you." Saito leant back a little; tilting Kenshin's chin up again to look at him, and whispered slowly to the corner of his lips, "I am the _only one_ who can love you."

Saito pressed his lips to Kenshin's, but for once this wasn't a forceful kiss, it was a gentle kiss, coaxing Kenshin out of his stupor and trying to get him to react. Kenshin reacted alright, but it wasn't the reaction Saito had hoped for.

Kenshin's un-focused eyes suddenly sharpened in shock, and he swiftly moved his head back, breaking the kiss, and pressed up hard against the cabinet behind him, as if suddenly realising Saito was there. But his eyes still weren't the piercing ones Saito had hoped for, they were wide, sad and…scared?

Kenshin was never scared, that's why Saito liked to break him, liked those piercing eyes on his because he took it as a challenge to see how long Kenshin could really stand it for, but he'd never seen these eyes before. Even the first time Saito had took him, that one month ago, until he'd hit his head on the metal bars on the bed Kenshin had been fighting the whole time, that glare never leaving his eyes. Even when he had to give in in the end, he still had that spark in his eyes, one that may have recognised defeat, but was sure as hell not going to make it easy.

Kenshin had never looked scared in front of Saito, so why, all of sudden, had it taken so little for him to recoil away from him?

"And yet you still reject me." Saito pondered, watching Kenshin's startled eyes, his arms brought to his chest, pressing himself as far into the corner as he could, almost looking like a frightened lost little child, and still remaining silent.

Saito didn't like those eyes, he _really_ didn't like those eyes, and it was beginning to annoy him greatly. He suddenly slammed one hand onto the cabinet next to Kenshin's head, and Kenshin flinched, squeezing his eyes shut waiting for a blow. But Saito didn't hit him, he continued to watch this strange, un-characteristic reaction. Surely he couldn't still be in love with that student? The guy had just walked out on him, didn't love him anymore, at least as far as Kenshin knew anyway, so what was he holding onto? There was no point in loving someone who could no longer stand the sight of you, so why was Kenshin rejecting him? Why was Kenshin being so stubborn? Why did he love people who hated him and hate people who loved hi-

Saito's eyes went wide at his own thought. How many times did he have to tell himself this was nothing like love? The feelings he'd once had for Tokio were nothing like how he felt for Kenshin. Back then, love for Tokio had been flowers if he was late, a worried yet loving look to her as he was sent on another assassination, and a smile to see her again when he returned. Love for Tokio had been as innocent as you could get working for the Yakuza, arranged marriage or not, he had loved her. In fact, it was only when Kenshin had left that everything had changed. When he had the power to control someone else, his love for Tokio didn't seem to be important anymore, it wasn't worth his time when he had someone else to do what he wanted, and still come home to a cooked dinner on the table.

But had he found in Kenshin, the love he had lost for Tokio? But it couldn't be. He wanted to see Kenshin in pain because of him, wanted to see him break because of him, wanted to see emotions of anger and hatred directed at him because it just made it all the more fun.

If he loved Kenshin, it was nothing like the love for Tokio. But Kenshin wasn't reacting to him the way he wanted, wasn't doing as he was told. He wanted to see anger, it made his blood pump faster at the thought of such a beautiful creature angry but knowing there was nothing he could do to stop Saito from doing what he wanted. Kenshin should be angry, not scared. Kenshin needed to stop looking at him that like, stop looking at him so terrified. Stop, stop looking like that, _stopping staring at me like that…._

Saito suddenly slammed his lips on Kenshin's again, the gentle kiss a moment before gone and now a furious rush of heat seemed to flow through his veins as he kissed him so harshly, desperately trying to force out those piercing his eyes he loved to see so much. But Kenshin didn't get angry, if anything, he seemed to get even more terrified, clawing at Saito's shirt to let him go, desperately trying to turn his head away, but Saito keeping a firm grip on his chin.

"S-stop it!" Kenshin finally managed to cry out for a moment, before Saito kissed him again, delving his tongue so far into his mouth Kenshin felt as if he was choking.

"Saito-" Kenshin sobbed, before again Saito kissed him, each kiss seeming more harsh and desperate than the one before. Kenshin wasn't reacting how he wanted, the terrified look in his eyes, get angry, _GET ANGRY!_

But Kenshin didn't get angry, there wasn't an angry thought left in him. When Saito had walked in, he hadn't even realised. All he saw as he sat on the floor, staring into nothing, was the hatred and scared look on Sano's face, burned into the backs of his eyes. This kitchen, once again the place where Kenshin's already fragile heart from being broken once before, had broken again, shattered, into pieces so small that this time there was no way it could ever be whole again.

He had felt someone hold him, but all he knew was that it wasn't Sano, so it didn't matter, he didn't care, because only Sano's embrace meant anything to him, and it was an embrace he was never going to feel again. All he had left was barely one month's worth of memories, one month's worth of happy memories he'd had in over seven years. One month. Would it always be like this? Was this the only way for him to ever be able to hold someone, to love someone? Would he have to live a lie every time, and just wait for that dreaded day when they'd find out his past and hate him? Because if it was, all they'd do in the end would be to run away, leaving nothing but a few happy memories that seemed insignificant with the pain he feel as they'd run.

So who was kissing him now? When he had realised it was Saito, all the anger and the bravery he had once had to fight him off with seemed to drain from him. He had nothing left to fight for. He had Sano before, he had a reason to fight Saito off, to try and stop him even if he couldn't, but now, now what did he have to fight for? Nothing. He'd lost Sano, his reason for fighting, so now, for the first time, all he felt was scared. Scared that he'd have this heart wrenching feeling flowing through him forever, scared that everyone he'd ever meet would hate him, scared that he'd be alone for the rest of his life, wallowing in nothing but sadness and fear, never again feeling a warm embrace or a loving kiss, never again to wake up in the arms of someone who loved him for just being him.

He had plucked up so much courage to let himself fall for Sano, to give himself one last chance after being hurt so badly, but now, he wished he never let himself turn around that day as he'd driven home away from him, never kissed him that afternoon as a thank you, never even met him in Heaven that night. What was the point in falling in love, when all it did was rip out his heart?

He'd lost Soujirou, he'd lost Sano, now all he had left to live for was Saito, to do whatever he wanted him to do, to do as he was told, to live as he felt he should, and that was hardly a reason worth living for.

Kenshin had become scared of his own life.

Saito's ravenous kisses continued for a while, but Kenshin had now lost all strength, just letting him get on with it, not responding, not doing anything, just letting his eyes fall unfocused again as he tried to remember a happy feeling. But there were no happy feelings left, because all the happy feelings he had with Sano now all turned into the memory of him running away. All happy memories of him were now buried behind a wall of heartbroken tears. The more he tried to think of him, the more he felt his eyes cloud with tears, and it was only when they started to fall once again did Saito stop kissing him.

"What's wrong with you?" Saito asked, thoroughly annoyed now, "Isn't this what you want? Someone to love you? Someone to hold you like this? Isn't this it? Someone to know what you've done, and forgive you?"

Kenshin's eyes shone with tears. Was that it? Is that all he needed? Did it not matter who the person was as long as they held him? But that couldn't be right. If it was, after Soujirou had left he would have gone out every night to find comfort in the arms of anyone who happened to pass his way, just to feel the warmth of another's touch to keep the darkness at bay. But he didn't, Sano was the first person he'd been with since Soujirou, because no matter how warm another's touch would be, it would mean nothing without a warm smile behind it.

Sano had that warm touch and that warm smile, and a warm embrace that didn't just keep the darkness at bay, but kept it hidden away where it couldn't be seen. Sano had given him everything, all his smiles, all his love, so how could spending the night in another's arms now bring back those feelings only Sano had made him feel?

"Because if that's what you want, I can give that to you. What I'm offering you is exactly what you want, what Sanosuke…and Soujirou…refused to give you. You'll learn to want me…when I make you feel loved."

Was Saito still talking? Why was he here? Kenshin didn't want Saito, he wanted Sano here, to hold him, to kiss him…to forgive him.

"I'll hold you. I'll kiss you. I'll forgive you."

…_..Hm? Sano….?_

Kenshin looked at Saito strangely, frowning slightly as if trying to work something out. Those words, hold you, kiss you, forgive you, he'd just thought them, just imagined Sano speaking them, and then he'd heard them spoken out loud. Was that really Saito here? But he'd just heard the words he only wanted Sano to speak to him, so maybe this wasn't Saito, maybe this was Sano, maybe he'd come back? Maybe he was just so worried that his mind was playing tricks on him making him think this was Saito when it really wasn't?

Saito frowned a little at the glazed look in Kenshin's eyes, as the younger man stared up at him, an almost…almost confused love look in his eyes. It was a peculiar look, but Saito only pondered it for a moment, because whatever was happening was making Kenshin comply a little more, so Saito continued his soft tone of voice, and placed his hands either side of Kenshin's cheeks and cupped his face in his hands.

"I'll love you Kenshin, I forgive you."

A little less confusion and a little more love suddenly shone in Kenshin's eyes, although they were still glazed and far away.

"S…Sano?"

_Sano?_

Saito watched him, eyes curious at this odd behaviour. Did Kenshin….did Kenshin think he was Sanosuke? Heh, well, he had put him through hell all his life and he'd suffered two major blows to the heart, maybe he had finally cracked under the pressure. The words he was saying were, after all, all the words Kenshin had so desperately wanted to hear, maybe he was making them sound like the person he wanted to hear them from. But he was staring straight at him, he must realise he wasn't Sanosuke, even if his ears were making him hear what he wanted, his eyes much surely tell him the truth.

But this train of thought only made Saito smile. A sickening smile, a smile of satisfaction, that if Kenshin truly had lost it, it was all thanks to him. A life time of manipulative terror and blood filled nightmares that haunted him every night was bound to take its toll eventually, and now Saito had done about as much mental damage as one person could do.

"Yeah…I'm here." Saito said, a loving tone in his voice despite the satisfied smirk on his lips.

These words seemed to make Kenshin smile, despite the tears that still fell, and Saito suddenly found Kenshin's arms around him as he held onto him, Kenshin closing his eyes and burying his head onto Saito's shoulder. He held him close, Saito still slightly taken aback at Kenshin's sudden embrace, before he too wrapped his arms around him, and before Kenshin could realise exactly who he was holding, Saito lifted him up off the floor, carrying him in his arms making his way through to the bedroom.

Kenshin clung to him, resting in that warmth, a far away smile on his lips. Sano had come back, Sano had forgiven him, Sano still loved him. It was everything he wanted to hear, everything he'd always wanted to hear, and even though a small part of his mind, right at the very back so it was barely heard, was asking himself where Saito had gone and when did Sano arrive, Kenshin continued to hold onto his love, not wanting to let him go now he'd returned.

Saito laid Kenshin on his back on the bed, his head sinking into the soft pillow, looking up at him with that far away smile still on his lips. But that smile seemed sad, as did the love in his eyes. Saito could feel his body trembling beneath him, but Kenshin still continued to smile.

He knew, he might not realise it, but Kenshin knew it wasn't Sano here with him.

Saito saw this, but this just made that sadistic part inside him grow. He'd done this to Kenshin, he'd drawn him away from the one who loved him and now all that was left was this trembling body beneath him, with a smile that was the only barrier Kenshin had from completely losing his mind to the despairs he carried. If he couldn't have the real thing, then it seemed Kenshin's mind would do anything to let him think he still had that one person who loved him back in his arms.

The mental image of Sano forgiven him for everything had overrun Kenshin's mind, turning that one desperate want into its own reality, and for once it wasn't Saito that leant down to kiss him, but Kenshin. Kenshin raised his arms and wrapped them around Saito's neck, bringing him down to kiss him, nothing but Sano's face in his mind.

But something stirred inside Saito for a small moment, because he realised that this was the first time he had experienced Kenshin actually kissing him back. It was Kenshin's tongue that sought entrance into his mouth; it was Kenshin's arms wrapped around him keeping him close, it was Kenshin who moaned softly in pleasure instead of growling in annoyance. This was the first time Saito hadn't, technically, forced himself upon Kenshin, it was Kenshin who was making the moves.

Saito continued to kiss him back deeply, Kenshin pressing his body as close to his as he could, his kisses becoming more desperate as he pulled away for air for a split second before kissing him again, running his fingers down Saito's chest, wanting to find those buttons and get rid of them.

Saito at this stage was thoroughly enjoying himself. Although he may not be seeing the eyes liked to see, or have the pleasure in seeing Kenshin break before him as he gave up, this was something new. Kenshin had completely lost his mind if he really thought Saito was Sano, and having Kenshin be the one to make the moves and demand they kiss was certainly an interesting and enjoyable change.

He wasn't going to be the one to snap Kenshin out of this, after all, no matter what was going on in Kenshin's mind, it was the time of the month again where Kenshin needed to 'pay' him, and what better way than to have him wrapped around his little finger so much it was actually Kenshin who wanted him to touch him. Well, Kenshin may be seeing him as Sano, but sex was sex after all, Saito didn't care what Kenshin was thinking as long as he got what he wanted.

Kenshin meanwhile had found those buttons and had opened Saito's shirt, removing the fabric as he nuzzled at Saito's neck, repeating over and over again in his mind that this was Sano, Sano had come back, Sano still loved him, Sano still wanted him.

Saito soon enough made quick removal of all of Kenshin's clothes, and as he knelt back while straddling his thighs; it was the first time Saito actually took a proper look at Kenshin.

Last time was too quick and rough for him to properly look at his form, but in the darkening light from outside, Kenshin laying there naked with his hands by his head, a blush on his cheeks, lustful eyes half closed but looking at him so intently; Saito could feel his breath catch in his throat.

He watched as Kenshin seductively licked one finger and traced it across his lips, and with the whispered erotic phrase Saito never thought he'd hear from Kenshin…

"Take me."

… he was lost in ravishing his body.

Saito had never realised how different it felt to have someone _want_ you to take them, rather than taking them by force. The way Kenshin moved beneath him, fingernails scraping down his back as the pleasure grew between them, there was no resistance here at all. Saito never knew how it felt to have Kenshin want him to touch him, to beg him for more when all he was used to was to be pushed away. Saito had forgotten that these were the actions of someone who loved you, of someone who wanted to be with you, just like….just like Tokio back then.

But no matter how their bodies writhed against each other, no matter how Kenshin clung onto him, demanding deeper kisses and to touch him in those places that made that blush grow deeper, no matter how beautiful Kenshin looked as he threw his head back as that burst of insurmountable pleasure rushed over him…

Saito felt a jolt of sadness run through him that it was Sano's name Kenshin called out into the night.

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Heaven in your Arms

**Chapter 13: ****Heaven in your Arms**

Saito sat at the edge of the bed at an angle, fully dressed, looking down at Kenshin who now lay asleep. So many unwanted thoughts were running though his mind, thoughts of what had just happened. Why on Earth, for that split second as Sano's name rung out into the air, did he suddenly feel jealous? But jealous of what? He had a home, wealth from the Yakuza, someone to cook and clean the house, and even someone to control, so what on Earth was he jealous of? He loved his life, he could do anything, get away with, literally, murder. So what was he missing? He had to be missing something to feel jealous.

As he stared down at Kenshin, the light from the full moon shining down on his sleeping form, Saito disturbingly felt his heart soften, then anger again at the thought of Sanosuke.

Jealous….what was he jealous of? Was it…. it couldn't be that idiot student could it? The fact that Sano was loved by Kenshin perhaps? The fact that Kenshin loved Sano so much, but had always pushed Saito away? Was he jealous of the love they shared? But Saito had love, he had his wife, admittedly he hadn't touched her in years, but it was a wife's job to love her husband, so he had that.

At least, in a way….kind of….he sort of had love. Didn't he? He tried to think back to the last time he had bought Tokio flowers, the last time he had kissed her, anything that remotely resembled anything to do with love. But he couldn't remember, which meant it must have been a long time ago.

The feeling that rushed through him as Kenshin had held on to him, the feeling that, even if it wasn't directed to him, that feeling that someone loved him, he hadn't felt that in a very long time.

He had been right, that whole time. It wasn't the fact that he'd fallen in love with Kenshin, it was the fact he'd fallen in love with the idea of it. Even though he had been denying it, at one point he thought he might have fallen for Kenshin, which is why he had turned off his cameras for those weeks. He thought if he didn't see him, those feelings that were arising in him would go. They did, which proved that it wasn't Kenshin he loved, it was the fact he was jealous Kenshin had something he didn't. For so many years Saito had controlled Kenshin, so when Kenshin finally found someone other than him to pay attention to, Saito didn't like it, and for the first time in many, many years, Saito realised that, he was actually, alone.

But this was unacceptable; these pathetic and pointless feelings flowing through him were not something an assassin for the Yakuza should be having. So he leant forward, gently shaking Kenshin's shoulder to wake him up.

"Kenshin."

Slowly Kenshin's violet eyes opened, but it would seem Kenshin still hadn't returned to normal. His eyes still seemed glazed and unfocused, and as he looked up at Saito that smile returned, the smile that seemed to block the truth from his mind.

"Sano." He breathed gently.

"I'm not Sanosuke." Was Saito's blunt reply, but this just seemed to make Kenshin smile more, a wider smile to block the blatant truth.

"Yes you are." He giggled lightly.

"I'm not, and when you realise that," Saito put his hand into his pocket and brought out Sano's red bandana he'd taken from him when he put him in the trunk of his car, "You had better come and find me if you want to see him again."

With that he left the bandana in Kenshin's palm on the bed and got up, without another look back he walked out through the bedroom door, and out of the apartment.

Kenshin didn't know how long he had laid there for, just staring blankly at the line of red cloth in his hands. The sound of Saito's car driving away had long since vanished, and he could feel a small niggling sensation at the back of his mind, as if something was shouting, desperately shouting as loud as it could, to try and get through the cloud in his mind.

_Not…Sanosuke?_ His mind gradually repeated. But that was silly, he had to be Sano, because they'd just been together. _Not….not Sano?_ But Sano was the only one who could touch him, the only one who he would allow to touch him. Somehow that shouting voice in his mind was becoming louder, and as he stared at the bandana in his hand, the glazed look in his eyes suddenly vanished, and his eyes went wide in shock.

_Not….. not….._

And suddenly that voice became as clear as day. Everything that had just happened, every movement, every feeling, every touch. That wasn't Sano, Sano had never come back, Sano had never forgiven him. That was….it was…

Kenshin shot up in bed, clutching the bandana tightly in his fist as he stared at it, his eyes terrified at what had just happened. That was Saito, he'd just…he'd let him touch him, let him…

Kenshin had to physically stop himself from shivering in disgust as he wrapped his arms around himself tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as his throat tightened in revulsion. But as disgusted as he felt, his eyes soon opened again, because he now realised that if that was Saito, then what was he doing with Sano's bandana?

_-"You had better come and find me if you want to see him again."-_

Kenshin's stomach seemed to sink so low it felt like his entire body was suddenly drained of all energy. His eyes truly wide with fear, Kenshin suddenly bolted from his bed, ignoring the pain from moving so quickly after that experience, and rushed to his wardrobe. Throwing on the first thing that fell out, a pair of black pants and the same deep purple open necked shirt Sano had made him buy again after it got ruined in that fire, Kenshin grabbed a small box at the bottom and threw it open on the bed. He grabbed what looked like fairly old belt, one that hadn't been worn for many years, and placed it around his waist. Quickly moving round the other side of the bed, Kenshin grabbed his sword, the item that had started this whole mess, and placed it through a specifically shaped hoop on his belt, letting it rest at his side.

Saito, how could he do this, kidnapping Sano, was this just another one of his stupid pointless games? Did he really enjoy seeing him angry and in pain, did it give him some kind of kick? Whatever it was, he had gone too far. Sano had nothing to do with this anymore; there was no reason to take him. Sano didn't love him; he was no threat to Saito's controlling obsession anymore. But still, even if Sano didn't love him, no, in fact _especially_ as Sano didn't love him, he couldn't allow him to be caught up in something that had nothing to do with him.

Whether Sano loved him or not, there was no way on this planet Kenshin was going to let Saito hurt him. So, as Kenshin left his apartment building to find him, he left his innocent wide eyes behind, and now wore nothing but a piercing golden glare that meant if Saito laid one finger on Sano, he'd be sending him straight to hell.

**

* * *

**

They had waited for a while before Soujirou dropped Aoshi back off outside Kenshin's apartment. They had hoped that what they had said to Sano would make him realise what Soujirou had wished he had done many years ago. When they had arrived, and saw Aoshi's car still parked, if a little crookedly, outside on the street, Aoshi thanked Soujirou and watched him leave, before getting back into his own car. If the car was still here, that meant Sano was still here, which hopefully meant he and Kenshin were working things out together.

Aoshi had never exactly forgiven Soujirou for leaving Kenshin that night, but he had never exactly disliked the younger man either. After seeing how guilty he felt, and how hard he was trying now to make sure Kenshin was happy, even if it was with someone else, he had grown a kind of respect for him, thanking him in his mind for being here to help Sano understand exactly what he would be missing if he left.

He hoped that Kenshin would be alright, that he and Sano would stay together, because he wasn't sure if he could go through seeing Kenshin so utterly devastated again like last time. He wouldn't go in to see Kenshin just yet; he'd wait until tomorrow, let things settle down then come round and visit. He should probably tell Megumi what had happened and explain the situation. If, heaven forbid, Sano still left, Megumi would be a better person to console Kenshin than he would. He wasn't good at giving out kind words to make someone feel better; Megumi had been the one to look after Kenshin more than he did.

The question was though, should he tell her about Kenshin's past? He had kept it a secret from Kenshin and everyone else that he knew what he had done. Ever since he was 13 he had known he was living with a murderer, but how would Megumi take it? Would it be right to tell her?

As Aoshi pondered what he should do, his thoughts were interrupted when a red Honda Civic shot out from the car park underneath the building and sped off down the road and out of sight. Aoshi stared at the empty street again for a moment, before he frowned.

That was Kenshin's car.

* * *

Tokio sat comfortably in a large cushiony arm chair next to a glowing fireplace. Curled up with her legs tucked up underneath her, she sat reading a book by the firelight, waiting, yet again, for her husband to come home. She knew he wasn't on an assignment from her father tonight, so he was probably harassing Kenshin again. She had lost count on how many times she had pleaded with him to stop this nonsense of controlling the poor child.

She had always thought of Kenshin as a child, even when the years had gone by after Kenshin had left the Yakuza, and Saito would go round to get payment from him, she would always imagine him as a child. After all, that's only how she had ever known him, a small, thin, yet completely dangerous little boy, with no love, no friends, nothing but knowledge of how to kill.

She had felt so sorry for him after the battle at the mansion, the way they treated him when he refused to kill anymore. The pain in his eyes at the realisation of what he had done, the wide violet eyes that she had never seen on him before, but the eyes he should have had as a normal child.

Tokio looked up from her book when there was a hard rapture on the front door, and she glanced up at a clock on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. She wondered who on earth could be calling here at this hour, but put her book down on the small table to her right and stood up.

Wrapping her cream coloured dressing gown tighter around her as she'd only come on of a hot bubble bath half an hour ago, she unlocked the door and opened it. As soon as she did, she found herself pinned against the wall behind her, a reverse bladed sword switched to its razor sharp edge pressed against her throat, and the piercing golden eyes of a young man she had known all too well years ago.

"Kenshin?" she said surprised. Not because of what he was currently doing to her, after all this behaviour was all she had known from him back then, but if Kenshin was here…then where was her husband?

"Where is he?" came the haunted voice from Kenshin, deeper, more serious than his normal voice everyone had grown to know, "Where is Saito?"

Being so close, she could see those golden flecks flickering in his eyes, the power the seemingly frail man portrayed in those eyes had been enough to scare off full grown men when he was a child.

"I don't know." She replied honestly, but that wasn't the answer Kenshin wanted to hear.

"Where is he?" he demanded again, the sword breaking the skin on her neck, letting a small trickle of blood flow down and stain the collar of her dressing gown.

But Tokio did not flinch, did not move at all. She could see, behind the glare, there was a sadness in his eyes. A worry and pain she recognised from that time after the battle, or rather the slaughter, that day.

"What has happened Kenshin?" she asked softly, almost motherly, slowly raising her left arm and wrapping her hand around the blade by her neck to show she wasn't afraid, "Tell me what has happened."

Kenshin saw out the corner of his eye the blood that now trickled from her hand as well, but still she did not flinch, from fear or pain. Slowly he took the sword away from her throat, letting it rest at his side again, but kept a tight grip on the handle in case Saito suddenly walked through one of these doors.

"Just tell me where he is." He said sternly, stepping back away to give her some room.

"I had thought he was with you, so I do not know where he is now." Tokio replied her neck stinging slightly.

"He was." Kenshin said, "But he's now taken someone very precious from me and I need to find him."

Tokio stared at Kenshin for a moment, almost surprised, because what he had just said was the difference between the old Kenshin and the new. This glare he held now was for love, not for following orders to kill; this glare was to save someone.

"If this…someone very precious to you, has been taken by my husband….. " she stopped for a moment, looking directly into Kenshin's eyes, hoping to pass on a hidden message, "….then you know there is only _one_ place he would go." Kenshin's eyes widened slightly for just a second, before returning to his glare. "I cannot tell you where," Tokio continued, "I cannot betray my husband no matter how much he has changed, but you know….in your heart you know where he is." She lowered her head slightly, keeping her eyes fixed on Kenshin's.

Kenshin's eyes did not waver, but yes, in his heart he knew where Saito must have taken Sano. A place he was trying to deny he would have gone, but knowing Saito's sadistic mind, enjoying any pain he could cause him, there was only one place, back in Kyoto, where he could have gone.

Without another word, Kenshin nodded his thank you towards Tokio, placed his sword back in his belt and turned around, starting back down the corridor.

"Wait!"

Kenshin stopped and turned around, Tokio standing just outside her door. "Those eyes," she said, "Do not show someone you love…a past you do not want them to know." Kenshin's eyes immediately seemed to soften, as if he'd only just realised exactly what expression he held, and the gold flecks gradually disappeared. He stared back at her, eyes innocent and violet again, as a sweet yet sad smile appeared on Tokio's lips when she saw the gold disappear. "Whatever happens, do not let that precious someone see those eyes."

Kenshin waited for a moment, a sudden awkwardness between them. He had not seen Tokio since he was 11 years old, and she had always been the only one to give him a smile, to show him there were other emotions other than anger and hatred. Even if he had ignored those smiles when he was younger, now he understood them, he was grateful for her to show him those small forms of kindness in his childhood.

But what had he done the moment he saw her again? Threatened her life by holding a sword to her throat.

"I am sorry." He said softly, lowering his head in guilt, "I did not mean to hurt you."

Tokio smiled at him again, but this was a genuine, happy smile, "I have waited for many years to hear you say that, that you do not mean to hurt."

Kenshin smiled meekly back at her, but he still frowned in worry over Sano. Kenshin couldn't understand why Tokio stayed with Saito, she must know what he was doing to him, but still she did not say anything.

"Why do you protect him?" he asked, "You have said yourself he has changed, why do you not leave if you aren't happy?"

Tokio closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again, looking softly at Kenshin, "I will not leave. The man who lives with me now I do not know, that is true, but the man I fell in love with is in there somewhere, I am simply waiting for him to return." She smiled that sweet sad smile again, and all of a sudden, Kenshin understood, a lot more than just why she stayed with him.

If she was waiting for _her _Saito to return, then that meant…oh yes, Kenshin understood, and he felt like he understood Saito a lot more, even more perhaps then he did himself. Tokio had told him enough to understand, and although he could not promise anything for her, he would try and bring back the Saito she loved if he could, as his own re-payment for her kindness.

Kenshin nodded to her again, and turned around, running back to his search for Saito. Tokio watched him go, before going back inside her home and closing the door behind her. Whatever happened tonight, she hoped it would be something to snap Saito back to the man she loved, back to man she enjoyed seeing walk through the door of an evening.

Because if it wasn't…

* * *

By the time Kenshin had reached Kyoto, it was already the middle of the night. The edge of the beautiful old city was quiet, the only sound being the wind rustling the autumn leaves on the nearby trees, sending some floating to the ground. The night air was crisp, but not too cold, and the stars shone brightly in the sky above with no clouds to shade them.

Kenshin stood in front of a large set of metal gates, now rusty and overgrown with winding plants that slithered around the bars. To the left against a rundown brick wall, various swear words written as graffiti across it, was an old sign "Condemned", and an old police Do Not Enter tape was lying mangled on the ground. The gate was slighter ajar, the bolted lock lying on the ground, which meant that either kids had broken in or…or Saito was really here.

Kenshin stood still, the wind ruffling his un-tied hair, and stared through the bars to the huge building behind it. The building itself was gradually being covered by those tall, winding plants too, seeping their way through the bricks, causing a few of the balconies to have crumbled away. The once white bricks were now dull and dirty, and the surrounding area, which had once been filled with lawn mowed grass and beautiful colourful flowers, was now overgrown, the grass a foot high, and the flowers long since dead.

There were no lights coming from any window, no person could live here now, the 4-story Ellisman mansion just sat there quietly, letting time seep away at its life.

Kenshin's body seemed frozen to where he was standing, his heart beat racing in his chest, his violet eyes staring at that building. He had not seen this place for many years, had never come back here, never once thought to return. This was not just the place that filled his nightmares, this was the place where those nightmares had first began.

A part of him did not want to walk through those gates, did not want to see what had become of the place where so many people had died by his hand…including his parents. But no matter how scared that half of him was, the half that needed to rescue Sano was by far the strongest.

Slowly he raised one hand and pushed at one of the gates, having to push a little harder as the rusty joints didn't move so well anymore, and it creaked under the pressure. He stepped through, closing the gate behind him, and once again stared up at the dilapidated building. Taking a deep, nervous breath, he walked down the once gravel driveway, now crawling with weeds and patches of grass that had sprouted, and made his way to the front doors.

Stepping up onto the wooden patio, which now groaned under his weight, he stood by the large set of front doors, the once royal blue now faded away, battered down by the weather. It too was slightly ajar, and he noticed a broken spider web at the top of the door, which meant someone had walked through, and recently.

Grabbing the handle of his sword to calm his nerves, he slowly pushed open the door with his left hand, which swung back easily, if still creaking in displeasure. As soon as his eyes saw the inside though, his mind was filled with unpleasant memories, flashbacks of screams that flittered across his mind, and he closed his eyes quickly, turning away and placing a hand at the side of the door to steady himself for a moment, willing away the screams in his mind. When the screams had faded, and he opened his eyes again, he saw what was left of that night.

The Ellisman mansion, one of three mansions around Kyoto that the Kyoto Yakuza boss Yoshida owned. It wasn't his main headquarters, that was in another one of the mansions, this one was more of a summer home if anything. But even though it wasn't used as often, it was still decorated and looked after as if it was always busy with people.

The first thing that greeted you when you walked through those royal blue double doors was the huge round fountain in the middle, spikes of water shooting up from a section of twirling carved white marble in the middle, shooting outwards in such a formation it almost looked like a Christmas tree. At each side of the large room were two wide mahogany staircases that led up the wall, joining at the top to the first floor balcony that led all the way around the room, overlooking the main entrance beneath. Red carpets, golden leaf on the walls, expensive paintings and statues decorated the area, and last but not least, a huge domed skylight above, always filling the main entrance with a warming glow from the sun outside, leaving faint shadowy patterns from the swirls of clouded glass that decorated that skylight.

Now however, the room looked almost unrecognisable.

Kenshin bent down, picking up a small shard of a nearby broken statue, pieces scatted across the floor. Even though there was no electric light, the bright full moon shone down through the now cracked skylight, giving everything a shadowy silver light in the darkness. The red carpets were now rotten and dull, the gold leaf that once decorated the walls had gone unpolished for so long, and statues lay broken on the floor. Kenshin looked around the room, taking everything in. Every statue he remembered where it had stood, and every statue that lay broken on the floor he knew whose sword it was that had made it fall. Every painting that was left, he remembered the person whose had made those rips through the paper. Whether they be friend or foe that night, everything here had got destroyed by someone's weapon or defence; sword, gun, fights, anything they had been trained in destroyed the lives and possessions in this house at that time, and Kenshin remembered every single one of their faces.

But as he looked around, he deliberately had not looked at that fountain, but he knew, now he was here, there was no way he could escape from the memories. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he looked upon the now silent fountain, the water long since stopped and dried, nothing but a few leaves that had floated down from a hole in the skylight now lay at the bottom.

That, and the large patch of once white marble that was stained red. He knew what that red was, and who it had belonged to all too well.

Shaking his head slightly to rid his mind of these horrid thoughts, he focused on finding Sano. It was a huge mansion to look for one person in, but luckily, Kenshin only needed to take five steps before he saw him.

Behind the fountain at the back of the room, where two huge wooden doors led to the next room, was Sano. He was sitting on the floor, one leg tucked under the other stretched out in front of him, leaning on one of the wooden poles holding up the balcony above him. His head was slightly lowered, but his eyes were frowning, almost as in pain, before he finally raised his head and rested it on the pole behind him, slowly flickering open his eyes.

_What the….. where am I?_

The first thing Sano noticed was that for a start, he wasn't anywhere he knew of. The second thing was the immensely painful headache that was pounding at the backs of his eyes. The third thing, which he realised when he tried to raise his hands to his head, was that his hands were tied with rope behind his back around the pole, and the fourth thing which he realised quickly after when he tried to call out, was that no sound would come out through a piece of duct tape over his mouth.

He just sat there for moment, half stunned, eyes wide staring out into the darkness, wondering what the hell was going on! Where was he? Why was he tied to a pole? And….and wasn't he just going back to see Kenshin? Who the hell brought him here? Where was here? Who…what…..why….

_What the fuck is going on?_

"SANO!"

Sano looked to his left just in time to see a darkened figure come running towards him, before he found himself engulfed in Kenshin's arms, the smaller red head squeezing him so hard Sano never knew quite how strong Kenshin was underneath that slim physique.

He tried to open his mouth, to ask what was going on, but all that came out was an incoherent line of murmurs from his throat, the duct tape removing any form of communication.

"Sano I am so sorry!" Kenshin was saying, burying his head at Sano's shoulder, "I'm so sorry. You should never have been involved with this, with me, I'm sorry."

Kenshin clung onto him, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his heart that Sano hated him, knowing that the only thoughts Sano would be having right now were ones of revulsion, to get Kenshin off him, the one he hated for lying and murdering, as he deserved it. The only thing Kenshin could do for him now was to get him out of here, then disappear from his life, never to come back, just to stay away from all living beings.

But Kenshin didn't want to let go. Despite the danger he had caused, despite the man he held hating him, this would be the last time he'd get to hold him, the last time he'd ever feel that warmth

"I'm sorry." Kenshin repeated, his voice dropping to a whisper, "I know you hate me now, but I love you," Kenshin let go of him and moved to one side, his hands to the ropes that bound Sano to the pole, "and I'll get you out of here, that I promise."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

In a split moment as an all too familiar aura made itself known to Kenshin's mind, Kenshin leapt back in front of Sano, a searing pain suddenly shooting its way through his left arm, and he gritted his teeth.

Sano's heart rate seemed to have jumped through the roof! Saito had just raced passed them, his sword barely an inch from Sano's face when Kenshin suddenly wrapped himself around him, the blade catching Kenshin's arm instead.

Kenshin held onto Sano for a moment, his eyes lowered, repeating in his mind over and over again Tokio's words;

_-"Whatever happens, do not let that precious someone see those eyes."-_

He had already given Sano enough reason to hate him, he did not need to add to the list. He forced back that familiar feeling of wanting to attack, and make his body and mind relax, ignoring the sudden surge of anger towards Saito for daring to try and hurt Sano, and ignoring the pain from his arm where his blood was running down his now ripped sleeve.

"I was waiting for you to show, that I was." He said calmly, but not facing his opponent.

"As I was waiting for you." Saito replied. He now stood in front of the fountain, about 12 feet behind them, and he raised his sword, pointing it at Kenshin, "Now get up, we need to finish this."

"Finish what?" Kenshin asked, again in that all too calm voice, looking just past Sano's shoulder as Sano stared at Saito.

Sano wished that Kenshin would just hurry up and take this blasted piece of duct tape from his mouth, then he could tell him what he'd come back to say! That he loved him, that he forgave him, everything he wanted to say, everything he wanted to do to bring back that smile, but as he was now, he could do nothing. Just listen to Kenshin's voice saying he knew he hated him, when all he wanted to do was scream out that he loved him.

That and kick Saito's butt straight back to whatever sick place he'd come from.

Saito seemed to flinch at Kenshin's question, and he gritted his teeth slightly, annoyed, "The fact that even knowing this idiot hates you, you still pay more attention to him than me, irritates me. I'm the only one you should be paying attention too especially as I'm currently pointing a sword at your back. Very poor defence Kenshin."

Kenshin seemed to smile serenely, and Sano wondered what the hell he could be smiling about at a time like this!

"You don't like it…do you? What Tokio has done." This left a confused look on both Saito and Sano's faces, but Kenshin did not elaborate any further. Instead, he turned back, still kneeling on the ground, and looked up at Saito. "Alright, I shall fight, but Sano is to be freed first, this has nothing to do with him anymore."

Without waiting for an answer, Kenshin turned back to Sano to start trying to untie him again, but again Saito lunged for him, the sword aiming straight for Sano's face, when in a flash of silver, another sword appeared just in time, blocking the other barely an inch from Sano's face.

Saito jumped back, returning to where he was standing before, as Kenshin, still kneeling at Sano's side facing him, had his sword straight out at the side of him, protecting Sano.

Sano, again his heart rate nearing the roof, looked at Kenshin with incredibly worried eyes. Kenshin's head was lowered, his eyes not visible beneath the hair that had fallen over them, and as the seconds past, Kenshin slowly put his sword back in his sheath.

"We fight _now_ Kenshin." Saito said sternly, his eyes narrow but almost sparking at the prospect of seeing Kenshin raise his sword like that after so many years.

The air was quiet, Sano's eyes looking from one to the other, stuck in the middle of something he had no idea how to handle.

"I'm sorry." Another whisper, and Sano's eyes turned back to Kenshin, who still looked at the ground. "I'm sorry for everything. I know you hate me….but I love you so much…you gave me a reason to live again."

_Reason to live again? What does he mean?_

Suddenly Sano felt very sick. What was….what was Kenshin going to do?

"I know I should never have fallen in love with you, I've put you in danger for something you should never have been a part of, and for that, I will never forgive myself."

Sano wanted to shout at him to shut up, to stop talking like that! He struggled against the pole behind him, trying to find any loose knot or opening in his ropes, because however this sentence from Kenshin was going to end, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"I have lived in hell for so long…." Kenshin finally looked up into Sano's half terrified eyes, and cupped his cheeks in his hands, leaning forward and pressing his lips to his, because despite the duct tape that kept them apart, Kenshin did not want his last kiss to be from Saito, "…but I found my heaven in your arms." He whispered gently as he pulled away, his eyes shining, a sad smile on his lips.

Kenshin looked away again as if in thought, before he suddenly held Sano one more time, hugging him gently, and whispered one more line, even more quietly so Saito couldn't hear, "And I am sorry for what you are about to see." With that sentence, Kenshin dropped something into Sano's hand behind him, something sharp, Saito unaware.

Sano didn't know what it was, but he held on to it, his mind too busy with worry at what Kenshin was talking about.

"How touching." Saito said, sarcasm thick in his voice, "Now get up." He demanded.

Sorry for what he was about to see? What was Kenshin talking about? He wasn't actually going to _fight_ Saito was he? But he could get hurt! He could be killed! The panic rose in Sano's chest but nothing could come out through his mouth, and he felt like he was going to explode! If Kenshin knew he loved him, maybe he'd stop, maybe they could just run away together, far away from this place, from Saito, hell from Japan! Who cares as long as he was with him!

Sano struggled and struggled against his ties, whatever object Kenshin had given him cutting into his skin, but he didn't care about that. He had to move, had to help, had to just grab Kenshin and take him away from all of this, from all the pain, all the sadness, just start all over again!

_Kenshin….I love you, please don't do this….Kenshin….Kenshin! Kenshin please! KENSHIN DON'T, COME ON SNAP OUT OF IT!_

But Sano soon realised what Kenshin was apologising for, because as Kenshin stood up, his back to Saito, he looked over his shoulder at him, his eyes flaring in a golden rage.

"So impatient to die are you?"

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Darkness

**Chapter 14: Darkness**

_Kenshin…._

The air was heavy with an essence of battle, neither opponent moving, and no sound but the wind howling by outside making the windows groan in displeasure. Kenshin stood protectively in front of Sano, legs stood apart, both hands on the handle of his sword resting in its sheath, staring intently at Saito.

Saito still stood by the fountain, sword drawn, but in no stance. He just stood there, eyeing Kenshin carefully, a small smirk on his lips. He needed to fight Kenshin, because perhaps then that could wash away this unruly feeling of jealousy that Kenshin had something he didn't.

To Saito, this feeling of wanting a love that Kenshin now so easily possessed, was such a pathetic and, almost corny feeling he felt like screaming at himself for being so weak. No one in the Yakuza should need love, all they need is a weapon and an order to kill, because that is what they do best. Love was for a mother to her children, husbands and wife's on their wedding day, _not_ for a murderer.

And that included Kenshin.

Kenshin didn't deserve to be loved anymore than he did, so if Kenshin had it and he didn't, either Saito would need to find his own love, which as he was already married to the non-smiling and boring Tokio wasn't going to happen, or;

He'd simply have to take Kenshin's away.

If he couldn't have his own, taking away Kenshin's happiness was the next best thing. He should have continued to try and kill Sano after that fire, and he was disappointed in himself that he didn't.

_Yes_….Saito smiled to himself… _If Kenshin won't pay attention to me, I'll 'make' him._

Saito drew his sword across him, legs widening in a stance that matched Kenshin's, and again, the air was silent.

Sano, still tied to the pole behind him, watched with wide, alarmed eyes at what he was witnessing. His heart seemed to have stopped in his chest, because if it was still going he certainly couldn't hear it. His skin felt cold, his breath caught in his throat, and his mind completely blank on what to do.

What were they waiting for?

Kenshin was trying to protect him, but Sano didn't want him protecting him, because at this rate with those eyes and that glare, Kenshin wasn't the Kenshin he knew, and if Kenshin killed Saito, he never would be again either. If only he could tell Kenshin what he really felt, that he didn't hate him, maybe it would snap him out of it.

_Argh, why the hell didn't he take this damn duct tape off me! _The thought of Kenshin killing someone, thinking that he'd lost everything when Sano still loved him, gave Sano the sudden energy to start moving again, his mind clearing from the worried clouds, needing to tug at those ropes, to grab Kenshin and just run away, to forget everything and start over, to—

Hang on, Sano suddenly realised he was still holding that small sharp object that Kenshin had given him, the object that was currently making his hands bleed cutting into him. Sano blinked stupidly, before the slow train of thought that Kenshin must have given that to him to cut through the ropes finally came into his mind.

If he could have spoken at that time Sano would have sworn at himself. N_ot believing_ how stupid he'd just been, he screwed up his eyes in his own annoyance, and hit the back of his head hard on the pole not believing how idiotic he was.

At that exact moment, Sano sudden saw that the space in front of him, which had been occupied by Kenshin protecting him, was suddenly empty, and the resounding noise of two swords clashing suddenly rang from somewhere to his right.

Out of nowhere Kenshin suddenly skidded to halt in front of the fountain where Saito had been standing, Saito running straight towards him from the first step of the stairs, and still with those golden eyes, Kenshin ran towards him and seemed to disappear in one instant, and to what it looked like to Sano, Saito fighting with just the air around him.

The two had obviously been waiting for a sound or movement to start their fight, and now Sano felt even stupider to have moved at such a precise moment that it was his fault they'd started.

The urge to get Kenshin out of here had now been heightened, and Sano fiddled quickly with the object in his hands, trying to find an angle he could cut the ropes at. Closing his eyes so he could concentrate, desperately trying to keep out the noise of the swords in front of him clashing together, trying not to think of what could happen if sword met flesh, Sano found a blunter edge of the object and using his thumb, worked the sharper edge at one of the ropes.

"I see your skills haven't wavered in the years that have passed Kenshin."

Sano paused and looked up to see Kenshin standing to the left, Saito on the right ahead of him, and a matching cut on Saito's sleeve, the same arm and same height Saito had cut Kenshin's arm when he had protected Sano.

Saito ignored the wound on his arm, and watched rather comically at Kenshin's behaviour. That brief moment of sword contact had told Saito all he needed to know. The Kenshin standing before him now was one that meant business. Saito had just tried to hurt Sano two times and both times Kenshin had reacted so quickly to protect him, bringing forth long since buried memories on how to use a sword.

Even now, the only reason he was fighting was to protect Sanosuke, but that was something Saito still couldn't understand, something that still frustrated him. Why risk your own life for someone else? It was pathetic and pointless, especially for someone who as far as Kenshin knew didn't love him anymore.

Still, the golden eyes that glared upon his own were ones that meant if he really did harm Sano, he would pay for it. Heh, but Kenshin wouldn't kill him, he can't do that anymore, his mind won't let him, so why is he even bothering to fight? All Saito needed to do was kill Sanosuke the first chance he got. That would either make Kenshin go mad and truly fight him to the death, the death of course being Kenshin's, or make Kenshin fall like putty in hands at the utter desperation and terror filled guilt he'd have at knowing it was hit fault Sano had died, because if he hadn't fallen in love with him, he wouldn't even be here.

"Are you actually trying to kill me Kenshin?" Saito said amused, "I thought you didn't do that anymore." He said smiling, the blood dripping down his arm matching Kenshin's.

In the silvery light around them from the moon, the piercing gold of Kenshin's eyes seemed to stand out above all else, and he smirked, "Why not?" he said, his voice seeming deeper, menacing, nothing like the sweet voice everyone else in his life knew, "It's not like I've got anything left to lose."

Once again Sano found his body frozen as Kenshin spoke, in a voice and spoken words Sano had never heard from his mouth, and the very sound sent chills down his spine. Kenshin hadn't lost anything, he still had Sano, he still had a love, if only Sano could say it! This duct tape was driving him mad, why the hell hadn't Kenshin removed it before Saito came along! If he had, all of this could have been avoided! Sano struggled desperately at his bindings, he had to get out of here, he had to stop them, Kenshin had tried all this time to protect him from his past, and now it was time for Sano to protect Kenshin from his past instead.

"Besides," Kenshin continued, as his knees bent slightly lower ready to attack, his eyes stabbing into the darkness, "what's one little murder between old friends?"

Both Sano's and Saito's eyes widened at that remark, as neither had been expecting it. In the flash of an eye Kenshin ran towards Saito, Saito counterattacking his attacks, but suddenly finding it a lot more difficult to do so.

What had just happened? Was he _really_ trying to kill him? In front of Sanosuke? But he had thought he wouldn't do that. Oh well, no matter, perhaps Kenshin had already lost it after all, he already had earlier.

Sano watched them by his pole, hands moving feverishly behind him at the rope that seemed to be taking forever to cut through. He watched the two men fighting, Kenshin's words running through his mind that he would kill again. He wouldn't let Kenshin kill again, he wouldn't, he couldn't let him go back to that time.

He couldn't love a murderer, but the Kenshin he'd fallen for wasn't a murderer. Just like Aoshi had said, the murderer in Kenshin died the day he had that battle right here all those years ago, so if he killed someone now, even someone as deserving as Saito, then he'd lose that Kenshin he was so in love with.

A sudden moment of joy sprang through Sano's heart as he felt one of the ropes break apart, but as he tugged at them desperately, the joy soon depleted as it was still too tight. He needed to cut through more to be able to get out.

_Damn it._

The more time he wasted here, the more likely it was for Kenshin to either be killed or kill himself, and he didn't want either to happen. Ahead of him the battle continued, the two warriors clashing swords so dangerously to each others' skin it was as if every strike had only been blocked at the very last moment. Sano had never seen, and never wanted to see again, Kenshin acting like this. It wasn't right, and he had to stop it, he had too, no matter what he had to do he had to get Kenshin out of here!

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound, and Sano looked quickly up to the fountain where the last remaining piece standing up seemed to be sliced in half, and the blurred figure of Kenshin running out from underneath it just in time before it fell to the ground where he'd been standing.

Saito stood back from the fountain he'd just sliced through, Kenshin kneeling on one knee the other side, catching his breath. He hadn't used a sword for a long time, hadn't pushed his body to move so fast in many years, so unlike Saito, who hadn't stopped his work for the Yakuza, Kenshin wasn't as prepared for this fight.

"I've been meaning to ask you something Kenshin." Saito suddenly said, as Kenshin peered up at him through the bangs of his hair, both hands resting on the sword that dug into the carpet beneath him, "Have you ever wondered why I left you at that _particular _house after you left the Yakuza?" Sano paused once again at his ropes as he looked at Saito, Kenshin's glare still going strong but saying nothing. "The battle was here in Kyoto, yet I drove you all the way to that house in Tokyo, ever wondered why?"

Kenshin's breathing had slowed back to normal as he'd caught his breath, and he stood up. Sano turned his eyes back to Kenshin, watching as Kenshin stood, tense and ready for any moves Saito may make. Sano's eyes suddenly widened though, as for the first time he'd just noticed that his red bandana was tied around the hilt of Kenshin's sword.

"If you really are serious on killing me," Saito continued, although still a slight humorous tone in his voice, "I believe there are two little facts you should know first."

"What?" Kenshin said sternly, "I wasn't aware you like to stall with conversation."

Saito flashed a small smirk, eyes drifting down to the red patch staining the bottom of the fountain, "There is something I have never told you," he said, scraping at the red stain with the tip of his sword, "Although the Yakuza may have kidnapped me as a baby, when I found that my family never once tried to look for me, and had considered me dead after only a few days, I was all too willing to be loyal to ones who had given me skills in being able to defend myself, giving me a home, and even a new name. Saito Hajime is a name the Yakuza had given me; it's not my family name." Almost subconsciously Sano very slowly continued to cut at his ropes, listening intently. "Do you remember that man who tried to stop you killing your parents? The man who jumped out in front of you that day, right here, by this very fountain?"

"…yes." Kenshin said.

"That man was a detective," Saito continued, "one who had sneaked into our battle to try and rescue young assassins such as yourself."

Kenshin's eyes seemed to narrow, but not a glare, more as a worry, a confusion, a look that meant he wasn't sure what Saito was saying, but somewhere deep inside of him something was niggling at him that he knew very well what he was talking about.

"You see Kenshin, that man was my older brother, older by 14 years to be precise. I never knew I had one, but our Boss told me after the battle who he was…who you had just killed."

The gold in Kenshin's eyes seemed to fade, panic shining through.

Saito was all to enjoying this reaction, "And do you know what that mans name was? What my family's true name is?"

Kenshin took a step back, eyes now wide praying he was not going to hear what he thought Saito was about to say, because the only detective that he knew….the only one that had died…the year it happened, the few days after he arrived at that house…it couldn't….Saito couldn't be….he hadn't killed….

Kenshin's heart rate seemed to stop in his chest, his blood running cold; the gold in his eyes now completely disappeared as a dread shook throughout his whole body.

Saito smiled at him, eyes narrow, "Takeshi Shinomori. Aoshi's…my nephews…father."

If Sano's mouth hadn't been taped his jaw would have dropped to the floor. Aoshi was Saito's nephew? But…how…why…what the HELL? And Kenshin had killed…oh no. Sano looked across at Kenshin, eyes full of panic at what Kenshin's reaction would be to this.

"You killed Aoshi's father Kenshin." Kenshin felt weak in the knees, his sword dropping from his hand, "That's how I knew where to leave you, the address of my family, the family that had abandoned me so easily but took you in as one of their own so quickly."

Sano noticed that last sentence seemed to have been said through gritted teeth, but he was too busy staring at Kenshin, who if you'd said the whole of Japan was about to be wiped out the look on his face wouldn't have been any different as it was now.

"You're the one who caused Aoshi so much grief; caused him to seclude himself away, become the emotionless man he is today."

Sano snapped his head back round to Saito, glaring at him dangerously to shut the hell up. He was taunting Kenshin, enjoying the terror and guilt that flashed painfully across Kenshin's violet eyes, no words able to find their way out of his mouth as he stood there, barely stable, now knowing that he had killed the father of the man he called brother.

"Oh and, don't worry, I hold no grudge against you for killing my brother, after all, he was part of a family I didn't want anyway, I don't care about love, but as you're now so intent on killing me, I just thought I should let you know." He smirked, "In fact while you're at it, why don't go and kill Aoshi and Megumi too? Make a good job of finishing off the family."

Ok, so Sano didn't want Kenshin to kill Saito, but sure as hell as soon as these ropes were free he was gonna kill him himself! The man was practically laughing at Kenshin, laughing telling him he'd killed part of what Kenshin now called a family. The fucking bastard! How could he causing so much torture on someone? He was sick! Utterly sick! Saito must have had one too many sword clunks to the brain, because Sano didn't think it was possible for someone to be this sick minded.

_Don't listen to him Kenshin, he's only trying to rile you!_ Sano said in his mind, _Just ignore him, even if it is true don't let him get to you, don't let-_

Sano's thought's stopped, and Saito's smirked disappeared.

Kenshin had dropped to the ground on his knees, head lowered. Tears rolled off his cheeks, his hands and arms shaking so hard as he reached for his dropped sword. Grabbing it by the hilt, he dragged it towards him, holding it up, body still shaking, and pierced the sword into the carpet so it stood on its end. Holding onto it, he slowly and shakily stood up, his eyes still sheltered by his hair, the tears still falling.

"Let me ask you something now." Kenshin said, his voice barely audible, and shaking just like the rest of him, "You say that you don't care about love, that you don't care about family…but what about Tokio?"

"Tokio?" Saito said surprised, wondering how on earth the conversation had ended up on her, "What about her?"

"You have a family," Kenshin continued quietly, leaning slightly on his sword, "She waits for you loyally every time to you leave the house, so how can you say you do not have love?"

"I got bored with her," was Saito's simple reply, "that's why I moved on to you, I just ignore her now; she has no point in my life."

"No, it's _she_ that started to ignore _you_!" Kenshin suddenly shouted loudly, head snapping back up to look at him, this time violet eyes meeting him own.

"Heh, what are you talking about?" Saito said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with this conversation.

"The man you are now is not the one _she_ fell in love with, so she started to ignore you when you'd come after me. She's waiting for you, the other you, the one she loved to return to her!" Saito's eyes widened slightly, but other than that there was no reaction.

"You say you don't care about love, but you do, you just do not realise it. You're like a _child_!"

"What?" Saito said, gritting his teeth.

"It's like young boys, trying to make the girl they like jealous by pretending they like someone else. To her, you have changed so much."

"Don't be ridiculous, I haven't changed, she's just ungrateful that the money I got from you helped towards her fine way of living."

"But you don't get money from me anymore!" Kenshin yelled, trying to get through Saito's stubbornness, "All you do now is for yourself! She started to ignore you, so you came looking for attention from me, so when I found Sano, you got jealous! I can see it Saito, why can't you! You had that love from Tokio, but you changed into someone she didn't love any more, and you can't see that!

"Shut up." Saito warned in a low voice, raising his sword, "Say one more word and I _will _kill you."

Somewhere along his words, Kenshin's tears had stopped, his mind too full of pain to even register the emotion that came with it now. If he was to die tonight, he could at least thank Tokio for her kindness in the long run by bringing back the man she loved, even if Kenshin couldn't have the one he loved, even if he couldn't have Sano.

"She's waiting for you." he said softly, "She's waiting for the man she loves…when will you stop being like this and return to her?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

This time is was Saito who made the first move, shooting towards Kenshin, yelling at the top of his voice as Kenshin reacted quickly to his attack, blocking his swing, the swords sliding against each other causing sparks to fly. Saito took another swing, Kenshin leaping to one side, finding himself at the bottom of the staircase on Sano's left.

Sano was trying to cut through his ropes so quickly, with no regard to his own state that his hands were now bleeding very badly. He still had no idea what was really going on, his mind was filled with so much information and questions at the same time, he just knew he had to get Kenshin away from Saito, and now!

Saito had been playing with Kenshin before, but now he was being serious, he really was trying to kill him, and as he watched the pair of them fight up the stair case and out of sight to the balcony above him, Sano began to panic. He couldn't see them, he could only hear them, hear what sounded like a sword going through part of the wooden banister directly above him, but not being able to see Kenshin… what if something…

Sano suddenly flinched in pain, having caught one of his fingers again. _Christ Sake how thick is this damn rope!_ To answer his own question though…

The rope suddenly fell away from his hands.

Blinking for a second, Sano slowly moved his arms and brought them out in front of him. The object Kenshin had given him was a broken part of one of the statues that was lying around, and his hands were a quite a blood filled mess after that.

Realising he was finally free, and ripping the duct tape off his mouth, pausing only slightly to flinch at the stupid idea of ripping that off so fast, he stood up, running out towards the fountain to look up at the balcony.

Saito and Kenshin had their swords locked together, before Kenshin swerved to one side to try and strike at Saito's legs, only for Saito to block and send the hilt of his sword smashing straight into Kenshin's stomach. Staggering back slightly, Kenshin didn't have time to pause as Saito came flying at him again, anger in his thin eyes, thoroughly pissed off at Kenshin's words.

Kenshin wondered at the back of his mind why he was bothering to still fight Saito. He had said what he could to try and make him go back to Tokio, he had already lost Sano, and now he could never face Aoshi again, or any of his family, not knowing what he had done to them. He had never thought his life could get any worse, but yet again fate was cruel and proved that when things got bad, they could easily go to hell.

The emptiness in Kenshin overwhelmed him, and as he fought back Saito's furious advances, Kenshin found a small, far away smile on his lips again.

His few years with Soujirou, and his one month with Sano, was the only happiness he had ever truly had in his 26 years of life, the _only_ happiness he'd ever have. He now had nothing left, not one bit of happiness to return to, so why was he protecting himself from the sword trying to kill him? Perhaps after all these years, it was his time to go, to die, to have one possible chance to say sorry to all the souls he took, before spending the rest of eternity in hell for all the dreadful things he had done.

Along with his sad smile, came a tear, then another, his defences slipping as Saito's sword caught the edge of his right thigh, slicing through the flesh, Kenshin staggering back again leaning heavily on the wall.

This was it, his life over, but no matter how the demons in hell would try to get rid of them, Kenshin would keep the very few happy memories he had. Those once cold and lonely nights in the warm and loving arms of Sano, meeting him in the club that night, so protective of him when Sano hadn't even known him then. Every kiss they shared, every smile and wink thrown at him, everything that made Kenshin's heart flutter, he would always keep them, no matter what happened.

So, as Saito rose his sword, coming straight towards him, Kenshin lowered his own, closing his eyes, waiting for the one, final blast of pain that would end his life.

"KENSHIN I LOVE YOU!"

Kenshin's eyes shot open, and at the last split second, Saito's sword barely a hair's width from Kenshin's forehead, Kenshin dropped to the ground and leapt to one side over by the banister, Saito twirling round to face him angrily.

His heartbeat racing, Kenshin held his sword in his left hand, leaning on the not very stable banister with his right, staring through, rather than at, Saito, who was looking furiously down at Sano. Kenshin just stared, the three words that had left Sano's mouth seemingly to take forever to dig their way into his mind.

"I love you Kenshin!" Sano repeated, out of breath just for the sheer terror of what had nearly happened, "Stop this, please, I don't want you to die!" Sano felt tears in his own eyes as he stared up at Kenshin, who finally, slowly, turned to look down at him, his violet eyes wide and unbelieving,

"If it's what you want to hear, then I forgive you, for everything, anyone you've killed in your past, even your parents, I don't care. I love _you_, not the murder, and I want to stay with you!" he said desperately, wanting to run up there and hold him in his arms, but his whole body seemingly frozen to the ground.

"I love you, I forgive you, I don't want you to die and I don't want you to kill anyone! Please, just come back down here and we can go, anywhere, I don't care, I just want to be with you!" Sano was repeating himself but he didn't know what to say. He was panicking so much, he just wanted to see Kenshin walk down those stairs and get safely out of this mansion, away from his past.

"I'm so sorry I ran away from you, my god I'm so sorry, but if you can forgive me then I want to spend forever with you! I love you Kenshin!"

Kenshin stared at him, his heart beat feeling slow in his chest, "You…" Kenshin whispered to himself, "…love…me?" He stared at Sano almost confused, his throat tightening, new tears in his eyes, but for the first time in a long time not tears of sadness. "You love me?" Kenshin repeated quietly, although a little louder, as if the words were finally beginning to seep in. "You love…me…"

Kenshin couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Sano loved him? After everything, after all of this, Sano still wanted him? But that wasn't possible…was it? But Sano had said it, said he loved him, said he forgives him, and this time, it really _was_ Sano! This was the real Sano saying that he loves him, the real Sano saying he wants to be with him, and as Kenshin smiled for the first time in what felt like forever, Kenshin knew this was real, not Saito taking advantage and…

…Saito?

"Although I find guns crude compared to the feel of a sword slicing through flesh…you really have become a pest."

Almost as if time had suddenly slowed, Kenshin broke his eye contact with Sano and looked to his left, Saito throwing back his jacket bringing out a gun from an inside pocket. His thin, angry eyes were glaring at Sano, and as the barrel of the gun clicked into place, and Saito pointed the gun towards him, Kenshin dropped his sword in horror and finally found movement in his legs.

Without thinking of what he was doing, Kenshin ran in front of Saito, nothing but the intense need to protect Sano running through every nerve in his body. But with a loud bang echoing around the empty mansion, the old banister that had been sliced through earlier finally collapsed under Kenshin's weight as he fell back against it, and before Saito even realised what he had done, and as Sano watched in terror, Kenshin fell over the side, and fell down through the air.

But it wasn't the hard floor Kenshin fell onto, for Sano had sprinted forward, catching Kenshin in his arms as he collapsed to the floor. Just as he did, there was a familiar noise of a police siren getting closer coming down the driveway, and Saito, who had been staring shocked at the gap in the banister, snapped out of it and watched as the headlights outside came through the windows, and without another thought, he ran through a nearby door.

"Kenshin!" Sano yelled, kneeling on the floor holding Kenshin against him in his arms, "Kenshin are you alright?"

Sano answered his own question when he placed his hand on Kenshin's chest, only to feel something warm on his fingers, and as he looked down, saw blood pouring out of a gunshot wound in Kenshin's chest, Kenshin starting to choke as blood trickled from his mouth.

A terrified chill ran throughout Sano's body, his heart beating so fast in his chest, eyes wide as he stared at his love struggling to breathe in his arms, pain etched across his pretty face, one hand desperately grabbing at Sano's shirt.

His mind blocking any other thought, Sano suddenly ripped off his own shirt as quickly as possible and pressed the fabric to Kenshin's wound, Kenshin groaning in pain as he did. Sano's mind felt blank, he didn't know what else to do, all he knew was that he had to stop the bleeding, he had to stop or….or…

Suddenly the front doors behind him burst open, and several well armed policemen came charging through, one ordering some upstairs, and others through various other doors.

"Sanosuke!"

Sano looked around to see Soujirou running towards him, having been the one giving out the orders, but he froze when he saw Kenshin lying in Sano's arms, a small pool of blood beginning to collect on the carpeted floor.

"What are you doing?" Soujirou suddenly shouted, kneeling down the other side of Kenshin.

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding!" Sano replied back, panic and anger running through him all at the same time.

"Don't!" Soujirou shouted, quickly looking Kenshin over and shoving Sano's hands and shirt away from Kenshin's wound, quickly opening Kenshin's shirt to get the fabric away from the entrance.

"I've got to stop the bleeding!" Sano persisted, putting his shirt back over the wound, only for it to be swatted away again.

"If you do that you'll kill him!" Soujirou shouted back sternly.

"What? He'll die if I don't!"

"He'll die if you do!" Soujirou snapped, Sano looking even more worried and confused than before, "Look at the wound!" Soujirou said, "There's no exit wound, which means the bullet has lodged itself in Kenshin's lung, that's why he's choking! If you stop the blood from coming out it'll fill up his lung and you'll choke him to death!"

"But…"

Sano felt so shocked and scared he could barely breathe himself. Kenshin had been shot, Saito had shot him…but Saito was pointing that gun at him, not Kenshin. Why did Kenshin do that? Why! Why did he…. Sano felt an unbearable feeling of hopelessness run over him as blood continued to pour from Kenshin's chest, Kenshin spluttering blood from his mouth as his lungs gradually filled with blood anyway, too much for the one bullet hole to leak. He couldn't stop the bleeding without choking him, but if he let the blood come out he'd bleed to death.

Sano vaguely registered Soujirou calling for an ambulance on his mobile, but all he could see was Kenshin, feeling Kenshin's hand trying to hold on to his arm, the pain and terror in his violet eyes as he looked up at Sano, silently begging him to help, but Sano…

"….what can I do?" Sano said hopelessly, barely a whisper as he held Kenshin in his arms, un-able to do anything to take away the pain, to bring back the happiness he was going to give Kenshin when they'd got out of here.

Kenshin couldn't die, he couldn't, not like this, not now, not when everything had finally fallen into place, not when everything would finally be okay.

"Sa…no…"

Sano stared down at Kenshin, his body shaking and tears beginning to fall at the state he was in, dying in his arms and not being able to do anything about it.

"Hold on Kenshin," Sano sobbed, trying to hold back the tears without any success at all, "Please hold on." He wrapped his other arm around him and brought him closer, holding him to his chest never wanting to let him go. "You're gonna be fine, you have to be, so just hold on a little longer ok? Just don't die, please don't die." He buried his face in Kenshin's hair, his tears falling onto those red strands.

"S-Sano," Kenshin repeated, raising one very shaky arm to place his hand on the side of Sano face, "Is…what you said true?" he asked, coughing and wincing heavily in pain from doing so, "Do you…" he gritted his teeth, his lungs filling with a heat that smothered his insides, "…really…still love me?"

Sano, lost for words, simply nodded.

Through the pain he was suffering, Kenshin smiled, because for the first time ever, he truly had the best reason to smile. Sano knew everything, knew what he'd done, knew who he had killed, and yet here he was, holding him so tightly, and saying he loves him, that he wants to stay.

Kenshin had waited his whole life time for someone to say those words, to forgive him, to love him, and now, his one wish had finally come true.

"Sano." Kenshin gasped as the pain in his chest grew more and more, his breath becoming short as his lungs filled with blood, "I don't…I don't want to die….I don't want to die…" He sobbed, holding onto Sano as tightly as he could, but he could feel his strength seeping from him, just like his life. Moments ago he had wanted nothing but to die, to let him leave this world and leave this pain, but now, for the first time ever, he had a reason to live.

"Sano…I don't want to die…" he said gently, "I love you I…." Kenshin lightly rested his head against Sano's bare chest, Sano holding him so tightly, sobbing silently as he felt Kenshin's arms around him begin to slip away.

Kenshin lay there, resting in Sano's arm, his heaven on this earth, and smiled softly, the choking feeling in his chest suddenly not feeling as intense as a moment before, and he almost seemed to snuggle slightly against him.

"I may never reach the real heaven…" he said, an overwhelming tiredness suddenly washing over his mind, the pain disappearing, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, "…but at least I got to see a little of it… being with you…that I…did…."

As Kenshin closed his eyes, the seemingly far away sound of ambulance sirens in the distance, and Sano's muffled voice shouting something from above him, the pain finally vanished completely, and Kenshin let his arms fall from around Sano, and darkness consume his mind.

If he was going to Hell, at least he left from Heaven.

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Lost Soul

**Chapter 15: Lost Soul**

It was a scene many people in their lives had witnessed, but not once would any of them wish to experience it again. The quiet air, save for the kind words the priest was giving, and the occasional sob or sniffle from around the small group of people all dressed in black, a funeral was the last thing on anyone's list to have to go to.

Megumi was clutching onto her brother, finding it very hard to focus on what the priest was saying through her tear blurred eyes. Aoshi simply held her close, eyes slightly averted away from the coffin waiting to be slowly lowered into the ground. The rest of the family was there too, Mr Shinomori and Mrs Takani, and various other cousins and aunts and uncles that had known Kenshin when he was growing up.

They had to tell the college what had happened as it had been during a college week, and Kaoru and Yahiko had insisted they come along to the funeral too, the girlish happiness at the thought of Kenshin that usually surrounded the young girl now completely gone, her head lowered, trying to swallow back a lump in her throat that refused to move. Misao had come along too, and stood the other side of Aoshi, staring blankly at the coffin. Even Sano's mother Yoko was there, who with her nosey attitude had found out what had happened and had come rushing back to Sano.

At one end nearer the priest, who had now finished his sermon, stood Sano and Soujirou. Although the look on Soujirou's face was sad, his eyes seemed to be darting around the expanse of graves around them, as if looking for something. Sano however, was the worst case of them all. Although he made no sound, no sobs, the tears gently dripped off his cheeks as he stood there, staring down to the coffin.

As the gentle autumn wind blew some stray leaves amongst them, Sano saw out the corner of his eye, quite a fair bit away across the grass to the road further below, a black car pull up beside a large tree, and a lone figure step out. The man leant against the tree, staring up the slight hill to the funeral up above, and lit a cigarette, just standing there and watching.

Sano's sad features turned to a glare for a moment, and he turned away back to the coffin, just in case Saito could see him looking at him.

"Are you sure the police can't do anything?" he whispered to Soujirou as the coffin was lowered into the ground, Megumi suddenly bursting into tears and burying her face at Aoshi's chest unable to look anymore.

"It's a difficult situation." Soujirou whispered back, "The Yakuza are very protective of their loyal employees. If we'd caught him at it we would have been able to bring him in, but he got away, so yet again slipped through our fingers. The Yakuza and the Law Enforcement tend to stay away from each others affairs, no matter how much I want to put him away, there's nothing I can do without risking a lot of lives on both the law and the Yakuza side. I'm sorry."

"Yeah…yeah I know, don't worry about it." Sano said reluctantly, as the priest said his final words. Slowly one by one the people around them began to move away, heading back to the main building to hold the final reception and goodbye.

"But you know," Sano continued, as he watched Saito get back in his car when he saw people moving away, driving off back to wherever he'd come from, "if Saito doesn't believe this is a real funeral, if I end up having to do this for real, and if Kenshin really does die…I _will_ kill him…" Soujirou looked up at him, Sano's face deadly serious as he turned to walk back to continue the fake funeral with the others.

"I won't care who gets in the way or what happens to me, I'll kill Saito."

* * *

Minutes had turned into hours, hours into days, and still Sano sat, in the lone white plastic chair by the side of Kenshin's hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up.

Tonight had been just like any other night, the doctor would come in to see if there was any change, do some more tests, shake his head at Sano, and walk out again. At first the nurses had had a hard time telling Sano that he couldn't stay, could only come during visiting hours, but when Sano refused to move, there was nothing they could do in the end.

Eight days Kenshin had been in a coma, eight days Sano hadn't left his side, and every day that passed the chances of Kenshin waking up grew less and less.

There was only the light from the small bedside cabinet that lit the room, and the soft green glow of the heart monitor that told Sano Kenshin was at least alive, if not awake, and the slow rhythm of bleeps coming from it that hadn't changed its rhythm in days.

He sat in his chair, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees, holding Kenshin's pale right hand in his own, staring blankly at the white sheets.

Holding the fake funeral earlier today had been a nightmare, the constant thought that he might actually have to do it for real if Kenshin doesn't wake up. But they had to do it, to protect him if he does wake up. Saito had to believe Kenshin was dead, if he did, he'd leave him alone. The police had gathered the close friends and family, not telling them the real truth, but enough to know that Kenshin was in danger, and if they wanted him to be safe to get the tears going and come along to the supposed funeral.

When Kenshin wakes up, and he _will _wake up, Sano had already planned to leave the country together, just the two of them, leave all these bad memories behind and get Kenshin out of danger. He just had to hope that Saito believed the funeral was real, and even more so, he hoped he wouldn't have to do it for real at all.

A soft knock on the door did not stir him, as it slowly opened and Aoshi walked through, pausing to look at the dejected Sano, before closing the door behind him.

It was dark outside now, but Sano hadn't pulled the blinds down, so the moon, now not as full as it had been eight days ago, shone through the clouds making it look as though they were glowing in the night sky, not that Sano would have noticed.

Aoshi stood with his back against the door, watching the slow rise and fall of Kenshin's chest, wrapped up heavily in bandages, and the breathing mask over his face, a sight that he had unwittingly grown used to now.

Slowly Aoshi moved to the chair the other side of Kenshin's bed opposite Sano, and he sat down quietly, looking from Kenshin back to Sano, and the heart broken look on his face that hadn't left since Kenshin was rushed to hospital.

Eight days ago when Kenshin had been shot, thanks to Soujirou's quick thinking the paramedics had arrived just in time, getting him onto a stretcher and in the ambulance just as he had passed out in Sano's arms. Sano had been like a walking zombie, brain devoid of all thought except fear as Soujirou forcefully grabbed his arm and practically threw him into the ambulance with Kenshin, Sano in shock himself and not doing anything but sitting in a trance, staring at Kenshin as the paramedics tried to save his life.

When they'd got to hospital, the fact that Kenshin really had been shot and on the verge of death had finally sunk into Sano's mind, and instead of the barely-able-to-walk-from-shock Sano that had stepped into the ambulance, panic had over taken him, and when they rushed Kenshin through the hospital to the emergency surgery, Sano was right at his side, getting in the way and in the end having to be forcibly removed when he refused to leave the surgery room.

For the next who knows how many hours, Sano sat almost shaking in the waiting room, Aoshi and Megumi joining him shortly after, and eventually Soujirou, who had come back with bad news that Saito had got away.

If only to break the silence in the room, Aoshi had said that he had called Soujirou when he had seen Kenshin's car speed away, Soujirou only going on a hunch that it would have something to do with Saito as he seemed to have a knack of getting in the way at awkward moments, and that's why Soujirou had arrived there so quickly after putting out a bulletin on Kenshin's car license plate number. It had been an awkward way of doing it, but Aoshi had lost track of Kenshin's car trying to follow him, he'd been driving so fast.

When the doctors had finally come in, they'd explained that they'd managed to remove the bullet, but Kenshin's right lung had collapsed in the procedure, and had to operate further. Sano had sat with his hands clutching the side of his seat so tightly his fingernails had burst through the padded coverings. They'd lost him almost twice, but had managed to get his lung back up with pressurised tubing. The doctor then proceeded to talk in the complicated language that only doctors seemed to understand, Sano recognising some dreadful phrases like "suffocation to the brain", and getting frustrated with him Sano had demanded he let him see Kenshin.

When he did, the sight broke his heart. Kenshin looked so pale, so weak, only being able to breathe with the help of machines. Sano couldn't stand the emotions running through him, and almost as if he really _had_ lost him, he broke down in tears.

Since then Kenshin's condition hadn't changed, and Sano was exhausted from worrying, now just sitting day in and day out, waiting for Kenshin's violet eyes to open.

Because…they had to open….Kenshin couldn't die….

Eventually Soujirou had managed to get Sano to tell him everything that had happened, Sano even telling him about Aoshi's relation to Saito, which made Soujirou's face turn to one of shock. He hadn't known that.

Sano slowly peered up at Aoshi sitting opposite him, who was now looking at Kenshin, a slight concern in his usually emotionless eyes that had been present for a few days now. Sano wondered over and over again if Aoshi knew who he was related to, if he knew that it was Kenshin who had killed his father, if he…wait a minute…

_-"Since I was 13 years old." Aoshi replied, "It was a month after he had moved in when one of his nightmares gave away what he had done, that he had murdered his parents, and-" Aoshi seemed to catch himself, but the 'and' was so quiet Sano didn't seem to have noticed, and Aoshi continued on. "But do you see me running away from him? Saying that I hate him for not telling me the truth? No. Because Kenshin is the kindest person that I know, and I will do anything I can to keep those nightmares at bay. Admittedly, at first, I did hate him. But I kept quiet, as I was as a child, but as the years passed by, the more I saw that this gentle boy, this…kind smile he had, was not one that belonged to a murderer, but to someone that needed all the love and care that his new family could give him, to bring him away from his past."-_

Aoshi had paused during that speech, that 'and' he never elaborated on. He had stopped from saying something he didn't want Sano to know. And that…all that about hating Kenshiun, it wasn't…it wasn't just because he knew that Kenshin had killed people, it was far more personal than that. The way he said it, the look on his face at the time, _my god why didn't I see this before! Aoshi….Aoshi must know that…_

"You know who killed your father don't you?"

Aoshi didn't look up at him for a moment, but when he did, he scanned Sano's eyes for any hint that he was simply trying to get an answer from him. When all he found were honest and concerned eyes looking back at him, he sighed.

"Do you remember what I said when Soujirou and I were talking to you? That I grew to understand Kenshin, to see past what he had done?" Sano kept quiet, "Despite the fact I knew he had killed my father, as the years passed, I saw through the darkened heart to one that just wanted to be accepted, one that wanted forgiveness, one that understood what terrible things he had done, had been forced to do, and needed love, not hate." Aoshi lowered his head, looking down at Kenshin's unmoving figure, "It took me many years to forgive him, many very painful years, but it was so hard to hate someone who seemed so innocent and carefree, someone that would always come to see me when I was upset, someone who would always go out of his way to make sure that everyone around him was happy and well. It's impossible to hate someone like that, no matter what they may have done in the past." Sano watched him, his expression never changing except the worry in his eyes, "When I found out from Soujirou the real truth behind what had happened to Kenshin, there was never any way I could blame him, not for anything. Kenshin is my brother, he always will be, and I have had enough of the torment he has been going through. Which is why," he said, looking up at Sano once again, "when Kenshin wakes up, I want you to look after him. I've decided I'm going to tell Megumi about Kenshin's past, I cannot bear to see Kenshin have to tell anyone else, and I _know_ that Megumi will forgive him."

Sano's eyes widened at that remark. Aoshi had always said he would never tell anyone, that it was unfair to Kenshin. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

"Yes." Aoshi simply replied, "In the end, I think it will be better this way."

The pair sat in silence for another moment, nothing but the constant bleeps from the heart monitor. Sano looked up at Aoshi when another thought crossed his mind, something that he wasn't sure Aoshi knew.

"Hey um…did you know that your dad had a younger brother?"

Aoshi frowned.

Sano bit his bottom lip. Should he tell him about Saito? Tell him he was related to the man that had caused Kenshin all this pain in the first place?

"Listen," he said awkwardly, "as you're going to tell Megumi about Kenshin, I guess it's better to get everything out in the open right now. There's something I need to tell you about Saito." Aoshi looked at him, the slight frown still there, wondering what Sano could have to say. "Saito's real family name is Shinomori, he was your dad's younger brother. That's why Kenshin ended up on your doorstep that day—"

"—I know."

Sano stared at him, "You…you already know?"

Aoshi looked away through the window, "Soujirou told me, shortly after he got the information from you, that's why I didn't come to visit Kenshin for a few days. I felt….guilty."

Ah, so that's why Aoshi seemed to disappear. Everyone had come to visit Kenshin, but Aoshi just seemed to have dropped off the face of the planet. When he came back four days ago, the look on his face had been one Sano hadn't seen before, an ashamed look, but at the time he didn't know why.

"I feel so guilty to be related to the one who has caused Kenshin this pain. But there is nothing I can do about it. What had happened has happened, things can only get better now."

Sano's eyes seemed to droop a little from shock into sadness. Things could only get better if Kenshin woke up. If he didn't….if he didn't wake up then…

…Sano closed his eyes. This was not a good thing to be thinking right now.

* * *

"Hello?"

His word disappeared into the never ending recess of white before him.

"Hello? Is anyone here?...where ever here is." Kenshin added softy to the end, as he looked around him, nothing but white for as far as the eye could see, the white ground he was standing on covered in a thick layer of mist, melding into the white air around him.

How he had ended up here he had no idea. The last he remembered was looking up at Sano, the most incredible pain in chest, before everything when black. When he awoke, he was alone, lying on this hard white ground, looking around just as he was now for any signs of life who could tell him where he was and what was going on.

Kenshin felt like he'd been wandering around for days, but surely it couldn't have been, he hadn't eaten or slept in that time, so it couldn't have been more than a few hours surely. The one thought however that kept creeping back into his mind that he kept on pushing away, was that he didn't actually need food or sleep for a very valid reason.

He'd been shot. He remembered that, and he knew because his shirt had a torn hole in it, and his blood was still on his shirt. But it made no sense, he _knew_ he'd been shot, he had the blood on his clothes to prove it, but when he looked at where the bullet had gone through, there was nothing. No scar, no pain, as if he'd never been shot.

The thought that kept on coming to him was…well, that he was dead.

Heh, but that was ridiculous wasn't it?

"Hello?"

Kenshin called out again, yet again receiving no answer except for the small rushes of wind on the mist below him, swirling it round and round before it laid still once again.

He continued walking, hoping that at some point this expanse of white would end, that or someone would show up and tell him what on earth was going on. He had to get back to Sano after all, somehow.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Kenshin nearly jumped out of his skin and twirled around to see a very short, very bald, and very big headed old man, a long thin moustache protruding out from under his nose.

"I wish you wouldn't move around so much. Most people usually tend to stay in one place confused and lost, but no, you had to go and wander around and make me chase after you didn't you!"

The short man, barely two foot in height, tried to stand up on his tip toes to look at Kenshin better, Kenshin just standing there wide eyed and his heart still beating out his chest from having this little guy creep up behind him like that.

"My name is Roujin, I'm supposed to guide people like you but I just know you're going to be one of the stubborn ones aren't you? I can always tell, ones that wander off like this…why can't they give them manuals to pick up, it won't send them to hell to put a stand here with guides on." He added on, mumbling to himself.

"Er…" Kenshin continued to stare, before his manners returning and smile appeared on his face, "Hello. I am Kenshin Hima—"

"I know how you are!" Roujin snapped, "I wasn't following you for the hell of it you know."

"O-okay." Kenshin said, still smiling, although rather forcibly, "Umm, could you tell me where I am? I think I'm a little lost, that I am."

"Of course you're lost, you're a lost soul! Lost souls tend to be lost."

Kenshin blinked, "A…lost soul?"

"Yeah," Roujin said, Kenshin watching as he walked around him looking Kenshin up and down, "You're dead, in other words, but the big guy up there don't wantcha," he said, pointing up, "And the red guy down there don't wantcha either, so you're stuck." He said, pointing downwards, and then shrugging.

"I'm…dead?" said Kenshin, eyes wide.

So he really was dead? But….but Sano had said he loved him, that he'd forgiven him. He couldn't be dead, he had to get back to him, he had too, but…how? What was this place? He wanted to get back to Sano, not stay here.

Roujin stared at him, "Slow on the uptake here aren't you? Look," he said, motioning for Kenshin to sit down on the floor, which he did, if still looking confused and worried, kneeling down while Roujin sat crossed legged. "Here's the deal. Heaven doesn't want you, but neither does Hell, that's because somehow during your life on earth, you've done an equal of "good" and "bad" things, meaning neither side here wants you. So, you've got two choices. One," he said, holding up one finger, "You can wander around this highly un-decorative place for the rest of eternity, or two," he said, raising a second finger, "You can go back down to earth to your body and be alive again. I've looked you over and you haven't faded yet which means your body is still alive on Earth. We're actually surrounded by lost souls here but you just can't see them, they're what's moving all the mist around here."

Now he knew what they were, Kenshin became a little more conscious of the rushes of wind going past him, trying not to think he was surrounded by, for lack of better word, ghosts, and more importantly trying not to think how utterly absurd that sounded.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Kenshin, turning his eyes back to the little guy after following a trail in the mist, stared at him.

"I would like to go back to Earth." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Heh, thought you might say that." Roujin said, standing up from the ground, "No one ever chooses the easy way. I can tell you now, it'll be a lot quicker if you just give up now and stay here. Everyone always wants to go back to Earth, but no one ever makes it." he said squeakily.

"What do I have to do?" Kenshin asked, apparently un-fazed by his apparent warning. It didn't matter how hard it was to get back, he had to get back, to be with Sano. There was no way he was going to leave, not like this, and not by Saito's hand. If he had a chance to get back, then nothing was going to stop him, nothing at all.

"Do you like pain?"

Kenshin blinked, "E-excuse me?"

Roujin seemed to be sneering at him, before he turned around, "Come on, might as well get this over with, follow me."

Kenshin stood up from the floor, watching the small man make his way through the mist, little trails following him, before dispersing when they realised where he was heading.

Kenshin followed slowly, mind adrift in so many thoughts. All he knew, is that dead or not, lost or not, he had to get back to Sano. It didn't matter what he had to do, how much pain he would feel, he'd waited his whole life to hear those words Sano had said, there was no way he was going to be torn away from him now.

He didn't know how long they walked for, complete silence but Kenshin's footsteps and Roujin's shuffling through the mist, but eventually they came to a single sign post. Just a normal, wooden signpost, with one plain arrow pointing to their right.

"Okay," Roujin said, standing in front of the sign and turning around to face Kenshin, "If you want to go back, you have to walk over there." He said, nodding towards where the sign pointed.

Kenshin frowned, looking over to his right to see nothing but the same whiteness as everywhere else. But did as he was told, too confused to ask questions, and took one step to the right of the sign.

The moment he did however, an unbearable amount of pain shot through his chest, and he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

"KENSHIN!"

Sano shot up from his chair, panic in his eyes as Kenshin's still body suddenly convulsed, the heart monitor suddenly slowing down.

* * *

Kenshin held one hand to his chest, eyes squeezed shut tightly in pain, gritting his teeth. It was felt like he'd just been shot all over again, and when he managed to open his eyes to look at his chest, he found fresh blood pouring through his fingers, his wound back again over his right lung. Painfully he looked over his shoulder at Roujin, silently asking what was happening.

"Hurt's doesn't it?" Roujin said, standing perfectly calmly by the sign. "If you want go back, you've got to have a heck of a good reason too, because you're going to have to live through every ounce of the pain you went through before you died to get back to your living body again."

Kenshin stared at him, blood dripping into the mist beneath him, and closed his eyes again in pain, clutching his chest.

"This is why a lot of souls give up, it's too painful for them. You've got to walk all the way down that path if you want to get back to Earth again."

Kenshin looked up, "W…what path?" he said through gritted teeth, and as soon as he said it, the mist before him disappeared, leaving a plain white path in front of him, the mist acting as its sides.

"Don't turn back. If you want to get to Earth you can't take even one footstep back or you'll be stuck here got it?"

Kenshin looked down the long pathway, a path he couldn't even see the end of, and looked back over his shoulder. Roujin watched him for a moment, having seen this kind of scene billions of times before, before turning around, walking to wherever his next Lost Soul had arrived.

"I hope whatever it is you want to live for is worth it." he called back over, "Cos from now on you're on your own."

Kenshin tried to watch him leave, but the pain was too much, and as he closed his eyes again. When he opened them, the little man was gone. Turning back to the path in front of him, Kenshin tried to stand up, wavering a little, but managing to stay up without falling over. The blood soaked through his shirt, and ignoring the pain, he took another step forward.

Again, pain shot through his chest, but this time he managed to stay standing, managing to catch himself before he stepped outside the path into the mist. Gritting his teeth again, he opened his eyes to glare down the pathway, his eyes focused. Pain was nothing to him, and it certainly wasn't going to keep him away from Sano.

His third step.

His fourth.

The fifth.

He collapsed again, starting to have trouble breathing, just like he had before he died. He coughed, clearing his lungs of blood, winching in pain as he stood up again, finding a picture of Sano in his mind, and continuing on.

_Nothing_ was going to keep him away.

* * *

"KENSHIN!"

Aoshi was having trouble keeping Sano away from the doctors that had suddenly surrounded Kenshin's bed, all manner of apparatus and technical talk as they tried to save the life that was seeping away from the one he loved.

Aoshi held onto Sano from behind, hooking his arms around Sano's as the younger man pulled as hard as he could away from him, just to get close to Kenshin, to see him, to kick that damn heart monitor to go back to normal and to stop telling him that Kenshin was dying with every beat that got slower.

* * *

The tears that streamed down his face mingled with the blood that was pouring to the floor. Kenshin knelt on the ground, unable to keep the painful sobs inside him now as the pain grew far beyond what he had experienced when he died. He could barely move, he'd walked barely the length of a swimming pool and he felt like he could die at any moment, if it wasn't for the fact he was already dead. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move from the pain, he just knelt there, tears down his face, both hands clutched to his chest, the blood, which there was no way he could have had that much in his body to start with, continued to fall from him.

"I…." he gasped, "….I can't….I can't stop….." he sobbed, gritting his teeth so hard in so much pain as he fell forward onto his front. "I have to…keep….going…" He tried to crawl forward on his stomach, standing now completely out of the question. But every time he moved forward, more pain washed throughout him, and little did he realise, that the more pain that consumed his mind, the picture he had of Sano grew weaker and weaker.

* * *

"Sanosuke please calm down!" Aoshi shouted, "You're not helping Kenshin if you run over there."

But Sano wasn't listening. In one last feat of strength he yanked Aoshi's arms away from him, burst through the crowd of doctors and nurses, and stood at Kenshin's side.

"Kenshin stop it!" he yelled, grabbing the silent Kenshin by the shoulders, "Don't do this to me please! Not after all this! Please just wake up! Don't die on me Kenshin PLEASE!"

* * *

Kenshin found himself lying still on the ground, watching with fading eyes the pool of blood that had gathered in front of him from his chest. "I can't….." he closed his eyes, tears now of frustration, the pain seeping his strength from him "….I can't do this…."

Aoshi's and the doctors own yells at him were ignored, Sano only aware of the dying Kenshin in front of him, his life slipping away before his very eyes, and unable to do anything about it. The tears had long since started to fall, he couldn't lose him, not now, not after everything they'd been through, he couldn't lose him!

"Kenshin…" Sano choked, not caring who saw him cry, "…please….."

* * *

"…..Sano…." Kenshin whispered, his eyes closing, the pain so unbearable he was now past the point of actually feeling it, just knowing his whole body was numb, unable to move, and just wanting to rest.

Maybe forever? Just here? Just lying here….

Sano clung onto Kenshin, wrapping his arms around him as the heart monitor finally gave up, emitting nothing but a long line of high pitched sound, indicating that this was the end of line.

"Kenshin…" Sano whispered, holding him closely across the bed, whispering in his ear, blocking that horrible sound from the heart monitor from his ears, "Please wake up…please don't die….I love you, you can't do this….Kenshin." Sano's mind was starting to turn blank, not knowing what to do except hold him, hoping that somehow, it would be enough to bring him back. He stared at the pillow, the doctors around him having fallen silent. Sano's heart sunk, his body feeling cold, and as his tears continued to fall, pressed his cheek against Kenshin's, not wanting to look.

"I love you…"

* * *

"_I love you…"_

Kenshin twitched slightly, and slowly opened his eyes, frowning tiredly, "….Sano?" he whispered, barely audible.

"_Kenshin…" _

Ever so slowly, Kenshin moved his head back to look down the pathway, and when he did, his eyes went wide. There, standing only 6 feet away, was Sano. The path Kenshin had been walking down, he now saw ended just behind where Sano was standing.

Had…had he made it to the end?

In a sudden rush of energy, Kenshin managed to move, gradually, and still immensely painfully, getting to his hands and knees.

* * *

"Kenshin?"

The heart monitor had suddenly bleeped back into life, if only barely, but as Sano held onto him, he saw Kenshin's hand twitch ever so slightly, and Sano's eyes went wide. "Kenshin!"

* * *

"_Kenshin!"_

Kenshin looked up at the Sano standing before him who was looking so worried, tear tracks on his face, but now looking at him with an expression of slight hope.

"_Kenshin! Are you…. hey wake up!"_

"Sano…" Kenshin attempted to smile, watching as the sad features on Sano's face were gradually replaced by one's of hope and joy, as Kenshin shakily stood up from the ground. Having Sano in front of him like this was all he needed, his love for him, the feeling of needing to be with him, was far stronger than the pain engulfing his body.

"I can hear you." He said gently, smiling, taking another step forward, stumbling slightly, before taking another one.

"_Look! Hey Kenshin! Come on, wake up, you're gonna be okay please just open your eyes!"_

"Sano." Kenshin repeated, his voice getting stronger, "Sano!" And with one step forward, Kenshin reached out to the Sano he saw before him, touched his shoulder, and…

"…Sano?"

As Kenshin's coarse whisper was heard, and his violet eyes opened, the biggest grin of relief swept across Sano's face.

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Forgiven

**Chapter 16: ****Forgiven**

The nurse removed the needle from Kenshin's arm and placed it on the medical tray beside her.

"That should top your morphine up for a while, I'll be back in a few hours for some more tests to see how you're doing. Now I don't want you moving from this bed until we determine how stable your lung is, if you need anything, just call."

She smiled at Kenshin and nodded politely to Sano, before picking up the medical tray and walking towards the door, opening it, flashing another bedside smile at them, and closing it behind her. The moment the door shut and they were left alone Sano leant over and pressed his lips to Kenshin's, who was sitting up slightly in the raised hospital bed.

Since Kenshin had opened his eyes all Sano had wanted to do was kiss him, to make it all seem real, that he really had just woken up and spoke Sano's name. The doctors had to physically push Sano out the room when Kenshin had awoken from his coma, so they could get on with helping him. Sano had stood in the waiting room with his face right up against the glass peering in on Kenshin and the approving nods that the doctors were giving each other, indicating he was going to be okay.

It had only been a few moments ago that the doctors had left and one nurse remained, who indicated to Sano that he could come back in, a smile on his face so huge that the nurse even giggled at his happiness.

So now, finally, Sano had Kenshin back in his arms, the gentle kiss he was giving him much more different than the last kiss he had given him, a kiss at the time he thought would be goodbye. Yet, even though he was so happy to kiss him once again, Sano opened his eye and frowned, because Kenshin wasn't kissing back.

He stopped and pulled back slowly, looking at Kenshin who was looking away, not meeting Sano's eyes.

"Hey, Kenshin….what's wrong? You in pain?"

Kenshin smiled, a sad smile, staring at the white sheets covering him. "It's funny." He said, "I could hear your voice, I could hear you calling out to me. It was all I needed to come back but….but now I'm here….I don't think I can look at you." His eyes seemed to shine as he spoke, looking anywhere but at Sano, "I don't deserve you, and…. I can't understand why you're here, that I can't."

He smiled again, as if trying to cover up this pain, but Sano certainly did not return that smile.

"What are you talking about?" Sano said sternly, "I'd told you I loved you didn't I?"

"I know but…. I don't understand how you can." His voice seemed so small as he spoke, "After everything you know about me now, what I did in my past, how you've seen me fight, the fact that I mixed you up in all of this for my own personal happiness of being with you, I was just being so selfish. You were almost killed, and it was my fault." Sano frowned with sadness, seeing tears gathering in Kenshin's eyes, "If I'd never kissed you that day, if I hadn't…. if I hadn't agreed to go on that date with you, if I had just kept driving that day when you'd asked me to stay instead of turning around, I had so many opportunities to stop but I didn't and I risked your life because of it, I-"

Kenshin didn't get a chance to continue, because he suddenly found a hand at the back of head, and Sano's lips on his own once again. He stared back into Sano's open eyes, stern eyes, ones that wanted to get across a point.

"You say it like that's all a bad thing." He said, smiling when he pulled away, Kenshin blinking back at him "Since I met you, I've changed, I know I have. I'm nowhere near as violent around other people as I used to be, because every time I look at you any violent thought completely disappears. Heck even my grades have gone up because I know that if I study harder it makes you smile, and I always want to see you smile." Sano smiled warmly at him, leaning over and kissing his forehead. "I have never been more in love with anyone in my life," he whispered gently, "and I'll say it as many times as you want if that's what you want to hear." He pulled back again, gently brushing a few stray strands of hair away from Kenshin's still worried looking face. "And I can't apologise enough for leaving you when you told me about your past," Sano said guilty, now his turn to look away, "I shouldn't have. Even when I was running a part of me was telling me I should go back, but I didn't listen. I'm the one that caused you this pain. If I'd just stayed with you, if I said I loved you instead of running away, you would never have had to fight Saito, and you wouldn't be here in this hospital. It's not your fault that he nearly shot me, it was _my_ fault for putting you in that position in the first place. I'm the one that caused this to happen, not you." Sano looked back up at Kenshin, a sad smile on his face, "If it's forgiveness for your past that you're looking for, I can forgive a thousand times. But…can _you_ forgive me?"

Kenshin could do nothing but stare at Sano, the tears that were threatening to fall before now gone as his mind was now in shock. Sano felt guilty for running away from him? After all the pain Kenshin caused him, all the lies and deception, the only thing Sano was worrying about was that he hurt Kenshin by running away?

"Sano…" Sano looked at Kenshin, nervousness in his eyes for Kenshin's answer, but all Kenshin could do was smile affectionately. "Sano, you are hopeless that you are." He said chuckling, "If that is all you are worrying about, then yes, of course I can forgive you, not that I think there's anything to forgive."

A wide grin spread across Sano's face, "So that means we can still be together right?"

The smile on Kenshin's face slowly faded, and he looked back down at the white sheets, "That depends."

"Depends?" Sano blinked, his smile now equally disappeared, "On what?"

"As much as I want to believe your words… that you still love me, I don't think…. I don't think I can truly believe you, or anyone for that matter, until you hear everything. If you can still say that you love me after truly knowing every detail, then only then, will I stay." Sano watched him carefully as Kenshin looked at the shadows the trees were making on the wall in front of him from the light outside. "I want to tell you everything. No lies, no more secrets, just… I want to know that you know what happened to me."

A moment passed when neither of them said a word, but Sano soon leant over and kissed him gently once again, "Ok… I'll listen." He said, "And this time, I won't run away."

Kenshin looked at him, a sincere expression on his face, and he smiled, a small relief. "Thank you." He said softly, and he began to tell his tale.

"My parents sold me to the Yakuza, I've known that since I was very little. I grew up with Saito, teaching me how to use a sword and practically raising me. When I was only 9 years old I became a child assassin, working as one of the body guards for the Kyoto Boss Yoshida. I had killed so many people protecting him, but never once did it cross my mind that what I was doing was wrong. Being raised by the Yakuza, Saito had always taught me that killing people was okay to do. Killing was alright, it was hesitation and questioning orders that was wrong, so that's what I did. I killed. I never hesitated, and I never questioned the reasoning behind what I was doing."

Sano watched him quietly, listening to him pouring his heart out. Sano was scowling at himself inside so much for running away from Kenshin before. Kenshin didn't know what he was doing was wrong as a child. How could he? There was no one around him to say that killing was wrong, there was nothing but encouragement to kill. Childhood is the most important time for learning, and all Kenshin was taught was how to slice a sword through another human being.

"When I was 11 years old, the Tokyo Boss Takahashi suddenly approached Yoshida wanting to know more about his child assassins, saying that he was interested, so the two of them arranged a meeting place, the Ellisman Mansion. But Yoshida didn't want to share any of his assassins, and found it was the perfect opportunity to take over the Tokyo clan in a secret ambush. He gathered all of his assassins and had them hide around the mansion, waiting for the signal to kill Takahashi and any of his own guards. But before he gave the order, it seemed he wanted to show Takahashi just how obedient his child assassins were, just to show off, and that's when I…." Kenshin paused, eyes narrowing in sadness, "…that's when I killed my parents, Aoshi's father and….." again he paused, his left hand gripping the bed sheets, "…and my little sister….."

Sano's eyes went wide.

_Little sister?_

((( "May I introduce you to one of my child assassins, this is Kenshin Himura."

Takahashi and Yoshida walked out of the wooden doors underneath the balcony in the main entrance hall and stopped, each of their own bodyguards coming to a halt behind them.

In front of them standing by the elegantly flowing marble fountain, stood a young red headed boy, a sword at his side, and a piercing golden touch to his narrow eyes.

"Kenshin here I have to say I am very proud of." Yoshida continued, eyeing the still boy, "He has been an excellent bodyguard to myself, as well as following assassin orders without a single hesitation. The boy has been taught from near birth the meaning of loyalty and discipline, he has a heart of darkness and very impressive swordsman skills, personally taught by another one of my once child assassins Saito here." Yoshida nodded over to the 17 year old Saito standing behind him, but Takahashi frowned.

"That may be, but how can I be sure what you say is true? Surely you cannot just expect me to accept your word, prove to me this boy is as good as you say. After all he is but a child, he surely cannot match the skill of grown man"

Yoshida smiled, "But of course, I would not expect you to believe my word without a demonstration."

With a click of his fingers a door above them opened, and Takahashi listened to a woman's shouts and man's demands to let them go, as they were brought down the red carpeted stair case to their right, being guarded by four others with guns waiting to be used if needed.

"Let us go immediately!" the man was demanding, holding on to his wife as they were brought over to the two Yakuza bosses, "This is completely outrageous, what about our agreement?"

"You have no need for us anymore!" the woman shouted, cradling a baby in her arms, "Let us go!"

"Kenshin." Yoshida said loudly, a slight smirk on his lips.

The woman blinked, "Kenshin?" she whispered.

"Yes Sir?"

The woman seemed to freeze, her eyes wide, but it was her husband who turned to face the small boy first.

"….. my god….it…. it can't be…."

As the woman turned around, she looked upon the small red headed boy in front of her, the exact same shade of red as her own hair.

"Kenshin I'd like to introduce you to these two." Yoshida said, his eyes sparkling with what he was about to do, "They are your parents, the ones who sold you to us."

The narrow eyes of the young Kenshin seemed to widen, the last few rays of red emanating from the sunset outside coming down from the skylight above him.

"Excuse me Sir?" Kenshin said quietly, wanting to hear that sentence again.

"They are your parents my boy, the ones who _hated_ you so much that they just had to get rid of you."

"Ken…shin?" the woman whispered, taking a step towards him, "Kenshin….is that…..really you?" she said, now her husbands turn to be frozen as he stared as his son.

Kenshin however seemed he wasn't quite as happy to see his parents as they were to see him. He glared at them, and as his mother took another step towards him, he raised the hilt of sword from its sheath in a warning.

His mother stopped, her caring eyes suddenly focusing on Kenshin's right hand, a confused, worried look on her face.

"Kenshin?" she smiled sweetly, but a smile to cover the worry in her voice, "It's….it's so good to see you again." she said softly, another smile as she took another step towards him, the baby in her arms cooing slightly before returning to its silence.

Takahashi meanwhile turned to Yoshida with a glare in his eyes, "What are you planning to-"

"Don't worry." Yoshida smiled, "Just watch."

Kenshin could do nothing but stare at his mother, the very one who had sold him, got rid of him, the very one who cared less for him and more about how rich and powerful they were. Saito had used the image of his parents' hatred for him as a tool to enhance the anger inside Kenshin's young body. Seeing the image of his hateful parents in his mind when he killed others brought forward more anger and pain, as if killing those others would make up for Kenshin's own pain at knowing he had been worthless and a nuisance to his parents.

"Kenshin….darling…." His mother smiled again, but her eyes giving away just how nervous she was, "It's okay….you can come back with us now, I'll….I'll take you away from here, you can come live with us again….we'll be a family…"

But the more she spoke, the more lies she said to him, the more Kenshin began to grip his sword, and he began to shake with anger, a hatred rising from his very soul, eyes a piercing gold radiating the pure loathing he had for her and his father.

"Kenshin." Kenshin's fierce eyes moved from his mother to his father as he walked to her side. "Come back with us son, you can start a new life with us again. We have missed you so much, we've never stopped loving you."

_Loving me? How could someone who sold me possible love me?_

It was lies, more lies, did they think he was stupid or something? How could they love him? They'd sold him so they could stay in their business, could have their rotten money, the only thing they loved was their own selfish little world!

"You're angry." Yoshida said calmly towards Kenshin, "Of course you're angry. After what they did… don't you think they deserve _death_ Kenshin?"

Kenshin listened to that voice, the voice he had always obeyed, the voice that was telling him to do exactly what he wanted. This would be his only chance to do this, to kill them, to kill his actual parents then just imagining them on someone else's corpse.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, the last rays of sunlight disappearing from the skylight, "Of course Sir."

He gripped on the hilt of sword tight and-

"STOP!"

Kenshin blinked, surprised at the man who was suddenly standing between him and his parents.

"You must stop this! You do not need to kill them! I can understand what they did was wrong but it does not mean they should be murdered!"

One of the guards standing by the front door blinked at the space where another guard had been standing a moment ago, wondering what on earth did he think he was doing running into this.

"Who….?" Kenshin began, eyes wide "Get out of my way!" he demanded soon after, his glare returning.

"What's this?" Yoshida whispered to himself, amused at who had suddenly appeared, "So….you've managed to sneak your way in hmm?"

"Please, you are just a child, you should not even know these hardships, no one at any age should. You still have a chance to stop, you must not kill them you will only regret it!" the man shouted, Kenshin's parents, who had fallen to the floor in an attempt to duck the strike that Kenshin was going to do, sat there looking up at the man who had saved them.

Kenshin stood there, eyes wide again, not understanding a word this man was saying. Regret killing them? It had been the one thing he had dreamt about for as long as he could remember, revenge on the ones who gave him this life.

"Who…who are you?" Kenshin asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am, but you must not kill them! That hatred you feel for them is not needed. I myself am looking for someone who was taken from my fami—"

"KENSHIN! KILL HIM!" Yoshida shouted loudly, and in the blink of an eye, before the man could even finish his sentence or get to his gun, Kenshin had drawn his sword and sliced through his chest, blood splattering on his cowering parents behind him, and he fell to the floor unmoving.

Yoshida smirked to himself. That had been close. If Saito had heard that _he_ was the someone Detective Shinamori had been looking for, his illusion of telling him as a child his parents never once looked for him would be broken. The hatred from parents is always a good way to rise the hatred within a child, he could not let that lie be broken. He'd tell him later who it was though, he'd suspect Saito would be thanking Kenshin for killing him.

"Now then Kenshin, I believe you were about to have your revenge on your parents were you not?"

"Yes Sir."

Kenshin held his sword at his side, blood dripping from its edges, but before he could take a step towards his parents, his mother suddenly screamed, terror in her eyes, and she scrambled towards the door on her hands and knees, almost squashing the baby in her one arm as she tried to escape, her husband right behind her.

As the baby too started to scream and cry, the guard by the door pointed his rifle towards the two, and they stopped by the fountain, barely a foot away from Kenshin who had had not moved.

With the exit blocked, guns aiming at them from the guards at the sides, and their own son threatening to kill them, Kenshin's father turned to him, holding his shaking wife in his arms. He stared up at Kenshin, terrified, "Please….please don't do this…you don't have to do this…we're sorry, we're _so_ sorry, but we didn't have a choice. _Please_ try to see this from our point of view, please…" He pleaded, but Kenshin simply turned his head to look down at them, continuing to glare fiercely, his small frame tense, fists tightly closed. "Listen… yes listen to that man, he's right you know, you'll only regret killing us—"

"-ou…" Kenshin said, his voice shaking with anger, "How could you….?" He raised his blood dripping sword above his head, arms shaking with this hatred so strong, the horrified look on his mother's face as she looked up at him not affecting him at all.

"Please…" she begged, "For our baby….for your sister…" she smiled, a smile so false it just angered Kenshin even more, his sister crying in her un-motherly arms, "…please…you don't, want to kill us do you? Because it will be your fault if you kill us and she has no love to grow up with."

Fury flashed across Kenshin's eyes, tears suddenly falling from the unbearable amount of pain and betrayal that surged through him, "YOU'LL SELL ME BUT NOT HER!" he screamed, swinging the sword down in pure rage.

"KENSHIN NO!" )))

"To me, the Yakuza were my family." Kenshin lowered his head in memory, "They'd raised me, fed me, let me live with them, all in exchange for a bit of training in killing people who were just as cruel and selfish as my parents were. I was angry….so angry…so I killed them."

Sano was looking away, eyes fixed intently on the floor.

"I killed them both….over and over again…slashing them to pieces. But I was crying. The whole time I did it, even when my mother reached out to me one final time before I skewered my sword right through her chest, I was crying. As I did it, I thought I was crying from anger, but it wasn't anger, it was sadness."

Kenshin looked up at Sano who still had his head lowered, and Kenshin closed his eyes, resting his head on the propped up pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

"But that was the turning point for me, that was when I realised something I should have realised a long time ago. Although I hated them, there was apart of me, a small, tiny part of me, that was _glad_ to see them, so happy to have found my parents alive and well. Even knowing what they did to me, that they'd sold me, they were still my parents, and I'd never met them before, and on our first meeting, I killed them. When I'd realised that…and realised that I'd just slaughtered them so brutally…it was like…I'd…"

Sano looked up, an emotionless expression on his face, only to see tears falling from Kenshin's eyes.

"…I'd never felt the feeling that suddenly washed through me. All the people I had murdered, all the people I had slain, it wasn't just _their_ lives I had taken, but I had ruined the lives of the people that had loved them, the people that I hadn't been ordered to hurt. Knowing how sad and mortified I felt at seeing my parents dead before me, the thought that I had caused this feeing within so many other people that I hadn't even met before by killing the ones _they_ loved…I couldn't do it anymore."

"Kenshin." Sano whispered, eyes so sad at the look on Kenshin face, "You don't have to do this, it's hard on you I can tell."

"No." Kenshin said, turning to look at him, forcing a small smile, "I have to tell you, so please, just let me say it."

Sano opened his mouth to protest, but at the look in Kenshin's eyes, he stopped, and nodded.

Kenshin looked back up at the white ceiling and continued, "It was at that point that the front doors burst open and Takahashi's assassins came through, obviously he'd had the same idea as Yoshida for an ambush, and that's when the battle took place."

((( The once deadly quiet room in the aftermath of Kenshin killing his parents was suddenly filled with shouts, footsteps, guns and the clashing sounds of swords as the room became alive with movement. The smell of blood quickly filled the air, everyone fighting off an enemy, except Kenshin, who stood completely still in the mass of activity, and simply stared down his parents and his baby sister. They lay half in the water fountain, the water having turned red with their blood, and as Kenshin stood there staring at them, he did nothing but cry. Tears poured down his face, in complete shock and disgust at what he had just done.

He couldn't move, he could do nothing but stare at his dead parents, his baby sister lying face down in the water.

"Kenshin!"

He'd killed them, he'd slaughtered them, his own parents… this couldn't be right could it?

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin raised one arm to his left eye and wiped at the tears, only to realise he'd just wiped blood on his face from his hand, his parents blood.

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin could feel his heart clench, his throat tighten….

"KENSHIN!"

Kenshin looked up to see Saito suddenly stab someone who'd been coming right at him with a sword. Tossing the dead man aside Saito quickly grabbed Kenshin by his hair and pulled him over to one side under the balcony.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, "Fight!"

Kenshin looked up at him, tears still flowing freely, "I can't."

Saito quickly deflected a bullet by his sword and slashed at someone coming towards them, before glaring back down at him.

"What do you mean you _can't_! Don't hesitate, I've told you a thousand times before, now get out there!"

Saito pushed Kenshin in front of him, running out yelling and clashing swords with another man.

It would seem though that most of the enemy was ignoring Kenshin, obviously imagining him to just be a child caught up in this slaughter and not a threat, despite the sword he still carried at his side.

He stood in the middle of the room, dead bodies beginning to pile up around him, and he looked around, everyone fighting, statues now broken on the ground, paintings on the walls slashed and splattered with blood, and cry after cry of pain and sorrow.

With one more look to his parents, Kenshin walked away. )))

"I ran out the mansion, as far as I could, dropping my sword outside. But I had no idea where to go. All I knew were Yakuza hideouts, and I couldn't go to one of them, but I was still covered in blood so I couldn't go anywhere else either. I wandered the streets for a few hours, but later on that night, Yoshida found me, having won the fight, and took me back to the main headquarters."

((( "You ungrateful little BRAT!"

Yoshida slashed at Kenshin with a knife across his left cheek, so hard that he fell sideways to the ground. Yoshida got up from his seat and grabbed Kenshin by the scruff of his neck, throwing him across the room hitting hard into a wall, sliding down to the floor.

Grabbing a sword from his collection on the wall, Yoshida forced it into Kenshin's hand and dragged the boy over to one of the assassins from Tokyo who had survived, now a prisoner.

"Kill him!" Yoshida demanded, standing behind Kenshin gripping his shoulders tightly, standing him in front of the chained prisoner.

"No." Kenshin said sternly, looking at the frightened man before him.

"KILL HIM!"

"NO! I WON'T DO IT ANYMORE! I WON'T KILL ANYONE!"

Growling angrily, Yoshida threw Kenshin to the side again, storming back over to his chair and sitting back down, clicking his fingers so one of his subordinates nearby brought him a jug of Sake, pouring some into a cup for him.

"Fine." He said, taking a sip of the Sake to try and calm his nerves, "If you can't kill, then I have no need for you any mo-"

"THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!"

Yoshida paused in his drinking and looked down at the boy, staring up at him from the floor with tears in his eyes, "Saito, you, everyone always told me that killing people was okay, but how can it! This feeling…" he said, clutching his stomach as if in pain, "How can this feeling be okay? I don't want to cause this feeling in anyone else. I don't want to kill anymore knowing that everyone will feel this PAIN!" he screamed the last word, trying to get this now seemingly so sensible and obvious reasoniong across to his Boss.

Yoshida stared down at Kenshin with thoughtful eyes, before glaring. "It's sappy moralists like you that the Yakuza can do without. If you won't kill…then be killed yourself."

With another click of his fingers the wall to his left rose up, and five Yakuza assassins stood there grinning cruelly at the thought of getting to kill a kid.

"As you suddenly seem so against killing with swords, as a reward for your life service, I'll let them kill you using their own bare hands." Yoshida smiked.

Kenshin shakily stood up from the ground, blood slowly seeping from the slash wound on his cheek, and he found himself backing away from the men approaching him. He'd never felt fear before, was this it? Knowing he was about to be killed, was this fear he was feeling?

As the first man grabbed his collar, Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut tightly. )))

"I remember seeing Saito out the corner of my eye, standing next to Yoshida the whole time, just standing, arms crossed. I thought, out of everyone, that Saito might at least try and help me. I grew up with him, he taught me everything, as far as working in the Yakuza was concerned, he was probably the only person I could call a friend."

((( "Alright that's enough boys. Go and have some fun with our Tokyo guest."

The Yakuza men stopped their assault on Kenshin and stepped away, turning towards their prisoner from earlier, the man unable to do anything as they dragged him away to some unknown destination.

Yoshida and Saito were the only ones left now, Yoshida stumping out his cigar on the arm of his chair and getting up to follow the others, "Find a nice rotting place to dump the body would you Saito?" he said as he walked out the door.

"Yes Sir." Saito replied.

As he disappeared from view, Saito walked over to bloodied heap that was Kenshin, lying completely motionless in a pool of his own blood. Saito knelt down next to him and regarded him for a moment, "Too bad…if only you'd listened instead of hesitating." He said, flicking a piece of hair away from his closed eyes.

Picking the light body up, Saito carried him through the hallways and out of the building into the dark streets of Kyoto, opening the boot to his car and dumping Kenshin inside. He was about to shut the lid however, when a small moan reached his ears. Looking back down at the broken boy, Saito saw one finger twitch.

"So you're not dead yet." He smirked, an idea immediately forming in his mind, "Too bad for you." Picking him up, Saito shut the boot and opened the back passenger door, lying him down across it. "Alright, here's the deal." He said, leaning across him to face the still closed eyes, "You want to live right? Well even if you don't, I'm cutting you a deal. I'll leave you in the hands of a very capable couple I know. They'll be able to look after you, you'll be able to live a normal life. I'll tell Boss Yoshida that I dumped your body just as he asked, that you're dead and not coming back, just as he would like. How's that sound?"

Kenshin didn't reply, but then again, Saito didn't think he could anyway, "But of course, there is…_one_, condition." Saito smirked, "I want to get something out of this myself, I don't do favours for free, so once you're up and about and old enough, I want you to find a job, because every month, I'm going to want some money off you understand? To keep quiet about you still being alive, you're going to have to buy my silence, got it?" No reply of course. "Move your fingers on your left hand if you agree."

Saito watched, and low and below, three small fingers slowly closed a little tighter into the palm, and Saito smiled, "Good." Taking out a knife from his pocket, Saito brought it up to the slash on Kenshin left cheek, and slowly drew the blade downwards across it, marking his ownership with a cross…

"It's a promise."

… and Kenshin fell unconscious.)))

"When I woke up, I was in a hospital in Tokyo, being told that this family had found me on their doorstep and wanted to know if I had anywhere to stay, because if I didn't, I could stay with them. I didn't have much of a choice, I was on the run from the Yakuza, so took them up on their offer and stayed with them. That was when I met Megumi and Aoshi for the first time. They showed me a sword that was left with me, and then I found the letter that Saito had written, that's what you read." Kenshin paused, a feeling of relief sweeping over his mind and body, everything for the first time in life, finally told out loud. "There, that's about it."

The relief in him didn't last very long though, because he now faced the answer to the question of whether or not Sano still forgives him, still loves him. He couldn't bring himself to look at him, so just waited, waited for the words that would either save or destroy his life.

"All of that….really happened to you?" came Sano's quiet voice, looking down at the bed sheets again.

"Yes." Kenshin said, still staring at the ceiling, before he suddenly realised there was something else he had failed to mention, "And, umm…" he looked away at the wall, guilt suddenly flowing into him, "As I'm telling you everything, you'd better know that…Saito…." Kenshin paused, sighing quietly, "Well there's no other way of putting it, we…...had sex….twice."

Sano seemed to flinch, but other than that didn't move.

"The first was, I guess more like rape," he said quietly, "but the second…" Kenshin closed his eyes in disgust at the memory, "It was just after you'd run away, I think…. I think I'd lost it for a while….I knew it was him, but all I saw was you."

Again silence gripped the air, and it must have been a full five minutes they remained that way, Kenshin having now closed his eyes, trying not to think of what Sano was thinking, and just waited patiently.

But as patient as Kenshin was, when Sano didn't speak, he began to worry. A silence this long surely meant something was bad. He looked at him again, who was still looking down avoiding his eyes, and Kenshin frowned in extreme worry. He didn't want to lose Sano again, not after all this.

"If….if you still love me, you'd better make sure you really do, because…." Kenshin felt tears in his eyes again when Sano still didn't move, "…because once I've got you…" Kenshin slowly moved his right hand to hold Sano's that was resting on the bed, "…I'm not letting you go, that I'm not." He said softly as he looked away, a few tears falling from his eyes. If Sano should walk now, if he brushed his hand aside and walked out the room, Kenshin's heart would disappear as well.

But it was a small sob that made Kenshin look back at Sano in surprise, Sano's shoulders trembling.

"Sano?" Kenshin inquired, and Sano finally looked up, tears down his face, and in one movement Kenshin suddenly found Sano risen from his chair and engulfing him in a hug, holding him as close as he could without hurting Kenshin's operation on his lung.

"You're an idiot you know that!" he said, tears falling freely as he buried his face in Kenshin's hair, "I love you more than anything else in this world, and I can't believe you went through all that, and kept it hidden! I could never have done that I would have cracked! But you…." Sano suddenly pulled back, cupping the wide eyed Kenshin by his cheeks and kissing him hard, a deep kiss that sent every ounce of love and adoration through to him, "…you're amazing." He whispered when he pulled back, resting his forehead against Kenshin's. "I'll say it a million times, I forgive you, and I love you so much. I don't wanna leave you, I'm _not_ going to leave you," he gently put his hand over Kenshin's, the one that had been holding his a moment ago, and smiled warmly down at him, tears of happiness in his eyes, "And I don't wanna let go either."

Kenshin couldn't find the words to say as he stared up at him. His throat seemed to have clenched up, he couldn't think, couldn't even blink. All he could hear was the words that had finally been said, after all this time, and all he could do as Sano kissed him again, was let the tears of joy fall freely down his cheeks.

For the first time in his life, he had finally been forgiven.

**To Be Continued….**


	17. Honey Bunny

**Chapter 17: ****Honey Bunny**

It was like a dream. Well, it _was_ a dream, a dream that had at last been granted.

However despite the kiss that Kenshin didn't want to end, he was running out of breath, which with a delicate lung wasn't a very bright thing to do. So, reluctantly pushing Sano away from him, he looked up at the one who loved him, and smiled through the tears.

Sano matched his smile, and softly wiped away the tears, "So this is finally a yes to staying together yeah?"

Kenshin smiled brightly in answer, and Sano's heart lifted.

Sitting there listening to Kenshin telling his story, Sano didn't know what to think. There was so much to take in, so much pain that Kenshin went through, sheesh no wonder Soujirou said that Sano had only known the basics, even Soujirou didn't know all this.

Sano felt so terribly guilty for running away before. He hadn't known the circumstances, he hadn't known that Kenshin's parents had sold him, Kenshin had told him he was adopted after all. He didn't know the torment Kenshin's soul had been through, didn't know the emotional and physical pain he'd had to endure both that night and the years to come, and…

… and Saito.

Sano didn't think it was possible to hate that man even more, but to make it even worse, he had touched Kenshin. He had…._raped _him. Even thinking that disgusting word made Sano cringe. If it wasn't for the overwhelming happiness at this moment from finally having everything out in the open from Kenshin and knowing he loved him, Sano would have had a very dark expression on his face.

He'd talk with Kenshin later on, some other time about what had happened with Saito, but now wasn't the time.

"Hey Kenshin?" Sano said, suddenly remembering something.

"Mm?"

"When we were in the mansion, when I was tied up… how come you didn't take that tape off my mouth first? Surely that would have been the easiest bit right?"

Kenshin looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed, "Umm….at the time I thought you still hated me… I didn't want to hear you say it again, that's all." He looked up sheepishly before glancing away again, "I'm sorry…it was silly."

But Sano simply smiled at him. There was so much to smile about right now, it was like no other thought could enter his brain. Never in his life had he ever felt so… happy, romantic, heck even just plain sappy, but then that's what Kenshin did to him. He loved him with all his heart, and now he finally knew who he was in love with. All his previous boyfriends couldn't hold a candle to Kenshin, and unlike them, he wasn't going to lose him to his mother!

"SANOSUKE!"

The room suddenly went silent, Sano seeming to freeze to his chair, where as Kenshin just sat there, his smile suddenly turning into a rather nervous one.

"Oh…h-hello Miss Yoko." He smiled at Sano's mother, now adorning a bright red, skin tight short dress, very high stilettos, and not much else.

Sano, who finally found he could move again, shot up from his chair and spun around to face his mother who'd just come walking through the door.

"Wha…what the hell are you doing here?" he gasped, the nice romantic happy feeling he'd had a second ago completely ruined.

"Out of my way," she said calmly, pushing Sano to one side and walking around the other side of Kenshin's bed, "Oh you poor poor thing you!" she cooed at Kenshin, stroking down his cheek with her fingers, Kenshin laughing rather nervously.

"MUM! STOP IT!" Sano yelled.

"Pay no attention to him Kenshin sweetheart," she said, running her hand through his hair as he sat there with an expression that could only be described as 'help' on his face, "What have you done to him Sano?" she said sternly towards her son.

"ME?" Sano exclaimed.

"Come home with me Kenshin, you'd be far better off with me than that irresponsible idiot." She cooed again.

Sano, who was pretty much fuming at this point with his mother's advances towards Kenshin, stormed round to her and grabbed her, "Get off him!" he demanded, beginning to pull her away only for her to pull him straight back.

"You're completely impossible you know that?" she said loudly straight to his face, "You are so ungrateful, and after all the things I've done for you."

"LIKE WHAT?"

"All the times I drove you everywhere as a child, all the Christmas and birthday presents I bought you, looking after you when you were ill—"

"Ok, 1) the first place I remember you ever driving me to was one of your _Sex_ Conventions! 2) The first present I remember getting from you was a safe _sex_ guide! And 3) the last time I was ill I woke up with one of your play boys lying next to me patting my head with a cloth saying how _cute I looked_!" he screamed at her.

His mother however just stared at his outburst "….. I don't see anything wrong with any of that, what's your problem?"

Sano gaped at her.

As the two of them stared at each other though, Kenshin began to laugh. It was just a small laugh, still too painful on his lung, but Sano's eyes turned towards him, and on seeing the bright smile on his lips, everything else just didn't seem to matter.

Seeing this and taking advantage of it, Yoko suddenly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the door, opening it, and shoving Sano though it before he could even realise he was outside the room.

"Now stay here and be a good little boy, I have something to give Kenshin." She said, shutting the door in his face and locking it.

Sano stood there for a moment, blinked, then quickly knocked hard on the door, "What the hell are you doing? Let me back in there! What are you doing to him?"

On receiving no answer, and having no luck pulling the door handle, he ran over to the connecting window to see her giving a large flat black box to Kenshin, the sort of box an expensive evening shirt would come in.

"MOTHER!" he shouted as loudly as he could as she whispered something to Kenshin, and she obviously heard him because she stood up and glared at him, smiled sweetly down at Kenshin again, and walked back towards the door.

Hearing the door unlock, Sano stood rigid with annoyance as his mother walked through, glaring at him, "I was just giving a present to Kenshin, there's no need to act like the idiot you are." She said, before nodding at the others, and walking out of the waiting room to head back home.

Sano glared after her for a moment, before he suddenly wondered who she had nodded to, and turned around to see Soujirou, Aoshi, Megumi, and…

"Kamatari?"

The other's he could understand, sitting here waiting to see Kenshin, but what the heck was Kamatari doing here?

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Kamatari suddenly explained, leaping up off his chair and rushing into Sano's (unwelcome) arms, "I thought it had been you who had been hurt! Oh thank goodness you're ok ooOOooOOOooo!" he squeezed Sano tightly, Sano desperately pushing at his shoulders.

"K-Kamatari get off me!" he shouted, as Aoshi rose from his chair.

"If you don't mind Sanosuke, Megumi and I need to have a talk with Kenshin."

Sano turned to look at him, pushing now at Kamatari's head to get the guy to detach himself from him, and saw the serious look on Aoshi's face, and the tearful one on Megumi's. He'd almost forgot Aoshi was going to tell Megumi about Kenshin's past, but Aoshi seemed to read his look, because he smiled gently.

"There's nothing to worry about." he reassured, and Megumi too smiled up at him softly through her tears.

She'd forgiven him, of course she had, and Sano smiled back all too relived. Kenshin was going to get more love than he'd bargained for.

* * *

Aoshi and Megumi had been in with Kenshin for a long time, giving Sano a chance to go and grab something to eat, managing to leave Kamatari with Soujirou saying he just needed some time alone. He didn't really, he just didn't want Kamatari hanging off him like a limpet.

In the visitors mess hall, a place he'd frequently been to over Kenshin's coma period, Sano grabbed a couple of slices of toast and three of the tiny take away pots of honey, and made his way back to the waiting room. By the time he got back, Aoshi and Megumi were sitting back in the waiting room, tears down Megumi's face, but smiling brightly.

"Everything ok?" Sano asked, "How'd it go?"

Megumi sobbed slightly, but still smiled, "You have no idea how happy I am to finally know all this. I would never have guessed what Kenshin had been through, never in my whole life would I have imagined it," she suddenly got up, Sano luckily having put his toast down on the small table because she suddenly grabbed him into a tight hug, "I cannot thank you enough Sanosuke. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened to Kenshin. You've brought him a new life; you've brought him the happiness no one else could give him." Sano felt her tears through the fabric of his shirt, and she looked up at him, kissing him on each cheek, "You're just what the doctor ordered." She smiled, before laughing softly through her tears, sitting back down and clinging onto Aoshi.

Sano smiled at her, an overwhelming happiness radiating through him at the thought of how happy Kenshin must be right know. But as he looked around, he suddenly noticed something.

"Hey where's Soujirou?" he asked, and Aoshi pointed to the window, Soujirou sitting next to Kenshin's bed, talking.

Sano, for a moment, wondered if he should go in there. He didn't like the idea of Kenshin lying there with his ex-boyfriend next to him. But he decided not to, Soujirou had been the one after all to help them get this far in their relationship in the first place. Without him, Sano may never have gone back to Kenshin, doing what Soujirou had done and finding it too late to go back by the time he realised he still loved Kenshin.

Averting his eyes from the window, he decided to give them some time, sitting down on one of the chairs and grabbing his toast and honey, glowering at Kamatari as he grabbed his arm sitting next to him.

* * *

"Why?"

Soujirou looked at Kenshin softly, "I… I didn't want him making the same mistake I did."

Soujirou had told Kenshin what had happened between the time Sano had left him at the apartment, to when Kenshin saw him again at the mansion. Told him how he and Aoshi had said everything they could, but in the end, it was Sano's choice whether or not to go back, and he did. Soujirou had just wanted to help so much, making up for his own mistake.

"You think you made a mistake?"

"I did." Soujirou said quietly, "I left you, at the one point in time I shouldn't have. By the time I realised it, it was too late, I couldn't bring myself to go back to you." Soujirou couldn't look at him, just stared at the bed sheets, not quiet believingly he was having this conversation with Kenshin. "I was a coward," he said, disgusted at himself, "and I don't know if it's going to mean anything to you now but….I forgive you too." Kenshin looked at him softly. "I know its seven years too late but—"

"Souji, do you….do you still love me?"

Soujirou blinked, and immediately blushed, looking away again, "I guess…yes." He said very quietly, giving in, "But, even so, it was _you_ I wanted to be happy, and I could see you were happiest most with Sanosuke around, so I couldn't let him leave you. I knew there was no way we could be together again, so I did all I could to make you happy with him instead. I guess it's my way of… saying sorry." He bowed his head lower, feeling the guilt weighing him down.

"Souji?"

Soujirou looked up when he felt Kenshin's hand on his cheek, "Seven years after or not, hearing you say that you forgive does still mean a lot to me, it really does," he said softly, "and…" he leant forward a little, and kissed Soujirou on the cheek very gently, Soujirou's eye's going wide, before Kenshin pulled away, "…thank you for bringing Sano back to me."

Heh, it was funny, but seeing the smile on Kenshin's face, even when thinking of someone other than him, Soujirou couldn't help but smile back. It was really was Kenshin's happiness he cared for, and it might have taken seven years, but it looked as though his own guilt had been repaid, and Kenshin had forgiven him too.

* * *

By the time Soujirou came out, and Aoshi and Megumi had gone in to see Kenshin one last time before they went home, Sano had gone back to the mess hall, grabbed a further 6 slices of toast, and another 8 tiny jar's of honey. Kenshin watched rather amused as Sano poured two pots on one slice of toast as he sat next to him, spreading it over with a knife before taking a bite.

"What?" Sano said, swallowing, "I haven't really eaten anything since you went into that coma, I'm hungry."

Kenshin chuckled as Sano took another rather large bite, spreading the honey on his next slice of toast before he'd even finished the first. He watched as Sano licked the honey of his fingers, and Kenshin couldn't help but smile rather mischievously at something Yoko had mentioned to him when she had chucked Sano out the room earlier.

"You like honey a lot don't you?" he asked innocently, Sano nodding in reply.

"Mmm, used to live on the stuff as a kid, for some reason my mum always had honey, loads of it."

Oh yes, and Kenshin (unfortunately) had been indulged in the reasoning behind that.

"Oh hey, what did my mum give you by the way?"

Kenshin blinked, amused they'd been having similar thoughts, before he closed his eyes and smiled, looking away, "Oh nothing, she just said it was a gift for when I got better, that she did." He said, trying very hard to hide his grin.

Sano chewed his toast thoughtfully at the secretive look on Kenshin's face, "What is it?"

Kenshin turned back to him, smiling, "It's a secret."

Sano swallowed his toast, eying Kenshin suspiciously, "Hmph, knowing her I'd hate to think, she'd better not be giving my honey bunny anything weird."

Both Sano and Kenshin stopped moving at that, eyes wide, before Kenshin slowly turned to face him again, laughter rising in his chest, "My…_honey bunny_?" he inquired slowly.

Sano tried to ignore the beetroot red face he now had, not believing he'd actually said that out loud, "And don't tell anyone I ever called you that."

Kenshin laughed sweetly, leaning over and kissing him, tasting the honey on his lips, "Silly."

Unknown to the two of them however, both Soujirou and Kamatari were staring rather dejectedly at them through the window, watching them smiling and kissing each other, and in union, both sighed;

"He really is never going to be mine is he?" they said in union.

Both blinked, and slowly turned to look at each other, a small shy smile slowly appearing on both their faces.

* * *

Saito was mad, Saito was pissed, Saito was….. sad?

No, no, he wasn't sad, he couldn't be, he was mad and pissed!

Kenshin was dead. _His_ Kenshin, the Kenshin he _owned_, was gone. What did he have to play with now? He felt like hitting something! Just as he'd gotten Kenshin where he wanted, just as he could have that body whenever he wanted it, he'd gone and killed him!

Tokio watched with sad silent eyes as her husband threw another vase across the hallway, smashing as it hit the wall. He'd been like this ever since he'd seen Kenshin's funeral, but he hadn't said a word, not one word. He was angry he'd lost his little puppet though, that was easy to tell. Tokio had hoped, perhaps with Kenshin gone, that he would revert back to his old self, how he was before he had this controlling power, and would return to the man she had once loved. But he hadn't. He hadn't changed. He still treated her like she was nothing but a slave, nothing but an insignificant waste of space. She was hoping his meeting with Kenshin at the mansion would change him, hoped that Kenshin had told Saito that it was her who had been ignoring him, to make him see sense, but it obviously hadn't worked. Tokio had given her husband a chance, and now…

…now it was too late.

Tokio's eyes darkened.

She followed Saito as he stormed into their bedroom, picking something up off a shelf behind a book in the hallway, standing in the doorway to the room.

Hearing her, Saito turned, "Get out." He said quietly, turning back to staring out the window. The last thing he needed was his waste of space of a wife talking to him now. If she tried anything he may have to kill her too just so she'd stop bugging him, because with the mood he was in right now it was feeling like a good idea.

"You know dear, you are no longer the man I had married all those years ago." She said, her voice flat and emotionless, and Saito turned around again as she slowly walked across the room to him. "Your Boss, my father, had made a good choice for me back then, but now I've waited, waited for so long, but the man I loved never returned, and I don't love the man who stands before me now."

Saito narrowed his eyes, "I couldn't care less what you think Tokio, now get out." He glared at her sternly, the nice little urge of seeing blood again rising within him.

Tokio took another step towards him and stopped, standing a few feet in front of him. "My dear, you forget," she said softly, "you may _work _for the Yakuza, but I…" and she raised her right arm that had been hidden behind her back, and all of a sudden, Saito's eyes went wide.

He stared at her, his breathing shallow, and he stumbled back a few steps.

He slowly looked down to see the gun she held in her right hand, the silencer attached to the end as to not wake the neighbours, and the red stain on his shirt that was slowly growing bigger.

"…I _am_ the Yakuza." She finished.

Saito could do nothing but stare at her, no words able to form as the pain in his chest grew, and his hand clutched at his shirt as he slowly slipped to the floor.

"T-Tokio?" he managed to choke out.

This wasn't happening, he couldn't die like this, not by the hands of his own wife, this wasn't an assassin's death, this was _pathetic_! He tried to move, to stand up, but no matter what he told himself that this was a death he could not accept, he could feel the life slipping away from him, and he collapsed to the floor.

Tokio placed the gun on the bed and knelt down in front of him, Saito now rasping for breath, his eyes getting duller by the second, as she gently rested his head on her lap. "Perhaps when we meet again, you shall be the man I loved…and not this devil you have become." She added darkly.

Saito tried to raise one hand, grasping at the edges of her clothes, staring up into her eyes, before the light around him began to fade. He struggled for one last breath, and to the image of Kenshin smiling at Sano through his cameras his hand slipped away from her, eye lids closing, and he lay there, still and unmoving, in the lap of the woman he had once said the words "I love you.".

* * *

**_One week later…_**

"Kenshin what are you doing?" Sano exclaimed worryingly, grabbing the heavy suitcase out of Kenshin's arm as he tried to drag it out the apartment door, "The doctor said no heavy lifting!"

Kenshin smiled at him as Sano placed the suitcase with the others outside the door, "I know but, I just wanted to help."

"Well don't." Sano said, wrapping his arms around Kenshin's waist and kissing him softly.

Kenshin smiled into the kiss, and as they pulled apart looked up at him lovingly, sliding his arms around his neck, "Ready to run away together?" he asked smiling,

Sano smiled back, leaning down to kiss him once again, "I'd run anywhere with you." He whispered after breaking the kiss, Kenshin smiling and kissing him again softly before Sano broke away, grinning at him.

As Sano picked up part of the luggage, coming back up in a moment to grab the rest, Kenshin turned to his apartment door, closed it, and placed the key in the lock.

But his hand stayed on the key, pausing before he locked it, staring at the door thoughtfully.

Kenshin had been let out the hospital the previous day, and both he and Sano had agreed to move from Japan after all, especially with Soujirou's advice about the Yakuza, Kenshin just wasn't safe here anymore. They were going to move to England, where Kenshin could continue his work as a history teacher, and Sano could continue his education. Admittedly neither of them knew how to speak English, but Soujirou knew of a contact out there who would teach them the basics to last them for now, and was even supplying them with their own little cottage, living arrangements all sorted for them (Sano had asked Kenshin on the way home after being told this plan if he knew why Kamatari had been sitting next to Soujirou in his car when they'd left, and why they were driving back to Soujirou's home together, to which Kenshin just shrugged, having no idea).

Sano and Kenshin had spent most of the day packing as their plane left later this evening, but now with the key in the lock of the door, it felt strange.

He was closing a chapter in his life now, literally locking it away, never to return to this place. It was a strange feeling, he thought he'd be glad to leave, to get away from the nightmare living here had caused, but he felt almost…sad. It may have been a nightmare, but this had been where he and Sano had lived too.

"You okay?"

Kenshin looked over at Sano, a concerned look on his face as Kenshin realised he had probably just been staring at the door. Seeing the love in his eyes though, Kenshin knew he was doing the right thing.

"I'm fine." He said, and turned the key, locking that nightmare away.

* * *

"You know, out of all the things invented, out of all the technological advances in this world…why the HELL can't they make a peanut bag that doesn't take five hours to open?"

Kenshin laughed as Sano sat struggling with a miniature bag of airline peanuts, the woman across from them asking him to stop swearing in front of her very curious child.

Giggling quietly to himself, Kenshin glanced out his window on his right, staring down onto the dark concrete that had just started to blur beneath him as the plane took to the runway, gaining speed as it took them on their one way flight out of Japan.

He was leaving his life behind here. His life…his murders…sadness and depression…he never thought he'd escape from it, but he had. His life had been a living hell from as far back as he could remember, but somehow, even in hell, heaven reached out to people.

Aoshi and Megumi had been at the airport to say goodbye, Megumi in tears again, but such happy ones this time. She promised them both there was no way they were going to escape her so easily and would be sure to come and visit them. Even Aoshi looked sad, or at least as sad as a man with no expressions could be, and hugged Kenshin dearly, shaking Sano's hand, a small smile coming to his lips.

Kenshin smiled at the memory. He would miss them dearly.

Turning back to look at Sano, that mother's child bursting out laughing as Sano finally managed to get the peanut bag undone only for the thing to burst and the peanuts fly everywhere, Kenshin smiled warmly, leaning his head on Sano's shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Huh?" Sano blinked down at the red hair not hearing what he'd said, before glaring across at the kid who still hadn't stopped laughing.

"Nothing." Kenshin replied, eyes happily closed, linking arms with him as the plane took to the air, leaving behind everything that had gone wrong, and heading out to a life where everything was going to go right.

_Two weeks later…_

Sano and Kenshin were now happily organised in their new home. They met up with Soujirou's contact, a very pleasant man who had already started them on the basics of English, and both were relaxed and happy.

Sano had just finished moving the last few boxes up into the loft they now had out the way, and had just made two nice cups of hot chocolate. With the two cups in his hands, he backed up against the ajar bedroom door where Kenshin was waiting and pushed it open, "Kenshin what time do we have to be at that college tomorrow? Cos I think that—"

Sano paused. In fact, he didn't just pause, he gaped, eyes wide at what he saw on the bed.

"K-k-k-kenshin?" he stuttered, almost falling forwards before catching himself on his elbows at the table by the door and quickly putting the two cups there before he dropped them, hot chocolate spilling slightly over the edge.

Sano couldn't take his eyes off of Kenshin, and at once thought that this _had_ to a dream.

Kenshin was currently kneeling on the bed, hair loose around his shoulders, wearing absolutely nothing except for a pair of white bunny ears and a see through belt around his waist, that had a white fluffy bunny tail attached to it. Not only that, but he was currently dripping honey from his fingers that he'd just dipped in the jar beside him, letting it drip into his mouth, and deliberately missing some drops so they trickled achingly slowly down his chin, one rather large drop having trickled all the way down his neck to his collarbone. Kenshin opened his large violet eyes and looked across at Sano all too innocently, but with a small sparkle of mischief hidden beneath them.

Sano by this point seemed to have lost all control of his legs, as he clung to the table to stop them from collapsing underneath him as he stared at this seductive innocence sitting barely eight feet away from him.

"K…k-k-" Sano tried again, but like his legs, his brain had turned to mush, and he stopped trying to speak and instead just swallowed loudly.

"Sano," Kenshin whispered, tracing a honey soaked finger over his lips, before slowly trailing it down his neck, "your honey bunny is getting cold, that he is…"

Sano released a breath he didn't realise he was holding, and slowly let go of the table, collapsing to his hands and knees. Without taking his eyes of Kenshin, he crawled over to the bed and knelt up, staring with still wide eyes up at the beauty that had to shame every other human being on the planet.

Kenshin leant over so his face was in line with Sano's peering up over the bed, and gently licked a honey tasted tongue over Sano's lips, before slipping it between them, closing his eyes as he kissed Sano deeply. He sucked gently on Sano's tongue, softly cupping his face as he moved backwards on the bed, slowly bringing Sano with him as he crawled up onto the bed, never once leaving his lips.

Sano felt like his whole body was on fire! He didn't know what Kenshin was doing, he didn't know why Kenshin was doing it, but to hell with reason! Sano suddenly felt like he'd become the not so dominant one as Kenshin knelt up and put one leg either side of Sano's waist, wrapping his legs around him as he sat in his lap, his mouth still hot on his own, and his hands buried in Sano's hair. He could feel Kenshin moving against him, pressing himself up against Sano as their tongues still battled with each other fiercely.

The room was definitely becoming hotter, and he suddenly felt very clothed, compared to the bunny eared Kenshin currently attached to his waist and mouth. Sano could feel his own heart beat racing inside his chest, flushes of heat radiating off both of them as this incredible turn on continued its onslaught on Sano's hormones.

For what seemed like an eternity Kenshin finally pulled away, but he hadn't stopped. "I want you Sano," he breathed heavily against his lips, before diving in once again before Sano really had a proper change to breathe, this passionately heated kiss driving Sano slowly mad with lust.

Sano very reluctantly had to pull away again, for no matter how much he wanted Kenshin, lack of oxygen was suddenly becoming a problem. He panted catching his breath as Kenshin slipped his arms around Sano's shoulders, cheeks flushed and lips rosy from the fiery kiss, and he stared at Sano lustfully, waiting for his younger love to catch his breath.

"What…" Sano started, before having to take another few breaths again, "What are you doing?" he managed to ask, the question he'd been trying to ask since he opened the door to find him kneeling there like this.

"Do you remember when we first made love?" Kenshin asked, tracing Sano's jaw line, "I admit I was a little out of it when it happened, but you said what I was doing was really hot…just not at the right time? Remember?" Sano nodded, his breath still uneven as he wrapped his arms around Kenshin's waist, "Well, I think now's the right time don't you?" he asked teasingly, planting a quick kiss on Sano's lips again as Sano looked at him slightly stunned.

He could get used to this Kenshin.

He blinked as Kenshin hugged him, wrapping his arms around his neck more securely as he closed his eyes, "I love you Sano." Kenshin whispered softly, "I'm starting everything a new with you. I want to give you everything you could possible want."

Sano let out a quick short breath, "God, you _are _everything I could possibly want." He said, the growing tension in his pants making it painfully obvious too, and Kenshin couldn't help but grin cutely.

He turned back to him, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of Sano's eyes, before slowly hooking one finger under his red bandana and pulling it away.

"You've got too many clothes on." Kenshin said, his head cocked to one side smiling mischievously.

Sano stared at him for a moment, before matching his playful grin, "Since when do I take orders from bunnies?" he said, cocking his eyebrows to the two white ears protruding from the top of Kenshin's head.

Kenshin just grinned back, closing the already very small gap between them, their noses touching, "Since this bunny has put honey on..." and then he leant towards Sano's ear, whispering a body part that made Sano's eyes almost pop out.

"W-what?" Sano whispered, quickly glancing down to Kenshin's nakedness before looking back up at him.

Kenshin just smiled at him, suddenly looking a little shyer, "I'm waiting for you." He whispered against Sano's lips, before kissing him so softly, "That I am." He whispered again as he pulled away.

Sano stared at him lovingly, and his eyes fell to the honey trail on Kenshin's neck. He leant forward, burying his head against Kenshin's shoulder as he licked at the end of one trail on Kenshin's collarbone, slowly licking all the way up his neck as Kenshin arched slightly against him, sighing softly. He licked over his chin until his tongue came in contact with Kenshin lips once again, and he opened his eyes, looking back into Kenshin's shining violet ones.

"Tasty." He grinned, Kenshin giggling softly.

As he looked into those eyes, the eyes he'd grown to love so much, Sano couldn't help but smile lovingly, "I love you." he said softly, Kenshin smiling shyly back at him, before he kissed him sweetly, gently pushing forwards so Kenshin fell backwards onto the bed, Kenshin's legs still wrapped tightly around him….

…then the next thing Sano knew was bright sunlight in his eyes and an alarm clock wailing away somewhere to his right.

He lay there on his back, blinking stupidly as he awoke, and as the heavy images of his very realistic dream still lay on his mind, his eyes widened in shock, "No way…." He whispered, before suddenly sitting up quickly in bed, "…..no way was that a dream?" he whined, not wanting to believe that such a magnificently sexy thing as Kenshin covered in honey was all just a _dream_!

"Sano? Are you okay?" Kenshin yawned, sitting up next to him rubbing his eyes, Sano turning to look at him, entirely un-honey covered and un-bunny eared.

"Wha…" Sano gaped, staring unbelievingly at Kenshin's now confused look:

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

* * *

Kenshin hadn't been able to stop laughing after Sano had told him what he had dreamt, and after they came back from their English lesson in the afternoon, Kenshin was still having trouble keeping a straight face whenever Sano looked at him so desperately.

"It's not funny," Sano would whine, "That was a seriously hot dream!"

"I bet it was." Kenshin would giggle, finding Sano's forlorn look very cute.

Home now, Kenshin took off his jacket and wandered into their bedroom, plans of changing clothes for the remainder of the day.

"Do want a coffee or anything Kenshin?" he heard Sano's voice from the kitchen, and as Kenshin took out a small black box from underneath the bed, shouted back.

"Yes please."

As he heard the running water from the kitchen as Sano filled up the kettle, Kenshin sat at the edge of the bed and looked at the black box Yoko had given him, before a rather secretive grin spread across his lips.

Sano meanwhile stood leaning on the counter idly watching the steam rise from the kettle. He guessed that dream really was something too good to come true. Even when he'd told Kenshin a part of him was hoping he'd get the hint that it would be a totally sexy thing to do, but Kenshin hadn't suggested it, so it looked like he'd just have to hope he would dream it again tonight, and hopefully get a little further than when the alarm had interrupted it.

Pouring the now boiling water into two cups and giving them a stir, he picked them up and walked towards the bedroom. "Hey Kenshin," he said, just remembering something he had been meaning to ask, "What exactly was in that present my mum gave you?"

"Actually," Kenshin said, as Sano backed against the bedroom door to open it, "It's funny you should mention that…" he trailed off, adjusting the bunny ears on his head, and dipping two fingers into the jar of honey next to him.

**The End.**


End file.
